Bis der Tag anbricht
by kslchen
Summary: 3. Teil Tages-Tetralogie. Nach einigen kurzen Jahre des Glücks hat sich eine neue Wolke von Dunkelheit über die Welt gesenkt, schrecklicher und beständiger als jemals zuvor, und den Menschen wird mehr abverlangt, als sie dachten, geben zu können.
1. Viel Glück und viel Segen

**Bis der Tag anbricht…**

Dies ist eine Fortsetzung zu ‚…und morgen kommt ein neuer Tag' und ‚Tag für Tag' und spielt während des 2. Weltkriegs.

_Disclaimer:  
Nachzulesen in meinem Profil._

_Summary:  
__Nach einigen kurzen Jahre des Glücks hat sich eine neue Wolke von Dunkelheit über die Welt gesenkt, schrecklicher und beständiger als jemals zuvor, und den Menschen wird mehr abverlangt, als sie dachten, geben zu können._

* * *

**Viel Glück und viel Segen…**

„Happy Birthday, dear David, Happy Birthday to you!"

Dave Meredith, seines Zeichens das Geburtstagskind, schien kaum warten zu können, bis das Lied endlich zu Ende war. Es war ja wirklich eine nette Geste, fand Dave, aber gegen den Stapel Geschenke dort hinten konnte es ganz sicher nicht bestehen. Unruhig wippte der sonst so stille und geduldige Junge auf und ab.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, kleiner Bruder", wünschte Cece, Daves älteste Schwester und wuschelte ihm einmal durch die Haare, woraufhin er nur das Gesicht verzog

„Genau", wiederholte Rachel, das Sandwich-Kind der Familie, teuflisch grinsend, „herzlichen Glückwunsch, _kleiner_ Bruder." Sie selbst war, im Gegensatz zu Daves dreizehn Jahres, bereits vierzehn Jahre und zwei Monate alt und ließ kaum eine Gelegenheit aus, ihn das spüren zu lassen.

„Rachel, ärgere deinen Bruder nicht", schritt der Vater der drei, Carl Meredith, ein, bevor Dave und Rachel sich wieder in die Haare kriegen konnten, was leider oft genug geschah.

„Schon gut", Rachel verdrehte theatralisch die Augen und machte Platz für andere Gratulanten. Die erste war neben seinem Vater natürlich Daves Mutter, Jane Meredith, dann Rosemary Meredith, die, wenn schon nicht seine leibliche Großmutter, der einzig lebende Mensch war, der so etwas wie ein Großelternteil für Dave und seine Schwestern war.

Es folgten in ungeordneter Reihenfolge alle anderen Mitglieder der Großfamilie, obwohl Dave mit den meisten gar nicht mal richtig verwandt war. Aber wirklich genau achtete niemand darauf und so bezeichnete Dave Suzy Blythe ebenso als Cousine, wie er es bei Rose Meredith tat, obwohl er mit ersterer keinerlei Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse teilte.

Aber eigentlich, so fand Dave, konnte man gar nicht genug Verwandte haben, besonders nicht am eigenen Geburtstag. Immerhin konnte man davon ausgehen, dass jeder von ihnen ein Geschenk besorgte!

Dave war für die nächste Zeit erstmal damit beschäftigt seine Geschenke auszupacken und erfreut sich dabei tatkräftiger Hilfe seitens seiner Freunde Johnny, Harry und Billy Blythe, die alle den gleichen Nachnahmen trugen, obwohl Johnny nur der Cousin von Harry und Billy war.

Tatsächlich wären wohl die meisten Außenstehenden ziemlich verwirrt gewesen, hätten sie versucht, nach der ersten Begrüßung alle Namen im Kopf zu behalten. So gab es zum Beispiel eine Meredith Blythe und einen Blythe Meredith und es tauchte in jeder der drei Generationen eine Anne auf: Anne Blythe, Anne ‚Nan' Meredith und Anne ‚Annie' Meredith.

Aber die Familie unter sich wusste natürlich genau, wer jetzt wo zuzuordnen war und diverse Spitznamen halfen deutlich dabei, das Chaos abzuhalten, dass sich andernfalls vielleicht eingestellt hätte.

Während Dave nun also glücklich damit war, seine Geschenke auszupacken, wurde in einer anderen Ecke des Raumes ein weniger fröhliches Thema diskutiert.

„Ich finde, das stinkt gewaltig", bemerkte Walt Ford und überflog mit gerunzelter Stirn den Leitartikel in der aktuellen Zeitung, die rein zufällig genau die Zeitung war, die er eines Tages von seinem Vater und Großvater erben würde.

„_Ich_ finde, dass es mal langsam Zeit wird, dass irgendwas passiert. Weiß Gott was sich dieser Wahnsinnige in Deutschland noch alles ausdenkt, wenn er genug Zeit hat", hielt James Gerald Blythe dagegen, den man in Kindertagen ‚Jamie', später dann ‚J.J.' und mittlerweile schlicht ‚James' rief.

Ally Ford warf einen Blick über die Schulter ihres Bruders, stupste dann James an, damit er rüberrückte und ihr Platz auf der Fensterbank machte.

„Das klingt ja beinahe so, James, als wolltest du Krieg", stellte sie fest und blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

„Krieg! Meine Güte, Ally, wo lebst du? Wer redet denn von Krieg?", James lachte.

„Dad tut's", warf Walt ein, „und ich habe Jerry mit Carl darüber reden hören."

„Übertrieben, wenn ihr mich fragt. Nur weil Deutschland sich über Polen hermacht, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir in einen Krieg verwickelt werden", James zuckte mit den Schultern, „und außerdem, beim letzten Mal haben wir sie doch auch platt gemacht, oder nicht?"

„Beim _letzten Mal_ ist mein Vater halb erblindet, Onkel Walter ist gestorben, dein Vater war monatelang in Gefangenschaft und Jerry wäre beinahe querschnittgelähmt geworden", zählte Cece, die sich gerade zu ihnen gesellt hatte, auf und wirkte, ganz entgegen ihrer sonst so ruhigen Art, ziemlich aufgebracht.

„Das sind die Opfer die man im Krieg bringen muss", klärte James sie altklug auf und wusste gar nicht, wie sehr er gerade seinem zwanzigjährigen Vater ähnelte.

„Mal angenommen – rein hypothetisch natürlich – es gibt wirklich Krieg – für uns, meine ich –, dann…?", Ally ließ ihren Satz unbeendet, aber James verstand.

„…würde ich sofort gehen", gab er zurück.

„Ich auch", schloss Walt sich an, „sobald ich achtzehn bin, meine ich."

„Was noch ein paar Monate dauern wird", Ally grinste ihren jüngeren Bruder an, dankbar, dass seine Bemerkung sie aus der Pflicht nahm, etwas zum Krieg sagen zu müssen.

Wieder einige Ecken weiter, führten die Väter und Onkel der vier ein ganz ähnliches Gespräch.

„Eigentlich war es vorzusehen", stellte Shirley Blythe fest, „dass die Deutschen sich irgendwann rächen wollen. Für sie ist das nur logisch."

„Sie haben doch damals angefangen, also ist es nur natürlich, dass sie es auch ausbaden müssen", hielt Gordon Blake, der über Di Blythe in die Familie eingeheiratet hatte, dagegen.

„Das sehen die Deutschen anders. Für sie ist der Friedensvertrag eine einzige, ungerechte Lüge", warf Jerry Meredith ein, „also finden _sie_ es nur rechtens, wenn sie einen neuen Krieg anfangen. Womit ich natürlich nicht sagen will, dass es auch wirklich rechtens ist."

Ken Ford nickte: „Es ist, wie Marschall Foch damals gesagt hat: ‚Das ist kein Frieden, das ist ein Waffenstillstand für 20 Jahre.'"

„Weise Worte", Jem Blythe grinste in einem Versuch, die Stimmung etwas zu lockern, scheiterte aber. Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, zog ein Geräusch am anderen Ende des Raumes alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Ally war aufgesprungen, sah für einen Moment aus, als wolle sie etwas sagen (oder schreien), drehte sich dann um und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Raum. Cece blickte kurz von Walt zu James, dann zur Tür, stand dann ebenfalls auf und folgte ihrer Freundin.

James und Walt blieben zurück, tauschten einen Blick und wandten sich gleichzeitig wieder der Zeitung zu, bemüht, die Sache herunterzuspielen.

„Was das wohl sollte?", erkundigte sich Nan Meredith bei ihren Schwestern und versuchte gleichzeitig ihre identisch aussehenden, braunhaarigen Zwillingsbabys, Megan und Ella zu beruhigen.

„Wahrscheinlich ging es um die Situation in Europa", riet Di Blake.

„Ja und?", fragte Jane Meredith etwas naiv.

Faith Blythe lächelte angespannt: „Wenn wir Pech haben, wird aus diesem Überfall auf Polen ein neuer Krieg draus. Ein richtiger Krieg. Und Jamie hat bestimmt lautstark verkündet, dass er selbstverständlich sofort gehen wird. Er ist Jem in der Hinsicht viel zu ähnlich."

„Und Walt wahrscheinlich genauso", stimmte Rilla Ford zu, „und deshalb regt Ally sich so auf."

Und natürlich hatte Rilla damit den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Denn wenn Ally am Anfang nichts gesagt hatte, hatte sie irgendwann dann doch gefragt, ob James sich ‚wirklich der Illusion hingab, dass Krieg etwas Ehrenhaftes sei'.

James hatte entsprechend reagiert und ihr sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er keine Sekunde zögern würde, sich zu melden und so hatten sie beiden sich schon über den Krieg gestritten, bevor er überhaupt richtig angefangen hatte.

Jetzt saß Ally auf einem der Grabsteine im alten Methodistengarten, der seit je her an das Pfarrhaus in Glen angrenzte, und starrte stumpf vor sich hin.

„Hey", Cece blieb vor ihr stehen, „bist du okay?"

„Geht schon", erwiderte Ally, sah auf und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln.

Cece verdrehte die Augen: „Erzähl das deiner Großmutter."

„Ford oder Blythe?", fragte Ally und grinste etwas, „sie werden es mir beide nicht glauben."

Cece seufzte kopfschüttelnd, musste aber ebenfalls lächeln: „Das war nicht wörtlich gemeint."

„Nicht?", Ally lachte kurz auf, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst.

„Also, worum geht es?", fragte Cece und überlegte im Stillen, ob sie sich, auf die Gefahr hin, ihre Kleidung zu ruinieren, auf den Grabstein neben Allys setzten sollte oder nicht.

„Er meint das nicht ernst, oder?", fragte ihre Freundin nach einer kurzen Pause, „er kann das nicht ernst meinen. Er darf nicht. Er darf einfach nicht!"

Cece musste nicht fragen, wer ‚er' war. So unglaublich nah sich Ally und Walt, immerhin Zwillinge und Einzelkinder, auch standen, jetzt gerade sprach sie über James.

„Du wirst schon sehen, wahrscheinlich ist das ganze Gerede über einen neuen Krieg einfach nur Panikmacherei. Die ganzen englischen und französischen Politiker kriegen das schon wieder in Ordnung, bevor es wirklich ernst werden kann", versuchte Cece ihre Cousine zu beruhigen.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", Ally zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, „ich lasse mich nur verrückt machen." Aber beide wussten, dass sie log.

Für einen Moment schwiegen beide, dann hob Ally den Kopf um ihre Seelen-Schwester, wie die beiden einander gerne bezeichneten, anzusehen und möglichst unschuldig zu fragen: „Übrigens... was habe ich da gehört, über dich und einen gewissen Jack MacAllister?"

Und während Cece sich vehement gegen die Gerüchte betreffend Jack MacAllister wehrte – an denen zugegebenermaßen wirklich nichts dran war – trat Harry Blythe, der im Gebüsch herumgelungert und das Gespräch zufällig überhört hatte, unbewusst ein paar Schritte zurück. Krieg? Es sollte Krieg geben? Das musste er den anderen sagen!

So schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, lief Harry zurück zu Dave, Billy und Johnny, die immer noch inmitten der Geschenke saßen.

„Ratet mal, was ich gerade gehört habe", flüsterte er den Jungen aufgeregt zu, „es soll Krieg geben! Drüben in Europa!"

Anscheinend war Harry nicht leise genug, denn im nächsten Moment schaltete sich auch schon Olli, sein älterer Bruder, ein: „Und das kriegst du erst jetzt mit, Kleiner?"

„Unsere Eltern reden doch seit Tagen von nichts anderen mehr, als dem, was da bei den Hunnen abläuft. Die haben nämlich gestern das arme Polen überfallen", bestätigte Blythe Meredith.

„Tante Rilla sagt, dass Ally deshalb so ausgeflippt ist", wusste Joy Blythe beizusteuern.

Ihr Zwilling, Merry, nickte: „Ja, weil J.J. sich angeblich freiwillig melden will. Und Walt auch."

Blythe seufzte neidisch: „Die Glücklichen…"


	2. Familienregister I

**Familienregister I**

**Dr. Gilbert John Blythe (02.05.1863) und Anne Shirley (17.03.1866): verh. 15.09.1891**

**Joyce Leslie ‚Joy' Blythe (21.06.1892 – 21.06.1892)**

**Dr. James Matthew ‚Jem' Blythe (24.07.1893) und Faith Cecilia Meredith (23.06.1895): verh. 19.06.1920**

James Gerald Blythe (21.03.1921)

Asteria Faith Blythe (02.02.1923 – 02.02.1923)

Meredith Una ‚Merry' Blythe (10.01.1924)

Joyce Marilla ‚Joy' Blythe (10.01.1924)

John Cuthbert ‚Johnny' Blythe (17.04.1926)

**Walter Cuthbert Blythe (26.08.1894 – 15.09.1916)**

**Anne Elisabeth ‚Nan' Blythe (09.10.1895) und Rev. Gerald John ‚Jerry' Meredith (10.02.1894): verh. 09.08.1922**

Anne Diana ‚Annie' Meredith (10.07.1923)

Blythe Baker Meredith (20.04.1924)

Gilbert Bruce ‚Bert' Meredith (30.09.1925)

Rosemary Faith ‚Rose' Meredith (01.07.1926)

Elizabeth Marguerite ‚Megan' Meredith (07.04.1938)

Anna Eleanor ‚Ella' Meredith (07.04.1938)

**Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe (09.10.1895) und Jonas Frederick Blake (14.03.1890 – 12.01.1929): verh. 15.03.1924 – 12.01.1929**

Josephine Elisabeth ‚Josie' Blake (06.01.1925)

Philippa Katherine ‚Philly' Blake (24.04.1926)

**Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe Blake (09.10.1895) und Gordon James Blake (20.02.1983): verh. 13.09.1930**

Zoe Melanie Blake (05.07.1934)

**Prof. Shirley Gilbert Blythe (02.04.1897) und Persis Margaret Ford (22.10.1897): verh. 18.07.1923**

Owen Shirley ‚Olli' Blythe (23.09.1924)

Susan Persis ‚Suzy' Blythe (05.05.1926)

Henry Ford ‚Harry' Blythe (22.07.1927)

William Barker ‚Billy' Blythe (12.03.1930)

**Bertha Marilla ‚Rilla' Blythe (13.07.1899) und Kenneth Frank ‚Ken' Ford (25.11.1894): verh. 14.02.1921**

Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921)

Walter Kenneth ‚Walt' Ford (11.11.1921)

* * *

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (30.06.1870 – 16.05.1927) und Cecilia Taylor (14.12.1874 – 13.10.1901): verh. 08.11.1892 – 13.10.1901**

**Rev. Gerald John ‚Jerry' Meredith (10.02.1894) und Anne Elisabeth ‚Nan' Blythe (09.10.1895): verh. 09.08.1922**

Anne Diana ‚Annie' Meredith (10.07.1923)

Blythe Baker Meredith (20.04.1924)

Gilbert Bruce ‚Bert' Meredith (30.09.1925)

Rosemary Faith ‚Rose' Meredith (01.07.1926)

Elizabeth Marguerite ‚Megan' Meredith (07.04.1938)

Anna Eleanor ‚Ella' Meredith (07.04.1938)

**Faith Cecilia Meredith (23.06.1895) und Dr. James Matthew ‚Jem' Blythe (24.07.1893): verh. 19.06.1920**

James Gerald Blythe (21.03.1921)

Asteria Faith Blythe (02.02.1923 – 02.02.1923)

Meredith Una ‚Merry' Blythe (10.01.1924)

Joyce Marilla ‚Joy' Blythe (10.01.1924)

John Cuthbert ‚Johnny' Blythe (17.04.1926)

**Una Mary Meredith (15.11.1896)**

**Thomas Carlyle ‚Carl' Meredith (11.10.1897) und Jane Hannah Harrison (17.03.1901): verh. 03.05.1921**

Cecilia Jane ‚Cece' Meredith (03.12.1922)

Rachel Elliot Meredith (26.06.1925)

David Carlyle ‚Dave' Meredith (02.09.1926)

* * *

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (30.06.1870 – 16.05.1927) und Rosemary West (03.04.1871): verh. 18.09.1907 – 16.05.1927**

**Bruce Oliver Meredith (04.06.1908) und Yvette Sylvie Delerue (22.09.1914): verh. 23.10.1935**

Marcel Meredith (24.09.1937)

Catherine ‚Katie' Meredith (29.10.1938)

* * *

**Owen William Ford (27.01.1858) und Leslie Rose West Moore (30.11.1862): verh. 25.12.1893**

**Kenneth Frank ‚Ken' Ford (25.11.1894) und Bertha Marilla ‚Rilla' Blythe (13.07.1899): verh. 14.02.1921**

Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921)

Walter Kenneth ‚Walt' Ford (11.11.1921)

**Persis Margaret Ford (22.10.1897) und Prof. Shirley Gilbert Blythe (02.04.1897): verh. 18.07.1923**

Owen Shirley ‚Olli' Blythe (23.09.1924)

Susan Persis ‚Suzy' Blythe (05.05.1926)

Henry Ford ‚Harry' Blythe (22.07.1927)

William Barker ‚Billy' Blythe (12.03.1930)

* * *

**Rev. Jonas ‚Jo' Blake (10.03.1862) und Philippa Victoria ‚Phil' Gordon (27.05.1866): verh. 09.06.1887**

**Philippa Anne ‚Phyllis' Blake (30.11.1888) und Christopher James Milton (09.04.1887): verh. 17.07.1911 **

Henry Paul ‚Harry' Milton (27.02.1913) und Janet Smith (04.03.1916): verh. 09.11.1938

Alexandra Jane ‚Alix' Milton (13.12.1914)

**Jonas Frederick Blake (14.03.1890 _– _12.01.1929) und Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe (09.10.1895): verh. 15.03.1924 – 12.01.1929**

Josephine Elisabeth ‚Josie' Blake (06.01.1925)

Philippa Katherine ‚Philly' Blake (24.04.1926)

**Gordon James Blake (20.02.1893) und Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe Blake (09.10.1895): verh. 13.09.1930**

Zoe Melanie Blake (05.07.1934)

**Alexandra Jane Blake (18.12.1893 – 18.12.1893)**

**Victoria Esther ‚Vikki' Blake (06.11.1895) und Elliot George Campbell (01.05.1893): verh. 03.11.1919 **

Philipp Joe Campbell (30.05.1920)

Blake Elliot Campbell (02.06.1922)

Lisa Emily Campbell (21.07.1925)

Isabel Mary Campbell (21.07.1925)

**Henry Paul Blake (21.01.1898 – 05.04.1905)**

**Josephine Violet ‚Jojo' Blake (31.08.1900 – 14.10.1918)**

* * *

**David Harrison (22.02.1875 – 02.10.1912) und Rachel Elliot (30.08.1878 – 02.10.1912): verh. 17.01.1900 – 02.10.1912**

**Jane Hannah Harrison (07.03.1901) und Thomas Carlyle ‚Carl' Meredith (11.10.1897): verh. 03.05.1921**

Cecilia Jane ‚Cece' Meredith (03.12.1922)

Rachel Elliot Meredith (26.06.1925)

David Carlyle ‚Dave' Meredith (02.09.1926)

**Elliot David Harrison (18.11.1905 – 02.10.1912)**

* * *

**Marcel Luis Delerue (11.08.1883 – 27.12.1932) und Catherine Gabrielle Mirabeau (04.11.1889): verh. 20.06.1910 – 27.12.1932**

**Liliane Catherine Delerue (06.03.1912 – 13.12.1928)**

**Yvette Sylvie Delerue (22.09.1914) und Bruce Oliver Meredith (04.06.1908): verh. 23.10.1935**

Marcel Meredith (24.09.1937)

Catherine ‚Katie' Meredith (29.10.1938)

* * *

**Edward Joseph Callaghan (28.08.1885) und Alice Charlotte Stewart (17.02.1898): verh. 01.05.1921**

Ruby Christina Callaghan (23.04.1922)

William George ‚Will' Callaghan (23.04.1922)

Elizabeth Anna ‚Lizzie' Callaghan (19.05.1923)

Robert Donald ‚Bobby' Callaghan (08.10.1924)

Evelyn Betty ‚Eve' Callaghan (05.02.1926)

Dorothy Mildred ‚Dora' Callaghan (22.12.1926)

Richard James ‚Dick' Callaghan (26.03.1928)

Virginia Helen ‚Ginny' Callaghan (30.04.1929)

Patricia Ruth ‚Patty' Callaghan (30.04.1929)

* * *

**Miller Douglas (10.12.1891) und Mary Vance (16.05.1895): verh. 17.12.1919**

Alec Douglas (12.09.1920)

Thomas ‚Tom' Douglas (09.09.1921)

Kathryn ‚Kit' Douglas (31.03.1923)

Cornelia ‚Nell' Douglas (28.01.1925)

Marshall Douglas (14.12.1926)

Louisa ‚Lou' Douglas (23.02.1930)

Fred Douglas (28.10.1933)


	3. Der Pfeiffer kehrt zurück

**Der Pfeiffer kehrt zurück**

Die Ereignisse der nächsten Tage bestätigten die bösen Vorahnungen der Erwachsenen, die heimlichen Ängste der Mädchen und die unübersehbaren Hoffnungen der Jungen: schon am nächsten Tag, dem 3. September, erfolgten die Kriegserklärungen Frankreichs und Englands an Deutschland und am 10. des gleichen Monats zog Kanada nach.

Und mit dem Tag kam auch das Ereignis, was insgeheim jeder befürchtet oder doch zumindest erwartet hatte. James verschwand nachmittags für einige Stunden und obwohl niemand sicher wusste, wo er war, war es doch keine Überraschung, als er gegen 6 Uhr abends wiederkam – in Uniform.

Voller Vorfreude und Stolz, aber auch ein wenig trotzig stand er im Wohnzimmer von Ingleside und verkündete, dass er der Royal Canadian Air Force beigetreten war.

Faith, die erbleicht war, sobald sie ihren Sohn gesehen hatte, starrte ihn für eine Augenblicke nur an, dann seufzte sie: „Oh Jamie, warum?"

„Ich muss", erwiderte ihr Sohn, als wäre das Erklärung genug.

„Kein Mensch muss müssen", murmelte Ally, allerdings so leise, dass sie sicher sein konnte, dass James sie nicht hörte.

Suzy, ihre jüngere ‚Doppel-Cousine', hatte sie anscheinend trotzdem verstanden und fragte: „Was?"

Ally wollte gerade antworten, da klinkte Merry sich in das Gespräch ein: „Ich glaube, ich habe das schon mal gehört. Oder gelesen."

„Der Satz ist aus ‚Nathan der Weise'", erklärte ihre ältere Cousine, „von Lessing."

„Genau", Merry nickte, krampfhaft bemüht, ihren Bruder nicht anzusehen, als würde die Uniform verschwinden, wenn sie sie ignorierte.

„Woher kennst du den, Merry? Diesen Nathan, meine ich", griff Josie Blake Merrys Taktik auf, deren Bruder und diese _Uniform_ einfach nicht zu Kenntnis zu nehmen und damit der grausamen Wahrheit noch etwas zu entgehen.

Woher hätte sie auch wissen sollen, dass Merrys Antwort die Aufmerksamkeit zwangsläufig wieder auf James richten würde? Denn eben der war es gewesen, der seiner kleinen Schwester Lessings Drama zu Lesen gegeben hatte.

„…in einer Woche muss ich weg", erzählte der gerade, „erstmal nach Ontario, zum RCAF Borden und es wird wohl März werden, bis ich in England ankomme."

„Vielleicht ist das ganze ja eh bis da hin vorbei", gab Joy zu bedenken, „März ist schließlich noch schrecklich weit weg."

„Leider, Schwesterchen, leider", James lachte und bemerkte die Blicke nicht, die sein Vater mit Shirley tauschte oder den tröstenden Händedruck, den Di seiner Mutter zukommen ließ. Vielleicht wollte er es aber auch gar nicht bemerken.

„Ich muss gehen", verkündete Ally plötzlich und stieß sich von der Wand ab, „ich habe Mum versprochen, zum Abendessen wieder da zu sein. Sie macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen." Sie lächelte beinahe zu fröhlich, hob die Hand, um zu winken und verschwand durch die Hintertür.

Raschen Schrittes lief sie in Richtung Traumhaus, beinahe so, als wollte sie einfach möglichst schnell möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und Ingleside bringen. Niemand zweifelte wirklich daran, dass sie gelogen hatte, aber übel nehmen konnte es ihr auch keiner.

„Hey", begrüßte Walt seine Schwester, als sie ins Wohnzimmer trat, ohne von seinem Schulbuch aufzusehen, „du kommst gerade rechtzeitig. Mum sagt, ich zehn Minuten gibt es – Himmel, Ally, was ist los? Du bist weiß wie die Wand."

„Bin ich das?", fragte Ally tonlos und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen.

„Ja", Walt nickte und schlug das Buch zu, „also, was ist passiert?"

„James ist passiert", erwiderte seine Schwester nach ein paar Sekunden, „er hat sich freiwillig gemeldet."

„Zur Armee?", Walt schien von den Neuigkeiten eher begeistert, als schockiert.

„Zur Air Force", antwortete Ally, „in einer Woche ist er weg. Und im März wahrscheinlich schon in Übersee."

„Er will fliegen? Naja, wenn er meint. Ich werde zur Armee gehen. Da kommt man noch am weitesten", verkündete Walt gut gelaunt.

„Erstmal, junger Mann, kommst du zum Essen", unterbrach Rilla ihn aus Richtung Küchentür, „und du siehst auch aus, als könnte dir etwas im Magen nur gut bekommen, Ally. Und nein, ich möchte keine Widerrede hören, von keinem von euch beiden!"

Ally zog sich sehr bald nach dem Essen zurück und Walt konnte es natürlich kaum abwarten, nach Ingleside hoch zu laufen, um mit James zu sprechen. Seine Schwester beobachtete derweil von ihrem Fenster aus das Meer, das sich ungewöhnlich ruhig, ja beinahe spiegelglatt präsentierte.

Sie seufzte lautlos, griff nach einem leeren Bogen Briefpapier und einem Bleistift, um einen Brief an ihre Freundin in Nova Scotia, Phoebe Bell, zu schreiben. Gerade wollte sie ansetzten, da fiel ihr auf, dass die Miene des Stiftes abgebrochen war.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen, diesmal allerdings vernehmlich, schob Ally den Stuhl zurück, stand auf und verließ mit leisen Schritten das Zimmer, um sich im Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters einen neuen Stift zu holen.

Das kleine Haus war dunkel und still, doch als Ally am Wohnzimmer vorbeikam, hörte sie die Stimmen ihrer Eltern. Eigentlich hatte sie es ignorieren wollen, hatte man ihr doch beigebracht, dass lauschen ziemlich unfein war, aber irgendetwas brachte Ally dazu, näher an die angelehnte Tür heran zu treten und durch den Türspalt ins Zimmer zu blicken.

Rilla saß auf dem Sofa, dem Kamin zugewandt, dessen Licht das einzige war, was den Raum erhellte. Sie trug bereits ihr Nachthemd, hatte die Haare geöffnet und die Beine angezogen und erinnerte mehr denn je an das junge Mädchen, das vor knapp fünfundzwanzig Jahren bereits in einer ähnlichen Situation gewesen war wie jetzt.

Sie war sehr ruhig, bewegte sich nicht und bildete damit den Gegensatz zu Kenneth, der unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab ging und um Beherrschung zu ringen schien.

„… das da drüben ist die Hölle, Rilla. Und was man dort sieht… man vergisst es nicht so einfach. Es verfolgt einen. Selbst jetzt noch. Selbst zwanzig Jahre später noch wache ich manchmal auf und denke, ich bin wieder _dort._"

Ken ging hinüber zu dem kleinen Couchtisch, auf dem eine halbleere Cognac-Flasche stand, goss sich ein Glas ein und stürzte es in einem Zug hinunter. Rilla folgte ihm mit den Augen, sagte aber nichts, obwohl ihre Abneigung gegen Alkohol allgemein bekannt war.

Ken stellte das Glas ab und fuhr fort, sowohl mit seinem Monolog, als auch mit dem Auf-und-ab-gehen: „Ich habe immer darum gebetet, dass meine Söhne – mein Sohn – das niemals erleben werden."

Rilla war bei der Erwähnung der ‚Söhne' zusammengezuckt und Ally erinnerte sich vage, dass Tante Nan mal gesagt hatte, dass das Thema ‚Kinder' bei ihren Eltern ein heikles Thema war, hätte ihr Vater doch gerne mehr als zwei gehabt. Was genau das allerdings verhindert hatte, wusste Ally nicht.

„Und dann verkündet Walt, dass er _gerne_ in den Krieg zieht", regte ihr Vater sich derweil weiter auf, „ich meine, ja, ich weiß, dass wir damals ähnlich geklungen haben mit unseren Reden von Vaterlandstreue und Ruhm auf dem Feld der Ehre, aber mit allem was passiert ist… mit all den Geschichten, die sie kennen… müssten sie nicht ein bisschen mehr Verstand haben?"

Er sah Rilla an, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal überhaupt: „Sag doch auch mal etwas!"

„Warum? Du redest doch genug für uns beide", entgegnete sie und Ally konnte nicht sagen, ob ihre Stimme sarkastisch oder einfach nur müde klang.

„Rilla…", Ken nannte nur ihren Namen, aber das schien genug zu sein, denn Rilla gab ihre abwehrende Haltung auf, seufzte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um auszudrücken, was sie dachte.

„Natürlich bin ich deiner Meinung, aber… es ist nur… er ist doch noch ein Kind", sie sah Ken an und in ihrem Blick lag etwas, was man nur Verzweifelung nennen konnte, „eben, als Ally Walt von der Sache mit Jamie erzählt hat, da war mein erster Gedanke ‚Arme Faith'. Und der zweite, dass ich ganz sicher nicht in ihrer Haut stecken möchte. Aber dann hat Walt gesagt, dass er zur Armee gehen wird und plötzlich… 2 Monate, Ken, 2 Monate. Und niemand kann mir erzählen, dass das alles bald vorbei ist. Beim letzten Mal habe ich es geglaubt, aber jetzt… ich kann das nicht noch mal durchmachen. Ich kann nicht."

Beinahe erwartete Ally, dass ihre Mutter im nächsten Moment in Tränen ausbrechen würde, doch dem war nicht so. Stattdessen starrte Rilla für einig Sekunden ins Feuer, griff dann nach der Cognac-Flasche, setzte sie an die Lippen und trank einen Schluck.

Und das war es, mehr als alles andere, was Ally klar machte, _wie_ ernst die Situation eigentlich war.

„Ich habe mich generell nie für abergläubisch gehalten", fuhr Rilla irgendwann fort, den Blick fest auf das Kaminfeuer gerichtet, die Flasche noch in der Hand, „aber… vielleicht hätten wir ihn doch anders nennen sollen…"

Sie sah auf und versuchte sich an einem Grinsen, scheiterte aber auf ganzer Linie.

„Falls es dich beruhigt: Namen zählen da drüben eh nichts. Und Vornamen schon mal gar nicht", bemerkte Ken, als wüsste er sonst nichts anderes zu sagen und grinste humorlos.

„Ich weiß ja", Rilla seufzte, „aber trotzdem… ich sehe ihn mir an – ihn und seine Augen – und denke an Walter und dann…" Sie brach ab und seufzte wieder.

Ken, der das Auf-und-ab-gehen schon vor einiger Zeit aufgegeben hatte und jetzt mitten im Raum stand, betrachtete seine Frau für einige Augenblicke.

„Wird schon werden", bemerkte er dann mit einer Stimme, die klar machte, dass er sich noch nicht einmal selbst glaubte. Rilla lachte tonlos.

„Natürlich ‚wird es werden'", entgegnete sie, „die Frage ist nur, _was_ es werden wird." Er schwieg.

„Ken, ich habe dich gehen sehen, meine Brüder und meine Freunde. Walter ist nie mehr zurückgekehrt und selbst ihr, die ihr ja wiedergekommen seid, habt ein Stück von euch selbst dort gelassen. Und jetzt verlangt man von mir, dass ich meinen Sohn – meinen _einzigen_ Sohn – gehen lassen soll? Vielleicht nicht heute, aber morgen wird auch er gehen und falls er wirklich stirbt, kann ich nicht sagen, wie es weitergehen soll. Wie ich das durchstehen soll…"

Mit zwei Schritten hatte Ken das Zimmer durchquert, sich neben seine Frau gesetzt und sie in seine Arme gezogen. Und draußen vor der Tür trat Ally zurück in den dunklen Flur, lief nach oben und legte sich hin, nur um sich nach stundenlangem Wachen leise in den Schlaf zu weinen.


	4. Abschied ist ein schweres Wort

**Abschied ist ein schweres Wort**

Die nächste Woche verging wie im Fluge. Viele der volljährigen Jungen aus Glen und Umgebung hatten sich freiwillig gemeldet, was dazu führte, dass eine Aufregung herrschte, die ihres gleichen suchte. Jeder wollte jeden noch einmal sehen, um sich zu verabschieden und natürlich wurde der Krieg überall heiß diskutiert.

Ally allerdings hielt sich zur Verwunderung vieler, war sie doch in Glen, wenn auch etwas zu Unrecht, dafür bekannt ‚auf jeder Hochzeit zu tanzen', sehr zurück und ging nur dann unter Leute, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ.

So zum Beispiel, als ihre Mutter Mrs. Miller Douglas – besser bekannt als Mary Vance – einen Besuch abstattete. Alec und Tom, die ältesten Söhne der Douglases hatten sich natürlich ebenfalls freiwillig gemeldet und da es immerhin alte Spielkameraden waren, konnte Ally sich nicht _nicht_ von ihnen verabschieden.

Walt kam ebenfalls mit und konnte es nicht lassen, mit Neid erfülltem Blick den Beschreibungen der beiden Älteren zu lauschen, erlaubte Ken ihm doch nicht, zu gehen, bevor er nicht im Juni nächstes Jahr die Schule beendet hatte.

Marshall, der dreizehnjährige Bruder der beiden, hing natürlich ebenfalls an ihren Lippen und war wohl noch neidischer als Walt, lag der Krieg doch für ihn in weiter Ferne.

Nell, seine kaum zwei Jahre ältere Schwester, wusste es allerdings geschickt, ihn durch fröhliches Drauflosplappern abzulenken und bald entschwanden die beiden laut lachend nach oben, dicht gefolgt von ihren jüngeren Geschwistern Lou und Fred.

Kit, das älteste der Douglas-Mädchen, leistete derweil Ally Gesellschaft, was sich bei dem sehr ruhigen Mädchen darauf beschränkte, dass sie einfach da saß und schwieg.

Aber Ally hielt das sowieso für eine weitaus leichter ertragbar, als Gerede über den Krieg oder wohlmeinende Worte, die normalerweise alles nur noch schlimmer machten. Also schwieg sie ebenfalls und konnte spüren, wie dankbar Kit ihr dafür war.

Dieser Besuch war demnach recht leicht zu ertragen, aber als James eines Abends zum Traumhaus kam, um Ally für einen Spaziergang abzuholen, ließ sie ihm durch ihre Mutter ausrichten, dass es ihr nicht gut ginge und er doch ein andermal wiederkommen solle.

Er kam nicht mehr.

Und so sahen sie sich das nächste – und letzte – Mal, als halb Glen sich am Bahnhof versammelt hatte, um die Jungen in Uniform zu verabschieden.

Ally umarmte Tom und Alec, ebenso wie einige andere Jungen, mit denen sie früher gespielt hatte, aber ansonsten hielt sie sich zurück und beobachtete die Menschen.

Faith hielt sich tapfer, lächelte sogar, aber Ally dachte bei sich, dass sie noch niemals ein so falsches und gezwungenes Lächeln gesehen hatte. Da war das von Jem noch echter, denn, so gepeinigt es auch sein mochte, irgendwo in den Tiefen konnte man beinahe so etwas wie Stolz erkennen.

Johnny sah so verschlossen aus wie immer und es war beinahe unmöglich, etwas in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Da waren Joys Tränen und Merrys trockene Schluchzer doch weitaus aufschlussreicher.

Ally wandte den Blick ab, als James sich zu seinen Schwestern beugte, um sie irgendwie zu trösten. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Kit Douglas, die leise weinte, den sechsjährigen Fred fest an der Hand.

Auch der kleinen Lou rannen ein paar Tränen über die Wangen, während Nell es ähnlich hielt wie ihre Mutter und sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zwang, die Tränen ärgerlich wegwischend.

Ally wandte sich um, um zu sehen wie die restlichen Menschen klarkamen, doch in dem Moment fiel ein Schatten über sie. Und sie musste nicht aufsehen, um zu wissen, wer vor ihr stand.

„Lange nicht gesehen", bemerkte James so lässig, dass Ally sofort wusste, wie gezwungen es war. Dennoch schwieg sie nur und sah ihre Hände an.

James seufzte. „Bitte Ally…", er nahm eine ihrer Hände in die seine, „sei mir nicht böse. Ich möchte nicht weggehen in dem Wissen, dass du wütend auf mich bist."

„Dann geh nicht", flüsterte sie und wusste selbst nicht, woher die Worte kamen.

„Ich muss", entgegnete er, „du weißt, dass ich muss." Ally wandte nur den Blick ab und sagte nichts. James seufzte wieder, beugte sich dann hinunter und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Ich werde an dich denken, wenn ich dort drüben bin. Und ich hoffe du vergisst mich auch nicht ganz." Dann ließ er ihre Hand los, drehte sich um und ging zu seiner Mutter.

Ally drehte dem Zug den Rücken zu, richtete den Blick auf ihre Hände und weigerte sich, aufzusehen. Sie hörte, wie der Zugführer in seine Trillerpfeife blies. Hörte, wie die jungen Männer begannen, einzusteigen. Hörte, wie die Frauen weinten und schluchzten. Hörte, wie die Jungen gingen, um vielleicht niemals mehr wiederzukehren.

Hörte, wie James ging.

Leise schluchzte Ally auf und wischte sich, wütend über sich selbst, die einsame Träne von der Wange. Der Zug fuhr an. Eine zweite Träne rollte, dann eine dritte. Und plötzlich fuhr sie herum, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie nicht wütend war, dass sie ihn nicht vergessen würde – aber der Zug war bereits weg.

* * *

In den nächsten Tagen war die Stimmung in der Großfamilie mehr als angespannt. Die Jungen, allen voran Walt, Blythe und Olli, schienen es schier gar nicht abwarten zu können, endlich alt genug zu sein.

Die Mädchen jedoch waren weitaus gedämpfterer Stimmung und obwohl weder Merry noch Joy ihren Stolz auf James richtig verbergen konnten, ahnten beide doch, dass Krieg ein weitaus gefährlicheres Spiel war, als sie sich vorstellen konnte.

Wenn schon an sonst nichts, dann merkten sie das spätestens am Verhalten der Erwachsenen, die ja sehr genau wussten, was Krieg wirklich bedeutete.

Doch trotz dieser unterschiedlichen Verhaltensweisen und Ansichten, war man sich in einer Sache geschlossen einig: vor Faith sprach niemand vom Krieg und auch nicht vor Rosemary, war doch wenige Tage zuvor die Nachricht aus Montreal gekommen, dass Bruce sich ebenfalls ohne zu zögern freiwillig gemeldet hatte.

Doch nicht nur Faith und Rosemary bekamen diese Rücksichtnahme. Auch Ally hörte, wie die Gespräche verstummten, sobald sie einen Raum betrat, spürte die besorgten, forschenden oder mitleidigen Blicke in ihrem Rücken und merkte die Vorsicht, mit der sie behandelt wurde.

Sie hatte überlegt, ob es sie ärgern sollte, dass man sie behandelte als wäre sie zerbrechlich, aber dann beschlossen, dass es das eigentlich gar nicht wert war – und irgendwo half es ja wirklich, mit ein bisschen Rücksicht bedacht zu werden.

Denn dass James' Weggang sie schwer getroffen hatte, daran zweifelte weder Ally selbst noch sonst irgendwer. Immerhin hatten die beiden sich immer ungewöhnlich nahe gestanden und zusammen mit Walt, später auch mit Cece, eine untrennbare kleine Gruppe gebildet.

Hinzu kam, dass sie sich, trotz der 1000 km, die sie voneinander entfernt wohnten und auch wegen der engen Freundschaft zwischen ihren Müttern, eigentlich jedes Jahr für über einen Monat oder noch länger gesehen und ansonsten immer in Briefkontakt gestanden hatten.

So wunderte es niemanden, dass Ally sich in den nächsten Tagen sehr zurückzog und oft alleine im Regenbogental saß. Und obwohl es normalerweise niemandem eingefallen wäre, sie zu stören, suchte sie doch eines Tages jemand in ihrem Schlupfwinkel auf und setze sich neben sie.

Ally sah auf und erkannte ihre Tante Una, die ja eigentlich gar nicht ihre Tante war und doch zu den Menschen zählte, mit denen Ally immer besonders gut ausgekommen war.

„Störe ich dich?", fragte Una vorsichtig und Ally schüttelte den Kopf. Sie bezweifelte insgeheim, dass Una überhaupt wusste, _wie_ man jemanden störte.

Sie lebte zurückgezogen bei Jem und Faith und half ihrer Schwester und auch Nan, besonders seit der Geburt der Zwillinge, oft im Haushalt.

Und obwohl sie, wenn man sie darauf ansprach, beteuerte, sich nichts schöneres wünschen zu können, als die Kinder ihrer Geschwister zu umsorgen, war doch jedem klar, dass das nicht Unas Lebenstraum sein konnte. Aber sie selbst beschwerte sich nie über ihr Los. Es war einfach nicht ihre Art.

„Wann geht ihr wieder zurück nach Toronto?", fragte Una nach kurzem Schweigen und Ally wusste, dass es der Versuch war, ein Gespräch einzuleiten.

„Am 23.", gab sie Auskunft, „Dad meint, wir sollen nicht noch mehr Unterricht verpassen." Eigentlich war geplant gewesen, dass sie bereits in der Nacht nach Daves Geburtstag abreisen sollten, aber durch die Unruhen in Europa hatte sich ihre Abfahrt verzögert. Ken war bereits am 12. wieder nach Toronto zurückgefahren, musste er sich doch um seine Zeitung kümmern.

„Es ist nett von deiner Mutter, dass sie deinen Vater überredet hat, euch noch hier zu lassen, damit du dich von Jamie verabschieden kannst", bemerkte Una wie nebenbei und schaffte somit spielend die Überleitung.

Ally ahnte, dass sie sich das vorher so überlegt hatte. „Ja, das ist es", stimmte sie ohne wirkliche Überzeugung zu.

„Möchtest du mir sagen, was dich so bedrückt?", fragte Una nach einer kleinen Weile des Schweigens. Ally lachte humorlos.

„James ist weg. Reicht das noch nicht?", fragte sie so sarkastisch, dass es beinahe aggressiv war.

„Außer dem", erwiderte Una sehr ruhig. Ally schluckte.

„Er… er war da, im Traumhaus, um sich zu verabschieden. Ich habe Mum gesagt, sie soll ihn wegschicken und ihm sagen, dass er noch mal wiederkommen soll. Ich konnte einfach nicht… und er ist nicht mehr gekommen. Am Bahnhof hat er mich dann gebeten, nicht mehr sauer auf ihn zu sein. Und ich habe gesagt, er soll nicht gehen und er meinte nur, er müsste und ich habe mich weggedreht. Dann hat er gesagt, er würde an mich denken und hoffe, dass ich ihn auch nicht ganz vergessen würde.

„Und ich dumme Gans habe gar nichts gesagt und er ist gegangen und als ich ihm dann doch sagen wollte, dass ich nicht böse bin und dass ich ihn gar nicht vergessen _kann…_ da war der Zug weg. Das heißt, wir haben uns vielleicht zum letzten Mal gesehen und er denkt, ich wäre wütend auf ihn. Ja, natürlich, ich könnte ihm schreiben, aber das ist nicht dasselbe und… ich weiß nicht, wie ich das alles ertragen soll!", brach es aus ihr heraus.

Und als Una die junge Frau in den Arm nahm und sie weinen ließ, dachte sie bei sich: ‚Du wirst überraschte sein, kleine Ally, wie viel Schmerz dein Herz ertragen kann, wenn es muss.'

Aber sie sprach es nicht aus.


	5. Wo Freiheit wohnt

**Wo Freiheit wohnt…**

„Wohin genau fahren wir jetzt eigentlich?", erkundigte Ally sich sichtlich genervt zum mindestens fünften Mal und schnalzte mit der Zunge, bei ihr ein sicheres Zeichen für Ungeduld oder Unmut.

„Wirst du schon sehen", Ruby Callaghan grinste ins sich hinein, schien aber nicht gewillt, ihr Geheimnis Preis zu geben. Sie war recht früh morgens in Windgates aufgetaucht, um ihre Freundin abzuholen und obwohl deren komplette Familie zu wissen schien, was sie vorhatte, hatte niemand Ally auch nur ein Wort verraten.

Jetzt saßen die beiden im Auto von Rubys Vater, gefahren von dessen Chauffeur, und waren seit über anderthalb Stunden unterwegs nach irgendwohin, wie Ally es nannte. Ruby plauderte die ganze Zeit fröhlich über alles und nichts, aber Ally hörte ihr nur mit halbem Ohr zu.

Zum einen nahm sie es ihrer Freundin sehr krumm, dass sie dieses Spielchen mit ihr abzog und dabei auch noch Spaß zu haben schien und zum anderen hatte man ihr in den letzten anderthalb Monaten nur schwer ein Lachen entlocken können.

Einige Zeit und ziemlich viel Geplapper später stoppte der Chauffeur den Wagen und Ruby sprang heraus, ohne darauf zu warten, dass der Mann ihr die Türe öffnete.

„Los, komm!", forderte sie Ally aufgeregt auf. Ihre Freundin blieb sitzen.

„Was ist denn los?", Geduld war noch nie Rubys große Stärke gewesen.

„Ich steige nicht aus, bevor du mir nicht sagst, wozu das hier gut sein soll", erwiderte Ally so gelassen, dass es beinahe schon wieder arrogant war. Rubys Aufregung verflog und sie war auf einmal sehr ernst.

„Es soll dich wieder zum Lachen bringen", antwortete sie, sichtlich besorgt. Vielleicht gab das den Ausschlag, vielleicht auch Allys angeborene Neugier, aber was auch immer es war, sie stieg aus und folgte ihrer Freundin zu einem großen Tor.

Während sie gingen, sah Ally sich genau um, in der Hoffnung, etwas über ihren Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden. Von dem, was sie sah, hätte sie darauf getippt, dass es sich um einen Militärstützpunkt handelte, aber warum bitte…

Sie stoppte.

„Ruby", ihre Stimme war gefährlich ruhig, „wo sind wir hier?" Ruby antwortete nicht, sondern wandte wie ertappt den Blick ab.

Ohne auf sie zu warten, trat Ally schnell auf das Tor zu, sucht kurz und entdeckte dann den Schriftzug. ‚Royal Canadian Air Force Station Borden, Ontario'.

„Oh nein, Ruby", langsam schüttelte Ally den Kopf, ein beinahe zynisches Lächeln auf den Lippen, „oh nein."

„Oh doch!", brauste Ruby auf, „du wirst dort jetzt rein gehen, Leslie Alice Ford, und du wirst dich bei ihm entschuldigen und dann wirst du dich von ihm verabschieden wie es sich gehört! Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie viele Beziehungen unsere Väter haben spielen lassen müssen, damit du überhaupt diese Chance kriegst? Und jetzt erzähl mir bitte nicht, du willst sie nicht, weil ich nämlich ganz _genau_ weiß, dass du dich danach verzehrst, ihn noch einmal wieder zu sehen, bevor er nach Europa geht, um vielleicht nicht mehr zurückzukehren. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, er wäre für dich wie der große Bruder, den du nie hattest, also benimm dich jetzt gefälligst auch so!"

Für einige Augenblicke sah Ally ihre Freundin an, offensichtlich sprachlos, dann nickte sie brav und ging zu der Torwache hinüber. Ruby, offensichtlich überrascht von diesem leichten Sieg, blieb kurz verdutzt stehen, beeilte sich dann aber, hinterher zu kommen.

Die Torwache sagte jemandem im Inneren des Stützpunktes Bescheid, ein Offizier kam, überprüfte kurz die Personalien und bedeutete den beiden Mädchen dann, einem jungen Rekruten zu folgen.

Sie taten eben das, erst schweigend, dann meldete Ally sich zu Wort, ein klares Friedensangebot: „Möchte ich wissen, was ihr alles gemacht habt, um das hier zu ermöglichen?"

Ruby lachte. „Nein, möchtest du nicht", erwiderte sie lässig und die beiden grinsten sich an.

Ally hob an, etwas zu erwidern, aber da unterbrach der Rekrut sie: „Miss Ford? Sie können hier drinnen warten. Miss Callaghan, Sie folgen mir bitte."

„Vielen Dank", Ally lächelte, verabschiedete sich mit einem Winken von Ruby und betrat dann den angegebenen Raum.

Für einige Minuten geschah gar nichts und Ally vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, aus dem Fenster die Geschehnisse auf dem Hof zu beobachten, dann hörte sie Stimmen vom Gang.

„Na komm schon, Blythe, was hast du ausgefressen?", fragte eine Männerstimme lachend.

„Nichts, Jones, rein gar nichts", ganz eindeutig James, „nicht jeder von uns wird regelmäßig zu Parker zitiert, musst du wissen."

„Stimmt", wieder lachte der andere, „ihr seid einfach alle viel zu brav." James erwiderte nichts mehr, aber Ally wusste, dass er die Augen verdrehte und sich abwandte, wie er es immer tat, wenn er eine Diskussion für beendet erklärte.

Im nächsten Moment wurde auch schon die Tür aufgeschlagen und wieder wusste Ally, ohne ihn zu sehen, dass er ziemlich geschockt und ebenso abrupt stehen geblieben war.

„_Ally_?", purer Unglaube lag in seiner Stimme. Sie drehte sich um. „Hallo James."

Der andere Soldat pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass du ein Mädchen hast, Blythe. Und noch dazu ein so hübsches", bemerkte er und grinste ziemlich anzüglich.

„Sie ist meinen Cousine, Jones", verbesserte James sichtlich unwillig, wandte sich dann an Ally, „was tust du hier?"

„Deine _Cousine_?", fragte Jones, gerade als Ally antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht." Ein ganz leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, aber James' Blick blieb verschlossen.

„Wie, du weißt nicht, warum du hier bist?", fragte er sie, skeptisch.

„Nein", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „Ruby hat das eingefädelt. Bis vor zehn Minuten war ich auch komplett ahnungslos."

„Und was will Ruby, das du hier tust?", fuhr James sein Verhör fort, sein Gesicht immer noch bewegungslos.

„Mich entschuldigen", gab Ally zu und ließ den Blickkontakt kurz abreißen, „und… und es soll mich wieder zum Lachen bringen."

„Dich zum Lachen bringen", wiederholte James und nickte langsam. Ein forschender Blick in Allys Augen, dem sie standhielt, dann drehte er sich zu seinem Kameraden um: „Ja, Jones, meine Cousine. Und jetzt mach, dass du hier raus kommst."

Murrend verzog der Soldat sich und nachdem er die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, herrschte erstmal Stille im Zimmer.

„Also?", James sah sie an, sein Blick wieder verschlossen und unleserlich.

„Ich… ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich mich entschuldigen will", unsicher sah Ally ihn an.

„Nein", James schüttelte den Kopf, „du hast gesagt, dass du dich entschuldigen _sollst_."

„Ähm… ja, das auch, aber…", Ally brachte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende, da James sie sofort wieder unterbrach, diesmal sichtlich wütend.

„Was, Ally? Glaubst du, es ist mal wieder alles vergeben und vergessen, nur weil du nett lächelst und ‚Entschuldigung' sagst?", er lachte höhnisch und sie zuckte zurück. Er nahm keine Notiz davon.

„Verdammt, Ally, du bedeutest mir viel, aber du bist nun mal nicht viel mehr als ein verwöhntes, reiches Gör! Du bist es gewohnt, deinen Willen zu kriegen, indem du ein bisschen mit den Augen klimperst. Und sollte das mal nicht klappen, dann hat Papi ja genug Geld, nicht wahr? Aber, was, Ally, wenn es mal nicht so läuft? Das Leben ist kein Märchen, zum Teufel!"

„Wenn es das wäre, wäre keiner von uns hier", fauchte sie zurück, mittlerweile selbst wütend.

„Aber wir sind es nun mal", James begann rastlos auf und ab zu gehen, „der Krieg ist Realität. Davor kannst noch nicht einmal du deine hübschen Äuglein verschließen." Er blieb stehen und sah sie an.

„Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, was Krieg heißt?", fragte er leise und plötzlich wieder sehr ruhig, „glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, dass ich dort drüben sterben kann? Ich weiß es sehr wohl. Aber ich könnte mit mir selbst nicht leben, wenn ich nicht gehen würde. Und neben meinen Eltern bist du wahrscheinlich der Mensch, dessen Meinung mir am wichtigsten ist. Ich meine, du musst es ja nicht gutheißen, aber hast du eine Ahnung, wie verdammt weh das getan hat?

„Mit den anderen redest du und verabschiedest dich von ihnen, aber mich ignorierst du einfach, als wäre ich es einfach nicht wert oder so. Und jetzt tauchst du hier auf, weil deine Freundin dich hierher geschleppt hat und glaubst, damit wäre alles wieder in Ordnung. Du bist ja noch nicht einmal aus eigenem Willen hier! Wahrscheinlich warst du sogar so stolz, dass du versucht hast, dich zu weigern. Stimmt's?"

Ally wandte den Blick ab und das war Antwort genug. James sagte nichts. Nach einigen Sekunden hob sie den Kopf.

„Ja. Ja, dann bin ich halt zu stolz. Und ja, dann bin ich meinetwegen auch verwöhnt und was weiß ich noch alles, aber jetzt bin ich _hier_ und wenn du mich auch nur halb so gut kennst, wie du behauptest, dann weißt du, wie viel Überwindung mich das gekostet hat! Und es ist jetzt ja auch nicht so, als hätte ich keine Gründe für mein Handeln. Ich meine, du willst von mir, dass ich schweigend hinnehme, dass du dich in Lebensgefahr begibst, aber, so Leid es mit tut, dass kann ich nicht. Dass kann ich einfach nicht…"

Ihre Stimme verlor sich für einen Moment, bevor sie wieder ansetzte: „Verstehst du nicht? Dich gehen zu lassen ist ungefähr zu schlimm wie es bei Walt sein wird. Und der Gedanke, dass… was ich meine, ist… wofür, James, wofür das alles? Was ist es wert, dass man das hier dafür tut?"

„Die Idee", antwortete er nach einer kurzen Pause, „sie ist es wert." Ally sah auf.

„Unsere Väter haben damals dafür gekämpft, Onkel Walter ist sogar gefallen und jetzt ist es an uns zu kämpfen. An mir, Walt und all den anderen. Vielleicht werden wir sterben, einige von uns sicherlich, aber ‚_was macht das schon wenn Freiheit stets…_"

„‚_…die Krone jedes heimatlichen Hügels ist_' (1)", vervollständigte Ally mit ihm zusammen.

„Genau", James nickte, „dieser Vers ist einer der wahrsten Dinge, die ich je gehört habe. _Er_ ist es, was Onkel Walter unsterblich gemacht hat." Ally nickte langsam.

„Die Freiheit ist es wert, oder nicht?", fragte James sie leise, als sie nichts sagte.

Ally seufzte: „Ja, natürlich. Aber das macht es nicht einfacher oder weniger gefährlich."

„Soll es ja auch nicht", erwiderte James, betrachtete sie kurz und streckte dann leicht grinsend die Arme nach ihr aus. „So, und jetzt komm her und sag mir ‚Auf Wiedersehen'", forderte er sie auf.

Ally lachte und ließ sich umarmen.

„Versprich mir, dass du niemals vergisst, wofür wir kämpfen", bat James sie leise, „dass du die Idee nicht vergisst. Und mich auch nicht."

„Versprochen", wisperte Ally zurück.

* * *

(1) Auszug aus ‚The Piper' von Lucy Maud Montgomery  
Original-Vers:  
_What__ matter that, if Freedom still  
Be the crown of each native hill?_


	6. Sic transit gloria mundi

**Sic transit gloria mundi** (So vergeht der Ruhm der Welt)

_Windgates, Toronto  
13.01.1940_

_Liebe Cecilia,  
es tut mir wirklich, wirklich Leid, dass ich erst jetzt schreibe, aber du weißt ja, wie das ist. Und vor allem weißt du, wie ich bin. Nimm es mir nicht übel, ja?  
Über dein Geschenk habe ich mich selbstverständlich gefreut. Du weißt doch, wie gerne ich Virginia Woolf lese. Verschlinge, sozusagen. Aber na ja, wahrscheinlich weiß das sowieso jeder, der sich auch nur für eine halbe Stunde mit mir unterhalten hat – ob jetzt freiwillig oder gezwungenermaßen._

_Aber zu wichtigeren Themen: Hast du die Neuigkeiten aus Finnland gehört? ‚Schlacht von Suomussalmi' nennen es die Offiziellen. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung wie man das ausspricht und was für ‚taktische Erfolg' dieser Sieg mit sich bringen wird, aber es wurde Zeit, dass die Sowjets mal einen auf den Deckel bekommen. Erst verbünden sie sich mit Deutschland, dann helfen sie dabei das arme Polen zu überrennen und schließlich meinen sie auch noch, Finnland angreifen zu müssen. Aber wie gut, dass wenigstens die Finnen ihren Mann stehen und zurückschlagen._

_An der Westfront ist es immer noch beängstigend still, finde ich. Als warten alle nur auf den großen Schlag, der die Kämpfe in Gang setzen wird. Einerseits bete ich natürlich darum, dass er nicht kommen wird, aber glauben tue ich es nicht wirklich. Und manchmal ertappe ich mich dabei zu denken, dass es, je eher es anfängt, auch schneller wieder zu Ende ist. Vielleicht nicht bevor James nach Übersee geht, aber es mag ja sein, dass zumindest Walt und die anderen Jungen vor diesem Schicksal gerettet werden können._

_Sag, Cece, hast du jemals von Wilfred Owen gehört? Ich habe vor einigen Tagen einen Band mit Gedichten von ihm in unserer Bibliothek gefunden. Vaters Name steht darin, aber es ist Mutters Schrift, in der einige Anmerkungen an den Rand geschrieben wurden. Sie müssen die Gedichte also beide gelesen haben und mich haben sie ebenfalls gefesselt, obwohl sie doch so grausam und traurig waren._

_Es sind Kriegsgedicht, Cece, aber keine heroisierenden, sondern schreckliche. So schrecklich, dass ich für einen Moment geneigt war, mit dem Büchlein zu Walt zu gehen und ihn zu zwingen, sie alle zu lesen. Vielleicht hätte er dann aufgehört, die Stunden bis zu unserem Abschluss zu zählen und jeden Tag im Kalender weg zu streichen. Aber dann ist Mutter gekommen und ich hatte Wichtigeres mit ihr zu bereden und meinen Plan aufgegeben._

_Ich bin nämlich gestern dem Freiwilligen Rotkreuz-Corps in Toronto beigetreten. Keine Angst, das heißt nicht, dass ich jetzt nach Übersee verschifft werde, wie Tante Faith damals. Nein, ich übernehme hier in Toronto Aufgaben und werde meinen Teil am Krieg ableisten. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich zu jung bin, um nach England zu gehen. Und brauchen würde man mich dort auch nicht. Im Sitzkrieg gibt es nur wenig zu tun für das Rote Kreuz._

_Außer Mutter und Vater und jetzt auch dir weiß noch niemand davon, noch nicht einmal Walt und James. Warum? Naja, den letzten Brief an James habe ich vor vier Tagen geschrieben und ich wollte ihm noch nichts sagen, was ich noch nicht weiß. Und mein Bruderherz ist mir, ehrlich gesagt, schlicht noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen. Er ist selten zu Hause und wenn, dann arbeitet er für die Schule. Er will seinen Abschluss besonders gut machen, ganz so, als wolle er Dad beweißen, das es sinnlos war, ihm zu verbieten, vorher zu gehen._

_Was mich mal wieder daran erinnert, dass ich tatsächlich nur noch ein halbes Jahr vor mir habe. Eigentlich ist es schwer zu glauben, vor allem, weil ich keine Ahnung habe, was ich danach machen will. Vater hat gesagt, ich soll mir erstmal ein Jahr Auszeit nehmen und mich entscheiden ob und, wenn ja, was ich studieren will. Er sagt, mit Abschlüssen vom Upper Canada College und von Branksome Hall können Walt und ich tun und lassen, was wir wollen. Und er muss es wissen, immerhin war er ja selber am UCC. _

_Als ich James um Rat gefragt habe, hat er nur gesagt, dass er selber keinerlei Ahnung hat und das, obwohl er seinen Abschluss doch schon seit letztem Sommer hat. Aber, wie er mich sofort erinnert hat, jetzt ist er ja erstmal Soldat. Als ob ich das vergessen hätte!  
Will Callaghan hat mir übrigens gesagt, dass er sich auch freiwillig melden wird, sobald er mit der Schule fertig ist. Dachte, du solltest es wissen._

_Jims Anderson, Mutters ehemaliges ‚Kriegsbaby' hat sich übrigens auch gemeldet. Er ist in England bei der Royal Artillery und als sie seinen Brief gelesen hat, hat sie plötzlich ganz merkwürdig geguckt. Dabei hat sie ihn seit Jahren nicht gesehen und der Briefkontakt war auch immer nur recht sporadisch. Aber ich glaube, es hat einfach Erinnerungen an früher geweckt und natürlich die ewige, ewige Angst, die uns alle befällt, wenn wir Walt ansehen._

_Aber genug vom Krieg, vorerst. Das Leben geht schließlich trotzdem weiter. Irgendwie. Nun ja, wie dem auch sei, am Wochenende waren wir in der Oper. Du weißt ja, wie gerne meine Mutter sich Opern und so etwas ansieht und manchmal besorgt Dad dann still und heimlich Karten und überrascht sie. Und weil er weiß, dass es mir beinahe eben so gut gefällt, dürfen Walt und ich meistens auch mit (‚müssen' in seinem Fall)._

_Diesmal waren wir in ‚Carmen', einer Oper von Bizet. Mir hat sie sehr gut gefallen und für einige Zeit ist es mir sogar gelungen, zu verdrängen, was momentan in Europa passiert und was in den nächsten Monaten oder sogar Jahren nach folgen wird. Und was Walt anbelangt – na ja, die Hauptdarstellerin war ziemlich hübsch, also hat er sich verhältnismäßig wenig beschwert, was in sich mal ganz angenehm war._

_Ich habe vorgestern übrigens einen Brief von Joy bekommen. Sie schreibt, dass sich in Glen die Gerüchte überschlagen, seit man dort Wind von meinem Abschiedsbesuch bei James bekommen hat. Wenn man dem allen glauben schenkt, sind wir, laut Joy, wenigstens miteinander durchgebrannt, von den ganzen anderen, noch weitaus wilderen und abwegigeren Gerüchten, die umher fliegen, mal ganz zu schweigen._

_Ja, wahrscheinlich übertreibt sie. Du kennst doch Joy und ihren Hang zur Theatralik. Aber ehrlich, haben diese Klatschtanten nichts Besseres zu tun? Ich meine, ich habe mich lediglich von meinem besten Freund und Cousin verabschiedet, bevor er in den Krieg zieht. Warum kann das keiner akzeptieren? Warum meinen die immer alle, uns eine Beziehung andichten zu müssen? Warum, Cece? Ich verstehe es wirklich nicht._

_James und ich sind aber nicht die einzigen in der Familie, über die es Gerüchte betreffend einer Liebschaft gibt. Man munkelt anscheinend, dass Annie verliebt ist. Und, wenn man Joy glauben schenken darf, ist da sogar was dran. Du darfst jetzt genau dreimal raten, wessen Name ist, denn man momentan anscheinend in einem Atemzug mit dem unserer lieben Cousine nennt. Na? Weißt du es? Ich muss gestehen, dass ich nicht drauf gekommen wäre, aber wenn man darüber nachdenkt, ist es gar nicht mal so abwegig._

_Hast du es? Okay, dann verrate ich es: Alec Douglas. Ja, du hast richtig gelesen. Annie ist anscheinend in Alec verliebt. Und, verständlicherweise, völlig deprimiert und voller Sorge, weil er sich gemeldet hat. Umso mehr, seit er letzten Monat in England eingetroffen ist. Ich muss sagen, dass sie mir Leid tut. Wenn ich einen Mann lieben würde und er ginge in den Krieg… da möchte ich nicht mal dran denken._

_Annie und Alec… irgendwie komme ich da immer noch nicht drüber. Ich meine… Annie und Alec? Was ist nur mit der Welt geschehen? Ja okay, ich sollte nicht so gemein sein und ich weiß auch, dass sie sich immer gut verstanden haben, aber Tom und du, ihr kamt doch auch immer besonders gut miteinander aus und ihr seid trotzdem nicht zusammen. Und wehe, du sagst jetzt, ihr seid es, Cece!_

_Apropos Tom, stimmt es, dass er vorläufig in Halifax stationiert bleibt? Kit hat so etwas in ihrem letzten Brief erwähnt, aber du kennst ja Kit und wie schrecklich fahrig und unpräzise sie werden kann, wenn sie gestresst oder in Sorge ist. Und mit den Jungen weg, ihren Eltern den ganzen Tag im Laden und dem ganzen anderen Kleingemüse ist sie im Moment wohl beides. Ich möchte wirklich nicht in ihrer Haut stecken._

_Nein, da bin ich trotz allem doch wirklich lieber in meiner. Auch wenn Walt nur noch vom Krieg redet, sobald er den Mund aufmacht und selbst wenn er schweigt trotz allem nichts als Krieg ausstrahlt. Auch wenn Dad von Tag zu Tag gestresster und schweigsamer wird, kaum noch zu Hause ist und wenn doch, dann entweder arbeitet oder mit sorgenvollem Gesicht Briefe schreibt und Telefonate führt. Auch wenn ich in Mums Augen immer öfter diesen Blick entdecke, den ich nicht verstehe, der aber bestimmt nichts Gutes verheißen kann._

_Auch wenn Bruce und Alec zum kämpfen in England sind und Tom in Halifax auf Schlachtschiffen. Auch wenn Walt und Will sich in wenigen Monaten zu wer weiß was melden werden und James drüben in Borden fliegen und schießen und töten lernt. Auch wenn es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis aus dieser Dunkelheit, die sich langsam über uns legt, eine stockfinstere Nacht geworden ist, von der wir nicht wissen, wann sie dem nächsten Tag weichen wird._

_Und dahin geht mein Vorsatz, einen fröhlichen, zuversichtlichen Brief zu schreiben. Es tut mir Leid, Cece, wirklich, aber ich habe ein ganz, ganz böses Gefühl wegen all diesem. Wegen dem Krieg. Ich kann keine Prophezeiungen machen, Cece, nicht so wie Onkel Walter damals, aber ich fürchte, wir – wir alle – werden in den nächsten Jahren noch ein Leid ertragen müssen, dessen Ausmaße wir jetzt nicht einmal wagen, uns vorzustellen._

_Und alles, was uns jetzt noch zu tun bleibt, ist zu beten. Für ein Wunder zu beten, das eine Wiederholung des Großen Krieges verhindert, das ein neues Massensterben abwendet und Hitler und Mussolini Einhalt gebietet. Denn mehr, so scheint es mir, können wir wirklich nicht mehr tun.  
In diesem Sinne, Cece,  
deine Ally_


	7. Verborgene Wege

**Verborgene Wege**

_Windgates, Toronto  
__15.04.1940_

_Liebes Tagebuch,  
jetzt bin ich schon beinahe achtzehneinhalb Jahre alt und habe noch nie in meinem Leben ein Tagebuch geführt. Warum also jetzt anfangen? Nun, meine Mutter hat gesagt, sie hatte als junges Mädchen während des Großen Krieges eines geführt und hat mir vorgeschlagen, das ebenfalls zu tun. Hat sie schon letzten Herbst getan, aber da hatte ich – hatten wir alle – ja noch die Hoffnung, dass wir nicht wieder auf einen Krieg zusteuern, trotz dem der Krieg auf See bereits seit September tobt. Hoffen tut jetzt niemand mehr._

_Zwar haben im März die Russen und die Finnen ihre Krieg beigelegt und zumindest das waren gute Nachrichten, aber vor fünf Tagen hat Deutschland Dänemark besetzt. Noch nicht einmal einen Kampf gab es. Sie sind einfach einmarschiert und haben es besetzt, das arme kleine Dänemark. Aber in Norwegen waren sie nicht so erfolgreich und jetzt, wo die englischen und französischen und sogar die polnischen Truppen helfen, da können die Deutschen doch gar nicht gewinnen. Sie können Norwegen einfach nicht kriegen. Sie _dürfen_ nicht._

_James ist jetzt auch in Übersee. Letzten Monat ist er von Kanada aus aufgebrochen und vor einigen Tagen kam der erste Brief von ihm. Er ist in England stationiert, in der Nahe von London und ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich das finden soll. Falls – _falls_ – die Deutschen England angreifen, wird doch wohl London ihr Hauptziel sein, oder nicht? Aber nein, soweit wird es nicht kommen. Sie mögen Dänemark überrennen und Norwegen und auch Belgien, wie im letzten Krieg, aber nicht England. Nicht _England_!_

_Wenigstens ist James der einzige, der in London ist. Tom ist nach wie vor auf der HMCS Annapolis und deren Heimathafen ist in Halifax. Alec ist irgendwo im Norden Englands stationiert, fast an der Grenze zu Schottland und Bruce ganz weit im Süden. Aber für den muss das alles trotzdem am schlimmsten sein. Er ist nämlich zum dritten Mal Vater geworden, am 3. Februar, und hat jetzt noch ein kleines Töchterchen. Aber bisher hat er die kleine Liliane – oder Liane, wie sie genannt wird – noch nicht gesehen und nur Gott weiß, wann er sie jemals zu Gesicht kriegen wird – und ob überhaupt._

_Es gibt allerdings noch mehr Neuigkeiten, die nicht mit dem Krieg zu tun haben. Na ja, nicht direkt. Ich bin im Januar dem CRC beigetreten und helfe seitdem in meiner Freizeit ein bisschen im St. Michael's Hospital in der Innenstadt. Natürlich sind bisher noch keine Soldaten hier, sondern nur zivile Opfer und ich mache auch wirklich nur leichte Sachen, aber die ersten Krankenschwestern gehen schon nach Übersee und auch zum Betten und Essen machen und zum putzen braucht man Leute. Und deshalb schickt das CRC eben in jedes Krankenhaus ein paar Helferinnen._

_Ich mache das also jetzt seit circa drei Monaten und seit ein paar Wochen lassen sie mich manchmal auch mit den Patienten helfen. Mal einen Verband anlegen oder Tabletten verabreichen oder bei einer Visite des Arztes zuschauen und solche Sachen. An sich ist das nichts besonderes, weil jede Schwesternschülerin im ersten Jahr mehr machen darf, aber ich bin die erste von uns Helferinnen, der sie das erlaubt haben. Insgesamt sind wir sechs Mädchen in diesem Krankenhaus, alle zwischen achtzehn und zweiundzwanzig, und die meisten sind ganz nett._

_Worauf ich aber hinaus will ist, dass der Oberarzt, ein Dr. Johnson, mich vor zwei Wochen in sein Büro gerufen hat. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte irgendetwas falsch gemacht oder so, aber das war zum Glück nicht der Fall. Ehrlich gesagt ging es um das genaue Gegenteil. Er hat gesagt, er hätte mich in der letzten Zeit beobachtet und er wäre überrascht, wie gut ich mit den Patienten klarkomme und wie schnell ich lernen würde. Ich habe gesagt, dass das wohl im Blut läge und habe ihm von Großvater Blythe und Jem erzählt, was er unglaublich witzig zu finden schien. Mir ist der Humor der Sache entgangen, aber naja._

_Auf jeden Fall hat er mich dann gefragt, ob ich jemals darüber nachgedacht hätte, Krankenschwester zu werden. Und, um ganz ehrlich zu sein: Nein, habe ich nicht. Noch nie. Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt und er meinte, ich sollte es auf jeden Fall in Betracht ziehen, weil ich Talent hätte und das richtige Gespür für den Job und weil man Krankenschwestern in den nächsten Jahren höchstwahrscheinlich mehr brauchen wird als sonst irgendetwas, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Soldaten. Womit wir auch wieder beim Krieg wären._

_Falls ich mich entscheiden würde, Krankenschwester zu werden, hat Dr. Johnson mir angeboten, dass ich diesen Sommer, also direkt nach meinem Abschluss, eine Ausbildung im St. Michael's Hospital anfangen könnte. Das ganze würde zwei Jahre dauern und ich würde mich verpflichten, anschließend drei Jahre für das CRC zu arbeiten – ob hier oder in Übersee ist mir freigestellt, auch wenn Dr. Johnson mich gewarnt hat, dass es im Verlauf des Krieges gut möglich ist, dass man nicht mehr selber wählen kann, sondern einfach irgendwohin geschickt wird._

_Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich mich noch nicht getraut habe, mit irgendwem darüber zu reden. Na gut, ich habe James einen Brief geschrieben, aber er hat noch nicht geantwortet und irgendwie traue ich mich nicht, jemand anderen einzuweihen. Mit ‚jemand' meine ich natürlich meine Eltern. Ich meine, wie kann ich ihnen sagen, dass ich überlege, mich zur Kriegskrankenschwester ausbilden zu lassen, wenn feststeht, dass Walt in anderthalb Monaten zur Armee gehen wird? Wäre das nicht – _

„Al?"

„Kannst du nicht anklopfen?", fauchte Ally ihren Bruder an, betrachtete kurz die beschriebene Seite in ihrem Tagebuch und legte dann seufzend den Stift weg. Sie würde nachher weiter schreiben müssen.

„Tut mir ja Leid", entschuldigte Walt, aber das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht ließ ihn wenig glaubwürdig erscheinen.

Ally seufzte wieder: „Okay, worum geht's?"

„Faith hat eben angerufen", berichtete ihr Bruder und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen, „sie haben heute einen Brief von James bekommen. Es geht ihm gut und er ist sicher in England angekommen. Er ist..."

„...in der Nähe von London stationiert, ich weiß", vervollständigte Ally und nun war es an ihr, triumphierend zu lächeln.

Walt blinzelte überrascht, bevor er fragte: „Woher das denn? Kannst du plötzlich hellsehen?"

„Vielleicht", erwiderte sie betont geheimnisvoll, „immerhin weiß ich, mit wem du am Samstag zusammen warst als du Mum gesagt hast, du würdest dich mit Will zum lernen treffen."

„Ich war lernen", warf Walt schnell ein. _Zu_ schnell, wie seine Schwester fand.

„Hmh", nickte sie, „nur ganz sicher nicht mit Will, oder?"

Walt schwieg nur und Ally lachte.

„Also, wie heißt sie?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Jenny", gab er etwas widerwillig Auskunft, „sie ist die Schwester von Tommy Hudson."

Nachdenklich betrachtete Ally ihren Bruder für einen Augenblick: „Und?"

„Nichts ‚und'", wiegelte Walt ab, „sie ist ganz süß und sieht auch gut aus, aber ich habe jetzt wirklich keinen Kopf für Mädchen."

„Natürlich nicht", stimmte Ally zu und klang merkwürdigerweise wirklich nicht als würde sie spotten, sondern fast als verstände sie wirklich.

„Ist ja auch egal. Woher weißt du jetzt von James?", wechselte Walt oh so unauffällig das Thema.

Seine Schwester zuckte mit den Schulter: „Ich habe schon vor ein paar Tagen einen Brief von ihm bekommen. Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass er seinen Eltern auch schon geschrieben hatte."

„Hatte er aber nicht", bemerkte Walt und jetzt war es an ihm, Ally mit schief gelegtem Kopf zu beobachten.

„Was?", fragte sie nach einigen Sekunden lachend, „was ist los?"

Walt lachte nicht. „James und du... was läuft da?", fragte er dann.

„Wie... was meinst du?", Ally blieb das Lachen offensichtlich im Hals stecken. Der Blick, den sie ihrem Bruder zuwarf, war verwirrt und ein bisschen defensiv.

„Naja", er zuckte mit den Schultern, „ihr zwei schreibt euch ständig Briefe, er schreibt dir sogar Tage bevor er sich bequemt, seiner besorgten Mutter auch nur eine Notiz zu schicken... und bis heute weiß keiner, was damals passiert ist, als du ihn in Borden besucht hast..."

Ally lachte auf, wirkte jetzt mehr mitleidig als sonst etwas: „Du meine Güte Walt, wie kommst du den auf _so was_?"

„Alle glauben das", erwiderte er, nun deutlich in der Defensive, „egal wen du fragst, alle glauben es."

„Glauben _was_?", schnappte seine Schwester und funkelte ihn an, ihre Laune plötzlich auf dem Tiefpunkt des Möglichen.

Walt zuckte wieder mit den Achseln: „Dass ihr zusammen seid. Vielleicht auch verlobt. Blythe schreibt sogar, dass er letztens überhört hat, wie seine Mutter Tante Faith ausgefragt hat."

Für einen Moment schien Ally sprachlos zu sein, dann schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf: „Sind denn alle wahnsinnig geworden? _James und ich_? Das kann doch nicht ihr ernst sein!"

„Sie glauben es. Aber wenn du möchtest, kann ich ein paar gut platzierte Gerüchte verbreiten. Dann werden die schon ganz schnell zur Vernunft kommen", bot Walt an und grinste etwas.

„Ich bitte darum", murmelte seine Schwester, scheinbar immer noch leicht geschockt, „ich meine, _James_? Und _ich_?"

Walt lachte: „Schon gut, schon gut, ich hab's begriffen. Zwischen dir und James läuft absolut gar nichts und da wird auch nie etwas sein, richtig?"

„Ja!", bekräftigte Ally, „er ist mehr ein großer Bruder für mich als sonst irgendetwas. Schon der Gedanke..."

Sie schüttelte sich und Walt lachte von neuem los.

Einige Augenblicke schwiegen beide, versunken in ihren eigenen Gedanken, völlig entspannt in der Gesellschaft des anderen, dann hob Walt den Kopf und betrachtete seine große Schwester, die seinen Blick nicht zu bemerken schien und schweigend aus dem Fenster blickte.

„Dann kann ich also Will sagen, dass du nicht in James verliebt bist?", fragte er leise.

Ally, anscheinend abgelenkt, nickte erstmal nur. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis die Bedeutung der Worte zu ihr vorgedrungen war, aber dann fuhr sie wie auf Kommando herum und starrte Walt an.

„Will? Will Callaghan?", hakte sie ungläubig nach, jetzt ernstlich verwirrt.

Ihr Bruder nickte: „Er mag dich."

„Aber...?", setzte Ally an, aber Walt war schon aufgestanden und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Das soll er dir lieber selber sagen", wiegelte er ab und verließ leise den Raum, seine sehr nachdenkliche Schwester zurücklassend.


	8. Der Untergang des Paradieses

**Der Untergang des Paradieses  
**Leise schob Ally die schwere Stalltür auf und schlüpfte in das dämmerige Gebäude. Zehn Pferdeköpfe hoben sich ihr entgegen, zwei oder drei prusteten etwas und von hinten konnte sie das leise Wiehern hören, mit dem ihre eigene Stute sie rief.

Sie schloss die Türe hinter sich und begann langsam, sich zu beruhigen. Sie hatte sich schon immer in den Stall geflüchtet, schon seit man sie im Alter von vier Jahren das erste mal auf die braune Ponystute Morgaine gesetzt hatte, die 1934 im stolzen Alter von 33 Jahren verstorben war, und würde es wohl auch immer tun.

Denn Pferde, fand Ally, waren entschieden einfacher zu verstehen als Menschen.

Wie immer trat sie zuerst zu jedem Pferd hin und begrüßte es. Zuerst die Kutschpferde, vier weiße Shagya-Araber, die als Vierspänner bestimmt ein atemberaubendes Bild abgegeben hätten, die aber meistens als Ein- oder seltener noch als Zweispänner gebraucht wurden.

Wobei, ‚brauchen' tat sie eigentlich niemand mehr. Zum Transport, sei es von Lasten oder Menschen, gab es mittlerweile Autos und sie hatten gleich mehrere davon. Die vier Schimmel waren eigentlich mehr ein Statussymbol und wurden meistens von Jack, dem Pferdepfleger, bewegt. Dass jemand noch Kutsche fuhr, kam höchstens alle Jubeljahre mal vor.

Es war Geldverschwendung und nichts weiter, befand Ally, während sie erst die beiden Stuten Amatista, mit 12 die Älteste und das Leitpferd, und die zwei Jahre jüngere Esmeralda begrüßte, bevor sie sich den Wallachen zuwandte, dem gleichaltrigen Diamante und schließlich Zafiro, mit neun der einzige, der noch mehr silber-grau war als weiß.

Die Kutschpferde waren unnötiger als die anderen Pferde, aber Unnötigkeiten gab es genug in Windgates, Unnötigkeiten und Bequemlichkeiten, deren Ally sich, wenn sie darüber nachdachte und besonders jetzt während des Krieges, häufig schlicht schämte.

Denn, ganz ehrlich, wer benannte Pferde schon nach Edelsteinen?

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Allys Gesicht als sie weiterging, vielleicht wegen dem Gedanken, vielleicht auch wegen dem Pferd in der nächsten Box, dem Nestheckchen im Stall, einem gerade zweijährigen dunkelbraunen Hengst, der hektisch scharrte, den Kopf hin und her schwenkte, zwischendurch die Nase gegen die Gitterstäbe drückte und sie treuherzig ansah.

Fallada, wie sie ihn getauft hatten, war der jüngste Sohn von Fairy Tale, der Vollblutstute ihrer Mutter. Er war, was Walt gerne ‚ein Waisenfohlen' nannte, denn Fairy, zwanzig bei seiner Geburt, hatte danach nur noch ein paar Tage überlebt und das kleine Hengstfohlen hatten sie aufpäppeln müssen.

Nein, falsch: Ally hatte es aufpäppeln müssen, in mühevoller, stundenlanger Kleinarbeit. Nächtelang hatte sie auf das Fohlen aufgepasst, bis sie irgendwann sicher war, dass sie nichts mehr würde schocken können. Ein neugeborenes Baby, irgendwann in grauer Zukunft, zumindest ganz bestimmt nicht.

Wer wagte es da noch zu behaupten, Pferde bereiteten einen nicht gebührend auf die Zukunft vor?

Mit Falladas siebenjährigem Bruder, einem großrahmigen Wallach, dessen Fuchsfarbenes Fall ihm den Namen Firebird eingetragen hatte, hatte es nicht solche Probleme gegeben, ebenso wenig mit Finette, einer 1935 geborenen braunen Stute, deren Name wie die ihrer beiden Brüder einem Märchen entstammte – einem Französischen, in ihrem Fall.

Dass es ausgerechnet die Geburt eines Fohlens gewesen war, bei der Rilla Fords Stute gestorben war, wurde in der Familie allgemein als grauenvolle Kuriosität des Schicksals angesehen, über die niemand sprach. Sie sprachen auch nicht darüber, warum sie nicht darüber sprachen. Es gab einfach Dinge, die besser in Schweigen gehüllt wurden und dies war eins davon.

Ein weiteres leises Wiehern riss Ally aus ihren Gedanken und sie wandte sich der Stute neben Finette zu. Es war ihr eigenes Pferd, ein Geschenk zu ihrem 15. Geburtstag, und manchmal fragte sie sich, wie viel ihr Vater wohl für die schwarze Trakehnerstute bezahlt hatte. Meistens jedoch wollte sie das gar nicht wissen.

Sie war größer als die anderen Pferde und sicher auch wertvoller, wahrscheinlich teurer als alle anderen zusammen, immerhin aus Ostpreußen importiert, damals als nervöse Dreijährige, als sie noch Waldtraut geheißen hatte und niemandem hatte vertrauen wollen. Jetzt hieß Guinevere, benannt in Erinnerung an die gutmütige Morgaine und es schien nicht viel zu geben, was Gwen nicht für ihre Besitzerin getan hätte.

Ein anderes Vertrauen, aber ein wahrscheinlich noch stärkeres, verband Ally mit der kleinen Pony-Araber-Mix-Stute daneben, Ladylike, ebenfalls ein Geschenk, aber bereits zum siebten Geburtstag. Lady war eins dieser Pferde, deren Name so sehr nicht zu ihnen passte, dass es schon wieder originell war und selbst jetzt noch, mit 15, hatte es der kleine Fuchs faustdick hinter den Ohren.

Auch jetzt kniff sie ihre Besitzerin erstmal in den Oberarm, nicht so fest, dass es wehtat, aber fest genug. Wie zuvor Fallada entlockte sie Ally damit ein schwaches Lächeln, das zweite Lächeln an diesem Tag, der perfekt hätte werden sollen und schlimmer nicht hätte kommen können.

Den Kopf schüttelnd, wie als könnte sie dadurch die Gedanken loswerden, drehte Ally sich zu dem letzten Pferd um, das zwischen den ganzen Arabern und Vollblütern, der Trakehnerstute und dem feingliedriger Araberpony ungefähr so fehl am Platz war, wie das Hässliche Entlein in einer Gruppe Schwänen, um bei den Märchen zu bleiben.

Nur, dass Gypsy ganz sicher keine Chance mehr hatte, schön zu werden.

Er war wie er war, ein dreizehnjähriger Wallach, klein und etwas grobknochig, mit einem zu großen Kopf und einer Ramsnase, das Fell in einer undefinierbaren Farbe gefärbt, die sie meistens als braun bezeichneten, die aber in Wirklichkeit genau das gleiche war wie das kleine Pferd: ein wildes Mischmasch.

Gypsy, der Zigeuner, unter den ganzen Blütern. Er wirkte lächerlich auf Fremde, ja, sogar auf die Leute, die ihn kannten. Schätzen taten ihn wenige. Er war das Arbeitspferd, verrichtete alle Arbeiten, für die Maschinen aus irgendeinem Grund nicht reichten oder nahm auch schon mal den ein oder anderen unerfahrenen Reiter auf den Rücken.

Walt ritt ihn bei Ausritten, wenn Ally Gwen ritt und ihre Mutter Finette und ihr Vater Firebird, weil die Kutschpferde sich schlecht zum reiten eigneten und Fallada noch zu jung war und Lady schlicht zu klein, auch wenn sie Walt wohl ohnehin nie auf ihrem Rücken geduldet hätte, und er hatte selten ein gutes Wort für das geduldige kleine Pferd übrig.

Ally lachte ihn meistens nur aus, vom Rücken ihrer gut zwanzig Zentimeter größeren Stute hinab, oder erinnerte ihn daran, dass er immerhin der Jüngste war und war er sich sicher, dass sein Zwergenaufstand gut geplant war?

Ihr Bruder fluchte dann immer, farbenfroher mit der Zeit, bis ihre Mutter eingriff, meistens ihre Mutter, und er verstummte, aber nie, ohne vorher zu verkünden, dass die zehn Minuten, die ihn von seiner Schwester trennten, der Fluch seines Lebens waren.

Und Ally hatte jedes Mal gelacht und ihm ein Rennen vorgeschlagen, um ihn ja weiter zu necken, und Gwen angetrieben und sich doch jedes Mal gegen die beiden Vollblüter geschlagen geben müssen.

Jetzt wünschte sie, sie hätte nicht gelacht.

Denn zehn Minuten mochten ihrem Bruder wie eine Ewigkeit erscheinen, aber sie waren nichts und es war Krieg und zehn Minuten waren nicht genug, nicht genug, um ihn abzuhalten und sie wünschte sich, es wären nicht zehn Minuten sondern zwei Jahre oder besser noch, zehn Jahre, aber Wünsche waren nie mehr als Staub.

Es war der letzte Tag im Juni, sie hatten die Schule beendet, Ally und Walt und Ruby und Will, und es hätte perfekt sein sollen, der Tag, den sie sich seit Jahren ausmalten, aber wie hätte es perfekt sein können, mit dieser Vorahnung über ihnen allen?

Ein Damoklesschwert.

In einem Monat würde Ally ihre Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester beginnen und die Jungen... sie dachten nicht daran, wagten nicht, aber natürlich, die Schule war vorbei, das Ultimatum abgelaufen und sie hatten nicht einen Tag gezögert.

Second Lieutenants der Kanadischen Armee.

Schon der bloße Gedanke löste eine Welle der Übelkeit in ihr aus. Diese Uniformen, diese albernen Uniformen in dieser schrecklichen Farbe und schlecht verarbeitet dazu und darauf waren sie stolz? _Stolz_?

Einmal, zweimal atmete Ally durch, so tief sie konnte, dann öffnete sie die Boxentür und trat neben Gypsy, der ihr den Kopf zuwandte und sie freundlich anstupste, vielleicht um Hallo zu sagen, vielleicht weil er merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und er sie trösten wollte, wer wusste das schon?

Stolz.

Lebendmüde wohl eher.

Dänemark war gefallen. Belgien war gefallen. Holland war gefallen. Luxemburg war gefallen. Norwegen war gefallen. Frankreich war gefallen.

Frankreich war gefallen.

_Frankreich_.

Und England?

Die Schlacht von Dunkirk war eine Katerstrophe gewesen, deutsche U-Boote versenkten die britischen Schiffe scheinbar ohne große Probleme, deutsche Flugzeuge flogen Angriffe auf das englische Festland.

Und Hitler stand in Paris.

Worauf, worauf sollte man da noch stolz sein?

Dennoch, sie waren es, Walt mehr als Will wie es schien, aber Walt hatte seine Gefühle immer schon für alle sichtbar in seinem Gesicht getragen, leicht zu lesen, beinahe so leicht als hätte er sie auf ein Schild geschrieben und vor seine Brust gehangen.

Ihr Vater hatte sich abgewandt, ganz so als hätte er den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen, und der Blick, den ihre Mutter Walt zugeworfen hatte, den er nicht bemerkt hatte, natürlich nicht, diesen Blick hätte Ally beinahe nicht ertragen.

Sie hatte. Sie musste.

Draußen waren plötzlich Schritte zu hören, dann das leise Schaben des Tores und schon bevor Gypsy dem Neuankömmling entgegenwieherte, wusste Ally, wer sie da mal wieder suchen kam.

Sie waren Zwillinge.

Natürlich kannten sie einander besser als sonst irgendwen.

Den anderen besser als sich selbst.

Wieder wieherte Gypsy als Walt die Stallgasse herunterkam und Ally klopfte dem kleinen Wallach kurz den Hals.

Es hatte etwas trauriges, wie sehr das Pferd ihren Bruder liebte, grenzenlos scheinbar, obwohl der es doch bestenfalls tolerierte, teilweise verachtete oder zumindest nicht beachtete, weil er mit Pferden an sich nicht viel anfangen konnte und mit Gypsy im besonderen noch weniger.

„Al", er blieb vor den Box stehen und grinste sie an. Diese verfluchte Uniform.

„Walt", erwiderte sie und vergrub eine Hand in Gypsys Mähne. Die harten Mähnenhaare gruben sich fest in ihre Haut, rissen sie an einigen Stellen auf, blutig, aber es hatte etwas merkwürdig Beruhigendes.

„Will sucht dich. Ich habe gesagt, er soll dich besser alleine lassen. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass du mit ihm reden willst?!", Walt hob eine Augenbraue.

Ally schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Er hatte mal wieder erraten, was in ihr vorging. Hatte es erraten, bevor sie sich dessen sicher gewesen war.

Dafür waren sie immerhin Zwillinge.

Walt lächelte, als wüsste er tatsächlich, woran sie dachte, streckte dann die Hand aus und streichelte Gypsys weiche Nase. Der kleine Wallach drängelte sich etwas näher und Walt betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, bevor er bemerkte: „Eigentlich ist er ganz okay, meinst du nicht?"


	9. Der schlimmste Verlust

**Der schlimmste Verlust**

„Miss Alice?", drang eine fragende Stimme durch die Tür, gefolgt von einem zaghaften Klopfen.

„Ja?", rief Ally zurück und fuhr sich mit dem Kamm durch die Haare.

Die Türe öffnete sich und offenbarte Lena, die vor einigen Jahren Bessie als zweites Hausmädchen ersetzt hatte. „Ihre Großmutter, Mrs. Ford, ist unten. Sie wartete im Roten Salon", verkündete sie jetzt.

„Großmutter Leslie?", überrascht drehte Ally sich um, „was möchte sie denn von mir?"

„Das weiß ich leider nicht, Miss Alice", erwiderte Lena entschuldigend.

„Natürlich nicht, schon okay. Sag ihr doch bitte, dass ich gleich komme, ja?", Ally drehte sich wieder dem Spiegel zu.

„Ja, natürlich", nickte Lena und machte Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Oh, und sag Amelia, dass ich mein dunkelblaues Taftkleid morgen Abend brauche", rief Ally ihr noch hinterher. Amelia war das erste Hausmädchen, gekommen nach Aurelie und einer gewissen Isolde, die jedoch nur kurz geblieben war, und die, statt zusätzlich noch als Kindermädchen zu agieren wie ihre Vorgängerinnen, zu Allys persönlicher Zofe geworden war.

„Ja, natürlich", wiederholte Lena, dann klickte die Türe ins Schloss und Ally war wieder allein.

Das zumindest war in den letzten Wochen zu einem fast ständig andauernden Zustand geworden. Walt war seit bald zweieinhalb Monaten weg, im Camp Petawawa, und erwartete, nächsten Monat nach Übersee zu kommen, ihr Vater arbeitete, arbeitete und arbeitete und ihre Mutter schien die Stille des Hauses nicht mehr ertragen zu können und entflüchtete ihr wann immer es ging.

Auch Ally selber war mehr als dankbar für ihre Ausbildung, denn obwohl die Arbeit im Krankenhaus hart war und versprach, noch weitaus anstrengender und grausamer zu werden, es war etwas nützliches, es gab ihr etwas zu tun und wer schwer arbeitete, dachte nicht nach und nachdenken tat Ally nur äußerst ungern in letzter Zeit.

Es sah düster aus, in Europa. Seit zehn Tagen bombardierten die Deutschen London im großen Stil, jede Nacht, und es sah nicht aus, als würde ihr Angriff allzu schnell abbrechen. Die Zeitungen berichteten von hunderten toten Zivilisten, von Kindern, die den Bomben zum Opfer gefallen waren und alles was man tun konnte, war hoffen und beten.

James war jetzt seit gut einem halben Jahr in England und immer noch in der Nähe von London stationiert, befand sich also in unmittelbarer Gefahrenzone und es gab wohl niemanden in der Familie, der nicht aufatmete, sobald ein Brief von ihm und natürlich auch von Bruce kam. Der Inhalt war nebensächlich, wichtig war, dass sie noch am Leben gewesen waren, als sie den Brief geschrieben hatten.

Den letzten Brief von James hatte Merry vor etwas über zwei Wochen erhalten, Bruce hatte kurz danach noch an seine Frau geschrieben, seitdem war es ruhig um die beiden.

Zu ruhig.

Ally befestigte eine Haarspange, warf noch einen Blick in den Spiegel und verließ dann das Zimmer. Eigentlich war sie müde, es war schlimm gewesen heute im Krankenhaus, aber Großmutter Leslie war nun mal da und ihre Eltern nicht, also würde Ally ihrer Großmutter Gesellschaft leisten.

Natürlich war das nichts Schlimmes. Ally kam mit ihren beiden Großmüttern sehr gut aus, mit Leslie sogar etwas besser, weil sie sie regelmäßig sah und nicht so sporadisch wie Anne, aber im Moment wünschte sie sich doch, ihre Mutter wäre hier.

Sie betrat den Roten Salon, den eigentlich niemand aus der Familie wirklich mochte, und sah ihre Großmutter auf einem der Sofas sitzen. Leslie Ford war in ihrer Jugend und selbst in späteren Jahren als große Schönheit bekannt gewesen und selbst jetzt noch, mit 77 sah sie ausgesprochen gut aus, sehr edel, ganz Dame.

„Ally, Schatz, wie geht es dir?", Leslie lächelte, als sie ihre Enkelin in der Tür sah und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen, aber schon war Ally da, umarmte sie und drückte sie wieder zurück auf das Sofa. Denn, so gut Leslie auch aussah, sie war alt geworden und ihre Knochen schmerzten doch sehr in der letzten Zeit.

„Gut geht es mir. Doch, eigentlich geht es mir gut", antwortete Ally jetzt und nahm neben ihrer Großmutter Platz, „und dir? Großvater?"

„Mir auch gut, aber dein Großvater macht mir in letzter Zeit etwas Sorgen. Seine Gesundheit ist auch nicht mehr, was sie einmal war und jetzt auch noch dieser Krieg...", Leslie schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

„Bitte, lass uns von etwas anderem reden", bat Ally sofort, „ich kann schon an nichts anderes mehr _denken_, ich möchte nicht auch noch über nichts anderes mehr _sprechen_."

Leslie nickte: „Natürlich, Schatz. Wie ist die Ausbildung im Krankenhaus? Macht es Spaß?"

„Spaß weniger, dafür ist es oft zu schlimm, aber es ist sehr interessant", antwortete Ally und setzte sich etwas bequemer hin, „harte Arbeit allerdings, das hat mich etwas überrascht. Aber ich glaube, es liegt mir. Die Ärzte und Schwestern sagen zumindest, ich stelle mich ganz gut an. Und, wenn ich im Krankenhaus bin, bin ich nicht hier."

„So schlimm?", fragte Leslie leise und dachte an den anderen Krieg zurück, den Großen Krieg, der vielleicht bald nicht mehr _der_ Große Krieg sein würde, als Kenneth fort gewesen war und Owen sich in seine Romane vertieft hatte und Persis alleine für sie, Leslie, hatte da sein und ihr zu oft hatte helfen müssen. Erst jetzt, in der Distanz, erkannte sie, was ihre Tochter damals für sie geleistet hatte.

„Schlimmer", Ally deutete eine Grimasse an, „Vater arbeitete nur noch, ständig, jeden Tag, stundenlang und wenn nicht in der Redaktion, dann hier. Und Mutter ist meistens nicht da und wenn sie da ist, ist es fast noch schlimmer, so sehr sorgt sie sich."

„Und du selber sorgst dich natürlich auch", fügte Leslie hinzu.

Ally nickte: „Natürlich."

Für einen Moment füllte der Raum sich mit Schweigen, dann hob Leslie an: „Ist Rilla wieder im Kinderheim?"

„Wo sonst?", gab Ally zurück, „ich meine, ich verstehe das ja schon, dass sie den Kindern helfen will und dass sie ihr irgendwie auch helfen und weil ihre Mutter ja selber eine Waise war und so, aber... manchmal ist es schon komisch."

Nachdenklich betrachtete Leslie ihre Enkelin, dann fragte sie: „Sie haben dir nie gesagt, dass deine Mutter mal eine Fehlgeburt hatte, oder?"

„Eine...was?", ungläubig blickte Ally ihre Großmutter an.

„Eine Fehlgeburt", wiederholte Leslie, „vor fünfzehn Jahren."

„Aber... warum?", fragte Ally, immer noch sichtlich geschockt von diesen Neuigkeiten.

„Naja, Rilla... sie war schon immer viel zu zart gebaut", begann Leslie, „schmaler noch als ihre Mutter und ihre Schwestern und anfällig noch dazu. Mir hat ihre Konstitution schon damals Sorgen gemacht, bevor Ken sie geheiratet hat und ich sollte Recht behalten mit meiner Vorahnung. Ein einzelnes Baby wäre wohl kein so großes Problem gewesen, aber Zwillinge und das direkt am Anfang..."

„Es war schwer, oder? Die Geburt, meine ich", warf Ally eine der sorgsam gehüteten Informationen ein, die sie irgendwann mal den Gesprächen der Erwachsenen entnommen hatte.

„Sehr schwer und unglaublich lang, 35 oder 36 Stunden, glaube ich", bestätigte Leslie, „Walt war gesund, aber du und sie, ihr habt beide in Lebensgefahr geschwebt, ein paar Wochen lang noch. Und danach haben Gilbert, Jem und Dr. Parker aus Lowbridge alle gesagt, dass es das gewesen wäre, dass sie nie wieder Kinder würde haben können."

Ally runzelte die Stirn: „Aber sie ist noch mal schwanger geworden?"

„Ja, genau, über drei Jahre später. Es muss ein kleines Wunder im Spiel gewesen sein, aber es war wohl ziemlich klar, dass Rilla eine weitere Geburt nicht überlebt und das Kind höchstwahrscheinlich auch nicht. Jem hat ihr zu einer Abtreibung geraten, hat sie mir erzählt, aber für sie war das keine Option. Ich glaube, sie wollte dieses Kind mehr als alles sonst", Leslie seufzte und schüttelte etwas den Kopf.

„Und Vater?", erkundigte Ally sich, nicht glauben wollend, dass er Vater zugelassen hatte, dass seine Frau ihr eigenes Leben aufs Spiel setzt.

„Der wusste nichts davon", antwortete Leslie, „er hat es erst erfahren, nachdem sie das Kind schon verloren hatte. Sie haben sich gestritten nach der Fehlgeburt, ich glaube, sie sind beide mit dem Schmerz nicht klargekommen und konnten nicht zueinander finden, ganz ähnlich wie Jem und Faith nach der Totgeburt ihrer Tochter."

„Asteria?", hakte Ally nach.

„Asteria", bestätigte ihre Großmutter, „sie haben es geschafft, natürlich. Rilla und Ken wie auch Jem und Faith und die beiden haben ja nachher noch drei andere Kinder bekommen. Deine Mutter ist nach der Fehlgeburt allerdings nie mehr schwanger geworden und das verfolgt sie bis heute. Und, wusstest du, wenn sie von dem Kind redet, dass sie verloren hat, sie tut es nicht oft, aber wenn, dann redet sie von _ihr_. Sie war sich sicher, dass es ein Mädchen geworden wäre."

„Das muss schlimm sein", murmelte Ally als würde sie es nicht wagen, laut über so etwas zu sprechen, „ein Kind verlieren. Sei es jetzt eine Fehlgeburt oder eine Totgeburt wie Asteria oder einfach nur ein Kind, das stirbt, irgendwann, egal wie alt. Es muss wirklich grauenvoll sein."

„Das ist es", bestätigte Leslie, „Anne, deine Großmutter, hat ja ebenfalls ein totes Kind zur Welt gebracht, die kleine Joy, und dann ist da ja noch Walter, das hätte sie fast umgebracht. Und Rosemary Meredith hatte eine Fehlgeburt, wusstest du das?"

Ally verneinte.

„Sie haben es nie ganz überwunden, keine von ihnen", fuhr Leslie langsam fort, „und doch... ich verstehe sie, Ally, aber ich kann es nicht nachvollziehen. Du... du kennst meine Geschichte? Mit Dick und George und wie ich Owen kennen gelernt habe?"

Diesmal nickte Ally, schweigend, wartend.

„Ich habe selber einmal ein Kind verloren, Dicks Kind, da war ich jünger als du jetzt. Er war damals weg, auf seiner Reise nach Havanna, vielleicht schon tot, ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe nie um dieses Kind getrauert, Ally, bis heute nicht. Es ist merkwürdig, weil es doch mein Baby war, nicht nur Dicks, aber ich habe es nie so gesehen. Ich habe es auch nie jemandem gesagt, nur Owen, als ich mit Ken schwanger war, und dir jetzt."

Leslie schwieg und auch Ally blieb stumm, betrachtete ihre Großmutter und sah beide, Mutter und Großmutter und ein bisschen vielleicht auch sich selbst, plötzlich in einem ganz anderen Licht.


	10. Krieg und Frieden

**Krieg und Frieden**

_Swangrove, Winnipeg  
21.09.1940_

_Liebe Ally,  
wir haben endlich Nachricht von Bruce, aber ich wünschte mir fast, sie wäre niemals angekommen.  
Er ist verletzt, aber wir wissen nicht wie schwer. Gestern hat Yvette ein Telegramm von seinem Vorgesetzten bekommen und Oma Rosemary hat uns dann sofort angerufen und erzählt, was geschehen ist. Das Camp wurde wohl vor einigen Tagen von deutschen Flugzeugen bombardiert und er wurde dabei verletzt wurde. Eine Bauchverletzung, aber das kann ja alles heißen. Zumindest lebt er noch und wird jetzt in ein Lazarett in England verlegt. Das ist alles, was wir wissen._

_Gott, Ally, du hättest Vaters Gesicht sehen sollen, als er mit Oma Rosemary telefoniert hat. Ich habe ihn noch nie in meinem Leben so gucken sehen und ich würde viel dafür geben, dass er auch nie wieder so gucken wird, aber es herrscht nun mal Krieg, Krieg, Krieg und… oh Gott!  
Ich muss die ganze Zeit an die arme Yvette denken. Wenn es für uns schon so schlimm ist, dass Bruce verletzt ist – unser lieber, netter, witziger _Onkel Bruce_ – was muss sie da durchmachen? Sitzt da in Montreal mit drei Kindern und ihr Mann ist irgendwo in England und könnte wer weiß wie schlimm verwundet sein… Ich meine, gibt es eigentlich etwas Schlimmeres als das?_

_Ich glaube, Ally, ich habe gerade erst eine Ahnung erhalten, was Krieg wirklich ist. Vorher hatte ich so eine irrationale Hoffnung, dass unseren Jungs nichts zustößt. Der Krieg dauert immerhin schon über ein Jahr – stell dir das vor! – und bisher ist keinem was passiert, nicht Bruce oder James oder Tom oder Alec oder sonst wem, den wir kennen, als wären sie irgendwie… unverwundbar oder so. Als ständen sie über dem Ganzen.  
Sie tun es nicht, natürlich nicht, das weiß ich jetzt, das wusste ich vorher auch schon und ich werde es dir sagen, Ally, auch wenn ich mir geschworen habe, stark zu sein: Ich habe Angst! Angst wie ein kleines Kind und manchmal wünsche ich mir einfach nur, dass jemand kommt und es besser macht, egal wie._

_Mutter klopft und weil ich diesen Brief so schnell wie möglich losschicken will, werde ich jetzt Schluss machen und einen längeren, ausführlicheren Brief in ein paar Tagen folgen lassen.  
Bis dahin,  
deine Cece.  
P.S. Walt und Will gehen nächsten Monat nach England, richtig? Gott stehe ihnen bei…_

_

* * *

_

_RAF Kenley  
London, Great Britain_

_02.09.1940_

_Ally,  
ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Die Hunnen machen uns die Hölle heiß. Sie fliegen nachts Angriffe auf London, aber das weißt du sicher schon aus der Zeitung. Wir haben alle Hände voll zu tun, um sie aufzuhalten, aber bisher schlagen wir uns ziemlich gut, in Anbetracht der Tatsachen._

_Dave wird heute vierzehn. Erinnerst du dich an unser Gespräch an seinem letzten Geburtstag? Kurz, bevor das hier alles ins Rollen gekommen ist. Ich war so dumm, Ally, so verdammt dumm und ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, keine Vorstellung von gar nichts! Und trotzdem, komischerweise, ist es gut, dass ich hier bin. Ich gehöre hier hin, so schlimm es auch manchmal ist. Verstehst du das?_

_Nun, ich sagte schon, ich habe keine Zeit. Grüß meine liebe Mutter von mir und meinen Vater und die Kleinen und alle anderen. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich wieder genug Zeit und Nerven habe, um zu schreiben. Es tut mir Leid.  
Sei stark, Ally, und pass auf dich auf,  
James._

_

* * *

_

„Von wem sind die Briefe, Schatz?", erkundigte Rilla sich, als ihre Tochter mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln den zweiten Brief, der eher eine hingekritzelte Notiz auf einem irgendwo herausgerissenen Stück Papier war, zusammenfaltete.

„Cece und James", erwiderte Ally abwesend und nickte Thomas, dem zweiten Diener und Chauffeur, der aufgrund eines Herztons nicht in den Krieg ziehen konnte und vor einigen Monaten für Roberts Nachfolger Christopher, der nach England gegangen war, ersetzt hatte, dankend zu, als er ihr frischen Kaffee eingoss.

„James? Wie geht es ihm? Er hat lange nicht geschrieben, oder? Faith ist fast krank vor Sorge um ihn", bemerkte Rilla besorgt und gab ihre eigene Post, die sie schnell durchgesehen hatte, an den ersten Diener, John, der bereits vor ein paar Jahren für seinen Vorgänger Harry gekommen war, und dessen starke Sehschwäche ihn ebenfalls davon abhielt, Soldat zu werden.

Ally seufzte: „Es geht ihm gut. Der Brief ist aber auch schon über drei Wochen alt. Keine Ahnung also, was er jetzt macht. Dafür ist Bruce verletzt."

Rilla nickte: „Ja, Nan hat mich gestern angerufen, dass Yvette vor 6 Tagen ein Telegramm bekommen hat, die Arme."

„Eine Bauchverletzung… ob das wohl sehr schlimm ist?", sinnierte Ally nach, halb aus Besorgnis und halb aus medizinischem Interesse.

„Unter Umständen ja, aber es könnte natürlich auch etwas ganz Triviales sein", versuchte Rilla, sie beide etwas zu beruhigen und wechselte dann das Thema: „Was machst du heute?"

Ally zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ach, gleich habe ich Schicht. Und vorher wollte ich noch mal nach Gypsy gucken. Er gefällt mir nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, scheint es ihm immer schlechter zu gehen, seit…"

‚…seit Walt weg ist.' Das unausgesprochene Satzende hing zwischen den beiden Frauen, fast greifbar, aber beide schwiegen und sahen sich nicht an.

„Sag mal, Mum…", begann Ally nach einem kurzen, lauten Schweigen, unterbrach sich dann aber selber.

„Was ist los, mein Schatz?", ermunterte Rilla ihre Tochter und sah sie neugierig und gleichzeitig besorgt an.

Ally seufzte wieder: „Es ist wegen Will. Walt hat vor ein paar Monaten schon so was angedeutet und in seinen letzten Briefen… es ist mir irgendwie unangenehm."

„Du meinst, dass er etwas für dich empfindet?", hakte ihre Mutter nach und Ally nickte, nur um sofort danach den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Ja… nein… ich glaube, er steigert sich da in etwas herein, was er nicht wirklich empfindet. So ein bisschen, als wollte irgendetwas in ihm jetzt, wo es drauf ankommt, jemanden haben, den er liebt, der ihn liebt, verstehst du? Und dann hat er unsere Freundschaft zu etwas gemacht, was sie nicht ist", versuchte sie, zu erklären.

„Und wenn es nicht so ist? Wenn er dich wirklich lieben sollte?", fragte Rilla vorsichtig.

Ally runzelte die Stirn noch etwas mehr: „Dann tut er mir sehr, sehr Leid, weil ich ihm nicht geben könnte, was er will."

„Ganz sicher?", vergewisserte ihre Mutter sich, „manchmal liegen Liebe und Freundschaft nah beieinander und das eine wird für das andere gehalten. Sieh dir nur meine Eltern an."

„Ganz sicher", nickte Ally, „er ist mein Freund, mehr nicht. Und auch ich bin für ihn nur eine Freundin. Er wird das irgendwann begreifen, ich mache mir nur Sorgen, dass es ihm wehtun wird, bis er es versteht."

„Dann, denke ich, hast du die richtige Einstellung. Sei einfach freundlich und rücksichtsvoll. Mehr kannst du nicht tun", beruhigte Rilla sie, „gibt es denn… wenn ich fragen darf… gibt es denn einen anderen Mann in deinem Leben, meine Tochter?"

Ally schwieg, aber ihre sonst so blassen Wangen röteten sich etwas und das war Antwort genug.

Ihre Mutter verstand natürlich sofort und erkundigte sich: „Möchtest du mir davon erzählen?"

„Ach, viel gibt es nicht zu sagen. Er heißt Peter, Peter Johnson und ist Oberarzt in meinem Krankenhaus und… naja, ich mag ihn", Ally zuckte etwas mit den Schultern, „das ist eigentlich alles."

Rilla lächelte wissend: „Das kann nicht alles sein."

„Mum…", für einen Moment sah Ally aus, als wollte sie protestieren, aber dann lachte sie plötzlich und gab nach, „also, er ist 28, ledig, kommt ursprünglich aus Saint Catharines und ist von der Armee abkommandiert worden, sich hier in Toronto um das Krankenhaus zu kümmern, bevor ihm irgendwann andere Aufgaben zugewiesen werden sollen."

„Und ‚andere Aufgaben' heißt…", erkundigte Rilla sich vorsichtig, auch wenn sie selbst der große Altersunterschied viel mehr beunruhigte. 28! Und Ally wurde in knapp zwei Monaten erst 19!

„… ‚England', klar.", Ally verzog das Gesicht, „Was denn sonst?"

„Und? Mag er dich auch?", wollte Rilla noch wissen, nicht gewillt, wieder über den Krieg zu reden.

Ally zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht. Ich glaube nicht."

„Warum sollte er nicht?", erkundigte ihre Mutter sich sofort.

„Warum sollte er?", hielt Ally dagegen, hob aber, als Rilla wieder ansetzte, etwas zu sagen, abwehrend eine Hand, „ist ja auch egal. Wenn er es tut, werde ich es wohl irgendwann merken, wenn nicht, dann Pech gehabt. Außerdem ist es jetzt ja nicht so, als wäre ich unsterblich ihn in verliebt…"

„Nicht?", neckte Rilla, bekam dafür aber nur einen vernichtenden Blick.

„Nein, nicht", betonte ihre Tochter etwas trotzig, „er ist nett, aber das sind viele Männer. Ich habe das Gefühl, er könnte mehr sein als nur ‚nett', aber da kann ich auch falsch liegen. Ich würde es halt gerne herausfinden, das ist alles."

„Okay", Rilla nickte, „und wie?"

„Na, abwarten", erwiderte Ally, sah ihre Mutter an und lachte.

Rilla stimmte in ihr Lachen ein und für einen Moment, für einen kurzen Moment, war es beinahe wieder so wie früher, Mutter und Tochter beim Frühstück, die erzählten und lachten und die keine größeren Sorgen auf dieser Welt hatten, aber dann blickte Ally auf die Briefe in ihrem Schoß und Rilla seufzte und sie lachten nicht mehr und die Illusion war zerstört.

„Abwarten?", wiederholte Rilla dann, weil sie das Schweigen nicht ertrug, das tat keine von ihnen in letzter Zeit und Kenneth war ja auch mal wieder weg, arbeiten, immer arbeiten, um nicht denken zu müssen und wen hatten sie denn schon, außer einander?

Ally nickte: „Nenn mich altmodisch, aber genau das werde ich tun. Ich habe schließlich keine Lust, mich zu blamieren."

„Kluge Entscheidung", bestätigte ihre Mutter, „er ist schließlich der Mann, richtig?"

„Und der Ältere!", fügte Ally hinzu und runzelte dann die Stirn, „und wie alt! Fast dreißig!"

Da konnte Rilla ihr nur stillschweigend zustimmen.


	11. Wurzeln ziehen

**Wurzeln ziehen**

„Ally? Hey, Al!"

Ally sah von der Brandwunde auf, die sie gerade neu verband und erkannte Kirsten, eine Schwesternschülerin im zweiten Jahr, die rasch auf sie zukam.

„Dr. Johnson möchte dich in seinem Büro sprechen. Ich mache hier weiter, wenn du willst", Kirsten gestikulierte zu der Frau, die Ally gerade versorgte, und schenkte der Patientin dieses Lächeln, das jede Schwesternschülerin sich in den ersten Wochen aneignete, weil es beruhigend war und zuversichtlich und weil man ihm, wenn es gut gemacht war, die Lüge dahinter nicht ansah.

Ally nickte und setzte, wenn sie auch etwas verwirrt war, automatisch das gleiche Lächeln auf. „Mrs. Gerry, Kirsten hier wird sich weiter um sie kümmern. Ich bin dann morgen wieder da, in Ordnung?", wandte sie sich ihrerseits an die Patientin und die junge Frau, eine Fabrikarbeiterin, die sich schwere Brandwunden an Armen und Rücken zugezogen hatte, als eine Maschine explodiert war, nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte.

Kirsten übernahm also die weitere Versorgung und Ally beeilte sich, in das Büro des Oberarztes zu gelangen, wusste sie doch wie jeder im Krankenhaus, dass besonders die Ärzte ihre Zeit ganz sicher nicht gestohlen hatten und man sie bestmöglich nicht warten ließ.

„Na, Al? Wirst zum Chef zitiert, hm? Was hast du verbrochen?", hörte Ally eine Stimme hinter sich, gerade als sie die Hand hob, um an die Bürotür zu klopfen.

Sie brauchte sie noch nicht einmal umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass es sich bei der Stimme um die von Terry handelte, einem Medizinstudenten, der ein paar Mal die Woche im Krankenhaus aushalf, um, wie er selbst es sagte „den Ernst des Lebens kennen zu lernen".

„Ich bin gerade dabei, das herauszufinden", erwiderte sie jetzt und warf ihm über die Schulter ein Lächeln zu, „aber wenn du jetzt nicht wieder an deine Arbeit gehst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass _du_ zum Chef musst."

Sie klopfte und hörte grinsend zu, wie Terry im Weggehen etwas über „undankbare Schwesternschülerinnen, die ihren Platz nicht kennen" grummelte, was er zwar leise tat, aber doch so laut, dass sie ihn hörte und er wusste, dass sie es tat.

Terry wusste es einfach, einen langen Krankenhaustag etwas besser zu machen.

„Herein!", hörte sie von drinnen die Stimme des ‚Chefs' wie die Schwestern und jüngeren Ärzte den Oberarzt der Station nannten, und trat weisungsgemäß ein.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Dr. Johnson?", erkundigte sie sich, nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatte.

Peter Johnson sah von irgendwelchen Papieren auf und nickte: „Ja, Miss Ford. Setzen Sie sich doch."

Wieder tat Ally wie ihr geheißen und wartete dann einige Sekunden, bis der Arzt die Papiere weglegte und sie ansah.

„Erstmal Herzlichen Glückwunsch, würde ich sagen", er lächelte sie freundlich an.

Ally dagegen, völlig ahnungslos, wovon er redete, blickte ihn ihrerseits etwas misstrauisch an und hob dann an zu fragen: „Sir, ich weiß nicht ganz…"

„Sie hatten Geburtstag, vor drei Tagen", erklärte er ihr, „zumindest steht das in der Akte."

„Ach", Ally nickte, „ja. Das. Danke, nehme ich an."

Dr. Johnson lachte: „Sie klingen nicht begeistert?"

Ally zuckte mit dem Schulter: „Nein, so meinte ich das nicht! Es ist nur… naja, mein Zwillingsbruder ist in England… der erste Geburtstag ohne ihn… es war einfach irgendwie merkwürdig. Aber ich will Sie nicht nerven!"

„Tun Sie nicht", versicherte ihr Gegenüber und stütze das Kinn auf eine Hand, „erzählen Sie ruhig weiter."

„Naja…", begann Ally zögernd, zum einen nicht sicher, was sie ‚erzählen' sollte und zum anderen völlig verwirrt, warum er sie gerufen hatte, „mein Bruder ist seit einem Monat in England und… also, mein Onkel… naja, nicht mein richtiger Onkel, aber fast… er ist im September verletzt worden… nicht lebensgefährlich, er wird sich wieder erholen, aber… es war halt ein Schock, irgendwie."

Dr. Johnson nickte. „Haben Sie noch mehr Geschwister?", erkundigte er sich dann.

Ally schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, es gibt nur Walt und mich. Mein Cousin ist ein bisschen wie ein großer Bruder für mich – er ist auch in England, seit März – und meine Cousine – naja, Beinahe-Cousine – sozusagen eine Art Ehrenschwester, aber sonst… nein."

Wieder nickte der Arzt nur nachdenklich und Ally begann, sich unwohler denn je zu fühlen. Was wollte der Kerl von ihr? Und warum rückte er nicht mal langsam damit heraus?

„Sie fragen sich bestimmt, warum ich Sie habe rufen lassen", kam Dr. Johnson dann zum Glück auch zum Thema.

Ally nickte und er fuhr fort: „Es hat nicht mit Ihren Leistungen zu tun, falls Sie das beruhigt. Ich bin sogar äußerst zufrieden mit Ihnen. Aber das war ja zu erwarten, nicht? Mit ihrer familiären Vorgeschichte?" Er lachte etwas und Ally erinnerte sich, dass sie ihm vor Monaten einmal von Großvater Blythe und Onkel Jem erzählt hatte.

„Ich muss gestehen, Miss Ford, ich bin schlicht neugierig und deshalb wollte ich Sie sprechen", gestand ihr Gegenüber dann und Ally richtete sich in ihrem Sitz etwas auf. In der hohen Gesellschaft von Toronto, boshaft und voller Klatschgeschichten, aufgewachsen, hatte sie gelernt, Neugier mit Misstrauen zu begegnen.

Dr. Johnson schien das zu merken, denn er beeilte sich, hinzuzufügen: „Ich möchte Ihnen auf keinen Fall zu Nahe treten. Sie können jederzeit gehen."

„Ist schon okay", beruhigte Ally und lachte leise und etwas bitter, „gebranntes Kind scheut das Feuer. Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen."

Er nickte, beobachtete sie aber immer noch sehr genau: „Nun, um es kurz zu machen, ich wundere mich schon seit längerer Zeit, warum genau Sie das hier machen."

„_Was_ machen?", erkundigte Ally sich stirnrunzelnd, nicht sicher, worauf der Mann hinauswollte.

„Diese Ausbildung", erklärte er, „zu einer einfachen Krankenschwester. Ich meine, Sie sind immerhin eine Ford. Ihr Vater und Großvater gehören zu den reichsten Männern Torontos, vielleicht sogar Kanadas. Sie haben das doch nicht nötig."

Hätte er sie besser gekannt, hätte Peter Johnson an dem defensiven Ausdruck in Allys Augen gesehen, dass er gerade so ziemlich das Falscheste gesagt hatte, was es zu sagen gab, aber er kannte sie nun mal nicht, sah nur das viele Geld, die feinen Manieren und das hübsche Gesicht, wie so viele, und wie so viele zog auch er die falschen Schlüsse.

„Während wir reden", bemerkte Ally nach einigen Sekunden kühl, „bombardiert die Luftwaffe Coventry."

„Ach ja? Das… wusste ich nicht", er schien nicht zu wissen, was er mit diesem plötzlichen Themawechsel anfangen sollte.

Ally nickte: „Dann wissen Sie es jetzt. Die Nachricht kam eben im Radio."

„Wirklich? Na, ich sollte wirklich mehr Radio hören", er lachte etwas unsicher, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel.

Ally schwieg und Peter Johnson wartete und die Uhr an der Wand tickte die Minuten weg.

„Das Geld meines Vaters kann diesen Krieg nicht beenden", bemerkte Ally plötzlich, „und auch nichts was ich leisten kann, könnte sich irgendwie darauf auswirken. Man hat mir beigebracht, Mitglieder der Königsfamilie zu unterhalten, wenn nötig, auch wenn ich wohl niemals wieder in _diese_ Verlegenheit kommen werde, aber ich werde wohl kaum zu Hitler gehen können und ihn nur mit ein bisschen Augengeklimper und ein paar gut platzierten Komplimenten dazu bringen können, seine Truppen aus Frankreich zurückzuziehen, oder was meinen Sie?"

„Nein, wohl nicht", stimmte Dr. Johnson vorsichtig zu.

„Was ist Ihr Vater von Beruf?", erkundigte Ally sich dann.

Wieder verwirrt von ihren Themensprüngen und nun seinerseits etwas auf der Hut, gab ihr Gegenüber zu: „Schuster. Mein Vater war Schuster. Er ist tot."

„Dann tun Sie mir Leid und ich bewundere Sie gleichermaßen", erwiderte Ally ruhig, „mein Vater lebt und ist bereit, mir jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen, wenn seine Liebe und sein Geld ihn irgendwie erfüllen können. Aber so läuft es ja nicht. Ich habe lange gebraucht, um das zu begreifen, aber so läuft es nicht. Ich kann nicht in meiner heilen, kleinen Welt sitzen bleiben und zulassen, dass meine Eltern alles Böse für mich abschmettern, weil mich das hier war angeht. Es geht mich was _an_!"

Sie stand auf, jetzt nicht mehr ruhig, und begann, in dem kleinen Büro auf und ab zugehen: „Selbst wenn James nicht gegangen wäre und Walt nicht und die ganzen anderen Jungen, die mir etwas bedeuten, auch nicht, selbst dann würde es mich etwas angehen. Und deshalb mache ich das hier, Sir. Genau aus dem Grund. Weil dieser Krieg mich genauso viel angeht, wie Sie, wie meinen Bruder, wie die Frau, die ich gerade eben verbunden habe und wie den Rest der Welt."

„Verstehen Sie?", für einen Moment sah Ally ihn an, dann wieder weg, „dieser Krieg kann mein Leben genauso zerstören wie jedes andere Leben auf dieser Welt. Weil Geld und Status mich nämlich nicht beschützen können. Sie machen mein Leben einfacher, bequemer, dass ja, dass sicherlich, aber im Endeffekt ist das hier genauso sehr mein Schicksal wie Ihres, so kitschig das jetzt auch klingen mag. Verstehen Sie das?"

Für einen Moment schwieg Peter Johnson, betrachtete dieses Mädchen, das da vor ihm stand, so hübsch, so leidenschaftlich, so unschuldig, dann öffnete er den Moment, um etwas zu sagen, aber sie kam ihm zuvor.

„Ja, ich weiß, was Sie jetzt denken. Dummes, kleines, reiches Mädchen. Steht hier und schwingt große Reden, aber sobald es ernst wird, rennt sie ja doch wieder zu Papi", Ally lachte tonlos, „damit vertreten Sie die Meinung von ungefähr 90 der Menschen, die ich kenne. Aber wissen Sie was? Es ist mir egal. Wenn ich es schaffe, nur ein einziges, verdammtes Leben zu retten, dann reicht das. Das _reicht_!"

Sie sah ihn an, trotzig, mit dem Blick von jemandem, der den gleichen Kampf schon hunderte Male ausgefochten hatte, und konnte in seinem eigenen Blick so etwas wie Hochachtung erkennen.

Das war es, die Tatsache, dass er sie für voll zu nehmen schien, was Ally dazu brachte, sich wieder hinzusetzen und ihn etwas verlegen anzulächeln: „Tut mir Leid. Ich hätte nicht so ausflippen sollen."

„Macht nichts", er erwiderte er Lächeln, „aber wenn ich jetzt selbst etwas unkonventionell sein darf… könnte ich dich vielleicht morgen zum essen einladen… Alice?"

„Gerne", sie lachte.

Peter Johnson nickte zufrieden. „Dann sagen wir, ich hole dich so gegen sieben ab? Deine Adresse habe ich ja in der Akte."

„Es ist nicht zu verfehlen, glaub mir", bemerkte Ally und rollte mit den Augen, während sie aufstand, „ach, und noch was: Es heißt Ally, nicht Alice. So nennt mich niemand."

„Dann also Ally", bestätigte Peter mit einem Lächeln.


	12. Dum spiro, spero

**Dum spiro, spero** (Solange ich atme, hoffe ich)

_Windgates, Toronto  
17.02.1941_

_Liebes Tagebuch,  
Phoebe ist hier. Sie ist gestern angekommen und wir haben bisher nicht viel geredet, aber eins weiß ich ganz sicher: Es geht ihr schlecht. Steve ist vor etwas über einer Woche zur Armee gegangen, nur Tage nach seinem Geburtstag, und weder Phoebe noch ihre Mutter haben das ganze auch nur annähernd verkraftet. Reverend Jack hat deshalb beschlossen, dass es besser ist, die beiden für einige Tage zu trennen und dass Phoebe Urlaub mal ganz gut vertragen kann. Abgesehen davon, wenn Ruby und ich sie nicht verstehen, wer dann?_

_Phoebe ist einerseits glaube ich ganz froh, hier zu sein und Mum tut es auch mal gut, dass das Haus nicht _ganz_ so leer ist, aber andererseits ist Steve noch bis voraussichtlich Juni im Camp Aldershot in Nova Scotia, also kann ich mir vorstellen, dass sie irgendwie trotzdem das Gefühl hat, sie durch ihre Reise hierher noch weiter von ihm entfernt zu haben – was rein geografisch gesehen ja auch stimmt. Aber egal, ich glaube, es ist gut, das sie hier ist, für sie selbst, für Mum, für mich auch, wahrscheinlich sogar für Ruby. _

_Die beiden kommen überraschend gut miteinander aus, aber wir haben ja auch alle drei einen Zwillingsbruder im Krieg, wenn das nicht verbindet, dann kann wohl nichts es tun. Ruby hat sich dann auch um Phoebe gekümmert als ich heute im Krankenhaus war und wird sie wohl in ein paar Minuten wieder hier abliefern. Durch ihre überraschte Anreise musste ich allerdings Peter für heute absagen, was er nicht ganz so lustig fand, ist es für uns doch so schon schwer genug, unsere Terminpläne halbwegs zu koordinieren, aber mal ehrlich, für einen Mann lässt man keine Freundin sitzen._

_Huch, das klang herzlos, war aber nicht so gemeint. Ich meine nur… ich mag Peter, logisch, ich würde nicht mit ihm ausgehen, wenn nicht, aber Phoebe braucht mich und wenn er das nicht verstehen kann, dann ist das herzlos von ihm und sonst nichts. Ich glaube aber, er hat es eingesehen, weil er überraschend schnell nachgegeben hat. Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja nächste Woche, uns zu sehen, aber naja, man wird sehen. Manchmal denke ich, es wäre besser, wenn nicht, dass ich das ganze hier abbrechen sollte, bevor es zu irgendetwas führt und er am Ende doch nur im Krieg stirbt._

_Habe ich das wirklich gerade geschrieben? Oh, ich werde zynisch, Tagebuch, ich weiß. Aber wie auch nicht? Ich bin neunzehn, aber ich habe kein Leben mehr. Ich _bin_ allerdings noch am Leben und meine Eltern auch und meine Freundinnen und Walt und James (soweit ich weiß, zumindest… ach, diese Unwissenheit!) und vielleicht ist das genug. Vielleicht müsste ich dankbar sein. Ganz sicher. Aber es ist schwer, dankbar zu sein, wenn um einen herum die Welt untergeht.  
So, ich höre Ruby und Phoebe unten, ich höre besser auf.  
Ally_

* * *

Ally kam gerade die Treppe herunter, als Lena Phoebe ihren Mantel abnahm. Ruby trug ihren noch und zog sich sogar den Schal enger um den Hals. Als sie die Schritte ihrer Freundin hörte, sah sie auf.

„Ally, hallo. Ich kann leider nicht bleiben, ich habe Patty und Ginny versprochen gleich noch mit ihnen Eis essen zu gehen. Warum diese Kinder mitten im Winter Eis essen wollen ist mir zwar ein Rätsel, aber verstanden habe ich die zwei sowieso nie", stirnrunzelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Ally lachte: „Ach, tu doch nicht so. Sie sind so was wie blonde Mini-Ausgaben von dir. Ich weiß noch, wie du mich früher jeden verdammten Tag zwischen November und März zum Eis essen schleppen musstest, wenn ich aber im August mal eins wollte, keine Lust hattest."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", grinste Ruby nur und war schon halb in der Tür, „also, euch noch einen schönen Tag, es war nett mit dir, Phoebe, wir sehen uns dann morgen. Wiedersehen!"

Und schon fiel die Türe ins Schloss, geblieben nur ein paar schnell schmelzende Schneeflocken auf dem Parkett.

„Ach Ruby", murmelte Ally kopfschüttelnd, aber lächelnd, dann wandte sie sich Phoebe zu, „und? Wie war es bei euch beiden?"

„Nett", erwiderte Phoebe einsilbig, das Gesicht noch blasser als am morgen, die sonst so freundlichen, fröhlichen Augen glanzlos. Ally schüttelte wieder den Kopf, unterdrückte dabei jedoch ein Seufzen.

Wo sollte das nur alles hinführen? Wo sollte das nur jemals hinführen?

„Komm, wir gehen hoch. Hast du Hunger?", fragte sie, die Antwort aber schon ahnend, bestätigt schließlich, aber Phoebe stumm den Kopf schüttelte.

Schweigend gingen beide nach oben und in Allys Zimmer, wo Ally sich rasch das noch aufgeschlagene Tagebuch griff und es in einer Schreibtischschublade verstaute. Phoebe sah ihr in respektvollem Abstand zu, immer bemüht, niemanden in Verlegenheit zu bringen, deutete dann jedoch auf einen Brief, der neben dem Tagebuch gelegen hatte.

„Von Walt?", erkundigte sie sich.

Ally warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf den Brief, vergewisserte sich, um welchen es sich handelte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Von James. Meinem Cousin."

Phoebe nickte und schwieg und weil Ally Schweigen nicht mehr hören konnte, fuhr sie fort: „Er ist Pilot in England, du erinnerst dich vielleicht. Es scheint im ganz gut zu gehen, zumindest meint er, seit die Deutschen sie nicht ständig nerven, hätte er endlich mehr Zeit, die er den ganzen hübschen Tochter gutbetuchter Londoner Familien widmen kann."

„Also du in englisch?", fragte Phoebe, ihr alter Humor hervorblitzend, die vage Ahnung eines Lächelns auf den Lippen.

Für einen Moment verwirrt sah Ally sie an, dann lachte sie. „Ja, ich in englisch", bestätigte sie dann.

„Wie geht es Walt?", erkundigte Phoebe sich jetzt, offensichtlich an James nicht interessiert, nicht gewillt, über Steve zu reden, vielleicht wirklich interessiert, wie es Walt ging.

„Ganz gut, anscheinend", gab Ally etwas zögerlich Auskunft, „er ist ja mit Will zusammen stationiert, Rubys Zwilling, was glaube ich beiden gut tut. Für Ruby und mich ist es auf jeden Fall eine Erleichterung. Verrückt, oder? Als ob es etwas ändern würde."

„Wenn er sich besser fühlt, wenn er einen Freund bei sich hat, ist das schon genug", erwiderte Phoebe nur und wahrscheinlich hatte sie recht. Ally zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Auf jeden Fall hatte er ganz sicher ein schöneres Weihnachten als ich. Der Geburtstag ohne ihn war ja schon schlimm genug, aber den konnte ich wenigstens ignorieren. Aber Weihnachten…", sie zog sich unwillkürlich in sich zusammen, „Mums _Augen_. Ich konnte nicht… es war schrecklich, Phoebe!"

Für einen Moment war Phoebe still, dann streckte sie eine Hand aus, legte sie auf Allys Arm. „Das werde ich ja in ein paar Monaten selber sehen." In ihren Augen standen Tränen.

Wieder senkte sich das Schweigen wie eine Decke, von der man nicht wusste ob ihre Wärme Trost spendete oder schlicht erdrückte.

„Ruby sagt, du hast wegen mir eine Verabredung abgesagt?", wechselte Phoebe nach einigen notwendigen, aber grausamen Minuten das Thema.

Ally schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf: „Es war nichts."

„Naja, du hattest eine Verabredung mit jemandem. Mit jemandem, den du mir gegenüber noch in keinem Brief erwähnt hast. Das ist nicht nichts", Phoebe sah sie an und Ally erkannte so etwas wie Schalk in ihren Augen.

Sie lachte leise, dankbar, dass Phoebes Stimmung sich offensichtlich gebessert hatte, egal, wie viel willenskraft es die andere gekostet haben musste. „Er heißt Peter, ist Arzt in meinem Krankenhaus und wir treffen und seit ein paar Wochen… seit November, ehrlich gesagt. Gott, schon so lange?"

Phoebe grinste etwas über Allys offensichtliche Verwirrung. „Liebst du ihn?", fragte sie dann.

„Ich… nein… vielleicht… nein, noch nicht. Es ist zu früh für Liebe", Ally schüttelte den Kopf. Es war zu früh, tatsächlich… und zu gefährlich. Sie hatte ihr Herz lieber bei sich und heil, als irgendwo in Europa und in tausend Teile zerbrochen, vielen Dank auch.

„Aber er bedeutet dir etwas?", hakte Phoebe nach.

Ally nickte. „Natürlich." Mehr sagte sie nicht.

„Larry… er ist im Januar gegangen", bemerkte Phoebe nach einer Pause und es war offensichtlich wie viel Überwindung sie dieser eine Satz kostete.

Ally, die längst ahnte, was kam, ja, darauf gewartete hatte, saß sehr still.

„Ich… ich habe dir von ihm erzählt… von Larry… ich weiß nicht… ich glaube, ich liebe ihn, aber… ob er… ach, Ally, er muss wiederkommen, er _muss_!", jetzt weinte sie ernsthaft.

Ally nahm sie in den Arm

„Er weiß also nicht… wie du dich fühlst?", fragte sie sanft nach.

Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf und zog die Nase hoch. „Und ich könnte es ihm niemals sagen. Sein Vater ist richtig wohlhabend, der reichste Mann im Ort und er ist auch Unteroffizier und Steve ist nur Gefreiter und er ist vor ein paar Wochen 21 geworden und studiert schon und…" Was immer sie noch hatte sagen wollen ging in Schluchzen unter.

„Phoebe", Ally klang mit einem Mal streng, „Phoebe, sieh mich an! Dass seine Eltern vielleicht mehr Geld haben als deine, bedeutet nicht, rein gar nichts! Und sollte es ihm doch etwas bedeuten, dann willst du ihn ohnehin nicht, mit so einem Mann kann man nicht glücklich werden, glaub mir mal nur."

Phoebe sah sie unter Tränen an.

„Meine Großeltern sind gute Beweise dafür, beide Paare ehrlich gesagt, und meine Eltern sowieso. Sobald Geld in einer Beziehung eine Rolle spielt, kannst du die Beziehung vergessen. Hoffe ich zumindest, denn einen Mann zu finden, den ich liebe _und_ dessen Eltern ähnlich reich sind wie meine dürfte kein Zuckerschlecken werden."

Ally grinste und auch Phoebe rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Aber… aber was wenn er stirbt?", fragte sie dann jedoch, ihr Gesicht wieder besorgt.

„Er wird irgendwann sterben, natürlich, auch wenn ich natürlich für dich hoffe, dass es eher später als früher ist, aber…", Ally zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hatte genug über Tod nachgedacht um sie theoretisch damit abzufinden.

Phoebe sah sie nachdenklich an. „So wie Großvater Keith sterben wäre gut. Nicht zu jung, aber auch nicht so alt, dass man dahinsiecht. Er ist im November gestorben, wusstest du das?"

„Die Nachricht hat uns erreicht", nickte Ally, „aber ehrlich… Schädelfraktur nach einem Sturz? Ich hätte ja lieber Herzstillstand im Schlaf."

„Ally!", rief Phoebe schockiert aus, aber ihre Freundin lachte nur.

„Was denn, du hast doch angefangen mit ‚Wie ich mir meinen Tod wünsche'", verteidigte die sich und Phoebe schüttelte zwar abwehrend den Kopf, konnte dagegen aber nichts sagen, also lachten sie schließlich beide.

Es war ein zynischer Humor, ein grausamer Humor, aber es war Humor in einer dunklen Zeit und in seinem Wert kaum zu übertreffen.


	13. Die Welt hält ihren Atem an

**Die Welt hält ihren Atem an**

„Wie heißt der Park?", erkundigte Peter und Ally wandte sich ihm zu.

„Severn Creek", antwortete sie dann, „Severn Creek Park. Nett, oder?"

Er nickte: „Ja, gefällt mir sogar noch besser als der andere. Hazel… irgendwas."

„Hazeldean Park", verbesserte sie, „wirklich, wenn du nur für die alltäglichen Dinge ein ähnlich gutes Gedächtnis hättest wie für deinen ganzen Medizinkram…" Lachend sah sie ihn an.

„Oh nein, Ally, von dir nicht. Von jedem anderen lasse ich mir das sagen, aber nicht von dir, Miss Ich-habe-Gray's Anatomy-in-zwei-Wochen-gelesen", wehrte Peter grinsend ab, „war es nicht so?"

Vehement schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Nein, gar nicht! Zwei Wochen, das ich nicht lache! Bei all dem, was ich zu tun habe. Zwei _Monate_ trifft es eher."

„Was immer noch schnell ist", bemerkte er, „war es denn wenigstens eine anregende Bettlektüre?"

Ally war stehen geblieben und sah ihn jetzt mit gespielter Entrüstung an: „Ich glaube kaum, Mister, dass Sie in meiner Gegenwart das Wort ‚Bett' auch nur aussprechen dürfen!"

„Ich riskiere es", erwiderte Peter nur trocken und betrachtete sie amüsiert. Ally lachte auf.

„Aber eine Antwort darfst du nicht erwarten", stellte sie klar und boxte ihm leicht gegen den Oberarm.

Ihre Hand fangend und seine Finger mit ihrem verwebend, zog er sie etwas näher. „Ich kann es mir denken. Habe ich schließlich auch alles gelesen, während meiner Studienzeit. Du weißt schon, damals, als wir noch an echten Neandertalern praktiziert haben."

„Ach, sag bloß!", Ally grinste ihn an, „wie faszinierend die Welt doch war, als du noch jung warst."

Peter nickte und bemühte sich, ernst zu bleiben: „In der Tat, in der Tat."

„Wie dem auch sei", Ally setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und zog ihn mit, „wir müssen da hinten links."

„Galanter Themawechsel", zog Peter sie auf, erntete aber nur den vernichtenden Blick, den James und Walt früher ihren ‚Patent-Blick' genannt hatten, bevor der Scherz alt geworden und in Vergessenheit geraten war.

Bei dem Gedanken an ihren Bruder und ihren Cousin verdüsterte sich Allys Miene und sie verfiel in Schweigen. Peter, der sie mittlerweile gut genug kannte, um den plötzlichen Umschwung in ihrer Stimmung präzise deuten zu können, drückte tröstend ihre Hand und schwieg ebenfalls, seine Gedanken bei dem formal und unpersönlich abgefassten Brief, der zu Hause auf seinem Schreibtisch lag.

„Es ist wirklich nett hier", stellte er nach ein paar Minuten Schweigen fast, nachdem sie den Park verlassen hatten und nun durch eine breite Straße gingen, seitlich gesäumt von hohen Mauern und Zäunen, hinter denen sich herrschaftliche Häuser verbargen.

„Rosedale?", Ally nickte, „es gibt sicherlich kaum eine schlechtere Nachbarschaft in Toronto. Manchmal finde ich es aber etwas zu protzig."

„Das kann auch nur jemand meinen, der hier aufgewachsen ist", stellte Peter nachdenklich fest. Ally sah ihn an.

„Ich habe schon sehr oft Leute das gleiche sagen und keiner davon hat hier auch nur einen Tag seinen Lebens verbracht", widersprach sie, stirnrunzelnd.

Peter hob seine freie Hand und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über die feine Linie zwischen ihren Augen, woraufhin sich die Haut dort sofort wieder glättete.

„Das stimmt wahrscheinlich auch. Der Unterschied ist aber, was die Leute sagen und was sie tatsächlich meinen. Die Menschen, die hier wohnen, fühlen wahrscheinlich zu einem großen Teil ähnlich wir du, sprechen es aber nicht aus. Und all die Leute, die dir sagen, dass sie es hier zu protzig finden, wünschen sich wahrscheinlich selbst, so ein Haus zu besitzen, würden es aber nicht zugeben", erklärte er.

„Neid", bemerkte Ally leise und das Stirnrunzeln erschien wieder auf ihrem Gesicht, „Neid kenne ich. In beide Richtungen."

Peter nickte: „Neid kennt jeder. Und das ist ja auch gut so. Was wären wir denn, wenn wir niemanden mehr zu beneiden hätten?"

„Glücklich, das wären wir dann", erwiderte Ally und beschleunigte ihren Schritt etwas.

Peter hielt problemlos mit. „Du musst nicht alles haben, um glücklich zu sein", hielt er dagegen, seine Stimme und der Blick, mit dem er sie betrachtete, waren nachdenklich.

„Nein, aber es gibt offensichtlich etwas, das ich brauche, um es zu sein und dieses Etwas suche ich bisher vergebens", gab Ally zurück und trat nach einem kleinen Stein, der vor ihr auf der Straße lag.

Für einen Moment schwieg Peter, dann, als er sprach, klang seine Stimme steif: „Das tut mir Leid."

Ally, plötzlich begreifend, was sie gesagt hatte und wie es sich in seinen Ohren anhören musste, schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Nein! So meinte ich das nicht. Es ist nur… ach, nimm mich doch nicht immer so ernst! Ich bemitleide mich selber zu viel, ich weiß das, aber manchmal vergesse ich das für einen Moment und tue es dann doch. Es ist – es ist nur alles hart im Moment und manchmal frage ich mich, ob wir denn jemals alle wieder völlig glücklich sein werden."

Sie sah ihn an, mit bittenden Augen, erschrocken und traurig und ein wenig ängstlich, und vielleicht war es dieser Moment, in dem Peter begriff, dass er so ziemlich alles für dieses Mädchen getan hätte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", beruhigte er sie dann auch und, als sie ihn ein wenig skeptisch ansah, hob er ihre Hand, immer noch mit seiner verwoben, und küsste sie, in dem Moment beschließend, dass er auch an einem anderen Tag mit ihr würde reden können über das, was sie erfahren musste.

Ally wandte den Kopf ab, lachte kurz, wirkte etwas beschämt, lächelte aber, als sie ihn wieder ansah, mit einer Hand eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr rechtes Ohr streichend.

Mittlerweile waren sie an der Auffahrt von Windgates angekommen und Ally zog Peter wie selbstverständlich zum Haus hinüber, wissend, dass er zwar nie ganz entspannt war, wenn mit ihrem Leben konfrontiert, aber vor längerer Zeit schon zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass er sie als Ganzes erfahren und akzeptieren musste und das hieß, eben nicht nur als Krankenschwester, sondern auch als eines der reichsten Mädchen Torontos.

Am Haus angekommen betätigte Ally den altmodischen Türklopfer und nach einigen Sekunden öffnete Amelia, eines der Hausmädchen, ihnen die Türe.

„Miss Alice, Mr. Johnson", grüßte sie höflich und nahm beiden die leichten Sommerjacken ab.

„Ist meine Mutter da?", erkundigte Ally sich, aber Amelia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mrs. Ford ist nicht hier, aber Mr. Ford ist momentan in der Bibliothek", gab sie Auskunft.

Ally war sichtlich überrascht. „Dad? Um vier Uhr nachmittags? Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

„Das weiß ich leider nicht", entschuldigte Amelia sich, „er ist vor etwa einer Stunde angekommen und seitdem in der Bibliothek."

„Dann werden wir es mal herausfinden gehen. Lena soll uns zwei Kaffee in die Bibliothek bringen, bitte", gab Ally Anweisung und Amelia nickte, bevor sie sich auf eine Geste Allys hin zurückzog.

„Merkwürdig", wandte Ally sich dann an Peter, der bis dahin schweigend neben ihr gestanden hatte, „Dad ist sonst nie so früh da."

„Es wird schon nichts Schlimmes passiert sein", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, aber Ally, nicht überzeugt, ging bereits raschen Schrittes den Korridor hinunter, in Richtung der großen Bibliothek von Windgates mit ihren Regal aus dunklem Holz, bis an die Decke reichend und angefüllt mit hunderten von Büchern, vom wertlosen Roman aus den dreißiger Jahren bis hin zur Jahrzehnte alten Erstausgabe eines Bestsellers.

„Dad?", rief sie, kaum dass sie die Türe geöffnet hatte, „was ist los, Dad?"

Kenneth Ford saß in einem Sessel am Fenster, vor ihm auf einem Bestelltisch lag ein Buch, jedoch geschlossen, so dass Peter es mit einem Blick auf den Einband als Robert Graves' ‚Good-Bye to All That' erkannte, einen der großen Antikriegsromane. Als er sie eintreten hörte, wandte Kenneth den Blick vom Garten, auf den er hinausgesehen hatte und sah sie an.

Ally, der ein einziger Blick genügte, um ihre Sorge noch zu steigern, eilte auf ihn zu, fiel neben seinem Sessel auf die Knie und griff nach seiner Hand, ängstlich zu ihm aufsehend.

„Dad, was ist es? Es ist nicht… nicht Walt, oder? Oh Gott, bitte, sag mir, dass es nicht Walt ist!", ihre Stimme klang gepresst, sie würgte die Worte mehr heraus, als das sie sprach.

Ihr Vater schüttelte langsam den Kopf, wirkte alt, älter als sie ihn jemals gesehen hatte und älter ganz sicher als seine 46 Jahre. Er hatte alte Augen, Augen, die zu viel gesehen hatte und als Ally ihn ansah, immer noch so jung, so unschuldig, zuckte sie unwillkürlich zurück, erschreckt von der Grausamkeit dieser Welt.

„Deutschland hat die Sowjetunion angegriffen", erklärte Kenneth dann mit beinahe unnatürlicher Ruhe. Allys bedeckte für einen Moment unwillkürlich das Gesicht mit den Händen und murmelte: „Oh mein Gott!"

Kenneth nickte. „Es dürfte damit nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis Roosevelt die Amerikaner soweit hat, dass sie einen Kriegseintritt der USA befürworten und wir können nur hoffen, dass dieser Tag sehr bald kommt, weil der Krieg ohne Amerika nicht zu gewinnen ist, aber… mein Gott, Ally, jetzt wird niemand mehr behaupten können, dass das hier kein Weltkrieg ist. Ein neuer Weltkrieg, dabei sind wir doch vor nicht mal dreißig Jahren in den Krieg gezogen, um alle Kriege zu beenden."

Seine Tochter sah zu ihm hoch, öffnete die Lippen, wollte etwas sagen, wusste aber nicht was und wurde nur durch Lena gerettet, die hereinkam und den Kaffee brachte.

Nachdem sie den Raum wieder verlassen hatte, nahm Kenneth ein Taschentuch und wischte etwas Kaffee von dem Tischchen, den Lena, spürend, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, in ihrer Hast den Raum möglichst schnell zu verlassen, verschüttet hatte, dann wandte er sich Peter zu, der in respektvollem Abstand stehen geblieben war.

„Dort drüben kann man nicht genug gute Ärzte haben", bemerkte er nachdenklich, „sie könnten dich gut brauchen."

„Dad!", schallt Ally, aber Peter, der näher getreten war, schüttelte den Kopf, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass es in Ordnung war.

„Ich habe mir vor ein paar Wochen zum Dienst in Übersee gemeldet", erklärte er dann, Kenneth ansehend, um Allys Blick nicht begegnen zu müssen, als er endlich aussprach, was er gefürchtet hatte, ihr zu erzählen, „in ein paar Wochen werde ich Kanada verlassen."

Kenneth nickte, sehr ruhig, als habe er nichts anderes erwartet, aber Ally richtete sich rasch auf, trat einen Schritt auf Peter zu, ihr Gesicht von verschiedensten Emotionen gezeichnet, doch bevor sie auch nur ein Wort herausbringen konnte, öffnete sich die Türe.

Es war nicht Lena, noch sonst einer der Angestellten, sondern Rilla die dort stand, Hut und Mantel immer noch an und einen derart _merkwürdigen_ Blick in den Augen, dass sich sofort die kalte Faust der Angst um Allys Herz schloss.


	14. Hoffnungs Flügel

**Hoffnungs Flügel**

_Windgates, Toronto  
__24.06.1941_

_Hallo kleiner Bruder,  
ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich. Eigentlich ist es schon fast gemein von mir, dass es dir jetzt erst schreibe, weil ich davon doch schon seit zwei ganzen Tagen weiß, aber vorgestern hing noch alles in der Schwebe und gestern war ich den ganzen Tag im Operationssaal und danach völlig fertig, also erst heute hier mein Brief (Mum wollte es dir eigentlich schreiben, aber ich habe sie überredet, dass ich es machen darf – sie trifft also keine Schuld!)_

_Um es kurz zu machen: Wir kriegen eine kleine Schwester.  
Na, schockiert? Mir ging es ehrlich gesagt ganz ähnlich, als Mum uns davon erzählt hat. Wie schockiert Dad gewesen sein muss, kannst du dir sicherlich vorstellen. Aber das Ganze ist eigentlich gar nicht so unrealistisch, wie es klingt.  
Mum kriegt natürlich kein Kind, sie hat sich vielmehr dazu entschlossen, eins zu adoptieren. Schon viel logischer, oder? Eigentlich dürfte es einen ja noch nicht mal überraschen. So viel Zeit und Energie (und Geld) sie in die Waisenhäuser hier in Toronto gesteckt hat – irgendwie war es ja nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sich selber entschließt, ein Kind zu adoptieren._

_Unsere neue kleine Schwester heißt Shirley mit Nachnamen, deshalb ist Mum wohl auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Elaine Shirley – nein, Elaine Shirley Ford wohl mittlerweile. Mum und Dad sind vor drei Stunden losgefahren, die Papiere dürften also mittlerweile unterzeichnet sein. Sie bringen Lily – so wird sie anscheinend genannt – gleich auch direkt mit. Armes Kind, das wird der reinste Kulturschock werden.  
Lily hat nämlich laut Mum ihr ganzes Leben im Waisenhaus verbracht. Ihre Mutter hat sie als Säugling abgegeben, kaum ein paar Tage alt war sie da, vom Vater weiß man nichts. Mitte 1939 war sie wohl schon mal an eine Familie vermittelt, aber als der Mann in den Krieg gegangen ist, haben die sie zurück gebracht, nach vier Monaten. Tolle Einstellung, oder?_

_Lily ist auf jeden Fall sechs Jahre alt, wird im September sieben und Mum spielt wohl schon seit einigen Wochen mit dem Gedanken, sie zu adoptieren. Sie hat schon eine ganze Menge Vorarbeit geleistet, bei den Behörden und so, deshalb ging das jetzt überhaupt so schnell. Eigentlich hat es nur noch Dads Zustimmung gebraucht und naja – ein bisschen skeptisch ist er natürlich schon, aber er hat Mum noch nie etwas abschlagen können und… sie hat sich doch immer so sehr drittes Kind gewünscht.  
Nachdem er ja gesagt hat, hat Mum den ganzen gestrigen Tag damit verbracht, das gelbe Gästezimmer herzurichten. Unsere ganzen alten Spielsachen sind vom Dachboden geholt worden, aber wie ich unsere Eltern kenne, wird Lily spätestens in einer Woche mit neuem Spielzeug überhäuft werden._

_Sag mal, ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, was für verwöhnt kleine Biester wir – ja, okay, ich mehr also du – wie manchmal waren? Rückblickend schäme ich mich ja fast. Deshalb habe ich auch beschlossen, dass ich Lily in erster Linie dadurch eine gute große Schwester sein kann, indem ich verhindere, dass sie auch so verwöhnt wird. Bei mir musste ja erst die Arbeit im Krankenhaus kommen, um mich zu ‚heilen', deshalb ist es nur vernünftig, es bei ihr gar nicht so weit kommen zu lassen.  
So, ich höre unten die Haustür, sie sind also da. Erwarte bald einen weiteren Brief von mir, in dem ich dir alles weitere berichte. Und schreib auch mal wieder, du treuloses Etwas! Ein Brief alle drei Wochen, das ist wirklich wenig.  
Alles Liebe und pass auf dich auf,  
Ally_

* * *

Als Ally herunterkam, standen ihre Eltern noch neben der Haustüre, ihre Mutter reichte Matilda den dünnen Sommermantel und ihr Vater sprach mit John, einem der Diener.

Zwischen ihnen, verloren und verschreckt, stand ein kleines Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und heller Haut, womit sie Rilla und, wie Ally wusste, auch ihr selber äußerlich nicht unähnlich war.

Kenneth entdeckte im Moment seine Tochter – seine ältere Tochter – auf der Treppe und machte seine Frau darauf aufmerksam. Rilla hob den Kopf, lächelte und Ally viel auf, dass sie ihre Mutter seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen hatte.

Dafür allein musste es sich gelohnt haben.

„Lily", wandte Rilla sich jetzt an das Mädchen, „das ist Ally, unsere große Tochter – deine Schwester."

Lily starrte mit großen Augen zu Ally hinauf, griff dann nach Rillas Hand und hielt sich daran fest. Ally erinnerte sich, dass ihre Mutter erzählt hatte, dass sie und Lily in den vergangenen Wochen bereits eine recht vertrauensvolle Beziehung zueinander aufgebaut hatten. Für das Mädchen war das umso besser, fand sie.

„Hallo Lily", grüßte sie dann, selber nicht ganz sicher, wie sie mit dieser merkwürdigen Situation umgehen sollte und kam die restlichen Treppenstufen herunter.

Lily hob ganz kurz eine Hand und winkte, trat dann aber instinktiv ein paar Schritte zurück, als hätte sie sich gerne versteckt, wusste aber nicht, wohinter. Die Hände hielt sie in Fäusten an der Seite, die Daumen fest zwischen den anderen Fingern und Ally schien es fast, als versuche sie krampfhaft, den Impuls zu unterdrücken, am Daumen zu lutschen.

„Wollen wir Lily nicht ihr Zimmer zeigen?", fragte Kenneth nach ein paar Sekunden unsicherer Stille und noch bevor Rilla zustimmen konnte, war Ally auch schon wieder die halbe Treppe hochgegangen, froh, etwas machen zu können.

Sie zeigten Lily ihr neues Zimmer, das ehemalige gelbe Gästezimmer, immer für enge Freunde und Verwandte reserviert gewesen, weil es so nah an den Schlafzimmern der Familie lag, gar an das von Rilla angrenzte, das inoffiziell das Zimmer beider Eltern war, obwohl Kenneth streng genommen ein eigenes Zimmer am Ende des Flurs hatte.

Als sie noch jünger gewesen waren, hatten Ally und Walt immer gewusst, dass ihre Eltern sich gestritten hatten, wenn ihr Vater in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer geschlafen hatte.

Es war wohl einfach bequemer als eine Nacht auf der Couch, dachte Ally jetzt und grinste ein wenig in sich herein.

Lily, für deren Reaktion ‚Kulturschock' wohl schon keine angemessene Reaktion war, traute sich mittlerweile gar nichts mehr, stand nur stocksteif und verängstigt in der Mitte des großen Raumes und reagierte kaum mehr auf Rilla, die sie auf mehrere der Spielsachen aufmerksam machte, in der Hoffnung, irgendeine Art Freude aus dem Mädchen herauszukriegen.

Es war schließlich Kenneth, der vorschlug, die beiden Mädchen doch alleine zu lassen, deine unwillige Frau aus dem Raum führte und seine beiden unsicheren Töchter zurückließ.

Ally, die fand, sie müsse um Gottes Willen irgendetwas tun, hob eine der Puppen hoch, kaum das ihr Vater die Türe geschlossen hatte, und betrachtete sie.

„Die gehörte mal mir", stellte sie fest, „weißt du, wie ich sie genannt habe?"

Lily schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Erika", erklärte Ally, sah dann noch mal auf die braunhaarige Puppe in ihrer Hand und schüttelte den Kopf, „ich hatte einen ziemlich schlechten Geschmack, was Puppennamen anbelangt."

Meinte sie es nur, oder wirkte Lily etwas entspannter?

Ally legte Erika zurück, ließ den Blick über den Stapel Puppen gleiten, blieb dann an einer blonden Porzellanpuppe mit einem weißen Kleid hängen. Sie lächelte.

„Die da heißt wie du. Elaine", bemerkte sie dann, nahm die Puppe und reichte sie an Lily weiter. Die Hände des Mädchens schlossen sich rasch darum.

„Weißt du, woher der Name Elaine kommt?", fragte Ally dann und Lily, die jetzt interessiert aussah, aber immer noch nicht ganz sicher, ob sie interessiert sein durfte, schüttelte den Kopf.

Ally trat näher ans Fenster und warf einen Blick auf den Park unten. „Elaine war eine sehr, sehr schöne Frau. Sie haben sie auch ‚Die Lilienmaid' genannt, so schön war sie. Sie war unglücklich verliebt in einen sehr mutigen Mann und dann…", sie stockte, „naja, ist auf jeden Fall ganz schön lange her das Ganze."

Lily war ein paar Schritte näher getreten, die Puppe hielt sie immer noch fest, aber sie wirkte nicht mehr ganz so verschüchtert.

„Magst du Tiere?", fragte Ally dann, „wir haben eine ganze Menge Pferde, ein paar Katzen… mein Bruder – unser Bruder, muss ich ja jetzt sagen – hatte früher auch mal einen Hund, aber… jetzt nicht mehr. Haben sie dir von ihm erzählt? Von unserem Bruder, meine ich."

Lily nickte, dann, zögernd, öffnete sie den Mund und antwortete leise: „Er heißt Walt. Er ist Soldat. In Europa."

Ally nickte, nicht ohne den üblichen Stich irgendwo in ihrer Herzgegend zu spüren, den sie immer spürte, wenn sie an Walt dachte. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob sie spüren würde, wenn ihm etwas passierte. Selten, viel seltener und meistens nur in dunklen Stunden schlafloser Nächte, fragte sie sich auch, ob sie überhaupt würde leben können, wenn er es nicht mehr tat.

Mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln vertrieb sie die düsteren Gedanken, schob sie weg, weit von sich, obwohl wissend, dass sie immer, immer wiederkommen würden, nicht verschwinden würden, bis Walt entweder in Sicherheit oder tot war.

„Ja", wandte sie sich jetzt an Lily, „und Mum hat viel Angst um ihn. Deshalb ist es gut, dass du jetzt hier bei uns bist. Sie liebt dich jetzt schon sehr, glaube ich, und sie ist sehr glücklich."

Lily sah sie aus großen Augen an, war mittlerweile bis auf ein paar Schritte heran gekommen und nach kurzen Nachdenken fuhr Ally fort: „Ich übrigens auch. Ich habe mir früher immer eine kleine Schwester gewünscht und auch wenn du doch sehr viel kleiner bist – ich bin froh, dich als Schwester zu haben, Lily."

„Ich bin fast sieben!", widersprach Lily, so heftig und so plötzlich, dass es sie selber erschrak und sie für einen Moment ängstlich schien, wie Ally reagieren sollte, aber die lachte nur.

„Natürlich. Sechs Jahre und neun Monate, richtig?", erkundigte sie sich.

Lily nickte. „Und fünf Tage", fügte sie hinzu und Ally grinste über diese Akkuration, mit der nur Kinder das eigene Alter bestimmen konnten, Kinder, die es nicht erwarten konnten, älter zu werden, weil sie die Vorzüge der Kindheit, die selige Unwissenheit, noch nicht zu schätzen wussten und erst würden schätzen können, wenn die Kindheit lange hinter ihnen lag.

„Fünf Tage", wiederholte Ally, schüttelte den Kopf und lachte, „natürlich, wie dumm von mir."

Und es wäre zu viel gesagt, zu behaupten, Lily habe gelächelt, aber wie sie dort stand, mit der Puppe, sah sie nicht mehr verängstigt aus, sondern neugierig und ein bisschen hoffnungsvoll und es war ein Anfang, wenn schon sonst nichts.


	15. Denn sie wissen nicht, was sie tun

****

Denn sie wissen nicht, was sie tun

_Ingleside, Glen St. Mary  
__03.09.1941_

_Hallo Ally,  
na, wie geht es dir? Und deiner kleinen Schwester? So ganz komme ich da ja immer noch nicht drüber. Da geht Tante Rilla einfach hin und adoptiert ein Kind, ohne irgendwem was davon zu sagen. Grandpa hat ja in den Tagen danach jedem, der lange genug stillgehalten hat, von Jims in der Suppenschüssel erzählt, bis ich die Geschichte nicht mehr hören konnte.  
__Aber ich für meinen Teil bin immer noch ganz aufgeregt, wenn ich daran denke. Das ist fast so toll wie ein Baby und damit dürfen wir ja in nächster Zeit eher nicht rechnen. Oder hast du vor, deinen Arzt bald zu heiraten? Ich fänd's ja klasse, aber Merry hat gesagt, ich es wäre taktlos, dir das zu schreiben. Aber du kennst mich ja, deshalb wirst du mir das nicht übel nehmen. Ich habe schließlich schon viel taktlosere Dinge getan._

_James ist übrigens vor zwei Wochen oder so befördert worden! Er ist jetzt Flying Officer, das ist wie Oberleutnant in der Armee. Sagt zumindest Johnny. Aber was erzähle ich dir das, du weißt es garantiert schon längst. Ich finde es ja ziemlich fies, dass mein Bruder immer dir alles zuerst schreibt. Das wäre auch übrigens der einzige Grund, warum ich finde, dass du deinen Arzt nicht heiraten solltest. Ich hätte dich ja gerne als Schwester gehabt.  
Ich meine, ja, gut, ihr seid Cousins und das macht das Ganze schon ziemlich merkwürdig und auch etwas ekelig, wenn man es genau betrachtet, aber irgendwie wäre es schon toll. Aber ist ja auch irgendwie egal, du wirst ja sowieso nicht auf mich hören (würde ich an deiner Stelle auch nicht) und Merry hat sowieso gesagt, das dürfte ich dir erst recht nicht sagen. Naja, passiert._

_Apropos Merry, die ist in den letzten Monaten grässlich vernünftig geworden. Seit der Krieg angefangen hat, ehrlich gesagt (sind es wirklich schon zwei Jahre?). Dad arbeitet ja nur und Mum ist fast verrückt vor Sorge und Johnny ist… Johnny ist Johnny, nur noch stiller als früher. Merry behauptet, es wäre schwer für ihn, das James gegangen ist, aber ich glaube ja, er sieht, wie schlecht es unseren Eltern geht und will ihnen helfen, will irgendwie James ersetzen und schafft es nicht – und deshalb geht es ihm auch schlecht.  
Wow, das ist verdammt tiefgründig, oder? Naja, ich habe so meine Momente. Ich will ja eigentlich auch vernünftiger und verantwortungsbewusster werden, aber ich versuche das jetzt schon seit Monaten und so ganz klappt es nicht. Merry kann das viel besser als ich, aber manchmal denke ich, das liegt einfach daran, dass es Merry ist und vielleicht ist sie dafür da, vernünftig zu sein und unsere Eltern zu entlasten und ich dafür, dass sie trotzdem manchmal noch lachen können._

_Annie könnte ja momentan auch ein bisschen Lachen vertragen, finde ich. Es geht ihr ziemlich schlecht, weil Alec ja weg ist und das schon seit zwei Jahren und jetzt hat er ja auch noch bald Geburtstag und sie ist nicht bei ihm, das geht ihr nahe. Und sie ist so traurig, das sich das auch noch auf Merry überträgt, die ist nämlich die letzten Tage auch kaum ansprechbar gewesen. Schrecklich, wenn du mich fragst.  
Zudem sind die beiden anscheinend der Meinung, es wird besser, wenn sie einfach rund um die Uhr arbeiten. Merry schmeißt hier mittlerweile den Haushalt (ich versuche ja zu helfen, aber so wirklich eigne ich mich nicht dafür) und Annie hilft Tante Una in der Gemeinde und kümmert sich um die Babies, seit Rose nicht mehr darf. Die hat nämlich so viel gearbeitet, bis Onkel Jerry es ihr verboten hat. Stell dir das mal vor!_

_Jetzt ist sie ganz viel bei Bert, der ist nämlich noch merkwürdiger als Johnny – aber das ist er wohl schon immer gewesen. Ich meine, ich will ja nicht gemein sein, aber ein bisschen merkwürdig ist Bert schon. Und Blythe mit seinem Gerede vom Krieg hilft da auch nicht. Der kann es ja gar nicht abwarten, endlich zu gehen. Die arme Tante Nan! Jeden Tag zu sehen, wie er nur noch darauf wartet, endlich 18 zu werden…  
Grandpa und Grandma bauen auch immer mehr ab, habe ich das Gefühl. Irgendwie scheint mir, das hier ist ein Krieg zu viel für sie. Immerhin sind sie ja beide weit über 70 und die ganze Aufregung und Angst und Sorge und jeden Morgen aufwachen, ohne zu wissen, welche grässlichen Nachrichten vielleicht auf einen warten… sie haben es nicht leicht, das ist sicher._

_Ansonsten… euch geht es gut, hoffe ich, und alles läuft noch so, wie es soll (da siehst du mal wieder, wie unhöflich ich bin, so was ans Ende eines Briefes zu packen)? Von Walt hoffentlich auch nur Positives – oder zumindest nichts Negatives? Es ist ja wirklich schlimm, seit Onkel Bruce verwundet wurde und einem wirklich klar geworden ist, was Krieg bedeutet, rechnet man immer mit dem Schlimmsten – auch wenn es Onkel Bruce doch jetzt wieder gut geht!  
Aber naja, ich sollte ich rummeckern, ich will ja vernünftig sein. Deshalb höre ich jetzt auch auf und werde mir das dreckige Geschirr von heute Mittag vornehmen und dann noch mal nachgucken, ob Tante Una meine Hilfe mit der Wäsche brauchen kann. Dir wünsche ich auf jeden Fall einen schönen Tag in deinem Krankenhaus oder bei deinem Arzt (es muss ein Familienfluch sein, wirklich!) oder sonst wo.  
Liebste Grüße, Joy_

* * *

_RAF Kenley  
London, Great Britain_

_26.08.1941_

_Hey Al,  
wie geht es dir? Ich bin okay. Seit die Nazis die Sowjets angegriffen haben, geht es hier etwas ruhiger zu. Ist auch ganz gut, wenn du mich fragst. Von mir aus könnten die sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen, bis hinterher einfach keiner mehr übrig ist. Würde uns auf jeden Fall eine ganze Menge Stress ersparen und unsere Probleme wären dann auch gelöst. Aber naja, zu schön um wahr zu sein._

_Ich habe Walt und Will Callaghan vor ein paar Tagen gesehen. Sie hatten Urlaub und waren in London. Ich konnte ein paar Stunden frei machen. War nett, ihn mal wieder zu sehen, aber surreal. Dass ich hier bin, das ist okay und normal. Dass Bruce hier ist, daran habe ich mich auch gewöhnt. Das gleiche mit den Douglas-Brüdern. Aber Walt gehört hier nicht hin. Wobei, besser er als Johnny._

_Was für eine Vorstellung! Johnny im Krieg. Oder noch schlimmer: Bert. Es gibt einfach Dinge, die nicht sein sollen. Und doch wahrscheinlich sein werden. Mir kann man nämlich erzählen, was man will, dass hier dauert noch ein paar Jahre. Aber sag meiner Mum nicht, dass ich das geschrieben habe. Sie macht sich schon genug Sorgen um mich._

_Wie läuft es bei dir? Im Krankenhaus? Ich finde es ja wirklich toll, dass du das machst. Ich erzähle allen Jungs hier, dass meine Cousine Krankenschwester ist. Meistens kriege ich dann einen Drink spendiert. ‚Krankenschwester' ist so was wie ein magisches Wort hier drüben. Aber, du wirst das ja merken, wenn du kommst. Wann ist deine Ausbildung noch mal vorbei?_

_Das heißt, ich hätte es fast vergessen. Du kannst ja nur kommen, wenn du nicht vorher heiratest. Annie hatte mir geschrieben, dass es bald soweit sein wird. Sehr wirrer Brief, typisch. Die Geschichte um deine neue Schwester war völlig unverständlich. Walt musste es mir erklären. Finde ich ja nett von deinen Eltern. Die Kleine klingt, als sei sie niedlich._

_Nun denn, Al, ich werde jetzt Schluss machen. Es ist spät hier und mein Tag war heftig. Ein Triebwerk von meinem Flugzeug hat heute Nachmittag ausgesetzt. Klassische Bruchlandung. Das Flugzeug ist hinüber. Mir ist aber nichts passiert, nur paar Prellungen und Schürfwunden. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Behalt's aber für dich, ja?  
Halt die Ohren steif,  
James.  
P.S. Bin übrigens vor ein paar Tagen befördert worden._

* * *

_Swangrove, Winnipeg  
05.09.1941_

_Liebe Ally,  
ich habe nicht viel Zeit, ich muss Mutter noch helfen, deshalb hier nur ein kurzer Brief, aber ich habe etwas erfahren, das ich unbedingt abklären muss. Josie hat mir vor ein paar Tagen geschrieben, dass Suzy ihr berichtet hat, dass Rose ihr erzählt hat, dass du Merry geschrieben hättest, du würdest dich bald verloben und da wusste ich nicht genau, ob ich es abtun und darüber lachen oder es glauben und beleidigt sein sollte.  
Weil, wenn du tatsächlich vorhast, dich mit Peter zu verloben, finde ich doch, dass ich ein Recht habe, es etwas früher zu erfahren und persönlich! Ich habe auch Ruby und Phoebe geschrieben, ob sie etwas wissen, glaub also nur nicht, du kommst drum herum. Ich warte auf deinen Brief und zwar pronto! Oder besser noch: ruf an. Ich kann es ja kaum noch erwarten!  
Deine ungeduldige Freundin Cece  
P.S. Ich werde Brautjungfer!_

* * *

Mit einem Kopfschütteln legte Ally die Briefe zur Seite. In dieser Familie konnte man wirklich keine Geheimnisse für sich behalten. Und wenn man keine Geheimnisse hatte, dann wurden eben welche konstruiert. Irgendwie war es zum verrückt werden.

Sie warf einen Blick hinüber zu Lily, die auf dem Boden mit Elaine, der Puppe, spielte und dachte bei sich, dass die Kleine wirklich froh sein konnte, dass ihr niemand Verlobungen andichtete und es in den nächsten zehn Jahren auch nicht tun würde.

Seufzend beschloss sie, sich später damit zu befassen, dieses Gerücht zu beseitigen – oder es zumindest zu versuchen, denn Gerüchte waren ja bekanntlich wie Unkraut, sehr schwer auszurotten –, denn nach einem anstrengenden Tag im Krankenhaus hatte sie darauf so gar keine Lust, und Griff nach der aktuellen Tageszeitung.

In dicken Blockbuchstaben kündigte ihr die Überschrift des Leitartikels den vor zwei Tagen begonnenen Angriff der Deutschen auf die russische Stadt Leningrad an – das frühere St. Petersburg, Stadt der Zaren. Dort also auch.

Ein kleinrer Artikel darunter berichtete von der Gründung des ‚Politcial Warfare Executive' in Großbritannien und Ally hatte gerade begonnen, die ersten Sätze zu lesen, als die Türe mit einer solchen Wucht aufgestoßen wurde, dass sie wusste, um wen es sich handelte, ohne die Augen von der Zeitung zu heben.

„Was gibt's'?", erkundigte sie sich nur halb interessiert.

„Rate, wer heiratet!", verlangte Ruby und postierte sich vor ihr, mit einer Hand nach der Zeitung schnappend.

Ally stöhnte. Nicht die _auch_ noch!


	16. Fallen und gefallen sein

**Fallen und gefallen sein**

Seufzend lehnte Ally den Kopf gegen die Backsteinfassade des St. Michael's Hospitals und sog mit geschlossenen Augen die frische Luft ein.

Sie war müde, hatte Kopfschmerzen und, wenn sie ehrlich war, auch einfach keine Lust mehr, nicht heute, nicht jetzt. Und die Gewissheit, dass sie nach einer kurzen Pause wieder zurück ins Krankenhaus und in den OP-Saal musste, machte es nicht besser.

Es war spät geworden, gestern, viel zu spät, auf Lizzie Callaghans Verlobungsparty und sie hatten einfach nicht gehen können, weil Mrs. Callaghan ihnen immer wieder den zukünftigen Schwiegersohn hatte vorführen müssen, bloß, damit auch jedem klar wurde, dass es ihr gelungen war, eine Tochter gut zu verheiraten, während Rilla Fords Tochter überhaupt keine Anstalten macht, sich zu verloben.

Was mal wieder zeigte, wie wenig die Frau eigentlich verstand.

Peter Keynes war allerdings ganz nett gewesen, zumindest das ein Pluspunkt, fünf Jahre älter als Lizzie und angehender Politiker, gut betucht und manierlich. Er schien seine Braut zu schätzen und sie sah offensichtlich zu ihm auf, es versprach also, eine gelungene Ehe zu werden.

Gelungen, wiewohl vielleicht nicht wirklich glücklich, aber was war schon Glück und wo genau sollte man es eigentlich herkriegen?

Auf der Straße herumliegen tat Glück immerhin höchst selten.

Stirnrunzelnd schlug Ally die Augen wieder auf und warf einen Blick auf die vorbeiratternde Straßenbahn, die sie rüde aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen hatte.

Genau in diesem Moment berührte eine Hand sie vorsichtig an der Schultern, eine Hand, ihr so bekannt, dass sie sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, den Kopf zu drehen, der sich heute so unglaublich schwer anfühlte.

„Da bist du", bemerkte Peter neben ihr leise – lustig eigentlich, er hieß genau wie Lizzies Zukünftiger – und sie spürte, wie er sich neben sie an die Wand lehnte, „Dr. Hudson braucht dich im OP."

„Aber ich habe noch…", Ally warf einen Blick auf die Armbanduhr, „10 Minuten Pause."

Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, seufzte dann und stieß sich von der Wand ab: „Aber natürlich, wenn er mich braucht, werde ich gehen."

„Er schätzt deine Arbeit wirklich", versicherte Peter, als würde es das besser machen, aber Ally winkte nur müde ab.

„Bist du okay?", fragte er dann, eine Hand auf ihrem Arm, um sie aufzuhalten, aber Ally nickte nur, versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, das nur halb gelang und drückte kurz die Hand auf ihrem Arm, bevor sie sich losmachte.

Sie ging auf den Eingang zu, spürte, dass er ihr nachsah, besorgt, offensichtlich nicht überzeugt, dass es ihr wirklich gut ging. Er kannte sie schon ziemlich gut, mittlerweile. Gut genug? Vielleicht.

Die Türe schlug hinter ihr zu und Ally seufzte leise. Sie ahnte, dass er sie um ihre Hand fragen würde und das bald. Er würde nicht in den Krieg ziehen, ohne sich ihrer Liebe sicher zu sein und es konnten nur noch Tage sein, bis er das Krankenhaus und damit sie für lange Zeit würde verlassen müssen.

Er würde um ihre Hand anhalten und sie würde ja sagen und es hätte sie sicher viel, viel mehr gefreut, wenn sie sich nicht ach so schwermütig gefühlt hätte in den letzten Tagen.

Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, woran es lag, wusste nur, dass das _Leben_ ihr im Moment schwer viel, ihr überdrüssig war, sie alternativ mut- oder rastlos machte, als suche sie nach einem Ausweg aus alldem, obwohl nicht mal gewiss, dass es einen gab.

Vielleicht hatte Lizzie ja Recht. Und Alice Callaghan, auch sie.

Vielleicht bot die Ehe einen solchen Ausweg.

Zumindest ein neuer Weg war es, gewiss, und ‚neu' in diesen Zeiten hieß eigentlich immer zugleich auch ‚gut', weil, wenn das Alte grässlich ist, kann das Neue nur besser sein.

Sie betrat den OP-Bereich, dankbar fast, dass irgendeine schwierige Operation bevorstand, die ihre Konzentration erfordern würde. Alles, um nur ihr Gedanken abzulenken. Alles, alles.

Es gelang, wie immer, weil es schwere Arbeit war, körperlich und geistig, die die Sorgen und Fragen in den Hintergrund schiebt, wie die Operation, bei der sie assistierte und die beiden anderen, die folgten, bis es schließlich acht Uhr abends war und ihre Schicht seit zwei Stunden vorbei.

Sie zog sich um, verabschiedete sich, nickte den Hinweis der Oberschwester ab, dass sie sich mehr schonen solle, ohne wirklich zu hören, und verließ endlich, _endlich_ das Krankenhaus, das ihr momentan auch keine Erfüllung brachte.

Ihre Augen machten sofort Peter aus, der in seinen Mantel gewickelt an einer gegenüberliegenden Straßenlaterne lehnte, eine schwach glimmende Zigarette in der rechten Hand und sie wusste für einen Moment nicht, ob sie ihn nur zufällig sah oder nach ihm Ausschau gehalten hatte.

Er erblickte sie ebenfalls sofort und streckte eine Hand aus, die Ally ergriff, sobald sie ihn erreicht hatte. Sie gingen hinüber zur Station der Straßenbahn, warteten schweigend in der kalten Septemberluft und als die Bahn endlich kam, ratternd und quietschend, half er ihr herauf und blieb neben ihrem Sitz stehen.

Es hatte etwas von einer gut einstudierten Routine.

Ally spürte, dass Peter sie die ganze Fahrt über beobachtete, sein Gesicht angespannt, die Stirn gerunzelt und obwohl ihr Kopf schmerzte und sie die Welt um sie herum nur noch wie durch Watte wahrnahm, gedämpft und verschwommen, wusste sie mit plötzlicher Klarheit, dass er heute sprechen würde oder nie.

Sie hatte bloß nicht die Kraft, etwas zu tun, mit dieser Erkenntnis.

Die Straßenbahn hielt an ihrer Station, Peter half heraus und auf die Straße, dann legte er ihr einen Arm und die Schultern und steuerte sie sanft in Richtung Windgates.

„Ally", setzte er dann vorsichtig an, räusperte sich, blieb ein paar Sekunden still, bevor er erneut sprach, „Ally, ich… das, was ich dir jetzt sage… ich hätte es dir viel, viel früher sagen müssen, ich weiß, aber… ich hatte nicht… mir fehlte wohl der Mut. Es tut mir Leid."

Peter verharrte, blickte zu ihr herunter, aber Ally hielt den Kopf gesenkt, abwartend scheinbar. Für einen Augenblick schwiegen beide.

„Ich muss morgen gehen", stieß er dann hervor, „morgen früh und wir werden uns wahrscheinlich für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit nicht sehen… vielleicht nie mehr."

„Sag das nicht", widersprach sie leise, den Blick auf ihre Hände gerichtet. Oh, wie sehr ihr Kopf schmerzte!

„Es ist aber eine Möglichkeit", erwiderte er, „und deshalb… deshalb wollte ich dich bitten, meine Frau zu werden. Nicht jetzt sofort, nicht, bevor ich gehe, aber in ein paar Jahren, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist und ich wieder hier bin, sollte es uns denn vergönnt sein… wirst du mich dann heiraten, Ally?"

Er war stehen geblieben und sah sie an und sie hob den Kopf, begegnete seinem Blick, so hoffnungsvoll, so nervös und ihre Lippen öffneten sich für dieses eine, folgenschwere Wort.

„Ja."

Sie sah, wie Peters Gesicht sich aufhellte, wie seine Augen zu strahlen anfingen und dann, wie in einem Traum, dass er sich herunterbeugte, um sie zu küssen.

Und sie wusste nicht, was es war, würde es vielleicht nie ganz begreifen, aber in diesem einen Moment, in dem ihre Zukunft ganz gerade vor ihr zu liegen schien, in dem sie unendlich glücklich hätte sein müssen, in diesem einen Moment, als sie die Augen schloss und den Kuss ihres Verlobten erwartete, begriff sie plötzlich etwas mit erstaunlicher Klarheit.

Denn es war nicht Peters Gesicht, dass sie vor sich sah, Peter mit seinen blonden Haaren und seinen grauen Augen und seinem netten Lächeln. Nein, der Mann, der vor ihrem inneren Auge erschien war ein anderer, mit dunklem Haar unter einer Uniformmütze und Augen, deren Freundlichkeit fast den Schalk verbargen, der darin saß.

Sie reagierte mehr, als dass sie agierte, als sie die Hände hob und ihn von sich schob, selber einen Schritt zurück trat, dann die Arme um sich wickelte, als müsse sie sich vor etwas schützen und den Blick senkte, um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

„Ally… was…?", er war verwirrt, natürlich, erschrocken, ob ihrer heftigen Reaktion und es tat ihr Leid, so verdammt Leid, aber was sollte sie denn _tun_?

„Ich kann nicht… es… es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, wirklich… ich meine, ich habe dich wirklich gerne und ich dachte auch bis eben, ich würde dich leben, aber…", sie brach ab, rang nach Luft.

„Aber du tust es nicht?", fragte er, sichtlich um Fassung ringend und sie nickte und war froh, ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Darf ich fragen… warum?", fragte Peter nach einem Augenblick, vielleicht, weil er es wirklich wissen musste, vielleicht aber nur aus einer merkwürdigen, selbstquälerischen Art heraus, die jeden manchmal überfällt.

„Ich dachte, du wärst es, wirklich", flüsterte sie, weil ihre Stimme zu mehr nicht fähig war, „und du warst du gut zu mir und… Gott, das ist so schrecklich… ich wollte dir niemals weh tun, wirklich nicht und ich hätte dich geheiratet und ich wäre glücklich geworden, aber…", wieder brach sie ab, nicht in der Lage, den Satz zu beenden.

„Du liebst einen anderen", er fragte nicht, stellte es bloß fest, sehr sicher plötzlich, als hätte es von Anfang an klar sein müssen.

„Ich wusste es nicht, bis eben", gestand Ally, „und… und ich habe auch keine Chance, ich _hatte_ meine Chance, aber… ich war so blind!"

„Sag so was nicht", er streckte eine Hand aus und berührte die ihre, eine freundschaftliche Geste, fast tröstend, „es gehört viel dazu, eine Frau wie dich abzuweisen, glaube mir. Gib also du nur deine Hoffnung nicht auf, Ally, jetzt noch nicht. Versprichst du mir das?"

Sie nickte und schwieg.

Er räusperte sich. „Ich… ich respektiere deine Entscheidung, was uns abgelangt und ich danke dir für deine Ehrlichkeit. Aber meinst du… wenn dass hier hinter uns liegt, wenn es nicht mehr so schmerzt… dass du mir dann vielleicht schreiben könntest? Nur als eine Freundin."

Wieder nickte Ally und hasste sich, weil sie ihm das angetan hatte und hasste ihn, weil er nicht bereit war, sie zu hassen.

Sie trennten sich dann und wünschten einander alles Gute und er ging zurück zur Straßenbahn und sie nach Hause, jetzt erst die Tränen bemerkend, die ihr über die Wangen rannen.

Sie kam an, in Windgates, ignorierte die Angestellten, ging in den Salon, in dem ihre Eltern saßen und Lilly, die zu ihr aufsahen, als sie eintrat und sah sie besorgten Gesichter, ohne sie zu registrieren.

Sie hörte, wie ihr Vater aufsprang, wie ihre Mutter ihren Namen rief und wie Lily erschrocken aufschrie, als ihre Beine endlich unter ihr nachgaben, aber das letzte, was sie sah, bevor gnädige Dunkelheit sie umfing, war das Gesicht des Mannes, den sie liebte, ohne ein Recht dazu zu haben.

_Zu spät_.


	17. Tag der Ehrlosigkeit

**Tag der Ehrlosigkeit**

Es war ein Sonntag im Dezember, ungefähr gegen halb zwei Uhr mittags und die Familie Ford hatte sich gerade zum Essen hingesetzt.

Kenneth Ford überflog stirnrunzelnd ein paar Blatt Papier, noch während eines der Dienstmädchen die Vorspeise aufzutragen begann, die kleine Lily wippte ungeduldig mit ihrem Stuhl und es war klar, dass sie lieber etwas anderes getan hätte, Ally blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster auf die spärlich fallenden Schneeflocken und Rilla betrachtete ihre ältere Tochter.

Sie war ernster geworden in den letzten Monaten und verschlossener, ihr Gesicht war seit der Krankheit noch blasser und es hatten sich feine Linien in die Haut zwischen ihren dunklen Augen einzugraben begonnen, Zeugen von Sorge und Schmerz.

Alice Ford war erwachsen geworden.

Viel zu erwachsen, wenn man ihre Mutter fragte, die sie beobachtete, wie so oft, und fand, dass es in Ordnung war, dass sie mit ihrem zweiundvierzig Jahren die ersten grauen Haare entdeckte, dass die Sorgenfalten im Gesicht ihrer kaum zwanzigjährigen Tochter aber alles andere als natürlich waren.

An dem Tag, an dem sie von ihrer Unterredung mit Peter Johnson nach Hause gekehrt war, ein Tag, der nur wenige Wochen zurücklag und doch unendlich weit entfernt schien, war Ally noch ein Kind gewesen, denn obwohl sie hart arbeitete, hilfsbereit und vernünftig und verständnisvoll war, hatten in ihren Augen immer noch die Lebenslust und die Hoffnung der Jugend geschienen, die manche Menschen nie haben und die andere nie verlieren.

Dann kam das Fieber und als es ging, nahm es ihre Jugend mit.

Zehn Tage lang hatte sie im Bett gelegen, geschüttelt von teilweise gefährlich hohem Fieber, nur selten völlig bei Bewusstsein, meist in einem Dämmerzustand irgendwo zwischen Wachen und Ohnmacht, in manchen Momenten erbärmlich zitternd unter einem Berg von Decken, in anderen zu erhitzt um auch nur das Nachthemd auf ihrer Haut ertragen zu können.

Die Ärzte, Spezialisten, die Kenneth in langen Reihen antanzen ließ, machten allerhand Tests, nahmen so viel Blut ab, dass irgendwann Rilla einschritt und es untersagte, und standen am Ende doch nur ratlos da und berührten hilflos die blasse Stirn ihrer Patienten, auf der kalter Schweiß stand.

Die Ratlosigkeit verschwand, sobald sie von Allys Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester hörten und fast dankbar verkündeten sie, es müsse Überanstrengung sein, sie habe ihrem Körper wohl zuviel zugemutet und da sei so eine Krankheit natürlich, wenn das Fieber nicht noch weiter steige, dann sollte es in ein paar Tagen ausgestanden sein. Das war der Konsens der Ärzte.

Rilla aber wusste es besser.

Nicht körperliche Anstrengung hatte die Krankheit herbeigeführt, vielmehr reagierte der Körper auf die seelischen Qualen, die irgendwann keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gefunden hatten, als in lebensgefährlichem Fieber.

Das Fieber brach schließlich, die Ärzte klopften sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern – es war einer der vielen Momente, in denen Rilla sich Bruder oder Vater herwünschte – und nach wenigen Tagen war Ally bereits wieder stark genug, aufzustehen und im Haus herumzulaufen.

Auch vom Krankenhaus hatte sie sich nicht lange fernhalten lassen, obwohl ihre Eltern es versucht hatten, aber immerhin hatte sie sich dem Willen ihres Vater gebeugt, was ihre Stundenzahl anging, der jetzt ein Maximum gesetzt war, was von Kenneth streng überwacht wurde.

Und obwohl sie sich körperlich von der Krankheit gut erholte, so war diese doch nicht spurlos an Ally vorübergegangen. Sie schien ihren letzten Rest Unbeschwertheit eingebüsst zu haben und obwohl sie für ihre Eltern und Lily, die sie mittlerweile liebte, wie eine echte Schwester, immer ein Lächeln und ein fröhliches Wort hatte, so zeigte sich in Momenten, in denen sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte, doch sehr wie sie litt.

Aber sie mussten glücklich sein, dass sich die Sache nicht in eine gänzlich andere Richtung entwickelt hatte, erinnerte Rilla sich und blickte zurück auf diese grässlichen Nächte, in denen sie neben ihrer Tochter gesessen hatte, die sich fiebernd und leise stöhnend im Bett herumgeworfen hatte, im Delirium liegend, nicht ansprechbar, mit flackernden Augen um sicht blickend, ohne zu sehen…

Die Erinnerung alleine ließ Rilla unwillkürlich erzittern. In manchen dieser Nächte, dieser quälenden, nie enden wollenden Nächte, war sie sich sicher gewesen, ihre Tochter zu verlieren und in einem Anfall von Galgenhumor hatte sie festgestellt, dass das falsch war, weil Walt derjenige war, auf dessen Tod sie versucht hatte, sich vorzubreiten – obwohl das nicht ging, natürlich nicht – und dass es plötzlich Ally gewesen war, die um ihr Leben gerungen hatte oder vielleicht auch mit ihrem Leben, so sicher war sich Rilla bis heute nicht.

Sie hatte ein Telegramm an Walt geschickt, gegen Kens Willen, ihm die Situation geschildert und Wochen später, als Ally längst wieder gesund war, war sein Brief angekommen und spätestens dann hatte Rilla zugeben müssen, dass ihr Mann Recht gehabt hatte, mal wieder.

Walt hatte wohl mit Will Callaghan geredet und irgendwie auch James Bescheid gesagt, denn auch die beiden schickten Briefe, aber Rilla hatte sie nie zu Gesicht bekommen, Ally hatte sie gelesen und weggesteckt.

Der Brief ihres Sohnes, den sie gelesen hatte, machte nicht viel Sinn, die Sorge ließ Walt unzusammenhängende Sätze und Gedanken zu Papier bringen, schließlich die Resolution, sofort zurück nach Kanada zu kommen, aber Will musste ihn davon abgebracht haben, immerhin war so was Desertion, ob man jetzt wirklich kämpfte oder nicht.

James' Brief war recht kurz gewesen, alle seine Briefe waren kurz, selbst die an seine Mutter und Ally hatte ihn gelesen und in ruhigem Ton festgestellt, dass es nett von ihm war, sich zu sorgen, und den Brief dann weggesteckt.

Fast zwei Seiten nahm der Brief von Will ein, er entlockte Ally dreimal ein schwaches Lächeln, aber keinen Kommentar, sie bemerkte nur ein paar Stunden später, dass es gut war, dass Will bei Walt war und für ihn das Denken übernahm.

Und als Rilla an die Briefe dachte, ging ihr plötzlich noch eine andere Erinnerung durch den Kopf, an die siebte Nacht, die besonders schlimm gewesen war und an den Namen, der die Lippen ihrer Tochter verlassen hatte, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Ally war nicht bei sich gewesen, konnte sich sicherlich nicht daran erinnern und doch, Rilla fragte sich…

Ruckartig schob Kenneth seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf.

Seine Frau, durch die Bewegung zurück in die Gegenwart geholt, sah überrascht auf. Einer der Dienstboten war ins Zimmer gekommen, ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatte und verließ jetzt mit Kenneth den Raum.

„Ein Telefonanruf", erklärte Ally, die die Verwirrung ihrer Mutter wohl spürte, „anscheinend geht es um Leben und Tod." Ein ironisches Lächeln, kaum mehr als ein Verziehen der Mundwinkel.

„Sagst du ihm bitte, dass er sich beeilen soll?", beauftragte Rilla und warf der immer noch auf ihrem Stuhl kippelnden Lily einen mahnenden Blick zu.

Ally stand wortlos auf, ihr Vorspeisenteller fast unberührt, und verschwand durch die gleiche Türe, wie ihr Vater, auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro.

Sie waren es gewohnt, diese ach so wichtigen Telefonanrufe, besonders jetzt, im Krieg, aber ihre Mutter bestand darauf, wenigstens Sonntags das mittägliche Familienessen einzuhalten, denn so fortschrittlich sie in ihrem Denken sonst war, was das Sonntagsessen anbelangt, war Rilla Ford konservativ.

Schnellen Schrittes ging Ally durch einen Korridor, an dessen Ende sich das Büro ihres Vaters befand. Die Türe war nur angelehnt und sie wollte gerade anklopfen und eintreten, als Kenneth' Stimme zu ihr nach draußen klang.

„Ist das sicher? Ist das _ganz_ sicher, Frank?", er klang aufgeregt, aber ob die soeben erfahrenen Neuigkeiten positiv waren oder nicht, konnte Ally nicht erkennen. Seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen war sich ihr Vater selber nicht sicher.

„Du weiß, was das bedeutet, ja?", fragte er jetzt seinen Gesprächspartner, anscheinend Frank Hopson, einen seiner wichtigsten Mitarbeiter.

Einige Sekunden herrschte Schweigen, dann sprach Kenneth wieder. „Haben wir irgendeinen Kommentar? Irgendwas Offizielles? Hm… hm… von Roosevelt nicht, nein? … Naja, das war auch noch nicht zu erwarten. Hmh… ja… ja, sehe ich genauso. Was ist mit den anderen? Wallace wohl auch nichts, aber Hull? Stimson? Knox, wenigstens? … Nicht mal Knox, nein? Hm…", er verstummte und lauschte wieder Frank Hopson.

Ally auf der anderen Seite der Türe erstarrte. Cordell Hull war der amerikanische Außenminister, Henry Stimson war Kriegsminister, Frank Knox Marineminister, Henry Wallace Vizepräsident und Franklin Roosevelt bedurfte ja wohl kaum eine Vorstellung.

Was, _was_ war dort passiert?

Nervös trat Ally von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Nun gut, halt mich auf dem laufenden, Frank. Ich komme so gegen Nachmittag in die Redaktion, dann sehen wir weiter, in Ordnung? … Ja, gut, bis dann also", verabschiedete Kenneth sich derweil. Dann hörte Ally, wie er den Hörer auf die Gabel legte. Als er jedoch keine Anstalten machte, das Zimmer zu verlassen, stieß sie vorsichtig die Türe auf und trat ein.

„Dad?"

Er drehte sich um.

„Was ist passiert, Dad?"

„Die Japaner bombardieren Pearl Harbor", erklärte er und seine Stimme klang merkwürdig, fremd beinahe.

„Pearl Harbor?", erschrocken sah Ally ihn an, „aber… da liegt die…die…"

Kenneth nickte. „…die amerikanische Pazifikflotte", bestätigte er.

Für einen Moment war sie still, versuchte das Ausmaß dieser Situation zu erfassen, trat dann noch ein paar Schritte näher und stützte sich auf dem schweren Holzschreibtisch ab.

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte Ally dann, essenziell um eine Bestätigung ihrer Ahnung bittend.

Seufzend ließ ihr Vater sich in seinen Sessel sinken. „Noch haben wir keine offiziellen Kommentare von der Regierung", erwiderte er, „aber dieser Angriff bedeutet Krieg. Lange schon hat Roosevelt sein Volk auf diesen Krieg angeschworen und jetzt scheint es, als wäre er auch für sie endlich gekommen."

„Amerika wird also in den Krieg eintreten?", wiederholte Ally, nur um sicher zu sein.

„Sie werden sicher Japan den Krieg erklären, sie können gar nicht anders, nicht nach diesem Tag. Nicht, nachdem er hunderte, vielleicht tausende Tote gefordert hat", betrübt schüttelte Kenneth den Kopf.

„Und wenn sie Japan den Krieg erklären…", spann Ally den Gedanken weiter, „Japan, das mit Deutschland verbündet ist… gerade jetzt, wo die deutsche Offensive in Russland stockt…"

Kenneth nickte. „Das könnte der Anfang vom Ende sein."

Seine Tochter hob den Kopf und sah ihn an und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen erkannte Kenneth in ihren Augen ein kleines Funkeln.


	18. Wie Sand zwischen den Fingern

**Wie Sand zwischen den Fingern**

_Ingleside, Glen St. Mary  
29.03.1942_

_Hallo Ally,  
wie geht es euch allen so? Hier bei uns… naja, es geht bergauf, langsam. Man merkt, dass noch immer das ganze Dorf daliegt und Trauer und, mehr noch, Schock, aber der Alltag kehrt zurück. Wie grässlich doch der Gedanke ist, dass diese… diese Nachricht bald auch Alltag für uns werden kann. Er war doch nur der erste unserer Jungs, der gefallen ist, und nur Gott weiß, wie viele ihm noch folgen müssen. Nur Gott weiß, wer ihm noch wird folgen müssen._

_Ich habe eine solche Angst und so geht es wohl uns allen hier. Onkel Bruces Verletzung war schlimm, aber er hat ja überlebt, also haben wir alle verdrängt, dass er auch sehr leicht nicht hätte überleben können. Aber das hier… ich kann es immer noch nicht wirklich glauben. Jeden Moment, in dem ich nicht aufpasse, in dem ich vergesse, ist es mir, als wären noch alle Jungen am leben und in Sicherheit, oder doch zumindest so sicher wie möglich. Aber dann, dann erinnere ich mich wieder, obwohl ich es doch immer noch nicht wirklich glauben kann, selbst nach über drei Monaten noch nicht._

_Aber naja, das Leben geht weiter, schätze ich, und die Zeit heilt tatsächlich einige Wunden. Annie ist sogar letzten Sonntag wieder mit in die Kirche gegangen, das erste Mal, seit Weihnachten, an diesem grässlichen Weihnachten, an dem wir alle ganze zuversichtlich waren, wegen der Amerikaner, an dem wir noch nicht wussten, dass er verletzt in einem Lazarett in Hongkong lag oder vielleicht auch schon tot war. Johnny sagt, er habe gelesen, dass die Japaner alle Verletzten, die sie im Feldlazarett St. Stephen's College gefunden haben zu Tode… naja, er sagt, es muss ein grausamer Tod gewesen sein._

_Annie weiß das nicht und Mary glaube ich auch nicht, aber es ist so schon schlimm genug für sie, ohne, dass sie sich vorstellen, wie genau er… nun, ich stelle es mir vor, jede Nacht und es ist so, so schlimm, dabei habe ich ihn doch noch nicht mal geliebt. Nicht wie Annie. Erinnerst du dich, wie wir so aufgezogen haben mit ihm? Joy und ich haben uns sogar Namen für ihre Kinder überlegt, ganz schlimme Namen, alle mit A am Anfang, wie die Eltern. Aber es war richtig, trotzdem, finde ich. Es hat schon zusammengehört, die _beiden _haben zusammengehört. Annie und Alec._

_Und jetzt sind wir soweit, dass es nur noch Annie ohne Alec gibt, aber Annie ohne Alec ist irgendwie nicht mehr Annie, sie ist nur noch ein bleiches, dünnes Wesen, was niemals lacht und dessen Blick ich nicht ertragen kann. Selbst nach drei Monaten und selbst jetzt, wo sie langsam wieder auf die Straße geht, geht es ihr nicht besser. Ich glaube, Tante Nan hat Angst, dass es ihr niemals mehr besser gehen wird. Sie hat Dad vor einiger Zeit um Beruhigungsmittel gebeten, weil Annie sonst nicht schläft und dass Dad es ihr gegeben hat, das sagt schon alles._

_Für uns andere ist es auch schwer. Das klingt jetzt egoistisch, aber alle mochten Alec und naja, ich sagte es bereits, die Angst um unsere anderen Jungen ist seit… diesem Vorfall nur noch schlimmer geworden. James muss mittlerweile fast täglich kleine Notizen an Mum schicken, nur drei oder vier Wörter, manchmal auch nur das Datum, damit sie weiß, dass er lebt. Johnny hat gesagt, dass sei Verschwendung von Briefmarken, aber dafür hat Joy ihn getreten, typisch Joy! Ich hätte es allerdings auch gemacht, wenn ich ein bisschen mehr wie Joy wäre und wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass Johnny es nicht so meint. Er hat es auch nicht gerade leicht._

_Nun ja, das ist also das Neuste aus Glen. Was noch? Ella und Megan entwickeln sich prächtig und sind mit vier Jahren schon richtige kleine Nervensägen. Rose hat alle voll zu tun, besonders jetzt, wo Tante Nan und Tante Una so sehr auf Annie aufpassen. In Avonlea ist wohl alles klar, Philly war letzte Woche für ein paar Tage hier, sie ist stiller denn je, aber okay. Mum hatte einen Brief von Großmutter Rosemary, Yvette und die Kleinen sind wohl auch in Ordnung und Bruce laut seinem Brief auch. Naja, Joy möchte dir in den nächsten Tagen auch noch mal schreiben, dann also mehr.  
Liebe Grüße auch an deine Eltern und Lily,  
deine Merry_

* * *

_Colchester Garrison  
Essex, Great Britain_

_15.03.1942_

_Schwesterchen!  
Rate mal was? Ich bin befördert worden! Ja, ganz richtig, dein kleiner Bruder ist jetzt Lieutenant. Und Will ist es nicht, das heißt, ich darf ihm jetzt Befehle geben und er findet das überhaupt gar nicht lustig. Ich dafür aber umso mehr! _

_Und wie geht es dir? Du überarbeitest dich hoffentlich nicht. So einen Schrecken wie letzten Herbst kann ich ganz sicher nicht noch mal brauchen. Wenn Will nicht halbwegs vernünftig gewesen wäre (und er war auch verdammt fertig!), ich wäre weggerannt und hätte versucht, nach Hause zu kommen. Sei also vernünftig, sonst ende ich noch vor dem Kriegsgericht und dass will ja keiner (du weißt schon, der Ruf der Familie und das Ganze… Ha!)._

_Sag mal, apropos arbeiten: Kommst du eigentlich auch rüber? James schien sich da relativ sicher zu sein, aber du hast dich ja nie geäußert. Er sagt, jetzt, wo Mum Lily hat und du nicht heiratest, wäre es doch logisch. Also, ich finde es ja zu gefährlich, aber ich habe so eine leise Ahnung, dass dich das nicht groß interessieren wird, oder?_

_Was James angeht, ich glaube, er hat ein Mädchen. Er spricht nicht drüber, aber er war vor einiger Zeit mal hier, weil der arme Junge nicht wusste, wohin sonst mit sich während seines Urlaubs und da habe ich ihn erwischt, wie er ganz nachdenklich auf ein Foto von einer Frau geguckt hat. Ich könnte nichts Genaueres erkennen und er hat abgeblockt, aber ich bleibe dran, versprochen!_

_Ansonsten ist hier soweit alles okay. Die Nazis geben in letzter Zeit Ruhe, was die Luftangriffe angeht, aber dafür hat unser Training angezogen. Irgendwas liegt hier in der Luft, Al. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen und sag Mum vor allem nichts. Sag ihr bloß, dass ich sie lieb habe und Dad auch und Lily (ihre Briefe sind echt niedlich, du solltest sie mal lesen!)  
Also, alles Liebe und einen schönen Tag,  
dein Bruder_

* * *

_Pfarrhaus, Wedgeport  
28.03.1942_

_Liebe Ally,  
ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Ich bin momentan sehr erleichtert, weil wir gestern einen Brief von Steve hatten und heute war ein weiterer von Larry für mich in der Post. Ich habe ihn noch nicht gelesen. Ich lese seine Briefe immer erst abends, beim Sonnenuntergang am Strand. Wir sind viel gemeinsam am Strand spazieren gegangen und dort fühle ich mich ihm an nächsten. Ich mag ihn wirklich und ich glaube beinahe, er mag mich auch. Er schreibt immer wunderschön und sorgt sich sehr um mich._

_Ein Missklang in meiner Stimmung ist nur nach wie vor Zack. Sein Geburtstag ist nicht mehr fern und wir alle sind sehr besorgt, ob er sicht melden wird. Er spricht nicht darüber, aber es liegt in der Luft, an jedem Tag und in jeder Sekunde. Ich glaube –_

* * *

„Ein Brief von Phoebe?", fragte Ruby noch während sie Ally das Stück Papier aus der Hand zog, „den lese ich. Du musst eh runter, Cece ist am Telefon."

„Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Tag, Ruby", bemerkte Ally augenrollend, während sie sich von ihrem Schreibtisch erhob. Ruby, längst mit dem Brief auf dem Bett ausgestreckt, winkte nur uninteressiert ab.

Lily, die auf dem Boden ein Bild malte, kicherte vergnügt.

„Ja ja, lach du nur, du kleiner Kobold", brummte Ally scheinbar verstimmt und ihre Schwester lachte nur noch lauter und streckte ihr die Zunge raus. Ally lächelte, obwohl ihr doch eigentlich nicht nach Lächeln zu mute war, und Lily, zufrieden mit der Reaktion, wandte sich wieder ihrem Bild zu.

Ihre große Schwester verließ leise das Zimmer und ging nach unten, wo in einem der Salons das zweite Telefon stand. Der Hörer war auf einem kleinen Tischchen daneben abgelegt und Ally hob ihn ans Ohr.

„Cece?", fragte sie.

„Ally, hallo. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, aber es ist etwas passiert und ich musste es dir sofort sagen", Cece klang aufgeregt.

Ally runzelte die Stirn: „Etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes?"

Am anderen Ende herrschte für einen Moment schweigen.

„Ich weiß nicht… also…", Cece schien um Worte zu ringen, „ich… Will… ich hatte heute einen Brief von Will und er… naja, er bittet mich darin, seine Frau zu werden."

Kein Ton verließ Allys Lippen, als sie versuchte, zu begreifen, was ihre Freundin da sagte.

„Hör mal, ich weiß ja, dass er mich nicht liebt, dass ich die zweite Wahl bin, weil er dich nicht kriegen kann, aber er ist nett, wir sind Freunde und er ist reich…", stieß Cece hervor, „ich werde mir nie mehr in meinem Leben um Geld Gedanken machen müssen, werde mir niemals mehr um irgendetwas Gedanken machen müssen, wenn ich Wills Frau bin. Verstehst du das?"

Ally schwieg noch immer, geschockt.

„Nein", Cece klang bitter, „wahrscheinlich verstehst du das nicht, du hast keine Ahnung, was es heißt, kein Geld zu haben. Und du wirst es auch niemals, weil, selbst wenn du einen armen Schlucker heiratest, dein Vater würde doch für alles bezahlen. Aber das ist ein Luxus, den haben wir anderen nicht. Wir heiraten, um versorgt zu sein, nicht aus Liebe. Ich zumindest liebe Will, auch wenn er mich nicht und dass es wahrscheinlich das Beste, was ich kriegen kann. Verurteile mich, wenn du willst. Na los!"

„Cece, ich…", Ally rang um Worte.

Cece unterbrach sie. „Du hast ihn nicht gewollt!" Ihre Stimme war die eines Menschen, der sich in die Ecke getrieben sah. „Du hast ihn verdammt noch mal nicht gewollt! Was soll er denn machen? Was soll ich denn machen? Warten, bis das Prinzesschen ihre Meinung ändert?"

„Aber…", hob Ally wieder an.

Wieder wurde sie unterbrochen: „Nein. Nein, ich… es ist, wie es ist. Ich werde Will heiraten, wenn er wiederkommt und es ist mir egal, was du denkst. Es ist mir verdammt noch mal egal!"

Sie klang, als weinte sie.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", wisperte Ally tonlos.

Cece schwieg für einen Moment, dann sprach sie, um eine neutrale Stimme bemüht: „Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Mum wartet mit dem Essen."

Dann legte sie auf.

Genau wusste Ally nicht, wie lange sie im Salon stand, bewegungslos, den Telefonhörer so fest umklammert, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten, bis irgendwann Ruby zu ihr kam, einen Blick auf sie warf und sie dann umarmte, weil Freundinnen manche Dinge einfach _wissen_.


	19. Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori

**Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori** (Süß und ehrenvoll ist es, fürs Vaterland zu sterben)

„Sie haben _was_ gemacht?", geschockt sah Ally ihren Vater an, „aber… aber das _geht_ doch gar nicht!".

Kenneth, gegen seinen Schreibtisch gelehnt, begegnete ihrem Blick und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Er wäre nicht der Erste. Dinge wie diese sind schon passiert seit es Kriege gibt", bemerkte er dann, scheinbar ruhig, aber der nervöse Unterton in seiner Stimme verriet ihn.

„Was ist denn?", erkundigte sich in dem Moment Lily, die soeben zu ihnen ins Büro gelaufen kam, eine Tafel Schokolade in der Hand, die sie offensichtlich der Köchin Helen abgeschwatzt hatte. Ally nahm sie ihr automatisch ab, ohne auch nur richtig hinzusehen und Lily streckte ihrer Schwester die Zunge raus, was diese, den Blick immer noch auf ihrem Vater, jedoch nicht bemerkte.

„Das würde mich auch interessieren", bemerkte Rilla, gerade eintretend, noch in Hut und Mantel. Besorgt ihren Mann ansehen, nahm sie ebenfalls ohne hinzusehen die Schokolade, die ihre ältere Tochter ihr reichte und legte sie in eine der Schubladen des Schreibtischs ihres Mannes.

Lily, deren Augen ihrer so schwer erbettelten Schokolade gefolgt waren, verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich habe vor einigen Minuten einen Telefonanruf von Shirley bekommen", erklärte Kenneth an seine Frau gerichtet und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

„Shirley?", alarmiert trat Rilla einen Schritt näher.

„Blythe hat sich offensichtlich gestern zur Armee gemeldet", erklärte Kenneth, „und Olli mit ihm."

Erschrocken bedeckte Rilla ihr Gesicht mit den Händen und Lily, die nicht genau begriff, was los war, aber die Angst der Erwachsenen spürte, drückte sich an Ally, die einen Arm um sie legte, in dem Versuch, sie etwas zu beruhigen.

„Aber… aber er ist doch noch nicht mal achtzehn!", entfuhr es Rilla, „er ist doch noch zu jung! Wie haben sie ihn denn nehmen können? Wie können die… _wie_?"

„Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich", erwiderte ihr Mann, sichtlich um Fassung bemüht, „selten, ja, aber es kommt oft genug vor. Damals… im letzten Krieg auch. Ich kannte einige Jungen, die sich älter gemacht haben, manchmal um zwei oder sogar drei Jahre."

„Das müssen die doch merken", verwirrt runzelte Ally die Stirn, „wollen die denn da keine Ausweise sehen oder so?"

Kenneth schüttelte den Kopf: „Die Mitarbeiter im Rekrutierbüro wissen das meistens ganz genau, aber Soldaten hat man nie genug und wer kämpfen will, soll es ihrer Meinung nach doch auch tun. Und auf die paar Monate kommt es in deren Augen auch nicht wirklich an."

„Haben sie irgendwie auch nicht Unrecht", Ally nickte langsam und fing sich dafür einen anklagenden Blick von ihrer Mutter ein.

„_Was_ denn? Olli wird in fünf Monaten eh achtzehn und bis September ist diese Krieg niemals vorbei. Die Deutschen gewinnen Land in Russland und in Afrika und im Westen rührt sich einfach gar nichts. Bis September ist dieser Krieg nur von einer Seite zu gewinnen und das ist die Deutsche!" Herausfordernd sah Ally ihre Eltern an.

Keiner der beiden sagte etwas, also fuhr sie etwas ruhiger fort: „Olli _wird_ gehen, wenn nicht jetzt, dann im September und wenn seine Eltern ihn jetzt aus dem Trainingslager zurückholen und ihn zwingen, fünf Monate zu Hause zu sitzen, während Blythe schon in Uniform ist, dann wird er sie dafür vielleicht nicht hassen, weil Olli zu gut ist um jemanden zu hassen, aber er wird es auch nicht verstehen. Soll er doch jetzt gehen, mit Blythe, mit seinem besten Freund, wenn er es so will."

Rilla massierte mit einer Hand ihre Schläfen, als schmerze ihr der Kopf, aber Kenneth sah seine Tochter an und nickte.

„Ich sehe das ehrlich gesagt ähnlich. Es ist besser, er ist jetzt mit Blythe zusammen als in fünf Monaten alleine", gestand er, „Shirley hat mich gefragt, ob er ihn zurückholen soll oder nicht. Ich habe um Bedenkzeit gebeten, aber ich denke, ich werde ihn anrufen und ihm sagen, dass er es nicht tun soll."

Seine Frau sah ihn an. „Aber was… wenn… wenn genau in diesen fünf Monaten… wenn ihm genau dann etwas zustößt?", fragte sie, ängstlich, besorgt.

„Das ist unwahrscheinlich", erwiderte Kenneth, aber sein angespannter Gesichtsausdruck verriet seine eigene Unruhe, „und selbst wenn… nun, dann war es Ollis Entscheidung und das sollte man respektieren."

* * *

_Windgates, Toronto  
24.04.1942_

_Liebes Tagesbuch,  
jetzt also auch noch Blythe und Olli. Das macht dann also fünf, sechs mit Tom, sieben mit Will. Wie viele werden ihnen noch folgen müssen, bevor dieser Todestanz zu Ende geht? Und wie viele werden schließlich Alecs Schicksal teilen müssen? Manchmal denke ich, vielleicht werden es gar nicht mehr so viele sein. Einfach weil der Krieg vielleicht nicht mehr lange dauern wird. Es mag unpatriotisch sein und schwach, aber wenn ich nachts im Bett liege und nicht einschlafen kann, dann denke ich manchmal, dass es doch eh nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein kann, bis die Nazis gewonnen haben._

_Wie kann man das auch nicht denken? Es sieht alles so… so schwarz aus, irgendwie. Die Russen werden immer weiter in ihrem eigenen Land zurückgetrieben und in Afrika verlieren die Engländer auch wieder an Boden. Und jetzt sind auch noch Blythe und Olli in Uniform und obwohl ich Olli eben verteidigt habe, irgendwie finde ich es so unglaublich dumm von ihm. Ich verstehe, warum er sich so entschieden hat, aber trotzdem ist es so verdammt dumm. Dumm, weil Olli und Blythe, weil sie immer noch an diese uralte Lüge glauben. Weil sie glauben, dass es ruhmreich ist, im Kampf zu sterben, aber weder etwas vom Kämpfen noch vom Sterben verstehen._

_Ich habe genug Menschen sterben sehen, in den nun fast zwei Jahren meiner Ausbildung, um zu wissen, dass am Tod nichts Ruhmreiches ist, besonders nicht an einem grausamen, schmerzvollen Tod, wie er im Kampf vorkommt, öfter als nicht. Es ist bloß Qual. Und doch glauben sie dass es ihnen Ehre einbringt, diese Jungen, diese Kinder, weil sie es selber nicht besser wissen und weil die jeden Tag aus Zeitung und Radio und Kino angebrüllt werden, das es so ist. Selbst Dads Zeitungen sind voll mit diesem patriotischen Geschwafel! Die Leute wollen das lesen, na gut, verstehe ich ja, aber hat mal jemand darüber nachgedacht, wie viele es auch glauben werden?_

Wenn, in einem erdrückenden Traum, auch du schreiten könntest,  
Hinter dem Wagen, in den wir ihn geworfen haben,  
Und seine weißen Augen sehen, sich windend in seinem Gesicht,  
Sein hängendes Gesicht, als sei der Teufel die Sünde Leid,  
Wenn du hören könntest, bei jedem Stoß, das Blut,  
Gurgelnd aus seinen Schaumverdorbenen Lungen kommend,  
Obszöne wie Krebsgeschwülste, bitter wie das Wiedergekäute  
Der Abscheulichkeit, unheilbare Wunden auf unschuldigen Zungen, –  
Mein Freund, dann würdest du nicht erzählen, mit so großen Eifer  
Den Kindern, leidenschaftlich für ein bisschen verzweifelten Ruhm,  
Die alte Lüge: Süß und ehrenvoll ist es  
Für das Vaterland zu sterben. (1)

_Das sind nicht meine Worte, ich wünschte es natürlich, aber das hat Wilfred Owen geschrieben, in einem anderen Krieg, in einem Krieg, um alle Kriege zu beenden und da siehe man mal, wo wir heute wieder sind. Aber vielleicht liegt es einfach am Menschen, dass er nie aufhören kann, sich selbst zu zerfleischen, vielleicht ist das sein Schicksal, den Preis, den er zu zahlen hat. Aber nein, ich weiß, ich soll so nicht denken, es hilft doch nichts und deshalb werde ich jetzt runter gehen und mich um Lily kümmern. Die Arme war eben ganz verschreckt und ich sollte ihr helfen, solange ich noch kann.  
Bis bald dann,  
Ally_

* * *

_Whisperwind, Ottawa  
23.04.1942_

_Hallo Ally,  
ich muss sagen, ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich dir schreibe. Ich glaube, du verstehst es am besten. Wahrscheinlich schreibe ich dir darum. Joy und Merry haben zwar auch einen Bruder im Krieg und jetzt gehören wohl auch Annie und Rose dazu (arme Annie!), aber bei ihnen ist es nur ein Bruder. Für mich war Olli immer irgendwie mehr als das. Weil wir immer einander hatten, wenn Daddy gearbeitet hat und Mums wieder traurig war und Harry sich daneben benommen hat und Billy einen Anfall hatte. Ich hatte immer Olli. Und jetzt habe ich ihn nicht mehr._

_Es ist so verrückt. Wir haben gar nicht damit gerechnet. Er hat vor drei Tagen mit Blythe telefoniert und ihm gratuliert und ihn wieder mal damit aufgezogen, dass er am gleichen Tag wie Hitler geboren wurde. Ich habe Blythe durchs Telefon schimpfen hören. Olli hat gelacht. Es war irgendwie alles so normal und dann wachen wir gestern auf und Olli ist weg. Selbst dann wussten wir noch nicht, was los war. Daddy hat was geahnt, glaube ich, aber wir anderen nicht. Wir dachten, er will noch mal Blythe sehen oder so. Wir dachten, er kommt wieder._

_Und dann kam eben der Anruf, fast 40 Stunden nachdem er verschwunden ist. Er hat es Daddy erklärt. Dass er und Blythe sich verabredet hätten, in Quebec, auf halber Strecke. Dass sie sich gemeldet haben. Dass sie danach bei Rosemary und Yvette zum Essen waren. Dass sie im Juli nach England gehen. Dass sie vorher nicht mehr wiederkommen werden. Daddy hat aufgelegt und hat es uns gesagt. Mums' Blick hat mir richtig weh getan. Sie hat ihn angestarrt und dann ist sie hingefallen. Als hätte sie nicht mehr aufrecht stehen können. Daddy hat sie dann hoch ins Bett gebracht._

_Weißt du, ich verstehe Olli ja. Er will mit Blythe zusammen sein. Und Blythe hätte niemals noch fünf Monate gewartet. Also ist es nur logisch, Olli musste lügen. Es tut aber trotzdem so verdammt weh, auch wenn ich ihn verstehe. Ich habe eine solche Angst, dabei ist er ja noch in Sicherheit bis Juli. Aber wir haben immer aufeinander aufgepasst, Olli und ich. Er hat jetzt Blythe, das beruhigt mich irgendwie. Nur ich habe irgendwie keinen. Das klingt jetzt egoistisch, aber es stimmt. Olli ist weg und ich weiß nicht, ob ich das aushalten kann. Vielleicht habe ich dir deshalb geschrieben. Weil ich hören will, dass es auszuhalten ist. Dass es trotzdem irgendwie weitergeht.  
Schreib bitte zurück.  
Suzy_

* * *

(1) Auszug aus ‚Dulce Et Decorum Est' von Wilfred Owen  
Originalstrophe:  
_If_ _in some smothering dreams you too could pace  
Behind t__he wagon that we flung him in,  
And watch the white eyes writhing in his face,  
His hanging face, like a devil's sick of sin;  
If you could hear, at every jolt, the blood  
Come gargling from the froth-corrupted lungs,  
Obscene as cancer, bitter as the cud  
Of vile, incurable sores on innocent tongues,–  
My friend, you would not tell with such high zest  
To children ardent for some desperate glory,  
The old Lie: Dulce et decorum est__  
__Pro patria mori._


	20. Welten entfernt

**Welten entfernt**

_The Oaks  
Sidcup, Great Britain_

_14.06.1942_

_Hallo Mum,  
ich bin endlich, endlich angekommen. 10 Tage auf dem Schiff und dann noch die Zugfahrt von Southampton nach London mit Umstieg in Brighton und als wäre das nicht genug, habe ich meine erste Erfahrung mit der Londoner U-Bahn gemacht. Das Krankenhaus hat netterweise jemanden bereitgestellt, der mich in London an der Victoria Station erwartet hat, aber alleine hätte ich das auch wirklich geschafft. Erstmal ging es nämlich mit noch der U-Bahn von der Victoria Station nach Charing Cross und von da aus noch mal mit dem Zug nach Sidcup, einem Ort südwestlich von London. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: ich bin völlig erledigt._

_Nach allem, was ich bisher von Sidcup gesehen habe, ist es ziemlich niedlich, Rosedale nicht unähnlich, aber weniger spektakulär. Hauptsächlich gibt es hier nette Einfamilienhäuser, viel Grün drum herum, einen hübschen Ortskern und versprenkelt einige große Anwesen, richtige alte, englische Landhäuser mit Parks drum herum. In so einem sitze ich jetzt auch gerade, wie dir der Name vielleicht verraten hat. The Oaks – genau so wie es klingt, ist es auch. Groß und richtig alt und irgendwie nicht ganz aus dieser Welt, beinahe verwunschen oder so. Auf jeden Fall wird es mich nicht überraschen, wenn ich heute Nacht von merkwürdigen Geräuschen geweckt werde._

_Die Besitzerin des Hauses muss wohl ähnlich schrullig sein. Getroffen habe ich sie noch nicht, aber das Mädchen, was mir mein Zimmer gezeigt hat, sagte, sie hat das Haus von ihren Eltern geerbt, selber nie geheiratet und lebt hier seit Jahren nur mit einer Bediensteten. Weil das Geld knapp wurde und hier langsam alles verfallen ist, hat sie dann im Ersten Weltkrieg mit dem Queen Mary's Hospital hier in Sidcup ausgehandelt, dass sie gegen Geld einen Teil der Krankenschwestern in ihren Bedienstetenquartieren aufnimmt und mit Beginn des neuen Krieges sind dann auch wieder die ersten Schwestern in The Oaks eingezogen._

_Der Großteil des Hauses scheint nicht zugänglich zu sein. Im Erdgeschoss gibt es einen Speisesaal, eine Bibliothek, ein Lesezimmer ein Raucherzimmer, einen Salon und sogar einen kleinen Ballsaal, aber davon ist bloß der Salon nutzbar, der uns als Aufenthaltsraum dient, die restlichen Zimmer sind eingemottet und abgeschlossen. Im ersten Stock gibt es lauter Schlafzimmer und kleinere Salons, aber mit denen sieht es ähnlich aus, nur eine Suite wird von der Besitzerin – Miss Agatha – und ihrer Bediensteten Mildred bewohnt. Letztere hat sich mit übrigens auch noch nicht gezeigt._

_Im zweiten und obersten Stock wohnen dann schließlich wir. Es gibt 13 Zimmer, glaube ich, und zwei Gemeinschaftsbäder. In jedem Zimmer sind zwei Betten, dazu gibt es offensichtlich noch sieben andere Zimmer unten im Keller, neben der Küche und dem ehemaligen Bedienstetenspeisezimmer, welches, ganz recht, jetzt uns als Esszimmer dient. Du merkst, Joan, das Mädchen, was mir geöffnet hat, redet offensichtlich sehr gerne, auf jeden Fall hat sie mir das alles und noch einiges mehr in den vier Minuten erzählt, die wir von der Haustüre in mein Zimmer gebraucht haben, was an und für sich schon beeindruckend ist. _

_Sie hat mir auch erklärt, dass ich morgen noch einen freien Tag habe und dass ich mich übermorgen um 8 Uhr morgens im Krankenhaus melden muss, wo alles weitere geklärt wird. Offensichtlich kriege ich heute auch noch eine Mitbewohnerin, die irgendwann im Laufe des Abends ankommen müsste. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass sie nett ist. Die Frau, mit der ich mir auf dem Schiff meine Kabine teilen musste, war grässlich unfreundlich – allerdings auch die meiste Zeit seekrank, das heißt sie konnte mich nicht allzu sehr nerven (und ja, ein wenig schadenfroh war ich schon, ich gebe es ja zu)._

_Und wie läuft bei euch zu Hause alles so? Was macht Lilys Schule? Überarbeitet Dad sich auch nicht, jetzt wo wir nicht mir beide auf ihn aufpassen können? Und was ist mit dir, Mummy, wie geht es dir, wo ich jetzt auch so weit weg bin? Mir kommt es schon wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dabei sind es noch nicht einmal 2 Wochen. Aber ich vermisse euch trotzdem schon unendlich und deshalb werde ich jetzt aufhören, sonst überkommt mich das Heimweh und das darf ich gar nicht erst zulassen. Ich werde morgen direkt wieder schreiben, wie meine Mitbewohnerin so ist und ihr, ihr schreibt mir auch ganz oft, ja?  
Gibt Lily einen Kuss von mir und Dad auch und passt auf euch auf,  
deine Tochter Ally._

* * *

Seufzend legte Ally den Stift weg und blickte durch das kleine Fenster, vor dem der Schreibtisch stand, nach draußen auf den üppig grünen, aber etwas verwilderten Garten.

Es war ja richtig, dass sie hier war und ihr möglichstes tat und spätestens seitdem sie sich von Peter getrennt hatte, war es für sie eigentlich keine Frage gewesen, dass sie nach England gehen würde, wo ihre Hilfe am meisten gebraucht wurde, auch wenn sie nie wirklich bewusst darüber nachgedacht und auch nie darüber geredet hatte, aber gerade im Moment machte es das nicht besser.

Heimweh, Schuldgefühl, Angst, Nervosität… alles vermischte sich in einem Cocktail aus bösen Gefühlen und Ally atmete tief durch, in dem Versuch, sich etwas zu beruhigen.

Sie wandte sich vom Garten ab und ließ ihren Blick durch das Zimmer streichen. Es war nicht groß, aber irgendwie niedlich mit seinem Holzfußboden, der teilweise angeschrägten Decke und der altmodischen Blumentapete an den Wänden.

Die beiden Betten, jeweils ein Nachtisch daneben, standen zu beiden Seiten der Türe, der gegenüber sich das Fenster befand mit dem kleinen Schreibtisch und dem etwas wackeligen Stuhl davor. Ein Eichenschrank mit in die Türe eingelassenem Spiegel, eine in eine Ecke gequetschte Kommode und ein schmales Bücherregal vervollständigten das Bild.

Allys Blick fiel auf ihre Koffer, die auf und neben ihrem Bett lagen, und für einen Moment überlegte sie, das Auspacken auf später zu verschieben, entschied sich dann aber dafür, es lieber jetzt zu erledigen. Während sie jedoch noch den Brief an Rilla fertig adressierte, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Ja?", rief Ally und stand auf.

Die Türe öffnete sich und gab den Blick frei auf Joan, die Ally kurz angrinste und sich dann zu der Person hinter sich umwandte.

„So, hier ist dein Zimmer. Deine Mitbewohnerin hier ist auch eben erst angekommen, über _sie_ kann ihr dir also leider nichts sagen", erklärte Joan und trat dann einen Schritt zurück, womit sie den Blick auf eine junge Frau freigab.

Sie war sehr hübsch, mit dunklem Haar und auffallend grünen Augen, die jetzt auf Ally ruhten, abschätzend für einen Augenblick, bevor sie sich bückte, nach ihren Koffern griff, um dann, eine Tasche mit dem Fuß vor sich her bugsierend, eintrat.

„Danke…", wandte sie sich dann an Joan, die immer noch freundlich lächelnd in de Türe stand, stockte dann aber, offensichtlich nicht in der Lage, sich an den Namen der anderen zu erinnern.

„Joan", erinnerte diese hilfreich, ohne auch nur im Geringsten beleidigt zu wirken, dann lächelte sie noch etwas breiter. „Also, packt ihr mal aus und beschnuppert euch, Abendessen gibt es in einer Stunde unten im Keller. Bis dann." Kaum, dass sie fertig gesprochen hatte, war sie auch schon durch die Türe verschwunden.

Im Raum herrschte für einen Moment Stille.

„Ich bin Ally Ford", stellte Ally sich dann vor, einen Schritt auf die Andere zutretend.

„Belle Faraday", erwiderte diese und ergriff die ihr soeben dargebotene Hand, „nett dich kennen zu lernen".

Ihr Englisch klang soweit fehlerfrei, aber der Akzent verriet doch, dass es nicht ihre Muttersprache sein konnte. Für einen Moment betrachtete Ally ihre neue Mitbewohnerin prüfend, dann bemerkte diese den Blick und lachte.

„Französin", erklärte sie dann, „meine Großmutter war Engländerin, deshalb spreche ich es schon von klein an, aber eigentlich komme ich aus Frankreich. Aus Paris."

„Und deine Familie ist… wo genau?", fragte Ally, nicht sicher, ob sie Belle damit zu nahe treten würde, aber doch zu neugierig. Paris war immerhin von den Deutschen besetzt.

„Lebt seit zwei Jahren in Oxford", erwiderte Belle und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, „wir sind nach dem Kriegsausbruch nach England gekommen."

Ally nickte und ließ sich auf ihrem Bett nieder. Für einen Moment schwiegen wieder beide, nicht sicher, wie sie das Gespräch aufrecht erhalten sollten.

„Und du?", fragte Belle dann, „sehr englisch klingst du auch nicht gerade." Sie grinste.

Ally schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ich bin Kanadierin", erklärte sie dann, „meine Familie lebt in Toronto. Das heißt, meine Eltern und meine Adoptivschwester. Mein Bruder ist irgendwo in Essex stationiert."

„Meiner älterer Bruder Charles war auch Soldat", erwiderte Belle, während sie gleichzeitig begann, ihn ihrer Tasche nach etwas zu suchen, „er wurde vor zwei Jahren in Frankreich verwundet, seitdem ist er zu Hause."

Sie schien fündig geworden zu sein und stand auf, um sich neben Ally zu setzen, ein gerahmtes Foto in der Hand.

„Das ist meine Familie", erklärte sie dann, „meine Mum ist hier und daneben bin ich und der Sitzende ist Charles und unten auf dem Boden das sind unsere jüngeren Geschwister, Bea und Edgar. Und der Kleine da, das ist Luke."

Ally betrachtete das Foto und ihr fiel auf, dass Charles zwar völlig gesund schien, mit seinem rechten Fuß aber irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Sein Fuß…", begann sie, aber Belle hatte schon verstanden.

„Sie mussten ihn amputieren", erwiderte sie und verzog etwas das Gesicht, „das war ganz schön schwer für Charles. Für uns alle. Da ist mir auch zum ersten Mal die Idee gekommen, mich zum V.A.D. zu melden. Bist du auch eine V.A.D.?"

Ally schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich habe zu Hause eine Ausbildung zu Krankenschwester gemacht, zwei Jahre lang."

„Oh ha", Belle lachte, „und mich lassen sie nach vier Monaten Grundtraining auf die Verletzten los. Naja", sie zuckte die Schultern, „ich hätte keine Geduld für zwei Jahre gehabt. Spätestens nach Dads Tod war mir klar, dass ich irgendetwas machen muss."

„Dein Vater ist gestorben?", erkundigte Ally sich vorsichtig, nicht so ganz sicher, was sie aus den Tragödien dieser fremden und der recht lockeren Art, mit der sie damit umging, machen sollte.

„Ja", Belle nickte und für einen Moment zeigte ihr Gesicht ihre wirklichen Gefühle, aber nach kürzester Zeit hatte sie sich unter Kontrolle, „er ist im September '40 gestorben, als die Deutschen hier alles bombardiert waren."

„Das… tut mir Leid", murmelte Ally und versuchte, sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, wenn ihr Vater tot wäre und scheiterte.

Belle nickte: „Es war hart, aber es hat mir auch klargemacht, das ich etwas tun muss. Jetzt, wo Charles nicht mehr kann und Edgar zu jung ist… ich habe nur noch gewartet, bis der Kleine zumindest kein Baby mehr war, dann habe ich mich zum Training gemeldet."

„Der Kleine… Luke, richtig?", Ally betrachtete das Foto, auf dem Belle ein vielleicht einjähriges Kleinkind im Arm hielt.

Ein Blick zur Seite verriet ihr, dass Belle ebenfalls auf das Foto herabsah, in ihren Augen eine Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit und Schmerz. „Er ist jetzt fast anderthalb. Sein Vater ist gefallen und seine anderen Großeltern noch in Frankreich, deshalb kümmert Maman um ihn."

„Du warst verheiratet?", Ally war ehrlich überrascht, „aber du kannst doch nicht viel älter als ich sein!"

„Ich werde im Oktober zwanzig", erwiderte Belle, „und nein, Amaury und ich waren nie verheiratet."


	21. Nur ein weiterer Tag

**Nur ein weiterer Tag**

„Okay, ich habe die Kugel… halt ihn still… und draußen! Gut, jetzt noch zumachen… die Nadel – ach, danke… noch mal tupfen…und… zu. Mach ihn fertig, du kennst das ja, dann kann er auf Station. Wie lange hält die Betäubung noch?"

„15 Minuten, schätzungsweise", antwortete Ally dem Arzt, während ihre Finger bereits dabei waren, die Operationswunde des Soldaten, dem sie soeben eine Kugel aus seinem Oberschenkel geholt hatten, zu versorgen.

Mit halbem Ohr hörte sie zu, wie der Arzt einer anderen Schwester, die soeben eingetreten war, einige Informationen für die Akte des Patienten gab, das Verbinden der Wunde ging ihr rasch, beinahe automatisch von der Hand, hauptsächlich konzentrierte sie sich darauf, die Schmerzen in Füßen und Rücken zu ignorieren.

Sie wusste nicht genau, wie viele Stunden sie schon im OP stand und Dr. Zuckermann, einem Juden, vor Jahren aus Deutschland emigrierten und seitdem in England lebend, assistierte, aber es mussten _sehr viele_ Stunden gewesen sein, wenn man den Grad ihrer Erschöpfung als Indikator nahm.

Dr. Zuckermann schien es zu bemerken, denn er warf ihr ein bedauerndes Lächeln zu. „Zwei noch, dann kannst du gehen", erinnerte er sie und Ally nickte, ein Seufzen unterdrückend.

„Was haben wir jetzt?", erkundigte sie sich dann, während sie beide Seite an Seite ihre Hände neu desinfizierten. Ally zuckte zusammen, als das brennende Desinfektionsmittel in eine kleine, fast verheilte Wunde an ihrem rechten Zeigefinger gelangte und sehr plötzlich ein scharfer Schmerz durch ihren Arm zuckte.

Der Arzt bemerkte es. „Wir erwarten in ein paar Tagen eine neue Lieferung Handschuhe. Es ist nicht üblich, dass Schwestern im OP keine tragen, aber wir haben kaum noch welche und wenn die Lieferung sich verspätet…", entschuldigte er sich, als könne er irgendetwas dafür, während er sich eine Paar der so raren Handschuhe überzog.

Ally schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass man mit keinerlei Lieferung fest rechnen konnte. Die deutschen Bombardements waren zwar bei weitem nicht so heftig und zahlreich wie noch zu Beginn des Krieges, aber aufgehörten hatten sie auch nicht und so manche Lieferung an das Krankenhaus war deswegen schon in Flammen aufgegangen.

„Ist schon okay", erwiderte sie deshalb nur und streckte ihre Arme nach hinten, bewegte sie, in der Hoffnung, dadurch die fiese Verspannung in Schultern und Nacken etwas zu lockern, „also, was als nächstest?"

Dr. Zuckermann zuckte mit den Achseln. „Notfall", erklärte er dann, „ich weiß nichts genaueres, habe auch eben erst Bescheid gekriegt, also du den anderen verbunden hast. Anscheinend noch ein Pilot. Abgeschossen vielleicht oder Bruchlandung. Naja, wir werden…"

Er wurde unterbrochen, als die Türe zum OP sich öffnete und zwei junge Männer, aus irgendeinem Grund vom Militär ausgemustert, aber trotzdem entschlossen, ihren Teil zu tun, weshalb sie im Krankenhaus arbeiteten und die körperlich schweren Arbeiten übernahmen, rollten den nächsten Patienten herein.

Der Mann trug noch Teile seiner Uniform, sein Kopf und sein Unterleib waren von dreckigen, blutigen Verbänden bedeckt und seine rechte Hand, die er mit seiner linken gegen die Brust drückte, blutete stark.

Er stöhnte leise und als die beiden Männer ihn hochhoben und auf den Operationstisch legten, schrie er auf.

„Hat er schon Morphium gekriegt?", fragte Ally, Spritze und Morphiumflasche schon in der Hand, während Dr. Zuckermann sich einen Überblick über die Verletzungen verschaffte.

„Nein, nichts", antwortete einer der Männer, bereits rückwärts den OP verlassend. Der Andere folgte rasch. Auch die beiden hatten genug zu tun und sehnten sich nach dem Ende der Schicht.

„Die Kopfwunde sieht nicht so schlimm aus, mit ein paar Stichen sollte das geregelt sein. Im Unterleib scheint er ein paar Metallstücke stecken zu haben, die müssen raus. Die Hand kommt ab", diagnostizierte Dr. Zuckermann, noch während Ally die Spritze aufzog und dem Soldaten das Morphium injizierte.

Er hatte die Worte des Arztes gehört, sein Blick wurde panisch, die linke Hand griff fester nach der rechten, welche, wie Ally nun sah, nur noch aus zwei Fingern und einem Teil der Handfläche bestand, drückte sie enger an seinen Körper, aber das Morphium wirkte schnell und bald fielen ihm die Augen zu und sein Körper erschlaffte.

Seliger Schlaf, selige Unwissenheit.

Für einen Moment betrachtete Ally das fremde Gesicht unter dem blonden, blut- und dreckverschmierten Haar, so jung, so unglaublich jung noch, und versuchte, Mitleid aufzubringen und scheiterte. Dieser hier würde leben, wenigstens, wahrscheinlich und dafür hatte er dankbar zu sein, es waren ihnen schon genug auf dem OP-Tisch gestorben und viel mehr noch in den Tagen danach.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, schüttelte ihn frei von diesen Gedanken und wandte sich ihrer Aufgabe zu, den Job, den zu tun sie hier war. Dr. Zuckermann machte sich bereits an der Hand des Mannes zu schaffen und auch Ally konzentrierte sich nun, nichts mehr im Kopf außer dem vor ihr liegenden.

Sie brachten die Soldaten durch, zumindest durch die Operation, alles andere würde nur die Zeit zeigen, flickten danach noch einen anderen Mann mit einem gebrochenen Bein zusammen, glatter Bruch, Routinearbeit, und als Ally endlich, endlich aus dem Krankenhaus heraustrat, auf die Straße, beunruhigend im Dämmerlicht, war sie froh, einen weiteren Tag hinter sich zu haben.

Es war hart, natürlich war es das, sie hatte es erwartete, viel härter als in Toronto, mit den durchgeplanten, geregelten Abläufen im Krankenhaus, wo penibel jede Schicht eingehalten wurde und es an nichts mangelte, und der nicht minder eingespielten Routine zu Hause in Windgates.

Überhaupt, zu Hause. Es war ein Unterschied, vielleicht der größte, nach der Arbeit nicht mehr in ein wohlbekanntes, geliebtes Haus, in dem ihre Familie war, zurückzukehren, sondern in ein fremdes Zimmer, wo bestenfalls Belle wartete, oft genug aber auch niemand.

Auch die ruhigen Nächte von Windgates vermisste sie. In The Oaks war es immer irgendwie laut, es musste ja laut sein, mit so vielen Frauen unter einem Dach, von denen immer eine kam oder ging oder sonst weswegen im Haus herumlaufen musste. Und der Luftalarm, der sie oft genug nachts aus dem Schlaf riss und zwang, taumelnd und frierend den „Schutzraum" im Keller aufzusuchen, der eigentlich nicht mehr war als ein alter Wäscheraum, dessen Wände und Decke man mit Holzbohlen verstärkt hatte, half auch nicht gerade.

Die Opfer der deutschen Luftangriffe machten den Großteil der Patienten im Krankenhaus aus, gefolgt von Piloten, die meistens im Kampf, manchmal im Training verletzt worden waren, Army-Soldaten, hauptsächlich in Afrika verwundet, und, selten nur noch, Zivilisten, die nur dann aufgenommen wurden, wenn die Reise zum nächsten zivilen Krankenhaus als unzumutbar angesehen wurde.

Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr sagte Ally, dass ihre Schichte theoretisch seit fast zwei Stunden vorbei war. Belle war also garantiert schon gegangen, weshalb auch Ally sich auf den Weg nach The Oaks machte, das zu ihrem Glück zu Fuß nur Minuten vom Krankenhaus entfernt war.

In den anderthalb Monaten, die sie nun schon in England war, hatte Ally sich rasch an die neuen Begebenheiten angepasst, sie war selber überrascht, wie leicht es ihr zu fallen schien. Natürlich, die Arbeit im Krankenhaus war hart, physisch und emotional und sie vermisste ihre Familie und ihr Zuhause mehr, als sie in der Lage war, auszudrücken, aber sie kam klar und diese Tatsache überraschte sie selbst am meisten.

Im Krankenhaus hatten die Ärzte schnell das Talent entdeckt, das auch Peter Johnson gelobt hatte, damals, in einem anderen Leben, und auch die dazugekommene Routine, besonders im Operationssaal, wo man sie nun hauptsächlich einsetzte. Ally selber kam das entgegen, zog sie doch diese Arbeit der alltäglichen auf Station vor, auch wenn sie weit anstrengender war, besonders, da das Krankenhaus so kolossal unterbesetzt war, an Ärzten wie an Schwestern, dass oft statt dem sonst üblichen Team nur ein Arzt und eine Schwester einen Operationssaal für Stunden über Stunden bemannten.

Trotzdem, Ally war froh, primär im OP arbeiten zu dürfen und, wenn nicht, auf der Offiziersstation eingesetzt zu werden, wo die Offiziere in weitaus kleineren Gruppen in einem Raum untergebracht waren als die unteren Ränge auf den normalen Stationen, wo teilweise 20 und mehr Soldaten in einem großen Schlafsaal lagen. Das Chaos, die Unruhe waren unbeschreiblich, selbst wenn die Stationsschwestern, oft alt gediente Frauen mittleren Jahres, vor denen die meisten Soldaten sichtlich Respekt hatten, ihr bestes taten, für Ordnung zu sorgen.

Aber abgesehen von der schweren Arbeit, den oft kurzen und unruhigen Nächten und dem mangelhaften Essen, das Ally, in dem Punkt verwöhnt, nach wie vor oft nur mit zugehaltener Nase herunterbrachte, gab es auch gute Dinge, Momente.

Die Soldaten zum einen taten alles, um ‚ihren' Mädchen das ein oder andere Lächeln abzuringen und auch wenn einige von ihnen zurückgezogen und manchmal verzweifelt waren, gab es doch genug, die eine resistente Fröhlichkeit an den Tag legten, flirteten und lachten und schäkerten und gegen deren Charme sich kaum eine Schwester erwehren konnte.

Dann waren da die anderen Schwestern, Belle natürlich allen voran, deren Freundschaft für Ally bereits nach einigen Tagen unumstößlichere Fakt und Rettungsanker geworden war, aber nach ihr auch noch einige andere, zu denen Ally eine vorsichtige Freundschaft aufbaute. Tagelange Schufterei im Krankenhaus, gefolgt von durchwachten Nächten im Keller, so was schweißte zusammen, unweigerlich.

Und, vielleicht am wichtigsten, es hatte etwas sehr befriedigendes, nach einem langen, anstrengenden Tag mit schmerzendem Körper nach Hause zu kommen und zu wissen, dass man vielleicht heute ein Menschenleben gerettet hatte.

„Na, hat Zuckermann dich nicht gehen lassen?", fragte Belle, als Ally das gemeinsame Zimmer betrat. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, eine Porzellanschüssel mit Wasser auf dem Schoss, in die sie ihre Hände getaucht hatte.

„Eigentlich wäre ich fast pünktlich gewesen, der letzte Fall war nur ein leichter Knochenbruch, aber dann haben sie uns noch einen Notfall zwischengeschoben…", Ally zuckte mit den Schultern.

Als Belle fragend eine Augenbraue hob, schüttelte sie erst den Kopf, da die andere aber nicht nachgab, nur genervt die Stirn runzelte, hob Ally schließlich beide Hände, streckte die rechte aus und schlug mit der flachen Seite der linken oben aufs Handgelenk, als wolle sie es abschlagen. Belle nickte.

Sie waren gut geworden darin, einander schlimme Ereignisse mitzuteilen, ohne sie auszusprechen, als würde das Aussprechen es irgendwie schlimmer, realer machen. Sie hatten alle so ihre irrationalen Ausflüchte.

„Mich haben sie Bettwäsche waschen lassen", fauchte Belle und warf einen schlecht gelaunten Blick auf ihre Hände in der Schüssel, „unendlich viel Bettwäsche. Mit Karbolseife. Ich schwöre dir, das Zeug ätzt!"

„Heißt ja nicht umsonst Karbol_säure_, hm?", wandte Ally ein und trat ein paar Schritte näher, „kommt, lass mal sehen."

Dankbar hob Belle ihre geschwollenen Hände, die Haut rot und irritiert, zu fest darüber gespannt, an einigen Stellen bildete sich Ausschlag.

„Ich hasse es, bloß V.A.D. zu sein", grummelte sie, während Ally vorsichtig ihre Hände untersuchte, „wir machen die ganze Drecksarbeit, ehrlich!"

Ally machte nur ein unverbindliches Geräusch und drehte die Hände um, um sich die Innenseiten anzusehen.

„Hey", bemerkte Belle plötzlich, sichtlich besser gelaunt, „wir haben ja morgen frei. Ich fahre nach Oxford. Magst du endlich mal mitkommen? Maman und Bea wollen dich unbedingt kennen lernen und Charles und Edgar auch, aber die geben es nicht zu. Und ich will dir endlich meinen Sohn vorstellen!"

„Ein anderes Mal", lehnte Ally ab, „ich fahre morgen nach London. Mein Bruder kommt."


	22. Frieden für den Augenblick

**Frieden für den Augenblick**

„Und wie sollen wir sie hier finden?", stirnrunzelnd ließ Will seinen Blick über die Menschenmenge rund um den Trafalgar Square gleiten, „ich meine, selbst wenn es hier nicht so verflucht _voll _wäre, es ist immerhin zwei Jahre her, seitdem einer von uns sie gesehen hat."

„Ach", winkte Walt ab, „zwei Jahre oder nicht, es ist immer noch _Ally_. Das heißt, du musst dir eh bloß die gut angezogenen jungen Frauen angucken, der Rest kommt nicht in Frage."

„Aber mit den Stoffrationierungen… sieht da nicht eh jeder gleich aus?", Will wirkte skeptisch, aber Walt grinste bloß.

„Es mag deinen verliebten Äuglein nicht aufgefallen sein", neckte er, „aber im Gegensatz zu deiner Schwester ist meine ziemlich eitel, auch wenn sie es gut versteckt. Stoffrationierungen dürften für Ally in die Kategorie ‚Verhandlungssache' fallen."

„Du meinst…", doch Will kam nie dazu, seine Frage zu beenden, denn in dem Moment schien Walt seine Schwester entdeckt zu haben.

„Da drüben", bemerkte er und deutete nach rechts. Zuerst sah Will nichts besonderes, nur die bunte Mischung aus Alltagskleidern und Uniformen, die sie schon seit seiner Ankunft in London begleitete, aber nach einigen Sekunden erkannte er, was Walt meinte.

Ungefähr 100 Meter von ihnen entfernt standen zwei junge Frauen, redend, offensichtlich wartend, eine Dunkelhaarige, ihm unbekannt, in einem knielangen roten Rock und einer weißen Bluse, die Haare zurückgebunden, neben ihr die Andere in einem smaragdgrünen, gegürteten Kleid, die gewellten braunen Haare von einer kleinen Kappe in der gleichen Farbe bedeckt, ganz offensichtlich Ally.

Zwei Jahre älter als damals, als er und Walt gegangen waren und verändert, natürlich, mehr verändert als man nach zwei Jahren denken würde, aber trotzdem immer noch Ally.

„Ally! Hey, Al! Schwesterchen!", rief Walt neben ihm, einige Schritte in Richtung seiner Schwester gehend und, nachdem sie ihn gehört und aufgesehen hatte, mit einer Hand winkend.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht, aber anstatt sofort zu ihnen zu kommen, wandte sie sich an die Dunkelhaarige. Die beiden schienen für einen Moment zu diskutieren, Ally deutete in Richtung ihres Bruders, aber die Andere schüttelte den Kopf und schließlich umarmten sich beide, Ally kam in ihre Richtung und ihre Begleiterin ging hinüber zur Strand.

Nach ein paar Schritten wurde Ally schneller, lief schließlich, so schnell ihre hochhakigen Pumps es gestatteten und fiel endlich ihrem Bruder, der ihr entgegengekommen war, um den Hals. Walt hob sie hoch, drehte sich mit ihr einmal um sich selber, so dass ihr Rock und ihre Haare wirbelten und sie den Kopf zurückwarf und lachte.

Alles in allem, fand Will, der sich zurückhielt, um den Geschwistern ihr Wiedersehen zu lassen, war es eine Szene direkt aus einem Hollywood-Film. Die Umstehenden schienen ähnliches zu denken, denn die beiden ernteten so einige Blicke und Will begriff plötzlich, dass die meisten von ihnen Ally und Walt für ein Liebespaar halten mussten.

Er grinste über die Ironie und trat näher, als Ally gerade wieder sicher auf ihren eigenen Beinen stand. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und ihr Lächeln verlor nicht ein bisschen seines Strahlens, als sie ihn ebenfalls umarmte, wenn auch kürzer, gesetzter.

„Gott, ihr wisst gar nicht, wie _gut_ es ist, euch zu sehen", stellte sie fest lachend, nachdem sie einen Schritt von Will weggetreten war, „aber meine Güte, ihr sehr richtig _erwachsen_ aus!"

„Gleichfalls, _kleine_ Schwester", bemerkte Walt grinsend, während er sich streckte und betont deutlich auf die hinabblickte.

Ally warf ihm aus den Augenwinkeln einen tödlichen Blick zu und wandte sich dann an Will. „Oh, er ist fies. Ist er nicht fies, Will?", fragte sie mit plötzlich völlig unschuldigem Blick.

Will lachte leise über die geschwisterliche Neckerei, fühlte sich aber immer noch etwas befangen. „Also, sollen wir losgehen?", schlug er deswegen vor, bevor er stutzte und nachsetzte, „wohin gehen wir überhaupt?"

„Irgendwohin", antwortete Ally mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung, die offensichtlich nicht nur den Trafalgar Square, sondern ganz London einschließen sollte.

Schon wollte sie einen Schritt nach vorne machen, da legte Walt ihr einen Arm um die Hüfte und hielt sie zurück, bevor er, ganz, als ob er von Wills Vorschlag nichts gehört hätte, fragte: „Wer war das Mädchen bei dir?"

„Du meinst Belle? Belle ist meiner Zimmergenossin, sie ist V.A.D. im gleichen Krankenhaus wie ich", erklärte Ally dann und machte wieder Anstalten, loszugehen, aber wieder hielt Walt sie davon ab. Will, der ahnte, dass sein Freund irgendetwas im Schilde führte, blieb ebenfalls stehen und verbarg ein Grinsen.

„Und warum wollte sie uns nicht Gesellschaft leisten?", erkundigte Walt sich jetzt betont interessiert, der die Versuche Allys, ihre Unterhaltung an einen anderen Ort zu verlegen, scheinbar immer noch nicht bemerkte.

„Sie musste nach Charing Cross", erwiderte Ally und versuchte sich dem Arm ihren Bruders zu entziehen. Dieser hielt sie jedoch eisern fest, was ihm einen mörderischen Blick einbrachte, den er aber geflissentlich übersah.

„Ist das nicht da lang?", schaltete sich Will jetzt ein und deutete in Richtung Whitehall.

„Zum Bahnhof, heißt genauso, ist aber in Richtung Strand", präzisierte Ally, ihre Aufmerksamkeit lag jedoch weiterhin auf ihrem Bruder, der jedoch über ihren Kopf hinwegsah und damit effektiv ihren misstrauischen Blick ignorierte. Er schien nach jemandem Ausschau zu halten.

„Und was will sie am Bahnhof?", fragte er jetzt, der Blick, mit dem er seine Schwester bedachte, sehr freundlich, die Stimme betont ahnungslos.

„Ihre Familie in Oxford besuchen", fauchte Ally, ihre Geduld offensichtlich verbraucht, „und du, Walter Ford, sagst mir jetzt sofort, auf _wen_ zur Hölle wir warten, sonst…"

„Sonst?", wiederholte Walt mit einem unverschämten Grinsen, im gleichen Moment in dem Will mit einem ähnlichen Grinsen im Gesicht schalt: „Tz, Ally, du darfst doch nicht _fluchen_. Denk nur, wer dich hören könnte!"

Für einen Moment schien Ally zu sprachlos um zu antworten, lachte nur ungläubig auf, bevor sie sich von Walt losmachte, der sie plötzlich ohne Widerstand ziehen, und sich zu beiden umdrehte.

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Walt und Will hinter ihr etwas oder jemanden gesehen hatten, bemerkte aber sehr wohl den vielsagenden Blick, den sie tauschten und wollte ihnen gerade deutlich machen, was sie von dem Spiel, in das sie Will eingeweiht dachte, wiewohl er es in Wirklichkeit nicht war, dachte, als sie unterbrochen wurde.

„Nylons, hm, Al?", erkundigte sich eine Stimme, eine ach so bekannte Stimme, hinter ihr und sie spürte, wie eine Schuhspitze vorsichtig gegen ihre Wade stieß, vom knielangen Rock nicht bedeckt, dafür tatsächlich von durchsichtigen Nylonstrümpfen.

„Irgendeinen Vorteil muss es ja haben, dass mein Vater Millionär ist", erklärte sie im umdrehen, betrachtete den Mann in der blauen Uniform ihr für einige Sekunden, suchte sein Gesicht nach Veränderungen ab, fand viel zu viele, aber darunter immer noch den Jungen, mit dem sie so oft gespielt hatte, trat dann einen Schritt näher und umarmte ihn.

James für seinen Teil lachte leise, während er ebenfalls seine Arme um sie legte und ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken zu streichen begann.

„Schwarzmarkt?", erkundigte sich in dem Walt hinter ihnen, der für Begrüßungsszenen weit weniger Geduld hatte als Will, und fügte dann, als Nachgedanke, an, „hey Kumpel."

James nickte ihm grinsend zu, während Ally, von ihrem Cousin wegtretend, an Walt gewandt antwortete: „Dad hat sie mir geschickt."

„Schwarzmarkt", wiederholte Walt befriedigt, offensichtlich überzeugt, richtig geraten zu haben. Er dachte kurz nach, bevor sich ein teuflisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht stahl und er sich scheinheilig erkundigte: „Liege ich richtig, dass du Mum gedroht hast, wenn du keine Nylons kriegst, trägst du gar keine Strümpfe und sie war so schockiert, dass sie sofort Dad gezwungen hat, welche aufzutreiben, egal wo?"

Allys vernichtender Blick war Antwort genug.

„Und liege ich auch richtig, wenn ich behaupte, dass du im Krankenhaus tatsächlich keine Strümpfe trägst, weil sie viel zu unpraktisch wären und Mum nichts davon weiß?", hakte Walt nach, noch breiter grinsend.

Diesmal bedachte seine Schwester ihn nicht einmal mit einem Blick, sondern hakte sich bei James unter und zog ihn in Richtung Mall.

„Ich mag es, richtig zu liegen", verkündete Walt an Will gewandt, sich offenbar bestens amüsierend und auch sein Freund verkniff sich ein Grinsen. James' sehr angespannte Schultern vor ihnen, sagten ihnen, dass es ihm nicht anders ging.

„So, und wessen Idee war es, dich einzuladen?", erkundigte Ally sich jetzt bei James, offensichtlich entschlossen, ihren Bruder zu ignorieren.

„Dein reizender Bruder", erwiderte James entspannt, „warum? Störe ich?"

„Himmel, nein! Alles nur das nicht! Ich freue mich wirklich, dich zu sehen", für einen Moment schien Ally ehrlich besorgt, entspannte sich aber, als James kurz schweigend ihre Hand drückte und ihr einen beruhigenden Blick zuwarf. Sie verstanden einander immer noch.

„Wie hast du die überhaupt dazu gekriegt, dich gehen zu lassen?", erkundigte sich in dem Walt von hinten, „ich dachte, du hättest keinen Urlaub."

„Hatte ich auch nicht", erklärte James und lachte, „aber dann habe ich dem Group Captain ein Foto von deiner Schwester gezeigt und plötzlich war er ganz verständnisvoll. Mag natürlich sein, dass ich vergessen habe zu erwähnen, dass es sich um meine Cousine handelt."

„Group _wie bitte_?", fragte Will, kaum das er geendet hatte und seinen Ton entnahm Ally, dass er sehr gut wusste, was James gesagt hatte und sich bloß wegen der alten Tradition, die zwischen den drei Teilen der Streitkräfte bestand, dazu verpflichtet fühlte, ihn etwas zu ärgern.

„Group Captain", wiederholte James, obwohl auch er zu wissen schien, worauf das Gespräch hinauslaufen würde, „das ist euer Colonel."

„Ach _ja_", rief Will übertrieben laut aus, ganz so, als hätte er gerade eine bahnbrechende Erkenntnis, „ich vergesse immer, dass ihr Fliegerleutchens darauf besteht, euch _abzugrenzen_."

James lachte bloß. „_Ich_ würde ja sagen, du bist bloß neidisch", bemerkte er dann, löste seinen Arm aus Allys Griff und legte ihn ihr stattdessen um die Taille.

„Und warum das bitte?", Will behielt den spaßigen Ton bei, an der leichten Verwirrung in seiner Stimme war jedoch zu erkennen, dass er nicht wusste, worauf James hinauswollte.

Ally, mit seinem Humor besser vertraut, hatte schneller begriffen und drehte sich jetzt halb zu Will um: „Weil ich heute gezwungen bin, den ganzen Tag neben ihm zu bleiben. Ich meine, es tut mir ja Leid, aber khaki passt nun _wirklich_ nicht zu diesem Kleid."

Will, der jetzt begriffen hatte, lachte und auch Ally grinste zufrieden, als sie sich wieder umdrehen wollte, begegnete ihr Blick allerdings dem ihres Bruders.

Walt, vorher noch in so guter Stimmung, wirkte jetzt nachdenklich, ging mit gerunzelter Stirn und in die Ferne gerichtetem Blick neben Will her, ohne das Gespräch der anderen gehört zu haben. Als er bemerkte, dass Ally ihn fragend, besorgt ansah, schüttelte er kurz den Kopf und lächelte ihr beruhigend zu, ohne sie jedoch zu überzeugen.

Sie wollte gerade fragen, was los war, als sie spürte, wie James mit dem Daumen über ihre Hüfte strich, auch er also darauf bedacht, sie zu beruhigen und obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, dass die beiden über ihren Kopf hinweg irgendetwas mit ihren Blicken kommunizierten, wusste sie, dass sie nichts aus ihnen herauskriegen würde, also drehte sie sich wieder um und ließ das Thema für den Moment ruhen.

Was nicht hieß, dass sie vorhatte, es zu vergessen.


	23. Jubilee

**Jubilee**

_Swangrove, Winnipeg  
05.08.1942_

_Liebe Ally,  
ich danke dir für deinen letzten Brief. Es freut mich zu hören, dass du dich in England gut eingelebt hast. Es erfordert sicher viel Mut, zu tun, was du dort tust. Hier zu Hause ist eigentlich alles wie immer. Es geht uns gut, aber wir machen uns natürlich Sorgen. Meine Eltern senden ihre Grüße an dich.  
Cece_

* * *

_Callaghan Castle, Toronto  
07.08.1942_

_Hallo du treuloses Etwas!  
Ich muss ja sagen, ich nehme es dir immer noch übel, dass du mich hier einfach so hast sitzen lassen. Du weg, Will weg, Lizzie weg und Bobby ist spätestens im Oktober auch verschwunden, er will zur Air Force. Das heißt, ich hocke hier rum in Gesellschaft von Miss ‚_ich-bin-ja-ach-so-schön-und-sehe-aus-wie-eine-Prinzessin-und-deshalb-benehme-ich-mich-auch-so' _Eve, Miss ‚_ich-lebe-mit-dem-Kopf-in-den-Wolke-und-erstarre-jedes-Mal-wenn-jemand-das-Wort-an-mich-richtet' _Dora und Master ‚_ich-werde-die-ungeklärten-Fragen-der-Menschheit-lösen-also-lass-mich-mit-deinen-Nichtgkeiten-zufrieden-niederes-Wesen' _Dick. Die Kleinen sind echt noch die beste Gesellschaft, aber ich glaube, meine geschätzte Mutter findet, ich habe einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie. Weiß gar nicht, wie sie darauf kommt._

_Jaja, okay, ich bin gemein, ich weiß. Aber es ist echt frustrierend hier, es gibt einfach niemanden, mit dem man ein vernünftiges Gespräch führen kann. Die letzten Wochen war ich mit Mutter bei Lizzie in Ottawa und das war auch am Anfang ganz schön, solange ich Mutter ignoriert habe, aber nachdem sie rausgekriegt hat, dass Lizzie und Peter sich fortpflanzen werden, war es unerträglich. Nur noch Babys, Babys, _Babys_! Argh! Es war nicht zum aushalten. Und davon, dass mein geschätzter Schwiegerbruder ein angehender Politiker ist, merkt man auch recht wenig, zumindest zeigt er einen kolossalen Mangel an eigenen Meinungen. Aber vielleicht ist das ein Kriterium, um in die Politik zu gehen, wer weiß das schon?_

_Wie dem auch sei, es ist grässlich hier und dass ich nichts Vernünftiges zu tun habe, außer mir kreative Arten auszudenken, die diversen potentiellen Ehemänner, die meine Mutter wöchentlich in Scharen anschleppt, zu verprellen, hilft auch nicht weiter. Ehrlich gesagt ist selbst das potentielle Ehemänner-Schocken mittlerweile langweilig geworden. Meistens strahle ich sie bloß an und frage: „Und warum sind _Sie _nicht in Uniform, wo doch König und Vaterland gegen einen Feind wie Hitler verteidigt werden müssen?" Die anschließende Rumdruckserei der Kerle war ganz amüsant am Anfang, aber mittlerweile ist es langweilig. _Alles _ist langweilig, ich schwöre!_

_Bin ich theatralisch? Ach, nein, halt, ich weiß, ich bin entschieden zu theatralisch, aber das war ich schon immer und du hast mich ja trotzdem lieb, es hat dich also gefälligst nicht zu stören. Ach, übrigens, ich habe deine Mum und Lily vor ein paar Tagen gesehen und die Kleine wird ja mit jedem Tag niedlicher. Und clever ist sie noch dazu. Ehrlich gesagt ist sie dir erschreckend ähnlich, dafür, dass ihr nicht verwandt seid. Nur schüchterner ist sie, aber wann man bedenkt, dass sie nicht unsere Kindheit des Überflusses hatte, ist es zu verstehen. Sie vermisst dich auf jeden Fall, zwar nicht mal annähernd so sehr wie deine Mum, aber doch genug. Ich vermisse dich übrigens auch, falls es in diesem Brief nicht rüberkommen ist.  
Hab dich lieb,  
Ruby_

* * *

_Windgates, Toronto  
06.08.1942_

_Liebe Ally.  
Wie geht es dir? Mir geht es gut. Ich habe Schulferien, das gefällt mir gut. Mummy und ich machen viel zusammen. Daddy arbeitet. Gestern hatte ich einen Brief von Walt. Es geht ihm gut. Das freut mich sehr. Ich wünsche mir, dass es dir auch gut geht. Ich reite viel. Gypsy ist sehr lieb zu mir. Ich möchte dich etwas fragen. Mummy hat gesagt, ich soll. Darf ich auf Lady reiten? Sie gehört dir, also muss ich fragen. Sie mag mich und ich mag sie. Erlaubst du mir das? Ich wäre sehr glücklich.  
Deine Lily_

* * *

_Windgates, Toronto  
06.08.1942_

_Meine Tochter,  
ich hoffe sehr, dass es dir gut geht. Gefällt es dir immer noch in England? Oder nein, das war vielleicht eine dumme Frage, du bist ja schließlich nicht auf Urlaub da. Nun, ich denke, du weißt, was ich fragen will. Es ist nämlich so, solltest du irgendwann wieder zurückkommen wollen, bevor deine Zeit dort und der Krieg vorbei sind, dann musst du es uns nur sagen. Dein Vater würde es regeln. Ja, ich weiß, du verdrehst wahrscheinlich gerade die Augen und fragst dich, wie ich so etwas überhaupt schreiben kann, aber wir waren der Meinung, du solltest du Option haben und sei es nur irgendwo im Hinterkopf._

_Lily sitzt gerade oben an ihrem Schreibtisch und schreibt Briefe an dich und Walt. Es ist wirklich niedlich, wie treu sie euch jede Woche schreibt. Sie sagt, sie müsse euch ja kennen, damit wir wieder eine Familie sein können, wenn ihr zurückkommt. Die Frage ist nur, ob das auch wirklich so sein wird. Ihr seid beide zwanzig, meine großen Kinder, bereits erwachsen und ich frage mich, wann du vielleicht selber ein kleines Baby haben wirst, Ally. Mit Peter Johnson hat es ja nicht geklappt, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass eines nicht so fernen Tages ein anderer Mann kommen wird und vielleicht ist es ja dieses Mal der Richtige._

_Was deinen Bruder anbelangt… nun, sagen wir es so: Ich kann die Sorgen deiner Großmutter verstehen. Als dein Vater im Krieg war, hat sie sich jeden Tag gefragt, was er ihr wohl heimbringen würde, sagt sie. Ich glaube gerne, dass sie recht erleichtert war, dass es sich nur um mich gehandelt hat. Walt traue ich ehrlich gesagt genauso zu, dass er irgendein französisches oder englisches Mädchen heiratet und sie ohne Vorwarnung mitbringt. Aber naja, solange er die Frau heiratet, die er liebt, soll es mir recht sein und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihre Vergangenheit, sollte sie eine haben, hier in Toronto nicht zum Gesprächsthema wird._

_Es ist ein wenig verrückt, darüber nachzudenken, dass ihr zwei vielleicht bald selber heiraten und eine Familie gründen werdet, aber es ist allemal besser als der Gedanke, dass ihr vielleicht keine Chance dazu kriegt. Ja, ich mache mir Sorgen um euch, unendliche Sorgen, wenn ich von den Bombardierungen auf London höre und an den großen Angriff auf Frankreich denke, von dem Kenneth sagt, dass er unmittelbar bevorstehen muss. Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur bitten, sehr vorsichtig zu sein, Ally, und manchmal auch an deine Eltern hier im fernen Kanada zu denken, die sich jeden Tag um dich sorgen und sich nichts mehr wünschen, als das du heil heimkehrt.  
Ich liebe dich, meine Kleine.  
Deine Mum_

* * *

„Na, Post?", fragte Belle, du von Ally unbemerkt den Raum betreten hatte.

Ally ließ den Brief ihrer Mutter sinken und stand vom Schreibtisch auf. „Ja, heute ein ganzer Stapel. Wie war es zu Hause?"

„Toll", Belle strahlte und ihr ohnehin schon schönes Gesicht wurde dadurch nur weiter erhellt, „es war so schön, Luke wiederzusehen. Ich vermisse ihn jedes Mal schrecklich." Das Lächeln verschwand und für einen Moment rang sie um Fassung.

Ally schwieg.

„Wie ist das so?", fragte sie dann, „Mutter sein."

„Es ist das wunderbarste und schrecklichste Gefühl überhaupt", erwiderte Belle und lächelte, „irgendwie unbeschreiblich. Wunderbar, weil es _dein_ Kind es, weil es keinen Menschen auf dieser Welt gibt, den du jemals mehr lieben wirst und weil es nichts gibt, was du für dieses Kind nicht tun würdest und schrecklich, weil du in ständiger Angst lebst, weil dein Leben sich um dieses kleine Wesen dreht und sobald du von deinem Lebensmittelpunkt getrennt bist, du dir unendliche Sorgen machst."

„Das klingt… schön", versuchte Ally, wohl wissend, dass sie dieses Gefühl nicht verstehen, geschweige denn beschreiben konnte.

„Es ist das Beste", bestätigte Belle, „und Luke… er war alles wert. Jede kleinste Schwierigkeit, jeder Moment der Angst und des Schmerzes. Er ist es wert."

„Ich habe nie gefragt…", begann Ally zögerlich, „es geht mich nichts an, aber…"

Belle lachte. „Du meinst Amaury? Nein, ich habe ihn nicht geliebt, geschätzt, ja, aber nicht geliebt. Er war der Sohn von Freunden meiner Eltern und ich hatte beschlossen, bevor dieser verdammte Krieg kommt und mein Leben klaut, will ich wenigstens alles erlebt haben. Also habe ich ihn verführt. Er war nett, freundlich, rücksichtsvoll, aber ich hatte nie vor ihn zu heiraten. Ich hätte ihn auch nicht geheiratet, wenn er gelebt hätte. Sein Tod war traurig, aber… es hat mich nicht sehr getroffen. Nur um meines Babys wegen hat es mir Leid getan. Und nein, ich habe nie etwas davon bereut. Schockiert?"

Sie lachte wieder.

Ally grinste. „Ein wenig", gab sie zu.

„Jaja, Torontos hohes Töchterchen", neckte Belle, „aber mal ehrlich, du nimmst das auffallend gelassen, dafür, dass du ein verdammt behütetes Leben gehabt haben wirst."

„Ich kann dich verstehen", gab Ally achselzuckend zurück, „und behütet oder nicht, ich war immer schon gut in so dramatischen Sachen. Außerdem, der Krieg… ändert Dinge."

„Heißt das, du hast vor, in meine Fußstapfen zu treten?", erkundigte Belle sich neckend.

„Vielleicht nicht ganz so drastisch", gab Ally grinsend zurück, „aber unter den richtigen Umständen… ich meine, ich habe so einige Dinge getan, die meine Mutter schockieren würden, von der Gesellschaft in Toronto mal zu schweigen. Und wenn ich schon in die Hölle komme… naja, dann kann ich wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass es das auch wert war, oder?"

„Ich bin stolz auf dich", verkündete Belle dramatisch und beide mussten lachen.

Während Ally noch über ihr Geständnis, das sie selber überraschte, war Belle zum Schreibtisch geschlendert und hatte einen von Allys Briefen hochgehoben.

„Wer ist Cece? Du hast nie von ihr erzählt", neugierig sah sie Ally an.

Die jedoch wich ihrem Blick aus. „Sie ist… war… meine Freundin, fast wie eine Schwester. Sie hat jahrelang bei uns gelebt, als wir noch jünger waren."

„War?", hakte Belle nach.

„Sie hat sie verlobt. Mit Will Callaghan, von dem habe ich schon erzählt. Er war in mich verliebt. Bevor er gegangen ist wollte er mir einen Antrag machen, aber ich bin dem ausgewichen. Er hat es dann gelassen, ist gegangen… und hat vor ein paar Monaten Cece geschrieben", erklärte Ally, die ans Fenster getreten war und hinaussah.

„Und jetzt denkt sie, sie ist nur die zweite Wahl nach dir und hat außerdem Angst, dass du dich um entscheidest und ihn dir ausspannst und deshalb ist eure Freundschaft entweder bereits hinüber oder aber zumindest fast", folgerte Belle und nickte, „macht Sinn. Und?"

„Und, was?", Ally drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Liebst du ihn?", fragte Belle nur.

Ally sah sie an, für einen Moment, entschied sich dann zur Wahrheit, wollte Antworten, öffnete den Mund, wurde aber gerettet, als es an der Türe klopfte.

Joan steckte den Kopf herein.

„Telegramm für dich, Ally", verkündete sie fröhlich, auch wenn Telegramme nie gute Dinge enthielten, aber vielleicht war ‚fröhlich' bei Joan einfach der Normalzustand.

Ally griff das Telegramm, wortlos, blass und Belle beobachtete sie, ängstlich beinahe, sah die zitternden Hände, die Lippen, die sich tonlos bewegten und die Augen, voller Schmerz, unendlichem Schmerz, und nahm das Telegramm, als es zu Boden fiel und las und verstand mit einem Mal.

_Ally. Walt seit Dieppe vermisst. Will verletzt. Bald mehr. Sei vorsichtig. Dad._


	24. Das Ende vom Anfang

**Das Ende vom Anfang**

Mit der rechten Schulter stieß Ally die schwere Tür auf und fröstelte unwillkürlich, als ihr ein Schwall eisiger Luft entgegenschlug. Sie schlang ihren Mantel fester um sich, zog die Schultern hoch und senkte das Gesicht, während sie nach draußen in den kalten Novemberabend hinaustrat.

Es dämmerte bereits, die Straßen waren wegen der immer noch möglichen Luftangriffe wie stets nur schwach beleuchtet und so sah sie ihn nicht, wie er an einer der dunklen Laternen gelehnt dastand, bemerkte ihn erst, als er eine Hand ausstreckte und sie am Arm festhielt.

Für einen Moment zuckte sie zusammen, nach all der Zeit nicht mehr gewöhnt an seine Berührung, dann sah sie auf, erkannte ihn und entspannte sich wieder.

„James, mein Gott! Musstest du mich so erschrecken?", schalt sie, aber er lachte nur, stieß sich von der Laterne ab und streckte ihr eine Hand hin.

„Sollen wir?", fragend sah er sie an. Ally begegnete seinem Blick eher misstrauisch, schob dann aber ihre Hand in die seine, nicht zuletzt, weil Belle ihre warmen Handschuhe geklaut hatte und James Lederhandschuhe trug, die zumindest etwas Wärme versprachen.

„Wohin gehen wir? Was machst du überhaupt hier? Und wie hast du mich gefunden", erkundigte sie sich, immer noch etwas überrumpelt, während er bereits losgegangen war, ihre verschränkten Hände in seine Manteltasche schiebend.

„Ich habe frei heute Abend und da dachte ich mir, ich könnte dich besuchen und wir könnten zusammen feiern. Ich bin also zu dieser Pension oder was auch immer es ist wo du wohnst, gegangen, dort hat mir ein Mädchen namens Jane oder Jean oder Joan erklärt, wo du bist und wie ich hierhin komme", erklärte James, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.

Ally überging die Erwähnung von Joan, von der sie gehörig genervt war. „Was denn feiern?", fragte sie stattdessen.

„Sag mal, kriegt ihr in eurem Krankenhaus eigentlich gar nichts mit?", James war stehen geblieben und sah sie ungläubig an, „Montgomery und seine Jungs haben heute das Deutsche Afrikakorps bei El Alamein besiegt! Wenn das mal kein Grund zum feiern ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht."

Für einen Moment sah sie ihn einfach nur an, während ihr Kopf seine Neuigkeiten registrierte und verarbeitete, dann begreifend, _was_ er da gesagt hatte, welches Ausmaß dieser eine Satz haben konnte, machte sich Erleichterung in ihrem Körper breit.

Ihr atemloses, glückliches, etwas ungläubiges Lachen fand seinen Gegenpart in dem triumphierenden Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und obwohl es nicht viel war, nur ein einziger Sieg, es war _gut_, es waren die ersten guten Neuigkeiten seit langem und als sie ihm um den Hals fiel fühlte sie zum ersten Mal seit diesem grausamen Augusttag so etwas wie Hoffnung.

Er zog sie an sich, hielt sie fest und sie hob ihr Gesicht, sah ihn an, sah in seinen Augen etwas, das sie dort noch nie gesehen hatte, das sie dort nicht erwartete hätte, nicht bei _ihm_, aber das sie dennoch gefangen hielt, unfähig, sich auch nur zu rühren.

Er hielt ihren Blick, forschend, fragend, während er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte, langsam, unglaublich langsam, ihre jede Möglichkeit gebend, wegzulaufen, aber selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, wohin hätte sie laufen können?

Also blieb sie stehen, unter diesem toten Straßenlicht, seine Arme um sie, ihre Händen in seinem Nacken, während er verharrte, für die Dauer eines Augenschlags, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von ihrem, als seine Augen ihre verließen, sein Blick über ihr Gesicht wanderte und schließlich auf ihren Lippen zu ruhen kam.

Es war eine Frage. Es war ihre letzte Möglichkeit, wegzulaufen.

Sie tat es nicht.

Stattdessen strich sie mit einer Finger über die kurz geschorenen Haare in seinem Nacken und es bedurfte keiner anderen Antwort, denn sie sah, wie er lächelte, für einen Moment nur, während eine seiner Hände vorsichtig ihr Gesicht berührte, dann flatterten ihre Augenlider, bevor sie sich schließlich ganz schlossen.

Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht und dann, endlich, berührten seine Lippen die ihrigen.

Der Kuss war sanft, sehr vorsichtig, als wartete er immer noch darauf, dass sie wieder zu Sinnen kam und ihn wegstieß, ihn zur Hölle schickte, aber sie tat es nicht, tatsächlich war er es, der sich zuerst zurückzog, immer noch wachsam, sich ihrer immer noch nicht sicher.

Für einen Moment verharrte sie regungslos, die Augen geschlossen, atmete tief, bevor sie die Augen aufschlug, ihn ansah, seinem Blick begegnete, so unsicher, misstrauisch beinahe, und dann lächelte sie.

Es war ein seltenes Lächeln, weil diese Momente totalen Glücks nur sehr selten vorkommen, aber dafür war umso schöner, umso ausdrucksvoller, und hatte er bisher noch gezweifelt, dieses Lächeln sagte ihm alles, was er wissen musste.

Vergessen war mit einem Mal auch die Vorsicht, als er sie hochhob, lachend über ihr protestierendes Quietschen, und sich mit ihr drehte, und sie warf den Kopf zurück und _lachte_, lachte einfach, bevor sie ihn ansah, sein Gesicht in ihre Hände nahm und ihn wieder küsste.

Diesmal war sie diejenige, die sich von ihm löste, nach einiger Zeit erst, und er setzte sie vorsichtig wieder auf ihre eigenen Füße und so blieben sie stehen, seine Arme um ihre Taille, eine ihre Hände an einem Gesicht, die anderen auf seiner Schulter, so nah beieinander, dass seine Stirn ihre berührte.

„Gott, Ally", murmelte James leise, „du hast keine Ahnung, wie lange ich darauf gewartete habe."

„Sag's mir", wisperte sie zurück und stupste mit ihrer Nasenspitze gegen seine.

James lachte leise. „Ich weiß es selbst nicht mal. Sechs Jahre? Sieben? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Es war auf jeden Fall eine Ewigkeiten."

„So lange?", flüsterte Ally, etwas erschrocken, als sie versuchte, es sich vorzustellen, ohne dass es ihr gelang, „ich wusste nicht…"

„Shhh… es ist gut", er unterbrach sie, bevor sie anfangen konnte, sich Vorwürfe zu machen, „ich habe sehr bewusst entschieden, dir nichts zu sagen. Ich wollte, dass du selber an diesen Punkt kommst, aus dir selbst heraus oder nie."

„Wie heroisch", neckte sie, hob die Hand von seiner Schulter und stupste damit leicht gegen den Schirm seiner Uniformmütze.

James grinste, fing dann ihre Hand mit seiner, führte sie an seine Lippen und küsste sie. „Tja, was soll ich sagen…", begann er, sich spielerisch in die Brust werfend, aber Ally verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Am besten gar nichts", unterbrach sie ihn grinsend, „Spinner!" Er lachte nur. Es gab nicht viel, das ihm jetzt gerade die Laune hätte vermiesen können.

Für einige Augenblicke standen sie einfach nur schweigend beieinander, dann begegnete Ally seinen Blick. „So viele Jahre, James", murmelte sie leise, kopfschüttelnd, „und ich habe es nicht einmal geahnt."

„Ich habe ja auch mein bestes getan, um es vor dir zu verheimlichen. Ich meine, verdammt, ich habe sogar Mädchen _erfunden_, die ich angeblich nett fand, nur, damit du schön ahnungslos bleibst", erwiderte James und lachte über ihr ungläubiges Gesicht.

„Beth?", fragte Ally und warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Fabrikat meiner Fantasie", bestätigte James amüsiert, „und jetzt frag mich bitte nicht, warum ich das für nötig gehalten habe. Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt selber nicht genau. Wahrscheinlich hat es etwas damit zu tun, dass ich Jahre gebraucht habe, um zu verstehen, dass es nicht völlig krank und widerwärtig von mir ist, dich zu lieben. Ich meine, wie _sind_ Cousins und mein fünfzehnjähriges Selbst fand das ziemlich verstörend."

Ally verzog das Gesicht. „Ich war gerade dabei, diese kleine Tatsache erfolgreich zu verdrängen."

„Tut mir Leid", aber sein Grinsen nahm den Worten jede Glaubwürdigkeit.

Sie versuchte sich ihrerseits an einem bösen Blick, aber auch dessen Effekt wurde untergraben, weil genau in diesem Moment die ersten Schneeflocken zu fallen begannen und ein unwillkürliches Zittern durch ihren Körper lief.

Sie wollte es unterdrücken, aber es entging James nicht, natürlich nicht. Wortlos zog er sich die Handschuhe aus und reichte sie ihr, um dann, während sie sie noch über ihre kalten Finger stülpte, loszugehen, einen Arm um sie gelegt.

Die ersten Minuten gingen sie schweigend durch die dunkle Nacht, erhellt nur von den langsam stetiger fallenden Schneeflocken, die sich in Allys Haaren fingen, bis James ihr irgendwann seine Schirmmütze aufsetzte, die ihr zu groß war und fast bis zu den Ohren hinunterrutsche, was beide zum lachen brachte.

„James?", fragte Ally nach einiger Zeit und ihre Stimme war leise, hoffnungsvoll, etwas unsicher. ‚Kleinmädchenstimme' hatte er das mal genannt, in einer anderen Zeit, einer anderen Welt.

„Hm?"

Sie schluckte, schwieg, strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, wobei sie beinahe die Mütze herunter stieß, versuchte sich zu zwingen, zu sprechen, aber schaffte es nicht.

„Ist schon okay", murmelte James nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit und drückte sie näher an sich, „du brauchst dich nicht dazu verpflichtet zu fühlen, mir zu sagen, dass du mich liebst, nur weil ich es gemacht habe."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich _tue_ es. Ich liebe dich." Und war überrascht, wie einfach es plötzlich ging.

„Ally. Das ganze hier ist noch sehr, sehr neu für dich. Ich hatte Jahre, mir über alles klar zu werden. Du brauchst das nicht in eine Stunde zu packen", er war verständnisvoll, mitfühlend, aber da war etwas in seinem Ton, irgendwie von oben herab und Ally begriff, dass er ihr nicht glaubte.

Klar, irgendwie verstand sie, er sah nur die Jahre, die er gewartete hatte, im Vergleich zu den paar Minuten, die sie sich seines Wissens erst über ihre Gefühle klar war und natürlich konnte er sie dann nicht ernst nehmen, aber er hatte nun mal _Unrecht_ und die Tatsache, dass er einfach so Dinge annahm und sie danach beurteilte, reichte schon, um ihr Temperament aufflammen zu lassen.

Sie machte sich von ihm los und ging etwas rascher, aus den Augenwinkeln registrierend, dass er leicht Schritt hielt, was ihre Laune nicht besserte. Sie gingen schweigend, bis The Oaks irgendwann erreicht war. Ally sprang vor ihm die Stufen zur Haustüre hoch und fummelte mit dem Schlüssel herum, ihre zitternden Hände verhinderten jedoch, dass sie ihn ins Schloss gesteckt bekam.

Sich seiner Gegenwart hinter ihr bewusst, fuhr sie irgendwann herum und sah ihn wütend an, den Schlüssel noch in der Hand.

„Weißt du, James, wenn du vielleicht mal daran gedacht hättest, zu _fragen_, bevor du urteilst, dann hätte ich dir sagen können, dass ich vor über einem Jahr einen Antrag ausgeschlagen habe wegen _dir_. Das hier ist also nicht ganz so neu für mich und du hast kein Recht, mich so verdammt _gönnerhaft_ zu behandeln!", ihrer Stimme fehlte gerade das letzte Restchen Bissigkeit, um den Schmerz zu verbergen, den sie empfand.

Sie hätte noch etwas gesagt, aber ein Blick auf James verschlug ihr tatsächlich die Sprache. Er _grinste_. Sie stand hier und war wütend, war verletzte und er _grinste_?

„_Was_?", fauchte sie ihn an.

Er nahm sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort, nahm ihr vorher ruhig den Schlüssel aus der Hand, sperrte problemlos die alte Eichentüre auf und hielt sie für Ally offen, die jedoch keinerlei Anstalten machte, einzutreten. Stattdessen sah sie ihn nur mit wachsender Ungeduld an.

„Drei Dinge", antwortete James schließlich, sichtlich amüsiert, „erstens frage ich mich, was wohl deine armen Großeltern sagen würden, wenn sie dich fluchen hören könnten. Zweitens warst du schon immer ausgesprochen niedlich, wenn du dich aufregst und _drittens_", er hob seine Stimme, weil sie gerade in dem Moment den Mund öffnete um Protest zu üben, „mag es zwar gemein sein, aber es hat etwas unglaublich befriedigendes, dass du einem anderen Kerl einen Korb gegeben hast, weil du mich liebst."

Ally starrte ihn an, für einige Sekunden, dann, so plötzlich wie sie wütend geworden war, änderte sich ihre Stimmung wieder und sie begann zu lachen.

„Spinner!"

Aber weil sie ihm genau in dem Moment die Arme um den Hals legte und ihn küsste, beschloss James durchaus begründest, das nicht so ganz ernst zu nehmen. Gerade wollte er sich noch wundern, wie glimpflich er davongekommen war, da trat Ally einen Schritt zurück und er sah in ihren Augen ein gewisses Funkeln, das er nur zu gut kannte und das nichts Gutes für ihn bedeuten könnte.

„Ally…", begann er misstrauisch, aber sie ließ ihn gar nicht ausreden.

Nach seiner Hand greifend trat sie einen Schritt zurück, stand jetzt im Haus drinnen, während er immer noch draußen war.

„Komm."

„Was?", erschrocken sah er sie an.

„Komm."

„Ally… ich kann nicht… das ist…", viel zu überrumpelt stand er da, rang um Worte, ohne sie im Geringsten zu beeindrucken.

„_Komm_!"

Sie zupfte an seiner Hand und trat noch einen Schritt zurück und weil James nichts Besseres einfiel, folgte er, auch wenn er ahnte, dass das gerade eine ganz _dumme_ Idee war.

Sie führte ihn durch das dunkle Haus, mehrere Treppen hoch, bis sie irgendwann vor einer Türe standen, die Ally aufstieß, bevor sie ihn hineinzog und rasch die Türe hinter ihnen beiden schloss.

„Belle ist nicht da", erklärte sie dann und deutete auf eines der Betten, während sie Mantel, Mütze und Tasche ablegte. James stand bewegungslos neben der Tür.

„Dein Mantel", forderte sie auf und er gab ihn ihr, immer noch nicht sicher, was genau sie gerade vorhatte.

Ally legte beide Mantel auf dem Schreibtisch ab, ihre Tasche, seine Handschuhe und Mütze darauf, dann verharrte sie für einen Augenblick, dachte an ein Gespräch mit Belle, das Ewigkeiten her schien und doch gar nicht so weit zurück lag, sammelte ihren Mut und drehte sich schließlich zu ihm um.

„Was ist?", fragte sie ihn, etwas amüsiert, als sie sah, dass er sich noch immer nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte, und kam langsam näher.

„Ally…", begann James, „ich sollte nicht… hör mal… ich denke nicht, dass das…"

Aber sein Protest ließ echte Überzeugung vermissen und so trat sie auf ihn zu, stand vor ihm und unterbrach ihn, indem sie einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte.

„Nicht denken", wisperte sie und dann küsste sie ihn und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und trat einen Schritt zurück, zog ihn mit sich, hinüber zum Bett, hinunter und dann schoben ihre Finger den oberste Knopf seiner Uniformjacke aus dem Knopfloch.

Und hatte James vorher noch am guten Ton festzuhalten versucht, an irgendwelchen Regeln, die man ihm als Kind eingebläut hatte, so folgte er spätestens jetzt ihren Anweisungen, gab seinen Protest auf und _dachte_ einfach nicht mehr, als er den Kuss erwiderte, eine Hand in ihr Haar schob und sie vorsichtig auf dem Bett hinlegte…


	25. Die Erkenntnis der Wahrheit

**Die Erkenntnis der Wahrheit**

„Hier bist du", Belle berührte Allys Schulter mit einer Hand und die andere drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Meine Mutter hat sich Sorgen gemacht, als du verschwunden bist", führte Belle dann aus und setzte sich neben ihre Freundin auf die kleine Bank im Faradayschen Garten.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass deine Mutter… ich meine, es ist… deine Familie ist so nett… _zu_ nett und ich… meinst du…. meinst du, er ist – er ist – tot, Belle?", Ally hob den Kopf und in ihren Augen stand der Schmerz aus tausenden von Jahren.

Belle schwieg. Schwieg, weil sie es nicht übers Herz brachte, ja zu sagen und ihrer Freundin das letzte Restchen Hoffnung zu nehmen, aber es auch nicht schaffte, ihr so ins Gesicht zu lügen.

„Sechs Monate", murmelte Ally, „sechs Monate ohne auch nur die klitzekleinste Nachricht von ihm. Manchmal denke ich… manchmal denke ich, es wäre einfacher, wenn wir die Wahrheit wüssten… egal, welche Wahrheit. Es ist grässlich, ich weiß, aber diese Ungewissheit, diese vergiftete Wunde, die niemals zuheilen kann, weil die Angst nie weniger wird…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und kniff dabei die Augen zusammen, als wollte sie die Welt aussperren.

„Aber keine Nachricht ist wenigstens keine schlechte Nachricht", widersprach Belle, „es gibt immer noch Hoffnung, dass dein Bruder noch lebt, irgendwo in einem Kriegsgefangenenlager der Nazis. Ich meine, dass keine Post von ihm kommt, dass muss nichts heißen. Ich glaube nämlich kaum, dass die Nazis sich um diese Kleinigkeiten der Genfer Konventionen scheren. Ich glaube allerdings auch nicht, dass es ihnen völlig egal ist und Walt ist immerhin ein kanadischer Offizier, kein Russe oder so."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragend blickte Ally auf.

Belle zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, das ist so ihre verdrehte Idee. Rassenlehre oder so. Juden ganze unten, knapp darüber Slawen und dann die ‚arischen Völker'. Entbehrt jeder Logik, das Ganze, aber dein Bruder ist für sie in der obersten Kategorie einzuordnen. Sie würden ihn nicht einfach so umbringen, verstehst du?"

„Du weißt ganz schön viel darüber", stellte Ally nachdenklich fest, „mein Vater hat dagegen immer darauf geachtet, dass Walt und ich schön davon ferngehalten werden. Nach der Kristallnacht hat er uns erstmal auf die Insel verschifft, damit wir auch ja möglichst wenig mitkriegen."

„Ich habe bis zum Kriegsausbruch mein ganzes Leben in Frankreich gelebt. Allein die geografische Nähe zu Deutschland hat schon gereicht, dass man so einiges von dem mitkriegt, was dort abgelaufen ist. Das war auch einer der Gründe warum wir flüchten mussten, als die Nazis in Frankreich einmarschiert sind", erklärte Belle.

„Meine Großmutter war Jüdin", fügte sie hinzu, als sie merkte, dass Ally nicht ganz verstand, „ich bin damit nach dem Verständnis der Nazis Vierteljüdin und dass es für sie nicht besser als Jüdin zu sein. Dass ist Katholikin bin ist mal überhaupt nicht relevant."

„Du bist katholisch?", erkundigte Ally sich etwas überrascht. Das Thema Religion war bei ihnen vorher nie wirklich zur Sprache gekommen.

Belle nickte, lachte dann. „Auf dem Papier, ja. Du bist Protestantin, oder?"

„Presbyterianerin, ja, auch wenn ich nicht erwarte, dass dir das was sagt", Ally ließ sich von Belles Lachen anstecken und entspannte sich ebenfalls etwas. Natürlich, die Sorge um Walt war da, immer, egal was sie tat und es gelang ihr nur in sehr, sehr wenigen, kurzen Moment, es zu vergessen. Meistens hatte sie sich im Griff, aber Belles Familie zusammen zu sehen hatte sie für einen Moment die Fassung verlieren lassen.

„Manchmal denke ich darüber nach, was mit uns geschehen wäre, wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig aus Frankreich herausgekommen wären", gab Belle nach einigen Augenblicken zu, „wir haben das ja mitgekriegt, wie man den Juden und allen, die von den Nazis als Juden kategorisiert wurden, nach und nach alle Rechte weggenommen hat. Und, man hört Gerüchte, aber… solche Dinge können doch nicht _passieren_…."

Ally nickte, saß sehr still für einen Moment, bevor sie sprach, ihre Worte mit Bedacht wählend: „James hat mir etwas erzählt, vor ein paar Tagen. Er sagt, die Air Force würde heimliche Aufklärungsflüge über den besetzten Gebieten machen und… man hat Lager entdeckt, draußen in Polen. Konzentrationslager. Nicht die üblichen, in Deutschland, von denen man wusste, in denen die Menschen arbeiten müssen, sondern andere. Lager mit riesigen Krematorien."

Sie verstummte und sah ihre Freundin an, hielt ihren Blick und versuchte mit ihren Augen zu erklären, was sie nicht aussprechen konnte.

Sie hatte Belle nicht alles erzählt, hatte nicht gesagt, dass _James_ diese Aufklärungsflüge geflogen war. Er tat das oft, diese geheimen, gefährlichen Missionen, bei denen er für Tage unauffindbar war, viel öfter als das tägliche Kampfgeschehen, weil er gut war und ja, auch weil er sich freiwillig dazu bereiterklärte, immer und immer wieder.

Er war ziemlich verstört gewesen, als er ihr davon berichtet hatte, von seinen Beobachtungen, hatte sich noch nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt, sonst hätte er es ihr wohl auch nie gesagt, wollte sie immerhin immer schützen, aber er hatte sie gebraucht, dieses Mal.

„Aber… das kann doch nicht _sein_", murmelte Belle, die Augen ängstlich, schockiert, „niemand kann so grausam sein. Kein _Mensch_!"

Und dieses Mal war es Ally, die aus Rücksicht die Wahrheit zurückhielt, um ihre Freundin zu schonen.

Denn sie wusste, dass es die Wahrheit sein musste, weil sie sich erinnerte, wie James gezitterte hatte in ihren Armen, unwillkürlich, als er es ihr erzählt hatte, über die Lager, die Baracken, die Züge, die Krematorien und die Menschen, nur kleine Punkte aus hunderten Metern Höhe, als er gesagt hatte, was er gesehen, was er _begriffen_ hatte, weil sie sich erinnerte sich an sein Gesicht im fahlen Mondlicht, an seine _Augen_.

Aber es war eine Gewissheit, die Belle nicht brauchte, und deshalb zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht irren sie sich", stellte sie fest und Belle sah sie an und nickte, dankbar für die Lüge, von der sie wusste, dass es eine war, irgendwo, tief in ihr drin, wie man es immer weiß, wenn man angelogen wird, ohne es zu realisieren, weil man die Wahrheit nicht hören will.

Und dann erschien plötzlich Bea an der Hintertür des kleinen Hauses, Bea, Belles kleine Schwester und rief sie zum Kuchenessen und der kleine Luke schob sich an ihren Beinen vorbei und lief zu seiner Mutter und Belle hob ihn hoch und lachte und dann gingen sie hinein, wo Camille Faraday saß mit ihren Söhnen, mit Edgar und Charles, Charles mit den immer präsenten Krücken, und sie waren freundlich.

Sie waren freundlich, in einer Welt, die für Freundlichkeit nicht viel übrig hatte, die _ihnen_ keine Freundlichkeit gezeigt hatte und deshalb setzte Ally sich und nahm von dem Kuchen, klein und trocken dank Rationierungen, aber immerhin Kuchen und sie vergaß, verdrängte vielleicht, weil es sich so einfacher leben ließ.

* * *

„Hallo. Wartest du schon lange?", fragte Ally und berührte kurz seine Schulter, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Will drehte sich um und lächelte.

„Nein, gar nicht, ein paar Minuten nur", erklärte er dann und deutete auf den Stuhl gegenüber von seinem.

Ally setzte sich und legte ihre Tasche auf dem Tisch ab.

„Ich habe von Lizzies Baby gehört. Madeleine, richtig?", sagte sie, um irgendwie das Eis zu brechen.

Will nickte. „Ja, Maddie. Verrückt, dass meine kleine Schwester Mutter ist. Mutter und Ruby sind beide außer sich, nur dass es bei Mutter Freude ist und bei Ruby… nun, du kennst Ruby."

Ally lachte und dann waren beide still, aber es war eine angenehme Stille, noch.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie dann.

„Gut, gut", versicherte Will, „bin ja schon seit November offiziell wieder hergestellt. Die Verletzung ist verheilt, nur die Narben sieht man noch. Verbrennungsnarben. Man hat mir gesagt, dass die auch nicht mehr weggehen. Aber der Arm ist noch dran und lässt sich einwandfrei bewegen."

Wie zum Beweiß ließ er Arm und Schulter rotieren, an denen er sich im August die Verbrennungen durch eine Handgranate zugezogen hatte, nur Sekunden, bevor er gefallen war und Walt aus den Augen verloren hatte. Er hatte ihn seitdem nicht wiedergesehen.

„Gibt es was Neues?", fragte er und musste nicht erklären, wen er meinte.

Ally seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", stellte sie nach einigen Sekunden der Stille fest, weil sie wusste, dass er sich Vorwürfe machte, so gut kannte sie ihn, immerhin.

Will sah auf, sah sie an und sagte nichts, weil er ihr nicht glaubte und weil sie beide wussten, dass es nicht an ihr war, seine Schuldgefühle zu dämpfen. Sie hatte diese Rolle vor langer Zeit abgelehnt.

„Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?", fragte er dann, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Cece", kam die Erwiderung und dann erstmal nichts mehr. Wieder Schweigen. Dann holte Ally einmal tief Luft, stärkte sich selber und erklärte ihm ihren Teil.

„Ich wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Ich weiß nicht, ob die das bewusst ist, aber seit du ihren diesen Antrag gemacht hast… naja, sie ignoriert mich nicht, dafür ist sie zu gut erzogen, aber…", sie zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern.

Will runzelte die Stirn. „Aber warum?", wunderte er sich.

„Weil sie weiß, dass du eigentlich mal mich fragen wolltest. Sie hat Angst, zweite Wahl zu sein und noch mehr Angst, dass ich plötzlich irgendwelche bisher tief in mir versteckten Gefühle für dich entdecken könnte und du sie dann sitzen lässt", erklärte Ally ihm ziemlich unverblümt und als er zusammenzuckte, tat er ihr fast Leid.

„Sie hat Angst, dass du immer noch lieber mich heiraten würdest als sie", fügte sie dann hinzu und beobachtete ihn scharf.

Er schwieg und gab mit seinem Schweigen die vielleicht klarste Antwort, die er hätte geben können.

„Hör mal, Will", sie beugte sich über den Tisch näher zu um und legte eine Hand auf seine, „ich weiß nicht, ob du Cece liebst und es ist auch nicht an mir, dich das zu fragen. Ich wollte dich nur darum bitten, dass du ihr nicht mehr wehtust als du musst. Sie für ihren Teil liebt dich sehr, aber wenn du nicht vorhast, diese Hochzeit durchzuziehen, dann musst du diese Sache beenden und das eher früher als später."

Nachdem sie geendet hatte sah Will sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, schweigend, forschend, bis Ally irgendwann irritiert den Stuhl zurückschob und aufstand.

„Wer ist es?", fragte er plötzlich und sie, schon im Gehen begriffen, verharrte und sah ihn an.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst", erwiderte sie und ihre Ungeduld war deutlich in ihrer Stimme.

„Der Kerl, den du liebst", erklärte er grob und lehnte sich zurück, „du hättest dieses Gespräch nicht so lässig mit mir führen können, wenn es keinen geben würde. Also, wer ist es?"

„Du warst immer schon sehr aufmerksam, Will", gab sie nur zurück und lächelte höflich, aber etwas distanziert, „wie dem auch sei, denk darüber nach, was ich gesagt habe. Ich für meinen Teil liebe Cece nämlich wirklich und würde sie ungern verletzt sehen", sie sah ihn an und ihr Blick wurde weicher, „und pass auch auf dich auf, denn du bist einer meiner besten Freunde und ich würde dich ebenfalls ungern verletzt sehen, Will."


	26. Leben: Überleben

**Leben: Überleben**

„Schläfst du?"

Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht, als er sprach. Ein Finger fuhr gemächlich die Kurve ihrer Taille und Hüfte nach.

„Ja."

Er lachte. So leise, dass sie es mehr spürte, als es wirklich zu hören.

„Tut mir Leid. Schlaf weiter."

Sie hob den Kopf von seiner Brust, blinzelte, streckte sich etwas und stützte sich dann auf einem Ellebogen neben ihm auf, sah ihn an.

„Nein, ich bin wach. Erzähl mir was."

Er schwieg für einen Moment, griff nach einer Strähne ihres Haars, hob sie an, nur um sie langsam wieder loszulassen, sodass ihre herab fallenden Haare einen feinen Schleier vor dem Mondlicht bildeten, das seinen Weg durch das kleine Fenster fand.

„Was denn?"

„Keine Ahnung."

Langsam rollte sie sich auf den Rücken, sah zur Decke.

„Was glaubt deine Belle eigentlich, wo du gerade bist?", fragte James irgendwann, während er mit einem Arm nach ihr angelte und sie wieder näher zu sich zog.

„Mit dir in irgendeiner Absteige irgendwo in London", erwiderte Ally und hätte mit den Schultern gezuckt, wenn das nicht schon viel zu viel Bewegung gewesen wäre. Sie gähnt und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schultern, eigentlich bereit, wieder einzuschlafen.

Sein überlautes Schweigen brachte sie jedoch dazu, das auf später zu verschieben. Sie richtete sich halb auf und warf einen forschenden Blick in sein Gesicht. James starrte gerade zur Decke hinauf.

„Was hast du gedacht, was ich ihr sage?", fragte sie nach ein paar Augenblicken und runzelte die Stirn.

James stieß hörbar die Luft aus, die er ohne es zu merken angehalten hatte. „Ich weiß nicht", er warf ihr einen Blick zu und sah dann wieder weg, „vielleicht eine… naja, entschärfte Version der Wahrheit."

Ally lachte.

„Belle hat mit 18 ein uneheliches Kind bekommen und, auch wenn ihre Familie sich darauf rausredet, dass der Kindsvater gestorben ist, bevor er sie heiraten konnte, sie sagt, sie hätte es nicht getan. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie irgend_etwas_ noch schockieren kann", erklärte sie belustigt und wollte sich gerade wieder bequemer hinlegen, da ließen seine nächsten Worte sie erstarren.

„Trotzdem… ich meine, verstehst du das nicht? Ich finde es nicht gut, wenn zu viele Leute es wissen, weil… das hier… wir… das ist doch falsch, auf so vielen Ebenen!", James sah sie an, in der Hoffnung auf Bestätigung, aber ein Blick genügt, um zu sehen, dass er damit nicht zu rechnen hatte.

Sie hatte sich rückartig aufgesetzt, damit effektiv seinen Arm abgeschüttelt, wickelte sich gerade fest in die Wolldecke ein und hatte den Blick auf irgendeine dunkle Zimmerecke gerichtet, offensichtlich bemüht um einen neutralen Gesichtausdruck.

„Ally…", er streckte einen Arm nach ihr aus, aber sie stieß ihn weg, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Falsch, ja?", fauchte sie, „es ist wirklich faszinierend, wie schnell genau du deine Meinung zu ändern pflegst. Also, willst du gehen oder soll ich?"

James sah sie an. Ihr Gesicht lag weitgehend im Schatten, gab ihm nur wenig Anhaltspunkte, aber er kannte sie gut genug, kannte den stolzen, herausfordernden Blick, und erkannte, dass es nicht wirkliche Wut war, vielmehr ein Schutzmechanismus, der Wut vertäuschte um Schmerz zu verdecken.

Er hatte sie verletzt, soviel war klar. Er wusste nur nicht –

Doch, natürlich, er wusste.

„Verdammt, so meinte ich das nicht!", sich ebenfalls aufsetzend, griff er mit einer Hand nach ihrem Gesicht, um es zu sich zu drehen.

Ally sah ihn an, schweigend, ihren Gesichtsausdruck jetzt unter Kontrolle, beinahe ausdruckslos.

„Mit ‚falsch' meinte ich nicht _uns_, nicht so zumindest. Und, ganz ehrlich, selbst wenn es doch so wäre, es wäre mir ziemlich egal. Es ist nur… das hier…", James machte eine Handbewegung durch den Raum und zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Ja?", immer noch hielt Ally die Distanz, aber ihr Blick war zugänglicher.

James fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, atmete hörbar aus, sah sie dann direkt an. „Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass du… naja… ein – ein Kind erwarten könntest?"

Sein Blick war unsicher und misstrauisch zu gleichen Teilen, als erwartete er, dass sie im nächsten Moment zur Furie werden konnte.

Stattdessen lachte sie nur.

„Tue ich nicht", versicherte sie dann, lächelte und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, offensichtlich erleichtert, dass es nur das war.

James sah sie nur weiter schweigend an.

„Ich _weiß_, dass ich nicht schwanger bin", wiederholte Ally und streckte eine Hand aus, berührte seine Schultern, „mach dir nicht so einen Kopf."

„Weißt du es _wirklich_?", er griff nach ihrer Hand, küsste sie, hielt aber weiterhin forschend ihren Blick.

Wieder lachte Ally, verdrehte aber etwas genervt die Augen: „Na gut, ich weiß, dass ich es heute Morgen nicht war. Aber ich verstehe nicht…"

„Das meine ich", unterbrach James sie und runzelte die Stirn, „du _könntest_ es sein. Und ich könnte morgen nicht mehr leben. Was dann?"

„Es passiert schon nichts. Wirklich, das letzte was ich jetzt gerade brauchen kann, ist ein _Kind_. Ich habe nicht vor, schwanger zu werden, auch wenn es wirklich lieb von dir ist, dass du dir Gedanken machst", sie legte den Kopf schief, lächelte etwas, als wüsste sie nicht, ob sie genervt oder nachsichtig sein wollte.

„Du weißt aber, dass es bei so was selten darauf ankommt, was man vorhat, oder?", er hob eine Augenbraue und konnte es nicht ganz verhindern, dass sein Tonfall etwas Belehrendes hatte.

Allys Stimmung war jetzt bei genervt angekommen, denn sie zog ihre Hand zurück und betrachtete ihn aus verengten Augen. „Und was hast du vor, jetzt zu unternehmen?", fragte sie entscheiden giftig, „weil, mich mag meine Erinnerung trügen, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du dich beschwert hast, oh Moralapostel."

James lächelte bitter. Sie war offensichtlich über ‚genervt' hinweg und direkt bei ‚fuchsteufelswild' angekommen.

„Das meine ich nicht", versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen, „ich habe bloß gedacht… naja, vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir… wenn wir heiraten würden… oder so?"

Allys Reaktion war plötzlich und entschieden.

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sie sich weiter zurückgezogen, lehnte jetzt mit dem Rücken an der Wand, hatte die Beine nah an den Körper gezogen, die Arme um die Knie gelegt. Ihre ganze Haltung drückte Ablehnung aus.

„Sag mal, habe ich das gerade richtig verstanden?", fragte sie und klang auf einmal mehr ungläubig als wirklich wütend, „du fragst mich, ob ich dich heirate, um dein Gewissen zu beruhigen und erwartest, dass ich _ja_ sage?"

Für einen Moment war James wie erstarrt, nicht vorbereitet, auf ihre Reaktion, dann spürte er, wie auch er langsam wütend wurde. Wollte sie etwa jedes seiner Worte so kolossal falsch auslegen?

„Ich habe dir gerade einen Antrag gemacht, dass ist dir schon klar, ja?", schnappte er also, „ich verstehe wirklich nicht…"

Er brachte seinen Satz nie zu Ende und auch Ally, die gerade den Mund geöffnet hatte, um ihren eigenen Standpunkt zu verteidigen, wurde plötzlich und effektiv davon abgehalten.

Ohrenbetäubend dröhnte der Fliegeralarm um sie.

„Verflucht!", hastig sprang James auf und suchte im Dunklen ihre Klamotten zusammen. Er fand seine Uniformjacke, dann ihren Rock, warf beides aufs Bett, wo Ally bereits den dünnen Pullover über ihre Bluse zog.

Er ließ ihr keine Zeit, ihre Schuhe anzuziehen, griff mit seiner Rechten nach ihrer Hand, hielt in der Linken Jacke und Mütze und griff im Vorbeigehen noch nach der Wolldecke, bevor er sie aus dem Zimmer zog, hinunter in den schützenden Keller, der Streit mit einem Mal vergessen.

Dort unten hatten bereits die anderen ‚Gäste' des kleinen Hotels Zuflucht gesagt, dunkle, fragwürdige Gestalten und ein blondes Mädchen mit zu viel Lippenstift und James spürte die Scham, dass er Ally in solche Absteigen brachte, wie einen harten, schmerzhaften Knoten in seinem Magen.

Sie schien sich nicht daran zu stören, schlüpfte an ihm vorbei durch die Türe zum Luftschutzkeller, suchte sich dort zielsicher eine freie Ecke, wo sie sich augenblicklich auf den nicht wirklich sauberen Boden setzte, mit angezogenen Beinen, den Kopf auf den Knien, die Arme darüber gefaltet, als könnte sie sich dadurch schützen. Sie zitterte.

James folgte, stolperte einmal fast über seine Schnürsenkel, die er in der Eile nicht gebunden hatte. Er setzte sich neben sie, nicht sicher, wie wütend sie noch war, und breitete bloß die Decke über ihr aus.

Bevor er seine Hand jedoch zurückziehen konnte, griff Ally plötzlich danach, hielt sie fest in ihrer, ohne jedoch etwas zu sagen oder ihn auch nur anzusehen, also lehnte er sich neben ihr gegen die rohe Mauerwand und wartete.

Über ihnen dröhnten die deutschen Flugzeuge, von Ferne hörte man die ersten Explosionen und über allem hing das schrille Jaulen des Alarms.

Im gleichen Moment mussten beide daran denken, dass er jetzt _da oben_ wäre und Ally griff seine Hand unwillkürlich etwas fester. Besänftigend strich James mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken und spürte nach einigen Minuten, wie ihr Griff sich entspannte, ihr Zittern langsam nachließ.

„Du hast mal gefragt, warum ich das mache. Die Aufklärungsflüge", bemerkte er nach einer Weile nachdenklich. Es war ein Friedensangebot und als sie den Kopf drehte und ihn ansah, nahm sie es an.

„Ich mache es, damit ich _das_ nicht machen muss. Vielleicht geht die Logik nicht auf, aber ich habe mir gedacht, wenn ich Jagdflieger und Aufklärungsflugzeuge fliege, dann sehen sie vielleicht davon ab, mich zum Bomberpiloten auszubilden", fuhr James fort und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Ich könnte das nicht. Ausspionieren, ja, kein Problem und wenn du da oben in der Luft bist, dann ist es Mann gegen Mann, töten oder getötet werden, das ist nicht schön, aber es macht Sinn. Städte zu bombardieren, voller unschuldiger Frauen und Kinder, die niemandem etwas getan haben, die sich nicht wehren können… Frauen wie _du_… ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir das jemals verzeihen könnte."

Er sah auf seine Hände, sah Ally bewusst nicht an, aber nach ein paar Sekunden spürte er wie sie die Decke um sie beide legte, sich dann an ihn schmiegte. Dankbar zog er sie näher, küsste ihre Schläfe und legte dann sein Gesicht gegen ihr Haar.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte Ally, sah etwas unsicher zu ihm hoch.

„Mir auch", er lächelte und war erleichtert zu sehen, dass sie sein Lächeln erwiderte, wenn auch nur für Sekunden, bevor sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte, als ein besonders naher Einschlag die Kellerwände erzittern ließ.

James zog sie etwas fester, aber sie suchte noch einmal seinen Blick. „Ich denke drüber nach, ja?", bittend sah sie ihn an und wer war er, ihr jetzt noch böse zu sein?

„Das ist alles, worum ich dich bitte", erwiderte er also nur.

Ally lächelte erleichtert, lehnte dann ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und er begann, ihren Rücken zu streicheln, immer wieder beruhigende Worte murmelnd, wenn ein naher Einschlag sie zusammenzucken ließ und so blieben sie sitzen, bis das Inferno über ihnen irgendwann vorüber war.


	27. Per noctem ad lucem

**Per noctem ad lucem** (Durch die Nacht zum Licht)

„…Nummer neun braucht noch einen Verbandswechsel, dazu bin ich nicht mehr gekommen und Nummer zwei kriegt in einer halben Stunde noch mal Morphium, die Dosis steht auf seinem Krankenblatt", erklärte Schwester Rivers knapp, bevor sie Ally einen Blick zuwarf und die Stimme senkte, „und hab ein Auge auf Nummer siebzehn, ja?"

Ally nickte, verstand. Also wieder ein Tod heute Nacht.

Schwester Rivers, eine brünette Frau Anfang dreißig, griff bereits nach ihrer Tasche und ging in Richtung Umkleide. Es war ihnen aus hygienischen Gründen verboten, ihre Uniformen außerhalb des Krankenhauses zu tragen, weshalb jede Schwester sich vor und nach ihrer Schicht umziehen musste.

Ally verschaffte sich mit einem kurzen, geübten Blick über die 20 verwundeten Soldaten im Schlafsaal, griff sich dann den Wagen mit dem Verbandszeug und ging damit hinüber zu Bett Nummer neun.

Der Mann darin, jung und blond gelockt, saß aufrecht und grinste sie bereits fröhlich an.

„_Hallo_ schöne Frau", grüßte er gut gelaunt, „sag, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Als ob sie jemals was von dir wollen könnte", warf der Soldat aus dem Nachbarbett ein und zwinkerte Ally zu, „sie muss ja nur höflich sein, nicht wahr, Liebste?"

Ein paar der anderen Soldaten gaben lautstark ihre Zustimmung, aber der Blonde mit den Engelslocken ließ sich nicht beirren und grinste sie nur weiterhin breit an.

„Freimachen, bitte", forderte Ally ihn auf, ein amüsiertes Lächeln verbergend, denn sie wusste, wie die anderen auf so ein Kommando reagieren wurden und ja, tatsächlich, sofort pfiffen ein paar anerkennend und einige andere ließen freche Kommentare hören.

Jetzt lächelte Ally tatsächlich, längst an die Flirterei und die Spitznamen und die manchmal etwas anzüglichen Gespräche gewöhnt, die es nie verfehlten, die jungen, neuen Schwestern restlos zu schockieren, die aber, wenn man sie zu nehmen wusste, eine recht amüsante Abwechselung zum grauen Krankenhausalltag darstellten.

Immer noch frech grinsend zog der blonde Soldat sein Oberteil aus und gab dabei einen Verband frei, der um seine Brust gewickelt war.

Geübt wickelte Ally den Verband ab und betrachtete die Verwundung darunter, sich irgendwie bewusst, dass die meisten der Männer sie beobachteten, aber zu vertraut mit der Situation, um sich daran zu stören oder es groß zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

Ihr mittlerweile geschultes Auge sah sofort, dass die Verletzung des Mannes anscheinend die Folge eines Bomberangriffs war, der allerdings auch schon etwas zurückliegen musste. Die Wunde nämlich war zwar noch offen und eitrig, begann an den Rändern aber langsam zu heilen.

„Juckt es?", erkundigte sie sich und wählte gleichzeitig eine der antiseptischen Salben aus, die auf dem Wagen standen.

„Ja", der Soldat nickte und zog ein übertrieben leidendes Gesicht. Ally lächelte.

„Es heilt langsam", erklärte sie und an dem Strahlen, was jetzt auf seinem Gesicht erschien, war nichts übertrieben oder falsch.

Sie griff nach einem Stück Gaze, trug die Salbe darauf auf und legte es vorsichtig auf die Wunde. Der Soldat zog zischend die Luft ein, hielt aber still und erlaubte ihr so, den Verband wieder um seinen Körper zu wickeln. Die jahrelange Übung hatte sie sehr geschickt werden lassen und es dauerte nur kurze Zeit, bis der Verband fertig angelegt war.

„_Vielen_ Dank, Engel meiner Träume", theatralisch legte der Soldat seine Hand auf seine Brust, dorthin, wo er offensichtlich sein Herz vermutete.

Ally, die den Verbandswechsel gerade in seinem Krankenblatt notierte, sah auf und musste lachen, ließ aber davon ab, ihn darauf hinzuweißen, dass er mit seiner Hand einige Zentimeter zu weit in der Mitte war.

„Wirklich, Parker", kam es erneut von dem Soldaten aus Bett elf, „mach dir keine Hoffnungen, es hat sowieso keinen Sinn", dann, mit einem gewinnenden Grinsen an Ally gewandt, „was meinst du Liebling, sollen wir ihm gestehen, dass wir uns unsterblich verliebt haben?"

„Gesteh mal schön", erwiderte sie nur und befestigte das Krankenblatt wieder am Bett der anderen Soldaten. Vielleicht hätte sie noch mehr gesagt, denn auch wenn die Krankenschwestern angehalten waren, das Flirten der Patienten zu ignorieren, ein bisschen harmloser Spaß hatte immerhin noch keinem geschadet, doch ein gequältes Stöhnen einige Betten weiter ließ sie aufsehen.

Es war der Soldat in Bett siebzehn, aus den sie ‚ein Auge haben' sollte, weshalb sie auch sofort zum ihm hinüber ging, um zu sehen, ob sie sein Leiden irgendwie lindern konnte.

Auf den ersten Blick schien der Mann unversehrt, bis auf einen blutigen Verband am Kopf und Ally wusste instinktiv, dass sie nicht wissen wollte, was für eine Verletzung genau dieser Verband verbarg. Er schien noch frisch zu sein, war aber trotzdem weitgehend durchgeblutet und sie wusste ebenso sicher, dass sie nicht drum herum kommen würde, ihn zu wechseln und dabei die Wunde zu sehen.

Vorher jedoch entschied sie sich, dem Mann in Bett zwei seine Morphium-Injektion zu geben, wissend, dass dieser zweite Verbandswechsel weit mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde.

Der ‚Mann' war kaum mehr als ein Junge, wie Ally erkannte, als sie neben sein Bett trat. Seine Haut war gebräunt, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er in Afrika gekämpft hatte. Eine direkte Verletzung ließ sich nicht erkennen, weil er die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen hatte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, schien aber nicht zu schlafen.

„Hallo", vorsichtig berührte Ally seine Stirn mit einer Hand. Er schien Fieber zu haben, jedoch nicht besorgniserregend hoch.

Der Junge öffnete die Augen, sah sie an und wirkte so verschreckt, so _jung_, dass Ally wie so oft fragte, wie sie solche _Kinder_ zu Soldaten ausbilden konnten. Flüchtig dachte sie an Olli und fragte sich, ob dieser hier auch über sein Alter gelogen hatte oder einfach nur aussah wie sechzehn und tatsächlich alt genug war.

Dem Krankenblatt entnahm sie die Morphiumdosierung, die ungewöhnlich hoch war. Während sie die Spritze aufzog, beobachtete sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Er hatte die Augen auf die Spritze gerichtete und wirkte verängstigt.

Angst vor Spritzen also. Okay, das hatten sie oft, besonders bei den Jüngeren.

„Gibst du mir deinen Arm?", bat sie ihn ruhig, ohne zu zeigen, dass sie seine offensichtliche Angst bemerkt hatte. Langsam, zögernd zog er seinen rechten Arm unter der Decke hervor und reichte ihn ihr.

Ein Blick darauf und Ally verstand die hohe Dosierung. Sein Unterarm war von Einstichlöchern übersäht, einige noch frisch, andere schon fast verschwunden. Sie wusste, dass man den Soldaten, die aus Afrika transportiert wurden, sehr viele Schmerzmittel gab, damit sie die Reise überstanden. Dieser hier hatte offensichtlich noch mehr als üblich gekriegt.

„Wir nehmen vielleicht besser den anderen Arm, denke ich", schlug sie vor und der Junge nickte.

Als er den linken Arm hob, schlug er die Decke etwas zurück und Ally sah den Verband, der seinen Unterleib bedeckte. Solche Verletzungen waren schmerzhaft, heilten schlecht und waren oft mit viel, viel Blut verbunden. Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass er noch lebte.

Sie griff nach dem linken Arm und stellte erleichtert fest, dass dieser hier besser aussah. Das war oft so, die Sanitäter auf den Krankentransporten spritzten meistens in den rechten Arm.

„Ich zähle bis drei, bevor ich die Spritze setzte", erklärte sie ihm und obwohl er wieder nickte, war seine Angst offensichtlich.

Sie setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm, so dass er weder ihre Hände, noch seinen Arm sehen konnte und so nicht wusste, was sie tat.

„Bereit?", sie setzte die Spritze an, „dann eins…", mit einem Finger drückte sie den Hauptschlagader ab, „zwei…", sie stieß die Nadel durch seine Haut und drückte die Düse hinunter, so dass die Flüssigkeit in seinen Arm floss, „und drei", sie zog die Spritze zurück, drückte ein Stückchen Mull auf das Einstichloch und sah sich zu dem Jungen um.

Er begegnete ihrem Blick, wirkte überrumpelt. „Du hast mich reingelegt", stellte er fest und schien von dieser Tatsache völlig überrascht zu sein.

„Gut erkannt", bestätigte Ally lächelnd, „hier, halt das noch ein paar Minuten drauf." Sie deutete auf das Mullstück.

Diesen Soldaten gut versorgt wissend, machte Ally eine kurze Runde durch den Saal. Draußen musste es bereits dunkel sein, aber durch die Verdunkelungsvorhänge waren die Fenster völlig blickdicht gemacht worden. Der Krankensaal war bereits in Nachtlicht getaucht, also die meisten der Lampen gelöscht, nie jedoch alle.

Die meisten der Soldaten schienen schon zu schlafen, der ein oder andere erwiderte ihren Blick, hatte ein Kopfnicken oder ein Lächeln, alles in allem war aber bereits Ruhe eingekehrt und Ally schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass es heute doch bitte keinen Luftangriff geben sollte.

Die Chancen standen gut, die Angriffe waren immer seltener geworden, seit sie hier war und hatten seit den ersten Alliierten Erfolgen dieses Jahr sogar noch mehr abgenommen. Die deutsche Kapitulation in Stalingrad im Februar natürlich und vor ein paar Tagen eine weitere Kapitulation, diesmal die vom Afrikakorps.

Die Zeitungen schrieben, eine Landung in Italien stand kurz bevor, jetzt, wo Afrika befreit war, vom französischen Festland hielten die alliierten Truppen sich seit Dieppe aber tunlichst fern.

Neun Monate war dieses Desaster jetzt her, neun Monate lang keine Nachricht von Walt. Und mit jedem Tag schwand ein bisschen Hoffnung, wurde die Möglichkeit seines Überlebens ein wenig geringer.

Ally seufzte, verdrängte dann den Gedanken, riss sich zusammen. Sie hatte einen Job zu tun. Fast dankbar wandte sie sich dem Schwerverletzten in Bett siebzehn zu.

Er drehte sich unruhig im Bett hin und her, stöhnte qualvoll, sein Atem kam gurgelnd und keuchend, seine Augen flimmerten blind, offensichtlich hatte er große Schmerzen. Rasch nahm Ally das Krankenblatt zur Hand.

Er war 22, Pilot und die Kopfverletzung war seine einzige ernstzunehmende Wunde.

Es bedurfte aber auch keiner anderen.

Während sie las, spürte Ally Übelkeit in sich hochsteigen. Sie hatte viel gesehen in diesen drei Jahren, besonders im letzten Jahr, aber die ein oder andere Verwundung schockierte sie selbst jetzt noch.

Offensichtlich war sein Flugzeug explodiert.

Und es hatte ihm dabei einen Teil seines Schädels abgesprengt.

Sich mental darauf vorbereitend, was sie zu Gesicht kriegen würde, wenn sie den Verband abnahm, wandte sie sich dem Soldaten zu, ließ einen kritischen Blick über ihn schweifen – und wusste plötzlich mit völliger Sicherheit, dass sie sich getäuscht hatte.

Sie würde den Verband nicht wechseln müssen, würde sich diesen Anblick zumindest ersparen können, denn eins war ihr jetzt völliger klar.

Dieser Mann lag im Sterben und es gab nichts Menschenmögliches mehr, was sein Leben noch hätte verlängern können. Es gab nur noch eine einzige Sache, die sie für ihn tun konnte.

Ein letzter Gnadenakt. Ein letztes Bisschen Freundlichkeit.

Wie automatisch griff sie nach der Morphiumflasche, nahm eine Spritze und zog sie voll.

Das Mittel wirkte schnell und effektiv und innerhalb von Minuten bemerkte sie, wie er langsam ruhiger wurde, wie das Stöhnen aufhörte und schließlich die Qual aus seinem Gesicht wich.

Dann lag er still.


	28. Solitaire

**Solitaire**

„Oh, hallo Ally", Joan, entschieden zu gut gelaunt für diese frühe Stunde, öffnete Ally die Haustüre und strahlte sie an, „schön, dass du da bist. Du bist doch sicher hungrig, nach so einer langen Nacht, und ich habe eben Frühstück gemacht und von den anderen ist noch keiner aufgewacht, zumindest niemand nettes und da dachte ich, vielleicht möchtest du…"

Sie brach etwas verwirrt ab, als Ally sich bloß an ihr vorbei schob, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen, ja, sie gar nicht zu sehen schien.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie also lauter und diesmal bemerkte Ally sie.

Sie drehte sich um, warf Joan einen Blick zu, der sehr deutlich zeigte, dass sie die Anwesenheit der Anderen bisher tatsächlich nicht realisiert hatte, und nickte ihr dann einmal kurz und zerstreut zu, gedanklich weit weg.

„Hallo Jo", grüßte sie wie als Nachgedanke, aber immer noch abwesend, bevor sie sich wieder wegdrehte und in ihren Aufenthaltsraum ging.

Joan blieb zurück, jetzt entschieden verwirrt von diesem merkwürdigen Verhalten. Sie hörte, wie Ally den Hörer des gemeinschaftlichen Telefons, das zu nutzen ihnen nur in Notfällen erlaubt war, hochnahm und eine Nummer wählte.

Sie wartete einige Sekunden, sprach dann, ließ sich offensichtlich verbinden, aber ihre Stimme war zu gedämpft, als das Joan verstehen konnte, mit wem sie reden wollte.

Für einen Moment haderte sie, ob es wohl unhöflich war, zu lauschen, beschloss dann aber, dass sie, was immer es war, ohnehin davon erfahren würde, weil Joan von _allem_ wusste, was in diesem Haus vor sich ging, auch davon dass Ally im letzten November Herrenbesuch gehabt hatte und seitdem mindestens zwei Nächte außer Haus verbracht hatte.

Tatsächlich, es gab nicht viel, was Joan entging.

Sie folgte also tatsächlich also nur ihrer Natur, als sie näher an die angelehnte Tür trat, um Ally verstehen zu können.

„Royal Air Force Station Northolt, bitte", sagte die gerade in den Hörer und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingerspitzen auf dem kleinen Beistelltischen herum.

Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, dann sah, Joan, wie die Andere sich unbewusst etwas aufrichtete, offensichtlich war am anderen Ende jemand, mit dem sie sprechen wollte.

„Guten Tag", grüßte sie, wartete einige Sekunden, bekam offenbar eine Frage gestellt, auf die sie antwortete: „Flying Officer James Blythe."

Ob das wohl der Mann von November war? Joan witterte einen Skandal und trat unbewusst einen Schritt näher.

„Leslie Alice Ford", erwiderte Ally derweil auf eine weitere Frage ihres Gesprächspartners.

Joan brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass das offensichtlich ihr voller Name war. Klang ganz schön hochtrabend. Aber sie hatte ja schon immer geahnt, dass Ally Ford Geld haben musste.

„In Ordnung, ich warte. Vielen Dank."

Und warten tat sie tatsächlich, minutenlang, immer noch ungeduldig, manchmal mit den Fuß aus dem Boden tappend, dann wieder umhertigernd, so weit, wie das Telefonkabel sie ließ, sie wartete so lange, dass Joan sich in ihrer Annahme bestätigt fühlte, sie müsse reich sein, weil niemand, der es gewohnt war, aufs Geld zu achten, so viele Minuten warten würde.

Dann wieder die Änderung in ihrer Haltung. Ob das ihr Soldat war?

„Hey", Allys eben noch sachliche Stimme hatte einen zärtlichen Ton angenommen.

Joan nickte befriedigt. Sie hatte Recht gehabt.

„Nein, nein! Nichts ist passiert", beruhigte Ally gerade lachend den Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung, der ihren Anruf wohl als Indiz gewertet hatte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Naja, ich… ich habe… nachgedacht", antwortete sie jetzt auf irgendeine Frage von ihm, ihre Stimme zögernd, etwas unsicher. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, aber ihr ganzes Gesicht drückte Hoffnung aus.

Joan spitzte die Ohren, aber zu ihrer Enttäuschung führte Ally nicht weiter aus, worüber sie nachgedacht hatte, sondern lauschte nur lächelnd ihrem Gesprächspartner.

Er redete einige Zeit, ohne dass sie ihn unterbrach, nur manchmal lachte sie über etwas, was er sagte und ihr Gesichtausdruck war so liebevoll, dass Joan zum ersten Mal das Gefühl hatte, eine sehr private Sache zu belauschen.

„Ist okay, mach du nur. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich", versicherte Ally jetzt lachend, bevor sie leiser hinzufügte, „ich freue mich."

Wieder lauschte sie, dann, sehr zärtlich: „Ich dich auch."

Sie hängte den Hörer ein, blieb aber stehen, wo sie war, den Blick jetzt von Joan abgewandt, aufs Fenster gerichtete. Sie schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass jemand ihr zugehört hatte, deshalb zog Joan sich jetzt leise zurück, zu ihrem Missfallen genauso schlau wie vorher, etwas beschämt über sich selbst und, auch wenn sie es nie zugegeben hätte, ein kleines Bisschen eifersüchtig.

* * *

Die nachmittägliche Junisonne schien freundlich auf das schläfrige kleine Sidcup hinab, eine leichte Brise bewegte die neu ergrünten Bäume und Krieg und Leid und Elend schienen auf einmal unendlich weit entfernt.

James sah hinab auf Ally, die neben ihm auf einer Parkbank saß, die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht zur wärmenden Sonne gedreht. Als hätte sie seinen Blick gespürt, öffnete sie plötzlich ein Auge, sah ihn an und schenkte ihm dann ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Erzähl mir was", forderte sie ihn auf, bevor sie ihre Augen wieder schloss und James musste lachen, weil er genau auf diesen Satz gewartete hatte. Früher oder später kam er immer bei Ally.

„Tom Douglas wird nach Schottland verlegt", bot er also als Gesprächsthema an, aber Ally runzelte die Stirn.

„Nicht vom Krieg", lehnte sie ab, „ich will heute nichts vom Krieg hören."

„Okay…", für einen Moment dachte James nach, „hast du in letzter Zeit gehört, wie es Cece geht?"

Misstrauisch blickte Ally zu ihm hoch. „Warum? Geht es ihr schlecht?"

„Naja, ich dachte nur, wegen der Sache mit Will…", begann James, stoppte sich aber, als er die Veränderung bemerkte, die in ihr vorging. Kaum dass er Wills Namen genannt hatte, hatte sie sich aufgerichtet, sah ihn jetzt forschend an.

„_Was_ ist mit Will?", fragte sie heftig, ihre Augen immer noch in seinen nach einer Antwort suchend, ihre Hand unwillkürlich seinen Arm festhaltend.

James schüttelte den Kopf und verfluchte sich, dieses Thema angeschnitten zu haben. Sie hatte es offensichtlich nicht gewusst. Verrückt, eigentlich. Er hatte gedacht, irgendjemand hätte es ihr gesagt.

„Er hat die Verlobung gelöst. Vor fast zwei Monaten", erklärte er ihr dann, weil er es schlecht nicht tun konnte und weil sie es ja irgendwann erfahren musste.

Langsam ließ Ally seinen Arm los und lehnte sich gegen die Lehne der Bank. „Also doch", murmelte sich und lachte ungläubig.

„Zu Hause glauben sie alle, dass du das was mit zu tun hast", fuhr James fort, weil es jetzt eh nichts mehr ausmachte.

„Sie glauben, ich hätte ihn ihr ausgespannt", bemerkte Ally ohne ihn anzusehen und es war eine reine Feststellung.

James nickte, auch wenn sie es nicht sah. „Vielleicht wäre es doch besser, wenn wir ihnen das sagen. Das mit uns", schlug er vor, aber Ally schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Das sind keine Neuigkeiten für einen Brief", wehrte sie ab und er musste ihr Recht geben.

Für einige Augenblicke schwiegen sie, dann wandte Ally sich zu ihm um.

„Ich habe etwas damit zu tun. Bloß nicht, wie sie denken", gab sie zu und suchte seinen Blick.

„Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte er nur ruhig und legte einen Arm um sie, sie an sich drückend.

Ally legte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter, fast automatisch schlangen ihre Arme sich um seinen Hals. Sie sog die Luft ein und spürte, wie sich ihr Körper entspannte. Fast überraschte es sie, wie er es so einfach schaffte, sie zu beruhigen. Er hatte das immer gekonnt, schon vor Jahren, als sie noch Kinder und die Welt eine andere gewesen war.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, wenn er nicht vorhat, die Hochzeit durchzuziehen, soll er es lieber früher beenden als später", erklärte sie jetzt leise, ihre Stimme gedämpft gegen den Stoff seiner Uniform.

„Und es war seine Entscheidung es zu tun", gab James zurück, hob mit einer Hand ihr Gesicht und sah sie mit festem Blick an, „also wage es nicht, deswegen Schuldgefühle zu haben. Abgesehen davon, du hattest _Recht_."

Ihr gelang so etwas wie ein Lächeln, dann senkte sie den Kopf wieder und kuschelte sich an ihn. James verstand, dass sie nicht weiter darüber reden wollte, hielt sie fester, legte sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf ab und wartete, bis sie wieder bereit war, zu reden.

Er ließ seinen Blick über ihre Umgebung schweifen, den kleinen Platz mit den großen, alten Bäumen und dem kleinen, stillgelegten Brunnen in der Mitte. Er bemerkte eine ältere Frau, die sie lächelnd beobachtete, und ihm zunickte, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, bevor sie sich abwandte und langsam weiterging.

Für einen Moment spürte James Irritation, dann begriff er, dass sie wohl einfach ein nettes Paar abgaben, besonders heute, er in seiner besten Ausgehuniform mit Schirmmütze, Orden und blankgeputzten Stiefeln und sie in dem weißen Sommerkleid und den hochhackigen Pumps mit ihren glänzenden braunen Haaren und dem alten, goldenen Medaillon, dass er vor einigen Monaten in einem Antiquitätengeschäft entdeckt hatte, als er verzweifelt nach einem Geschenk für sie gesucht hatte und dass sie zu mögen schien, auch wenn er es etwas kitschig fand.

Er drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Haare und spürte wie sie gegen seinen Hals lächelte, begann, mit einer Hand sanft seinen Nacken zu streicheln, und plötzlich begriff er, dass es nicht gerecht war, ihr seine Neuigkeiten vorzuenthalten, weil sie ein Recht darauf hatte, es zu erfahren, jetzt mehr als jemals sonst.

Langsam stieß er die Luft aus, die er unwillkürlich angehalten hatte, und zog sie näher, hielt sie so fest, dass sie irgendwann den Kopf hob und ihm einen besorgten Blick zuwarf.

Wie gerne er es ihr nicht gesagt hätte. Er wusste doch, wie sehr sie sich immer um ihn sorgte, auch wenn sie es versuchte, zu verbergen und er konnte sich noch zu gut daran erinnern, wie sehr sie aufgewühlt worden war, durch diesen Piloten mit der Kopfverletzung, zwei Wochen zuvor, von dem sie ihm erzählt hatte und dessen Tod ihre Entscheidung, der _sie selbst_ so plötzlich gewandelt hatte.

Er dagegen verdankte diesem Mann eine ganze Menge. Verdankte ihm _sie_.

„Ich muss in zwei Stunden zurück zum Flugplatz", gestand James und wich Allys Blick aus, „es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss morgen sehr früh los auf eine Mission und…"

„Was für eine Mission?", unterbrach sie und als er ihr einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, sah er ihr in ihren Augen, dass sie es wusste.

„Eine von den ganze geheimen", antwortet er trotzdem und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Ally drehte den Kopf weg, wollte nicht, dass er ihre Sorge sah. „Und ich kriege dann deine Medaille zugeschickt, oder wie?", fragte sie bemüht flapsig und es gelang ihr ein Lachen, wenn auch zittrig, nervös.

James antwortete mit Schweigen.

Sie nickte langsam, blinzelte eine Träne weg und rang um Kontrolle.

„Du hattest Recht", flüsterte sie, weil sie ihrer Stimme nicht traute, „irgendwie macht es das leichter. Nicht weniger schlimm und es ändert ja auch nichts, nicht wirklich, aber die bloße Gewissheit, dass ich deine Frau bin, dass uns das hier niemand mehr nehmen kann… das macht es leichter. Verrückt oder?"

Sie begegnete seinem Blick und es hängen Tränen an ihren Wimpern und er wusste genau, wie sie das meinte, zog sie wieder näher, küsste sie und griff nach ihrer Hand, an die er erst vor wenigen Stunden den Ring gesteckt hatte, der gleiche Ring, den ein halbes Jahrhundert zuvor seine Großmutter Cecilia von ihrem Bräutigam bekommen hatte, und küsste jede einzelne Fingerkuppe und dann lächelte sie und er betete zu Gott, dass sie es irgendwie schaffen würden.


	29. Familienregister II

**Familienregister II**

**Dr. Gilbert John Blythe (02.05.1863) und Anne Shirley (17.03.1866): verh. 15.09.1891**

**Joyce Leslie ‚Joy' Blythe (21.06.1892 – 21.06.1892)**

**Dr. James Matthew ‚Jem' Blythe (24.07.1893) und Faith Cecilia Meredith (23.06.1895): verh. 19.06.1920**

James Gerald Blythe (21.03.1921) und Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921): verh. 06.06.1943

Asteria Faith Blythe (02.02.1923 – 02.02.1923)

Meredith Una ‚Merry' Blythe (10.01.1924)

Joyce Marilla ‚Joy' Blythe (10.01.1924)

John Cuthbert ‚Johnny' Blythe (17.04.1926)

**Walter Cuthbert Blythe (26.08.1894 – 15.09.1916)**

**Anne Elisabeth ‚Nan' Blythe (09.10.1895) und Rev. Gerald John ‚Jerry' Meredith (10.02.1894): verh. 09.08.1922**

Anne Diana ‚Annie' Meredith (10.07.1923)

Blythe Baker Meredith (20.04.1924)

Gilbert Bruce ‚Bert' Meredith (30.09.1925)

Rosemary Faith ‚Rose' Meredith (01.07.1926)

Elizabeth Marguerite ‚Megan' Meredith (07.04.1938)

Anna Eleanor ‚Ella' Meredith (07.04.1938)

**Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe (09.10.1895) und Jonas Frederick Blake (14.03.1890 – 12.01.1929): verh. 15.03.1924 – 12.01.1929**

Josephine Elisabeth ‚Josie' Blake (06.01.1925)

Philippa Katherine ‚Philly' Blake (24.04.1926)

**Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe Blake (09.10.1895) und Gordon James Blake (20.02.1983): verh. 13.09.1930**

Zoe Melanie Blake (05.07.1934)

**Prof. Shirley Gilbert Blythe (02.04.1897) und Persis Margaret Ford (22.10.1897): verh. 18.07.1923**

Owen Shirley ‚Olli' Blythe (23.09.1924)

Susan Persis ‚Suzy' Blythe (05.05.1926)

Henry Ford ‚Harry' Blythe (22.07.1927)

William Barker ‚Billy' Blythe (12.03.1930)

**Bertha Marilla ‚Rilla' Blythe (13.07.1899) und Kenneth Frank ‚Ken' Ford (25.11.1894): verh. 14.02.1921**

Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921) und James Gerald Blythe (21.03.1921): verh. 06.06.1943

Walter Kenneth ‚Walt' Ford (11.11.1921)

Elaine Shirley ‚Lily' Ford (19.09.1934) (adoptiert am 24.06.1941)

* * *

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (30.06.1870 – 16.05.1927) und Cecilia Taylor (14.12.1874 – 13.10.1901): verh. 08.11.1892 – 13.10.1901**

**Rev. Gerald John ‚Jerry' Meredith (10.02.1894) und Anne Elisabeth ‚Nan' Blythe (09.10.1895): verh. 09.08.1922**

Anne Diana ‚Annie' Meredith (10.07.1923)

Blythe Baker Meredith (20.04.1924)

Gilbert Bruce ‚Bert' Meredith (30.09.1925)

Rosemary Faith ‚Rose' Meredith (01.07.1926)

Elizabeth Marguerite ‚Megan' Meredith (07.04.1938)

Anna Eleanor ‚Ella' Meredith (07.04.1938)

**Faith Cecilia Meredith (23.06.1895) und Dr. James Matthew ‚Jem' Blythe (24.07.1893): verh. 19.06.1920**

James Gerald Blythe (21.03.1921) und Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921): verh. 06.06.1943

Asteria Faith Blythe (02.02.1923 – 02.02.1923)

Meredith Una ‚Merry' Blythe (10.01.1924)

Joyce Marilla ‚Joy' Blythe (10.01.1924)

John Cuthbert ‚Johnny' Blythe (17.04.1926)

**Una Mary Meredith (15.11.1896)**

**Thomas Carlyle ‚Carl' Meredith (11.10.1897) und Jane Hannah Harrison (17.03.1901): verh. 03.05.1921**

Cecilia Jane ‚Cece' Meredith (03.12.1922)

Rachel Elliot Meredith (26.06.1925)

David Carlyle ‚Dave' Meredith (02.09.1926)

* * *

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (30.06.1870 – 16.05.1927) und Rosemary West (03.04.1871): verh. 18.09.1907 – 16.05.1927**

**Bruce Oliver Meredith (04.06.1908) und Yvette Sylvie Delerue (22.09.1914): verh. 23.10.1935**

Marcel Meredith (24.09.1937)

Catherine ‚Katie' Meredith (29.10.1938)

Liliane ‚Liane' Meredith (03.02.1940)

* * *

**Owen William Ford (27.01.1858) und Leslie Rose West Moore (30.11.1862): verh. 25.12.1893**

**Kenneth Frank ‚Ken' Ford (25.11.1894) und Bertha Marilla ‚Rilla' Blythe (13.07.1899): verh. 14.02.1921**

Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921) und James Gerald Blythe (21.03.1921): verh. 06.06.1943

Walter Kenneth ‚Walt' Ford (11.11.1921)

Elaine Shirley ‚Lily' Ford (19.09.1934) (adoptiert am 24.06.1941)

**Persis Margaret Ford (22.10.1897) und Prof. Shirley Gilbert Blythe (02.04.1897): verh. 18.07.1923**

Owen Shirley ‚Olli' Blythe (23.09.1924)

Susan Persis ‚Suzy' Blythe (05.05.1926)

Henry Ford ‚Harry' Blythe (22.07.1927)

William Barker ‚Billy' Blythe (12.03.1930)

* * *

**Rev. Jonas ‚Jo' Blake (10.03.1862) und Philippa Victoria ‚Phil' Gordon (27.05.1866): verh. 09.06.1887**

**Philippa Anne ‚Phyllis' Blake (30.11.1888) und Christopher James Milton (09.04.1887): verh. 17.07.1911 **

Henry Paul ‚Harry' Milton (27.02.1913) und Janet Smith (04.03.1916): verh. 09.11.1938

_Philippa Muriel ‚Pippa' Milton (10.12.1939)_

Alexandra Jane ‚Alix' Milton (13.12.1914) und Björn Gustav Eriksson (15.07.1908): verh. 04.10.1939

**Jonas Frederick Blake (14.03.1890 – 12.01.1929) und Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe (09.10.1895): verh. 15.03.1924 – 12.01.1929**

Josephine Elisabeth ‚Josie' Blake (06.01.1925)

Philippa Katherine ‚Philly' Blake (24.04.1926)

**Gordon James Blake (20.02.1893) und Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe Blake (09.10.1895): verh. 13.09.1930**

Zoe Melanie Blake (05.07.1934)

**Alexandra Jane Blake (18.12.1893 – 18.12.1893)**

**Victoria Esther ‚Vikki' Blake (06.11.1895) und Elliot George Campbell (01.05.1893): verh. 03.11.1919 **

Philipp Joe Campbell (30.05.1920)

Blake Elliot Campbell (02.06.1922)

Lisa Emily Campbell (21.07.1925)

Isabel Mary Campbell (21.07.1925)

**Henry Paul Blake (21.01.1898 – 05.04.1905)**

**Josephine Violet ‚Jojo' Blake (31.08.1900 – 14.10.1918)**

* * *

**David Harrison (22.02.1875 – 02.10.1912) und Rachel Elliot (30.08.1878 – 02.10.1912): verh. 17.01.1900 – 02.10.1912**

**Jane Hannah Harrison (07.03.1901) und Thomas Carlyle ‚Carl' Meredith (11.10.1897): verh. 03.05.1921**

Cecilia Jane ‚Cece' Meredith (03.12.1922)

Rachel Elliot Meredith (26.06.1925)

David Carlyle ‚Dave' Meredith (02.09.1926)

**Elliot David Harrison (18.11.1905 – 02.10.1912)**

* * *

**Marcel Luis Delerue (11.08.1883 – 27.12.1932) und Catherine Gabrielle Mirabeau (04.11.1889): verh. 20.06.1910 – 27.12.1932**

**Liliane Catherine Delerue (06.03.1912 – 13.12.1928)**

**Yvette Sylvie Delerue (22.09.1914) und Bruce Oliver Meredith (04.06.1908): verh. 23.10.1935**

Marcel Meredith (24.09.1937)

Catherine ‚Katie' Meredith (29.10.1938)

Liliane ‚Liane' Meredith (03.02.1940)

* * *

**Michael Jean Faraday (18.10.1892 – 10.09.1940) und Camille Valéry Printemps (29.01.1896): verh. 30.04.1920 – 10.09.1940**

Charles Michael Faraday (17.05.1921)

Isabelle Camille ‚Belle' Faraday (04.10.1922) und Amaury Olivier Marceau (21.08.1918 – 17.05.1940): nicht verheiratet

_Lucas Amaury ‚Luke' Faraday (17.01.1941)_

Bernadette Valéry ‚Bea' Faraday (26.03.1926)

Edgar Jacques Faraday (09.09.1927)

* * *

**Edward Joseph Callaghan (28.08.1885) und Alice Charlotte Stewart (17.02.1898): verh. 01.05.1921**

Ruby Christina Callaghan (23.04.1922)

William George ‚Will' Callaghan (23.04.1922)

Elizabeth Anna ‚Lizzie' Callaghan (19.05.1923) und Peter Jonathan Keynes (05.06.1918): verh. 25.03.1942

_Madeleine Alice ‚Maddie' Keynes (07.02.1943)_

Robert Donald ‚Bobby' Callaghan (08.10.1924)

Evelyn Betty ‚Eve' Callaghan (05.02.1926)

Dorothy Mildred ‚Dora' Callaghan (22.12.1926)

Richard James ‚Dick' Callaghan (26.03.1928)

Virginia Helen ‚Ginny' Callaghan (30.04.1929)

Patricia Ruth ‚Patty' Callaghan (30.04.1929)

* * *

**Miller Douglas (10.12.1891) und Mary Vance (16.05.1895): verh. 17.12.1919**

Alec Douglas (12.09.1920 – 25.12.1941)

Thomas ‚Tom' Douglas (09.09.1921)

Kathryn ‚Kit' Douglas (31.03.1923)

Cornelia ‚Nell' Douglas (28.01.1925)

Marshall Douglas (14.12.1926)

Louisa ‚Lou' Douglas (23.02.1930)

Fred Douglas (28.10.1933)


	30. Per ardua ad astra

**Per ardua ad astra** (Durch Schwierigkeiten zu den Sternen)

_The Oaks  
Sidcup, Great Britain_

_14.06.1943_

_Hallo Cece,  
ich versuche seit einer Woche, dir einen Brief zu schreiben und bisher ist noch nichts vernünftiges dabei herausgekommen, deshalb habe ich mir jetzt versprochen, diesen Brief hier auf jeden Fall abzuschicken, egal wie unzufrieden ich damit bin. Verzeih mir also, wenn es keiner meiner besseren Briefe ist.  
Ich möchte nicht lange darum herum reden, deshalb so: James hat mir von Wills Entscheidung erzählt. Daraus, dass niemand mich vorher darüber informiert hat, schließe ich, dass ihr glaubt, ich habe etwas damit zu tun. Ich muss gestehen, das habe ich auch, aber nicht so wie ihr vielleicht denkt. Ich würde dir niemals deinen Verlobten ausspannen, Cece, nie!_

_Tatsache ist nämlich, ich bin verheiratet. Du darfst es niemandem sagen, das musst du mir versprechen, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, du solltest es wissen. Ich hatte nie irgendein Interesse an Will und es tut mir Leid, dass seine dumme Schwärmerei für mich dir so viel Leid zugefügt hat. Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas tun, es zu ändern.  
Wie gesagt habe ich aber tatsächlich etwas mit seiner Entscheidung zu tun. Ich habe ihn im Februar getroffen und ihn damals gebeten, dass er, wenn er nicht vorhat, die Hochzeit durchzuziehen, eure Verlobung lieber früher als später löst, um dir noch mehr unnötigen Schmerz zu ersparen._

_Heute weiß ich nicht mehr, ob es eine gute Entscheidung war, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich mich nicht einmischen dürfen. Jetzt ist es allerdings passiert und ich möchte dir sagen, dass ich nur getan habe, was ich für das Beste hielt. Ich habe immer befürchtet, dass er dir am Ende weh tun wird ohne es zu wollen, deshalb auch meine merkwürdige Reaktion auf eure Verlobung. Ich wusste nur nie, was ich tun sollte.  
So, ich habe gesagt, was ich sagen wollte. Jetzt musst du mir etwas versprechen: Wenn du diesen Brief gelesen hast, leg ihn weg. Leg ihn weg und denk darüber nach und am nächsten Tag lies ihn noch einmal und dann antworte mir. Ich würde deine Freundschaft nämlich nur ungern völlig verlieren.  
Ally_

* * *

Nervös strich Ally sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und sah auf, dachte für einen Moment an das letzte Mal, dass sie vor einem Flugplatz gestanden hatte, um James zu suchen, dann trat jedoch ein Soldat aus dem Wachhäuschen auf sie zu und sie schob den Gedanken weg.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", für einige Sekunden wanderte sein Blick wohlwollend über sie, blieb dann an ihrem Ehering hängen und sie sah Enttäuschung in seinen Augen.

„Blythe mein Name. Ich suche meinen Mann", erwiderte Ally und die Worte schmeckten fremd auf ihrer Zunge.

„Blythe", wiederholte der Soldat, dachte nach, nickte dann, „Glückspilz. Naja, kommen Sie mit mir."

Sie folgte ihm in eines der Gebäude, drehte im Gehen mit den Fingern der rechten Hand unbewusst den Ring um ihren Ringfinger, was zur Gewohnheit geworden war, nach so kurzer Zeit. Der Ring bot sich an, er war ihr ein kleines Bisschen zu groß und saß locker genug, dass sie ihn drehen konnte, ohne dass er drohte, abzufallen.

Er war schlicht, ein Goldband, ein kleiner Diamant im Solitärschliff, etwas uneben das ganze und sichtlich alt, aber sie hätte keinen anderen gewollt. Es war James' Idee gewesen, die alten Ringe seiner Großeltern zu nehmen, die John Meredith ihm vererbt hatte, ihm, dem ältesten Enkel und nicht Blythe, dem sie zugestanden hätte, und die er mitgenommen hatte nach England als Erinnerung an Glen.

Sie hatte zugestimmt, nicht zuletzt, weil es schwierig war, an Ringe zu kommen in einer Zeit, in der die Regierung Metall beschlagnahmt hatte, und teuer dazu. Es war ihr nicht in den Sinn gekommen, ihm vorzuschlagen, dass sie die Ringe kaufen könnte, er war da altmodisch und – auch wenn sie es nicht gern zugab – sie nicht minder. Altmodisch und romantisch, was sie nie von sich gedacht hätte, aber es war so und die Ringe seiner Großeltern zu nehmen, das war schrecklich romantisch, so gesehen.

„Setzen Sie sich", durchbrach der Soldat ihre Gedanken, „ich werde ihren Mann holen."

„Oh, er ist nicht hier", erklärte Ally und rang um Selbstbeherrschung, „er ist vor einer Woche auf irgendeine Mission aufgebrochen und hätte vor vier Tagen zurück sein sollen und ist es nicht. Deshalb bin ich hier."

Der Soldat schien für einen Moment unsicher, was er sagen sollte, aber er wurde gerettet, als ein zweiter Mann den Raum betrat. Groß, blond, etwa in seinen Vierzigern, offensichtlich ein Offizier.

„Ist in Ordnung, ich übernehme das hier. Gehen Sie zu ihrem Posten zurück", wies er den Soldaten an, der salutierte und dann verschwand, sichtlich erleichtert, nicht mit hysterischen Ehefrauen oder Witwen oder was auch immer reden zu müssen.

„Group Captain Timothy Walker", stellte sich der andere man derweil vor und reichte Ally die Hand.

„Ally F… Blythe", sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nahm seine Hand, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Daran gewöhnen Sie sich schon noch", beruhigte Walker sie freundlich lächelnd, „nun, ich muss sagen, ich freue mich, sie zu treffen, Mrs. Blythe. Ich habe recht viel von ihnen gehört. Und ich muss sagen, ihr Mann hat nicht übertrieben."

„Danke", Ally wagte ein Lächeln, die Freundlichkeit des Offiziers führte dazu, dass sie sich langsam entspannte.

„Wollen Sie sich nicht setzen?", er machte eine Handbewegung hinüber zu einer kleinen Sitzgruppe und plötzlich war Ally misstrauisch. Warum sollte sie sich setzen, wenn nicht, weil er schlechte Nachrichten für sie hatte?

Mit einem Mal war sie dankbar, dass sie sich entschieden hatte, zu kommen. An ihrem Hochzeitstag – es klang noch immer merkwürdig – hatte er ihr versprochen, in drei Tagen zurück zu sein und sich sofort bei ihr zu melden. Es war kein Anruf gekommen, nicht an diesem Tag und auch danach nichts und ihre Sorge war mit jedem Tag gewachsen.

Was genau sie dazu gebracht hatte, nach ihm zu suchen, nach _Gewissheit_ zu suchen, wusste sie nicht, vielleicht der Brief an Cece, in dem sie von ihrer Hochzeit erzählt hatte und den sie erst vor einer halben Stunde in einen Briefkasten geworfen hatte, damit er hoffentlich bald in Kanada ankam, vielleicht auch nur der Anbruch einer weiteren Woche ohne ein Wort von Walt.

Sie wusste es nicht, aber was immer es gewesen war, sie war dankbar dafür.

Langsam setzte Ally sich, den Offizier immer noch etwas misstrauisch beäugend und als er für einen Moment ihrem Blick begegnete, sagte er ihr alles, was sie wissen musste.

„Die Sache ist, Mrs. Blythe, wir wissen, dass Ihr Mann bereits auf dem Rückflug war, seine Mission ist gut verlaufen. Nur haben wir leider vor vier Tagen den Funkkontakt zu ihm verloren, als er über Dänemark war. Er ist höchstwahrscheinlich abgestürzt. Wir hoffen, dass er es nach Schweden geschafft hat und uns in nächster Zeit kontaktieren wird. Vier Tage sind noch kein Grund zu Sorge", tröstend legte er ihr eine Hand auf den Arm und Ally wusste mit plötzlicher Klarheit, dass er sie anlog.

Vier Tage _waren_ ein Grund zur Sorge.

„Sehen Sie es mal so, keine Nachricht ist keine schlechte Nachricht", versuchte er sie aufzumuntern, aber das war ein Satz, dessen Lüge Ally schon vor Monaten durchschaut hatte.

„Nein", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „keine Nachricht ist das grässlichste, das schmerzhafteste überhaupt."

Walker sah sie für einen Moment überrascht an.

„Mein Bruder wird seit 10 Monaten vermisst, seit Dieppe", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, bemüht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, „und es ist schlimm, nicht zu wissen, ob er noch lebt und wenn ja, wo er ist, wie es ihm geht."

„Das tut mir Leid." Noch so ein Satz, der doch eigentlich niemandem half.

„Sehen Sie, Mrs. Blythe…", begann der Offizier jetzt, brach jedoch plötzlich ab.

Ally sah hoch, wollte fragen, was los war, bemerkte, dass er irgendetwas hinter ihr beobachtete, wollte sich umdrehen, spürte aber im gleichen Moment eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

„Mrs. Blythe", wiederholte eine ach so bekannte Stimme, „ich muss sagen, mir gefällt wie das klingt."

Sie blieb sitzen, ihre Hand griff nach seiner, die auf ihrer Schulter lag und ihre Finger verschränkten sich.

„Erschreck mich nie wieder so, James", aber es wurde nicht klar, ob sie die letzte Minute oder die letzten vier Tage meinte.

Er lachte nur.

„Was ist passiert?", erkundigte Walker sich dann.

„Mir sind ein Triebwerk und der Funk über Dänemark ausgefallen. Ich habe es noch nach Schweden rüber geschafft, dann hat das andere auch versagt. Hab die Maschine so gerade runter gekriegt und dann ein paar Tage gebraucht, bis ich sie wieder halbwegs fit hatte, um wieder rüber zu kommen. Und dann bin ich eben gelandet und wurde damit begrüßt, dass ein Mädchen nach mir gefragt hat und da bin ich natürlich direkt gekommen", erklärte James und der lässige Tonfall, das Grinsen in seiner Stimme verbargen, wie gefährlich die Situation in Wirklichkeit gewesen sein musste.

„Und das Flugzeug…", begann Walker, aber an seinem Gesicht war abzulesen, dass er es bereits wusste.

„Die Hurricane ist hinüber", erwiderte James und ohne sich umzudrehen wusste Ally, dass er mit den Schultern zuckte, „apropos, haben die Mechaniker meine Spit wieder parat? Die ist mir sowieso lieber."

Walker nickte. „Ja, sie ist fertig. Ein kleiner Testflug, Routinesache, dann ist sie wieder einsetzbar", er begegnete James' Blick, schien für einen Moment zu überlegen, dann sah er Ally an, „sind Sie schon einmal geflogen, Mrs. Blythe?"

„Ja", sie nickte und amüsierte sich über den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck des Offiziers.

„Ihr Vater hat Geld", erklärte James von hinten und lachte, „was sagt die Überwachung?"

„Keine Angriffe in Aussicht", erwiderte Walker und Ally spürte, dass mal wieder etwas über ihren Kopf hinweg entschieden wurde. Langsam nervte es.

„Ich brauche noch seinen Bericht, dann kriegen Sie ihren Mann wieder", erklärte der Offizier jetzt an Ally gewandt und zwinkerte ihr zu, „nachdem ich ihn schon an ihrem Hochzeitstag geklaut habe."

Und es war klar, dass er eigentlich ‚Hochzeitsnacht' meinte und Ally wusste, dass sie es Belle zu verdanken hatte, dass sie in der Lage war, den Mann ruhig anzusehen ohne zu erröten.

„Danke", kam es von James, dann drückte er kurz Allys Schulter, „komm."

Sie drehte sich, sah ihn zum ersten Mal an, blieb aber sitzen.

„Komm."

„James…", begann sie, aber er ließ sie nicht ausreden, zog sie nur ungeduldig von ihrem Stuhl hoch, zur Türe.

„_Komm_!"

„Was wird das?", fragte Ally, ihm gezwungenermaßen folgend.

„Na, jetzt habe ich mal die verrückten Ideen", antworte James, drehte sich im Gehen zu ihr um, damit er sie ansehen konnte und er wirkte so zufrieden, so glücklich und sie war so verdammt erleichtert, dass er bei ihr war, dass sie alles für ihn getan hätte in dem Moment.

Er zog sie weiter durch einige Korridore, dann schließlich durch eine Türe, hinaus in die Abenddämmerung, auf das Rollfeld und hinüber zu einer Stelle, wo einige Supermarine Spitfires beieinander standen.

Dann sah er sie an.

„Fliegen müsste man können, richtig?"


	31. Ein Ozean

**Ein Ozean**

_Swangrove, Winnipeg  
30.06.1943_

_Liebe Ally,  
erstmal herzlichen Glückwunsch. Und meine besten Wünsch an James. Oder ist es andersherum? Ich vergesse immer, was man dem Bräutigam wünsch und was der Braut. Naja, du weißt ja, was ich meine, nicht wahr? Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall für euch beide, du ahnst gar nicht wie sehr.  
Woher ich weiß, dass es James ist, obwohl du mir den Namen doch vorenthalten hast? Nun, das bist du selbst Schuld. Beim ersten Mal lesen ist mir das nicht aufgefallen, aber als ich deinem Rat gefolgt bin und den Brief einen Tag später noch einmal gelesen habe, ist es mir direkt ins Auge gesprungen. Erst James' Name, dann die Sache mit deiner Hochzeit – es stand in keinem Zusammenhang und trotzdem wusste ich es._

_Kennst du diese Momente, in denen einen plötzlich etwas sonnenklar wird? Wenn man denkt „Ja, _natürlich" _und sich fragt, wie man je etwas Gegenteiliges hatte glauben können? So ging es mir. Ich wusste plötzlich ganz sicher, dass du und er, dass ihr verheiratet seid, dass es für euch beide keinen anderen hätte geben können. Es passt. Es macht _Sinn_.  
Und deshalb muss ich dir jetzt gestehen, wie sehr ich mich schäme. Ich sehe jetzt, dass meine Annahme bezüglich Will und dir, dass das nicht stimmte, dass dich nie eine Schuld getroffen hat. Ich habe dich trotzdem so gestraft, so viele Monate und weil es mir weh getan hat, ahne ich, wie sehr ich die verletzte haben muss._

_Meinst du, du kannst mir mein grässliches Verhalten verzeihen? Ich würde verstehen wenn nicht, aber du hast diesen Brief geschrieben, was mir Hoffnung macht. Denk einfach darüber nach und sei dir sicher, dass ich wenn es sein muss mein Leben damit zubringen werde, das hier wieder gutzumachen, damit du mich irgendwann wieder Freundin nennen magst.  
Was das andere anbelangt, das mit Will – am Anfang war ich wütend, als ich gelesen habe, was du ihm gesagt hast, ganz wie du es vorausgesehen hast, aber dann habe ich nachgedacht und ich bin dir dankbar. Es hat geschmerzt, was er getan hat, es schmerzt immer noch, aber es hätte viel, viel schlimmer kommen können und du allein hast das verhindert.  
__In diesem Sinne,  
deine Cece._

* * *

_The Oaks  
Sidcup, Great Britain_

_18.07.1943_

_Cece,  
also wirklich! Du musst nichts wieder gutmachen, rein gar nichts. Ich bin nur froh, dass wir wieder miteinander ‚reden', dass wir wieder Freundinnen sind. Ich habe dich nämlich vermisst, Cece. Weil, ich habe Ruby, die Freundin meiner Teenagerjahre und Phoebe, die Brieffreundin und hier in England habe ich Belle, aber du bist immer noch meine allererste beste Freundin, die unmögliche Schwester sozusagen und das ist nicht zu ersetzen.  
Mein Gott, mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass du gar nicht weißt, wer Belle ist. Oder hat es dir jemand erzählt? Sie ist auf jeden Fall V.A.D. hier und mir eine sehr gute Freundin geworden mit der Zeit. Wir teilen uns ein Zimmer, da war das irgendwie unvermeidbar. _

_Ich denke gerade, es ist irgendwie verrückt, diese Teile meines Lebens. Es sind so viele, so verschieden und irgendwie unvereinbar und trotzdem bin das alles immer noch ich, das ist alles mein Leben. Und ja, natürlich, du hast richtig geraten. Es _ist _James.  
Er hat sich übrigens kaputtgelacht, als ich ihm von deinem Brief erzählt habe und findet es typisch _du_, dass du es erraten hast und ich muss ihm Recht geben. Er lässt dich lieb grüßen – und möchte darauf hinweißen, dass er die Glückwünsche und ich die besten Wünsch hätte kriegen sollen (tut mir Leid, er sitzt neben mir und liest mit, ich musste das schreiben!)_

_Aber du behältst es doch für dich, oder? Ich finde, solche Neuigkeiten sollte man persönlich überbringen, nicht in einem Brief oder so und ich möchte meiner Mutter einfach angucken dürfen, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich verheiratet bin (und ich will meinen Vater zurückhalten können, das auch.)  
Ich bin wirklich unverschämt glücklich, Cece. Auch wenn Krieg herrscht und Walt nach wie vor vermisst wird und auch wenn ich James seit unserer Hochzeit heute erst das zweite Mal sehe und trotz allem. Ich bin glücklich, nur weil ich ihn habe und ich weiß, Cece, ja ich _weiß_, dass auch du so ein Glück irgendwann haben wirst, weil du ein viel besserer Mensch bist als ich und es niemand mehr verdient hätte als du.  
Deine Ally_

* * *

_Swangrove, Winnipeg  
03.08.1943_

_Liebe Ally,  
meine Lippen sind versiegelt, verlass dich darauf. Ich verstehe vollkommen, dass du den Familien selbst von der Hochzeit erzählen möchtest. Nur damit, ob ich einmal das gleiche Glück fühlen werde wie du, kann ich nicht übereinstimmen, aber vielleicht ist es auch noch zu frisch, zu schmerzhaft. Ich merke, wie es besser wird, dass es nicht mehr so weh tut, aber es ist noch ein langer Weg.  
Ist es komisch, dass es mir besser geht, jetzt wo zwischen uns alles geklärt ist? Ich meine, natürlich geht es mir besser, aber irgendwie macht es die _Sache _leichter zu ertragen. Als könntest du mir helfen, tausende Meilen die du entfernt bist. Aber vielleicht tust du das wirklich, irgendwie. Wir haben einander immer gut genug verstanden, glaube ich._

_Jetzt muss ich aber über andere Dinge reden. Ich bin nämlich immer noch etwas geschockt. Jahrelang bewegte sich bei euch dort in Europa nichts und jetzt das, alles Schlag auf Schlag. Die Alliierten in Italien und dann Mussolini abgesetzt. Einfach abgesetzt. So viele Jahre lang verbreitet er Angst und Schrecken und dann stehen die Alliierten auf Sizilien und schwups – weg vom Fenster!  
Ich weiß, dass das nicht das Ende ist, dass es noch ein langer Weg dahin ist, aber es fühlt sich an, als sei das Ende näher als zuvor, als könnte man endlich wieder hoffen. Es scheint endlich wieder möglich, dass es ein _gutes _Ende wird und nicht eines, bei dem die Nazis hinterher die Welt regieren. Es mag verrückt sein, vorschnell vielleicht, aber ich habe seit langem wieder Hoffnung.  
Deine Cece_

* * *

_The Oaks  
Sidcup, Great Britain_

_13.09.1943_

_Hallo Cece,  
es tut mir Leid, das hat jetzt wirklich unentschuldbar lange gedauert, aber zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich anführen, dass der Brief fast vier Wochen gebraucht hat, um nach England zu kommen und dass unser Krankenhaus seit der Italienoffensive überfüllt ist. Seit der deutschen Kapitulation in Afrika hatten wir etwas Ruhe, aber jetzt ist es damit sicher vorbei.  
Ich habe also kaum eine freie Minute gefunden und die paar Minuten, die ich hatte, habe ich geschlafen und einen seltenen, kostbaren Tag hatte ich auch James bei mir. Es ist wirklich grässlich, er ist so nah und doch sehe ich ihn nur alle paar Wochen mal. Im August ist er zudem versetzt worden, aber zum Glück nur innerhalb Londons. Er ist jetzt an der Royal Air Force Station _[der Brief war hier stark zensiert, aber es ließ sich gerade noch das Wort _Uxbridge_ erkennen]_._

_Ich verstehe völlig was du meinst, die Hoffnung betreffend. Es geht voran und in die richtige Richtung. Und obwohl die Gefahr nicht gebannt ist, obwohl es noch Monate und Jahre dauern kann, obwohl es sicher ist, dass _[wieder war der Brief zensiert, diesmal über mehrere Zeilen und unleserlich gemacht]_, ein Ende scheint tatsächlich möglich.  
Das merkt man auch an den Soldaten, die ich hier betreue. Ihre Verletzungen sind nicht weniger schlimm als noch vor ein paar Wochen und sie sind nur noch zahlreicher, aber man merkt vielen die Hoffnung an, die hier alle teilen. Wie Onkel Walter gesagt hätte: Wir geben die Hoffnung nicht auf, keiner von uns und dass darfst auch du nicht, nicht den Krieg betreffen und auch nicht alles andere.  
Ally_

* * *

_Swangrove, Winnipeg  
02.10.1943_

_Liebe Ally,  
ich habe heute schlechte Nachrichten. Nachrichten, mit denen wir alle gerechnet haben, aber schlecht trotzdem. Bert hat sich gestern zur Navy gemeldet. Er ist in Halifax, wie Tom Douglas damals, und es wird wohl Februar werden, bevor sie ihn nach Europa verlegen und trotzdem ist es ein verstörender Gedanke.  
Bert in Uniform. Bert gehört nicht in Uniform. James, das kann ich verstehen und Blythe sowieso und Walt und sogar Olli hat irgendwie Sinn gemacht, aber Bert? Nein, es gibt Dinge, die dürften nicht geschehen und Bert im Krieg gehört dazu. Ich kann das noch nicht einmal erklären, aber mein ganzes Selbst sträubt sich gegen den Gedanken._

_Du weißt, ich habe Bert immer irgendwie verstanden, wahrscheinlich, weil wir beide so ruhig waren und von der Familie öfters übersehen wurden. Er ist fast drei Jahre jünger als ich, aber Bert war schon immer weiser als wir alle. Er kommt mir manchmal vor wie ein alter Mann, gefangen im Körper eines Jungen. Und jetzt im Körper eines Soldaten.  
Ich verstehe jetzt, warum es für deine Mutter und Großmutter damals so schwer war, zu akzeptieren, dass dein Onkel Walter sich gemeldet hat. Es gibt einfach Menschen, _Seelen_, zu denen das nicht passt. Bert mit seiner Künstlerseele und den Liedern, die er geschrieben hat, traumhafte Lieder, beinahe Arien schon – das ist mit Krieg nicht vereinbar und doch etwas, an das wir und gewöhnen müssen, so grässlich es ist.  
Liebe Grüße,  
deine Cece_

* * *

_The Oaks  
Sidcup, Great Britain_

_14.10.1943_

_Hey Cece,  
erinnerst du dich an unser Gespräch über Hoffnung. Ich fühle gerade mehr Hoffnung als ich es jemals getan habe in den vergangenen vier Jahren (schon vier? Wirklich schon vier?) Italien ist gefallen, hat kapituliert, ist zu den Alliierten übergetreten! Hitler hat seinen größten Verbündeten verloren! Wenn dass einem keine Hoffnung macht, dann weiß ich nicht, was.  
Die Soldaten hier im Krankenhaus haben gestern Abend eine spontane Party organisiert als wir es ihnen gesagt haben und du wir waren für einige Stunden alle wie trunken vor Glück. Natürlich, dann kam er Alltag zurück, wie immer, aber ich glaube, ich habe das gebraucht gestern._

_Bert… ja, es ist schlimm. Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Bert als Soldat, das ist ein Bild, was man sich nicht vorstellen mag. Auch weil – nun, ich möchte dir keine Angst machen, aber die Parallelen zu Onkel Walter sind ja da. Bei ihm ist es die Kreativität, bei Walt der Name, die Augen… und man fragt sich ja doch, wer es am Ende sein wird. Es mag pessimistisch sein, Cece, aber ich glaube nicht, dass alle unsere Jungen ungeschoren davonkommen werden.  
Dieser Krieg dauert noch und nächsten Jahr gehen Johnny und Dave und dann Harry und… bisher hatten sie alle viel zu viel Glück. Nur Bruces Verletzung und Walt…ich habe es noch nie jemandem gesagt, aber ich glaube nicht mehr, das Walt noch lebt, Cece. Ich dachte immer, ich hätte spüren müssen, wenn er stirbt, aber das ist Unsinn, natürlich. Denn, was für eine Hoffnung gibt es noch, nach so langer Zeit?  
Ally_


	32. Hoffnungs Fall

**Hoffnungs Fall**

_Pfarrhaus, Glen St. Mary  
25.12.1943_

_Liebe Ally,  
erstmal Fröhliche Weihnachten dir und schon mal ein Frohes Neues Jahr, weil du diesen Brief wohl ohnehin nicht vor nächstem Jahr in den Händen halten wirst. Ich soll dich ganz lieb grüßen von allen hier in Glen und dir sagen, du sollst auf dich aufpassen – wobei Joy sagt, das wirst du sowieso nicht tun.  
Hier geht alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Außer, dass wir alle immer noch Bert schrecklich vermissen, aber auch an das hat man sich beinahe gewöhnt. Es ist nicht schön, wie schnell das geht, aber es ist so. Man erwartet nicht mehr, dass er morgens aus seinem Zimmer kommt und sich an den Tisch setzt und das hilft irgendwie. Er wird im Februar nach Übersee gehen._

_Ansonsten geht es uns gut, wie gesagt. Die Kleinen wachsen und wachsen. Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass sie schon 6 werden in ein paar Monaten. Es kommt mir so vor, als waren es gestern noch kleine Babys (Joy würde jetzt sagen, ich höre mich an als wäre ich 37 und nicht 17). Megan wird immer frecher, heckt dauernd irgendwelche Dinge aus und Ella ist natürlich immer dabei, macht alles mit.  
Annie geht es auch gut, jetzt um Weihnachten herum wird sie melancholisch, das war schon letztes Jahr so, aber sie ist okay, glaube ich. Es ist Annie, sie wird okay sein. Sie muss ja, wegen Mum schon. Die hat nämlich unglaubliche Angst um Bert, mehr als um Blythe. Vielleicht ist das verrückt, aber ich verstehe es. Man kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Blythe auf dem Schlachtfeld etwas passieren könnte, dazu ist er viel zu sehr Soldat. Bert dagegen…_

_Nun, was noch? Den Blythes geht es gut, auch wenn Onkel Jem schrecklich grau geworden ist und Tante Faith viel seltener lacht und Großvater und Großmutter – sie sind alt geworden. Merry-Joy sind immer noch Merry-Joy und Johnny wartete nur noch darauf, dass er endlich achtzehn wird. Er mag nicht in den Krieg gehen und tut es trotzdem. So ist Johnny.  
Da nun alles Gute gesagt ist, hier die schlechten Nachrichten: Onkel Bruce ist verwundet, schon wieder. Yvette hat vor zwei Tagen ein Telegramm gekriegt und Oma Rosemary hat Daddy angerufen. Er ist vor drei Tagen in Italien durch Maschinengewehrfeuer am Oberkörper verletzt worden. Wie schwer, das wissen wir nicht. Wir können nur beten, dass er es übersteht und ihr andern alle auch.  
Deine Rose_

* * *

_Green Gables, Avonlea  
05.01.1944 _

_Hi Ally,  
wir sind gerade aus Glen zurück gekommen und die Anderen mussten mir schwören, dass _ich _es dir schreiben darf, also halt dich fest: Wir kommen gerade von der Hochzeit von Nell Douglas und Baxter Drew! Was allein nicht bemerkenswert ist, bemerkenswert ist nur, dass die Braut im vierten Monat schwanger ist. Stell dir den Skandal vor!  
Erinnerst du dich an Baxter Drew? Wahrscheinlich nicht, selbst wenn du ihm begegnet wärest, du hättest ihn nicht wahrgenommen. Er ist der Sohn von George Drew und Sara Lionel unten vom Hafen. Sein Vater hat eine kleine Farm und mehr Kinder als er ernähren kann. Und jetzt wohl auch noch eine Schwiegertochter und ein Enkelkind._

_Die_ _arme Nell kann einem glatt Leid tun, aber so ist das halt. Hat sich einmal von ihm überreden lassen und zack – Pech gehabt. Wie hat Annie es gesagt? ‚Einmal reicht schon völlig aus.' In der Tat. Und _wie _es ausreicht! Jetzt hat sie eben die Konsequenzen. Wird sie auch ihr ganzes Leben nicht mehr loswerden.  
Mary Douglas war natürlich schockiert, als sie es erfahren hat. Nell hat es ja versucht zu verstecken, aber Mary Douglas entgeht nichts, schon gar nicht die eigene Tochter betreffend. Sie hat sie angeblich an den Ohren zu den Drews gezerrt und verlangt, dass Baxter sie heiratet. Fand Baxter natürlich nicht so toll. Nell übrigens auch nicht._

_Gegen Mary Douglas konnte natürlich niemand etwas ausrichten und so hat Onkel Jerry die beiden vorgestern getraut. Man hat es Nell schon angesehen, totaler Skandal. Aber irgendwie, sie ist es ja selbst Schuld. Ich meine, welches vernünftige Mädchen, das halbwegs etwas auf sich hält tut – _das! – _ohne verheiratet zu sein? Nell sagt, sie freut sich auf das Baby, aber auf die Hochzeit hätte sie glaube ich gut verzichten können.  
Die beiden werden bei den Douglas' leben, weil Nells Mutter verkündet ist, keine ihrer Töchter wird in einem Drew-Haus wohnen. Nell war da tatsächlich ihrer Meinung. Und Baxter kann Marshall Douglas auf dem Feld helfen, es passt also alles ganz gut. Ich glaube aber trotzdem, dass die Klatschweiber von Glen diese Story nicht so schnell vergessen werden!  
Gute Nacht dann,  
Josephine_

* * *

_The Oaks, Sidcup  
20.01.1944_

_Liebes Tagebuch,  
es gibt einige Neuigkeiten seit ich mich das letzte Mal gemeldet habe, persönliche und historisch wichtige. Zu letzterem lässt sich sagen, dass die Russen den deutschen Belagerungsring um Leningrad gesprengt haben. So viele Monate haben sie diese Stadt belagert und jetzt endlich, endlich ist es vorbei.  
Hunderttausende sind angebliche in Kriegsgefangenschaft gegangen und zusammengenommen mit den Entwicklungen in Italien und dem, was die Yanks in Asien erreichen… man kann wirklich das Gefühl kriegen, dass es sich dem Ende zuneigt. Vielleicht schon dieses Jahr. Vielleicht wird schon 1944 den Frieden bringen._

_Sicher aber wird dieses Jahr ein neuer Angriff auf Frankreich kommen. Ohne das Frankreich befreit wird, können die Alliierten den Krieg nicht gewinnen. Wenn die Nazis aber aus Frankreich zurückgetrieben werden, dann kommen die Alliierten von drei Seiten gegen Deutschland. Dann kann es nur noch ein gutes Ende sein.  
Das mag zu optimistisch sein, aber verglichen mit den schrecklichen Jahren zuvor, in denen man immer nur gehört hat, dass die Nazis wieder ein armes Land überfallen und besetzt haben… ich meine, noch im Frühjahr des letzten Jahres war die Ausbreitung der deutschen Besatzung weiter als je zuvor und jetzt werden sie konsequent zurückgetrieben._

_Gleichzeitig muss ich auch an etwas denken, was James (oh, er ist übrigens jetzt Flight Lieutenant!) vor einigen Monaten gesagt hat, darüber, dass er keine Bombenangriffe fliegen könnte. Denn die Royal Air Force und die USAAF fliegen seit einigen Monaten Angriffe auf deutsche Städte. James' Plan ist aufgegangen, bisher ist er dafür nicht eingesetzt worden, aber trotzdem bleibt die Frage, ob es wirklich sein muss.  
Ich meine, ja, sie haben hier auch eine ganze Menge bombardiert und zerstört und ich verstehe ja auch, dass die Kriegsindustrie und die Infrastruktur zerstört werden müssen, um das Kriegsende schneller herbeizuführen, aber ist es deshalb notwendig, unschuldige Kinder zu töten? Denn das passiert, hier ebenso wie dort. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg und doch wünscht man sich einen._

_Das ist nur noch ein Grund, warum man sich das Ende herbeifleht. Ein anderer sind unsere Jungs. Die zweite Verwundung von Bruce hat uns alle sehr geschockt. Er schwebt wohl nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr und ist jetzt in einem Krankenhaus in Wales untergebracht, aber es hat uns allen vor Augen geführt, dass sie niemals sicher sind, niemals verschont werden.  
Es ist noch nicht sicher, ob Bruce bleibende Schäden behalten wird, aber sobald es ihm wieder besser geht, wird er wohl nach Hause geschickt werden. Nach Kanada. Er wird also tatsächlich seine kleine Liane kennen lernen, jetzt, wo sie vier Jahr schon auf dieser Welt ist. Ein verrückter Gedanke._

_Ich muss ja sagen, ich beneide Yvette fast. Weil sie ihn bald wieder hat, weil sie ihn dann sicher weiß. Ich sehe James zwar manchmal, alle paar Wochen, das letzte Mal Anfang Dezember jetzt, aber selbst wenn er neben mir sitzt, selbst dann noch ist er in ständiger Gefahr, selbst dann könnte ich ihn noch verlieren und es ist irgendwie verrückt, aber seit wir verheiratet wäre es leichter und schwerer zu ertragen.  
Schwerer, natürlich, weil wir jetzt eine Zukunft haben, auf die wir beide hoffen, die wir uns beide glaube ich heimlich ausmalen und weil es umso grausamer wäre, wenn uns das genommen werden würde. Und trotzdem auch leichter, einfach, weil ich jetzt ein _Recht _auf ihn habe, weil er _mir _ist._

_Es gibt, zugegeben, noch etwas, um das ich Yvette beneide, zumindest auf eine sehr abstrakte Art. Ich meine, ich will ja noch keine Kinder, nicht in diesem Krieg, nicht so _jung_, aber trotzdem bleibt da so ein kleiner Hintergedanke. Wenn man ein Kind hat, dann hat man einen Teil von ihm. Selbst wenn er nicht mehr ist, ein Teil von ihm bleibt zurück und ich stelle mir das unglaublich wichtig vor.  
Apropos, Belle hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, ich sei schwanger. Mir war vor ein paar Tagen mal morgens übel und seitdem wirft sie mir immer so verschwörerische Blicke zu. Kompletter Unsinn natürlich, ich habe am Abend vorher nur zwei Scheiben Brot gegessen, die nicht mehr ganz taufrisch waren, aber sie ist von ihrer Idee nicht abzubringen. Naja, in zwei Monaten wird selbst Belle einsehen müssen, dass es nicht stimmt, also werde ich die Zeit für mich arbeiten lassen._

_Was mich zu einem Brief bringt, den Josie mir geschickt hat (sie hat mit ‚Josephine' unterschrieben. Typisch Josie!). Anscheinend hat Nell Douglas sich von einem der Drew-Jungen schwängern lassen und musste ihn jetzt heiraten. Josie war offensichtlich völlig schockiert, dass es jemand wagen kann, mit einem Mann zu schlafen, ohne verheiratete zu sein. ‚Vernünftige Mädchen' würden das nicht tun, hat sie gesagt.  
Ich habe Belle den Brief gezeigt und es mag vielleicht gemein sein Josie gegenüber, aber wir haben uns beide sehr darüber amüsiert. Gute, süße Josie. Tut immer so erwachsen und weiterfahren, aber in Wirklichkeit ist sie doch noch so unschuldig. Nun, soll sie es bleiben. Unschuld ist manchmal der größte Segen überhaupt._

_Was sonst? Immer noch kein Wort von Walt, natürlich nicht. Es sind jetzt bald anderthalb Jahre und ich muss sagen, ich gewöhne mich langsam an den Gedanken, ein einzelner Zwilling zu sein. Mum hofft noch, das weiß ich, sie wird es immer tun, aber Dad hat es aufgegeben, das merkt man in seinen Briefen. Ich ehrlich gesagt auch. Hoffen schmerzt zu sehr.  
Ich wünsche mir bloß, dass er ein schnelles Ende hatte, dass er nicht gelitten hat, dass vielleicht irgendein freundlicher Mensch bei ihm war. Wenn wir hier gefangene deutsche Soldaten ins Krankenhaus kriegen, kümmere ich mich oft um sie, weil sonst niemand es will und weil ich diese irrationale Hoffnung habe, dass es im Gegenzug vielleicht irgendwo in Deutschland eine Krankenschwester gab, die meinen Bruder seinen Tod etwas erleichtert hat. Denn dass er tot ist… wer zweifelt daran noch?  
Ally_


	33. Träume jagen

**Träume jagen**

„Ich kann kaum glauben, dass meine kleine Schwester heiratet", Belle runzelte die Stirn, „und dann auch noch einen Kerl, den ich gar nicht kenne!"

„Na, deine Mutter und deine Brüder kennen ihn doch. Er wird schon in Ordnung sein", versuchte Ally zu beruhigen, aber Belle wirkte nicht besänftigt.

„Wie heißt er denn?", erkundigte James sich.

„Keine Ahnung! Noch nicht einmal das weiß ich. Oliver oder Olaf oder was auch immer", verstimmt wandte Belle sich ab und betrachtete durch das Zugfenster die vorbei fliegende Landschaft.

Ally warf James ein amüsiertes Grinsen zu.

„Schon ein Zufall, dass wir alle drei ausgerechnet heute Urlaub haben, oder?", erkundigte er sich bei ihr, als klar wurde, dass Belle erstmal nichts zum Gespräch beitragen würde.

Ally lachte. „Kein Zufall, bloß gute Planung", erklärte sie, „du weißt, ich versuche meine Urlaubstage zu herumzutauschen, dass sie mit deinen zusammenfallen. Falls du mich mal wieder versetzt, legt Belle ihre Tage parallel dazu, damit ich im Zweifelsfall mit ihr nach Oxford fahren kann. Und Bea hat natürlich für ihre Hochzeit einen Tag ausgesucht, an dem Belle kann. Konsequenterweise können wir beide auch."

„Beeindruckend", neckte James, wurde dann aber ernst, „und ihr seid euch sicher, dass ich nicht störe?"

„Ach was", Belle winkte ab, „meine Mutter sieht in Ally praktisch so etwas wie eine Tochter. Sie versucht sie immer hochzupäppeln, wenn sie bei und ist. Und du und Charles, ihr werdet euch verstehen."

Ally nickte. Charles war, da er sich mit seiner Behinderung abgefunden hatte, ein fröhlicher, offener junger Mann mit einem ausgesprochenen Sinn für Humor, zudem nur Wochen jünger als James. Die beiden würden miteinander auskommen.

„Ob er nett ist?", erkundigte Belle sich, immer noch argwöhnisch.

„Natürlich wird er nett sein. Glaubst du Bea könnte einen Mann heiraten, der nicht nett ist?", fragte Ally zurück und lachte. Der bloße Gedanke war absurd. Die süße, herzensgute Bea konnte nur einen Mann lieben, der von Grund auf nett war.

Belle dachte einige Moment darüber nach, nickte dann langsam, zögerlich, äußerte sich jedoch nicht mehr dazu, weil der Zug gerade am Bahnhof von Oxford hielt.

Sie erreichten das kleine Haus der Faradays recht schnell und sahen schon von weitem die Anzeichen der bevorstehenden Hochzeit. Das schöne Wetter hatte viele Gäste dazu gebracht, draußen auf der Straße zu warten und viele grüßten Belle, als sie durch die Menschen hindurch zur Haustüre gingen.

Dir Türe stand offen, so dass sie ungehindert eintreten könnten und Belle wollte gerade rufen, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, da hatte der kleine Luke seine Mutter schon entdeckt. So schnell ihn seine dreijährigen Beinchen trugen rannte er auf Belle zu, die ihn lachend hochhob und an sich drückte.

Ally beobachtete die beiden und erinnerte sich an den ganz kleinen Stich Enttäuschung, den sie für einen Moment gefühlt hatte, als sich Belles Spekulation vom Januar als falsch herausgestellt hatten, in diesem einen Augenblick, bevor die Erleichterung sie ergriffen hatte.

Sie vermied es, James anzusehen, weil sie wusste, dass auch er Mutter und Sohn beobachtete und weil es ein schwieriges Thema war und ließ stattdessen ihren Blick schweifen, über die Hochzeitsgäste, Edgar, der gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer kam, bis hin zu einem Soldaten, den sie an seiner Nervosität als Bräutigam erkannte, zusammen mit einem Mann, der offensichtlich sein Trauzeuge war.

Langsam begann sie zu grinsen.

„Belle?", wandte Ally sich dann an ihre Freundin, ohne diese anzusehen, den Blick noch immer auf die beiden Männer geheftet, „du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

„Wovon spricht du genau?", erkundigte Belle sich etwas verwirrt.

„Dein zukünftiger Schwager _ist_ nett", erklärte Ally sehr ruhig und schüttelte kurz ungläubig den Kopf.

James, der ihrem Blick gefolgt sein musste, lachte leise.

Belles Stirnrunzeln war aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören. „Und woher willst du das wissen? Kennst du ihn etwa?"

Ally nickte. „Zufällig ja. Es ist wirklich eine kleine, kleine Welt", endlich sah sie Belle an, immer noch grinsend, „du erinnerst dich, dass ich eine sehr große Familie habe, ja?"

Belle hatte noch die Chance zu nicken, aber Ally hatte sich schon abgewandt, sah jetzt James an. Ein kurzes, stummes Gespräch, nur durch ihre Augen kommuniziert, dann hob James den Kopf, sah die beiden Männer an.

„Blythe! Olli!", rief er und es war amüsant zuzusehen, wie beide herumfuhren als sie die bekannte Stimme ihres Cousins hörten, für einen Moment suchend um sich blickend, bevor sie die vier neben der Türe entdeckten. Sichtlich verwirrt kamen sie näher.

„Ally. James. Was macht ihr denn hier?", brachte Blythe heraus und sah von einem zum anderen.

Ally lachte. „Euch auch einen Guten Tag und schön auch wiederzusehen", neckte sie, bevor sie erklärte, „ich bin die Freundin der Schwester der Braut. Und offensichtlich die Cousine des Bräutigams. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Olli!"

Sie umarmte ihn, sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie James Blythe begrüßte, dann tauschten sie und schließlich hatte James genug Erbarmen mit der langsam ungeduldig werdenden Belle.

„Darf ich bekannt machen? Belle Faraday, Beas Schwester. Ich denke, Luke habt ihr schon kennen gelernt. Belle, Blythe Meredith und Owen oder Olli Blythe. Bist du über unsere Familie halbwegs im Bilde?", er sah sie etwas amüsiert an.

„Halbwegs", Belle nickte, „auch wenn es kompliziert ist."

„Blythe ist der Sohn der ältesten Schwester von meiner Mutter und James Vater sowie dem älteren Bruder von James Mutter. Ollis Vater ist der jüngste Bruder meiner Mutter und von James Vater und seine Mutter ist die jüngere Schwester von meinem Vater", erkläre Ally, „unsere Eltern haben alle weitgehend untereinander geheiratet."

Belle wollte etwas erwidern, bevor sie aber auch nur ein Wort herausgebracht hatte, wurde sie von Ally unterbrochen: „Nein!"

Sie sahen sich für einen Moment an, dann begannen beide zu lachen. „Ich _weiß_, okay? Du brauchst es nicht extra zu betonen!", bemerkte Ally, während Belle etwas murmelte, dass „Heuchlerin" hätte sein können oder auch nicht.

„Dann ist dein Vorname sein Nachname, ja?", wandte Belle sich schließlich an Blythe und Olli, die den Austausch etwas verwirrt beobachtet hatten. Nur James, als einziger im Bilde, hatte verstanden, was Belle hatte sagen wollen und wogegen Ally protestiert hatte.

„James' Schwester heißt Meredith Blythe, ich heiße Blythe Meredith…", erwiderte Blythe achselzuckend, „wir haben auch drei Annes. Unsere Familie ist verrückt, immer schon gewesen."

„Wie beruhigend, dass meine Schwester dort hineinheiraten wird", gab Belle grinsend zurück und hob gleichzeitig Luke hoch, der zwischenzeitlich weggelaufen war und jetzt wiedergekommen war und zu seiner Mutter auf den Arm wollte.

„Ach, Ollis Teil ist noch der vernünftigste", winkte Blythe ab und grinste.

„Wie ist das eigentlich passiert?", schaltete James sich ein, „du und Belles Schwester, meine ich."

Die Frage war an Olli gerichtete, aber als der keinerlei Anstalten machte, zu antworten, ergriff Blythe wieder das Wort.

„Wir waren ganz am Anfang für einige Wochen hier in der Nähe stationiert und sind irgendwann mal auf ein Fest gegangen, wo Soldaten und die Jugendlichen aus der Umgebung hinkommen. Ihr kennt das wahrscheinlich. Da hat unser Olli dann die reizende Bernadette kennen gelernt und als wir versetzt wurden, war natürlich das Drama da", er war einen grinsend Blick zu Olli, den dieser aber ignorierte oder nicht wahrnahm.

Blythe verdrehte die Augen, fuhr dann fort: „Sie haben sich ständig ellenlange Briefe geschrieben, manchmal zwei pro Tag. Es war schlimm. Dann hatten wir Urlaub und Olli musste natürlich unbedingt seine Bea besuchen. Ich habe in der Woche eine bleibende Freundschaft mit den hiesigen Bars geschlossen. Olli hatte dann auch die glänzende Idee, heiraten zu müssen, sobald Bea achtzehn ist, das ist sie vor einer Woche oder so geworden und naja – hier sind wir", er machte eine Handbewegung, auf die Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten weisend.

„Olli ist tatsächlich der Erste von uns, der heiraten wird", setzte er dann noch als Nachgedanke hinzu, Ally und James ansehend, „wir dachten ja immer, es wäre einer von euch beiden."

„Wir hatten Recht", stellte Olli, bisher schweigend, sachlich fest und bevor Blythe fragen konnte, was er meinte, hatte er nach Allys linker Hand gegriffen, hielt den Ring ins Licht, „wie heißt denn der Glückliche, Cousinchen?"

Blythe starrte Ally an. „Du bist verheiratet? Seit wann? Warum wissen wir davon nichts?", er wirkte ehrlich geschockt.

Für einige Augenblicke betrachtete Ally die beiden, wollte dann antworten, als sie spürte, wie James von hinten einen Arm um sie legte. Seine linke Hand mit seinem Ehering, vorher in seiner Hosentasche und daher nicht sichtbar, ruhte auf ihrer Hüfte.

„Seit letztem Juni", erwiderte er ruhig, „und ihr wisst davon nichts, weil wir gemeinsam beschlossen haben, dass wir es unseren Eltern persönlich sagen wollen. Ihr seid also zum Stillschweigen verpflichtet."

Die Antwort war Schweigen.

„Nun, ich werde mal nach meiner Schwester sehen. Die Trauung ist ja in ein paar Minuten", schaltete Belle sich ein, die dem Gespräch grinsend gefolgt war, „nimmst du Luke? Ich muss ja eh gleich Brautjungfer spielen, da wäre es gut, wenn du auf ihn aufpassen könntest."

„Klar, kein Problem", Ally nickte und streckte Luke ihre Arme entgegen, „kommst du zu mir, Lukey?"

Der kleine Junge warf ihr einen langen Blick zu, dann nickte er und ließ zu, dass Ally ihn aus den Armen seiner Mutter nahm. Er legte ihr beide Arme um den Hals und kuschelte sich an sie.

„Er mag dich wirklich", stellte Belle lächelnd fest und strich ihrem Sohn mit einem Finger über die Wange.

„Da ist er so ziemlich das einzige Kleinkind", gab Ally zurück und stützte Luke auf der Hüfte ab, „die meisten können mit mir ungefähr so wenig anfangen wie ich mit ihnen. Aber die meisten sind auch nicht annährend so süß wie Luke."

Belle lachte und wandte sich dann um, ging die Treppe hoch zu Bea, genau in dem Moment, in dem Olli seine Stimme wiederfand.

„Ihr… ihr zwei?", brachte er hervor.

„Offensichtlich", gab James zurück, seinen Blick von Ally lösend, die sich mit dem Kleinkind auf ihrem Arm beschäftigte.

„Aber ist das überhaupt…", ein warnender Blick von James ließ Blythe verstummen, bevor er seiner Frage ein Ende geben konnte, das Ally nicht amüsiert hätte, „ich meine… äh… herzlichen Glückwunsch?"

„Von mir auch", stimmte Olli heftig nickend zu, „und wir sagen natürlich nichts. Kein Wort, oder Blythe?"

„Kein Wort", bestätigte Blythe.

Sie hätten sicher noch mehr gefragt, wenn nicht in dem Moment Camille Faraday die Gäste aufgefordert hätte, ihre Plätze einzunehmen. Ally und James suchten sich zwei Stühle im Wohnzimmer, wo die Trauung stattfinden würde, Olli und Blythe standen vorne, Olli jetzt sichtlich mit seiner eigenen Hochzeit beschäftigt, Blythe jedoch immer wieder ungläubige Blicke auf James und Ally werfend.

Auch er wurde jedoch bald davon abgehalten, als jemand am Klavier den Hochzeitsmarsch spielte und Bea herunterkam, wunderhübsch in einem weißen Kleid und zaghaft lächelnd unterstützt von Belle, die ein Augenrollen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Dann erreichte sie ihren Bräutigam, der Pfarrer trat vor und so kam es, dass am vierten Tag des Monats April im Jahre 1944 Mr. und Mrs. Owen Blythe getraut wurden, um entlassen zu werden in eine mehr als unsichere Zukunft.


	34. Gegen jede Chance

**Gegen ****jede Chance **

_Ingleside, Glen St. Mary  
27.04.1944_

_Hallo Ally,  
wie geht es dir so? Wette, du hast ganz schön viel zu tun. Hier bei uns ist es eher das Gegenteil. Seit Johnny vor 10 Tagen gegangen ist, ist Ingleside verdammt still geworden. Nicht, dass Johnny vorher viel Krach gemacht hat oder so – eigentlich ja gar nicht – aber du weißt ja, was ich meine. Es ist irgendwie noch leerer jetzt.  
Daran, dass James weg ist, haben wir uns gewöhnt, aber an Johnny müssen wir uns neu gewöhnen. Wie Rose gesagt hat: ‚Man erwartet in den ersten Tagen immer noch, dass er aus seinem Zimmer kommt und sich an den Esstisch setzt, als sei nicht gewesen – bloß kommt er nicht.'_

_Apropos James, hast du ihn in letzte Zeit gesehen? Uns schreibt er nämlich nur höchst selten. Ich schwöre, wenn Johnny auch nur so sporadisch Briefe schreibt, dann – okay, ich weiß noch nicht, was ich dann mache, aber ich werde mir etwas Gutes einfallen lassen. Er sollte das also besser gar nicht erst einreißen lassen.  
Oh, und was sagst du zu Olli? Ist ja wohl der Hammer, oder? Geht einfach hin und heiratet. Das musst du dir mal vorstellen. _Heiraten_. Verrückt. Echt völlig verrückt. Wobei, meinem Bruder würde ich das ja glatt auch zutrauen. James natürlich, nicht Johnny. Ganz sicher nicht Johnny. So lieb er ist, er ist keiner für kontroverse, hochromantische Liebesdinge. Aber mal echt nicht._

_Wo mir doch gleich wieder unsere liebe Nell Douglas einfällt – oder Nell Drew, wie sie ja jetzt heißt (da gewöhne ich mich nie dran). Ich war vor zwei Tagen bei ihr und sie ist ganz schön dick geworden. Nein, das habe ich ihr nicht gesagt, natürlich nicht. Mein angeborenes Taktgefühl – personifiziert in meiner reizenden Zwillingsschwester – hat das gerade noch rechtzeitig verhindert (wobei es ja die Wahrheit ist).  
Rose und Annie dürfen übrigens nicht mehr zu den Douglas', Tante Nan hat dem einen Riegel vorgeschoben und versucht seitdem, Mum davon zu überzeugen, es uns auch zu verbieten. Aber Mum tut das natürlich nicht. _Ich _glaube ja, sie versteht Nell vielleicht besser als wir alle anderen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine (Merry hat gesagt, ich darf das nicht schreiben, aber was Merry nicht weiß… nicht wahr?)  
Bis irgendwann mal,  
Joy_

* * *

_Pfarrhaus, Glen St. Mary  
01.05.1944_

_Liebe Ally,  
ich schreibe leider mit schlechten Nachrichten. Bert ist vorgestern verwundet worden, als sein Schiff, die HMCS Athabaskan, im Ärmelkanal vor der französischen Küste untergegangen ist. Vater hat gestern ein Telegramm erhalten und heute stand etwas über den Untergang in der Zeitung. Anscheinend wurde das Schiff von einem deutschen Zerstörer torpediert und ist dann gesunken.  
Ungefähr 40 Soldaten wurden gerettet und von der HMCS Haida aufgenommen. Bert war zum Glück unter ihnen und gehört nicht zu den über 200 Anderen, die als tot oder vermisst gemeldet wurden. In der Zeitung stand, dass Offizielle davon ausgehen, dass viele dieser Männer, darunter der Kommandant, tatsächlich nicht überlebt haben. Ein kleinerer Teil wurde wahrscheinlich gefangen genommen._

_Über Berts Verwundung wissen wir noch nicht viel. Er scheint schwere Verbrennungen erlitten zu haben, aber wie schwer, das stand nicht in dem Telegramm. Sie haben ihn in ein Krankenhaus in Devon gebracht. Er wird dort wohl vorerst verbleiben. Wir können nur beten, dass er überlebt und sich erholen wird.  
Blythe scheint es dagegen gut zu gehen. Ich habe vor kurzem einen Brief von ihm erhalten, der war recht positiv. Er scheint sich nur zu langweilen im Trainingscamp. Naja, Blythe bleibt Blythe. Ich hoffe, dir geht es ebenfalls noch gut in England. Schreib doch bald zurück. Ich halte dich über Bert auf dem Laufenden.  
Liebe Grüße,  
Annie_

* * *

„Post?", erkundigte Belle sich und kickte mit dem Fuß die Tür hinter sich zu.

Ally legte Annies Brief auf dem Schreibtisch ab und drehte sich ihrer Freundin zu.

„Ja, von meinen Cousinen aus Glen", antwortete sie und sah zu wie Belle sich die Schuhe abstreifte, sie unfeierlich auf den Boden fallen ließ und sich dann aufs Bett warf.

„Puh, das war mal wieder anstrengend", stöhnte sie, „gibt es was Neues?"

„Bert ist verletzt, mein Cousin", antwortete Ally nachdenklich und warf noch einen Blick auf Annies Brief.

Sie hatte davon gelesen, vom Untergang der Athabaskan, in der Times war vor zwei Wochen eine kleine Notiz darüber gewesen, aber sie hatte vergessen, dass es Berts Schiff gewesen war – hatte sie es je gewusst? – und hatte daher keine Verbindung gezogen, hatte dem keine Bedeutung beigemessen. Es geschah so viel Schreckliches, man stumpfte ab, unweigerlich.

„Bert?", Belle setzte sich auf und sah sie besorgt an, schien ab der Namen nicht einordnen zu können.

„Blythes kleiner Bruder", erklärte Ally und Belle nickte.

„Schlimm?", fragte sie weiter.

Ally zuckte mit den Schultern. „Annie sagt, sie wissen nicht wie schlimm, aber sie sagt auch, dass es schwere Verbrennungen sind und… naja, dir muss ich es nicht erklären."

Nein, Belle wusste, was ‚schwere Verbrennungen' hieß. Das hieß Tod oder Verstümmelung, das hieß ein anderes Leben als zuvor.

„Wo liegt er?", erkundigte sie sich, um nicht über die Konsequenzen der Verwundung reden zu müssen.

„Devon", Ally seufzte, „also zu weit weg, um ihn zu besuchen."

Belle runzelte die Stirn. „So weit ist Devon nicht."

„Nein, aber du erinnerst dich an die Vorgabe von vor ein paar Wochen? Wir dürfen uns auch an Urlaubstagen nicht weiter vom Krankenhaus entfernen als zwei Reisestunden. Und nach Devon braucht man länger", erinnerte Ally sie.

„Ach, ja", genervt verdrehte Belle die Augen, „ich hatte es verdrängt."

„Das heißt, es geht bald los", stellte Ally nachdenklich fest, „es lag schon länger etwas in der Luft und das hier… was für einen anderen Grund könnte es geben?"

„Schikane?", gab Belle lakonisch zurück, aber es war klar, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte, also quittierte Ally die Bemerkung nur mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", gab Belle dann zu und ließ sich gähnend wieder in ihr Kissen sinken, „aber von mir aus können die noch ein oder zwei Tage warten, ich bin nämlich erschlagen. Du hast du übrigens einen Brief verloren."

Sie machte mit einer Hand eine vage Bewegung in Richtung Zimmermitte und als Ally dorthin sah, erkannte sie auf den Teppich tatsächlich einen Brief, den sie fallen gelassen haben musste.

Er war schmal, fleckig, sah irgendwie malträtiert aus und trug keinen Absender, dafür aber eine Menge Stempel, verwischt und kaum lesbar.

Etwas verwirrt nahm Ally ihn hoch, setzte sich dann wieder auf den Stuhl und riss den Umschlag auf. Darin waren zwei Seiten, dünnes, knisterndes Papier. Sie zog sie heraus, immer noch verwirrt, und begann zu lesen.

„Wann hast du wieder Schicht?", fragte Belle einige Augenblicke später.

Ally antwortete nicht.

„Ally?", versuchte Belle es erneut, wieder ohne Erfolg.

Sie setzte sich auf. „Hey, Ally. Was ist los? Von wem ist der Brief", fragte sie.

Jetzt endlich sah Ally auf und in ihrem Augen lag ein Blick, den Belle nicht einordnen konnte. Mit leicht zitternder Hand hielt sie Belle die beiden Briefseiten entgegen.

„Er lebt, Belle", flüsterte Ally und Belle erkannte, dass es Erleichterung in ihren Augen war.

„Er lebt."

* * *

_Oflag ----, Germany  
22.04.1944_

_Schwesterherz,  
ich schreibe dir so ziemlich den tausendsten Brief jetzt und hoffe, dass dieser hier vielleicht ankommt. Sie haben mich vor zwei Tagen verlegt nach ------- ------ und die anderen Gefangenen sagen, hier hält man sich sehr genau an Genf. Ich habe also die Hoffnung, dass der Brief dich erreicht. Falls ja, dann schreib doch bitte zurück so schnell wie es geht. Ich werde hier nämlich fast verrückt, so viele Monate ohne zu wissen, wie es euch geht.  
Ich bin okay. Es könnte besser sein, natürlich, aber auch schlechter. Es ist auf jeden Fall besser als in meinem vorherigen Camp in ---------, --- --- --- -------- -------- ---- ------------. Deshalb bin ich jetzt auch hier. Wir kriegen Rotkreuz-Pakete mit verhältnismäßig gutem Essen und Zigaretten, die man wunderbar tauschen kann (ja, und auch rauchen, aber sag Mum nichts, sonst petze ich ihr, dass du ohne Strümpfe rum läufst). _

_Wir haben verschiedene Chors und Musikgruppen und es gibt wohl regelmäßig Camp-Olympiaden. Die Tommies machen sich angeblich einen Spaß daraus, in jedem Wettbewerb letzte zu werden, was dem ganzen die Ernsthaftigkeit nimmt, worüber sich die Frogs anscheinend ganz besonders aufregen. Teilgenommen habe ich noch an keiner Olympiade, aber ich freue mich schon drauf.  
Ich werde außerdem mein schauspielerisches Talent austesten wie es scheint, denn einer der Zeitvertreibe hier ist Theaterspielen und ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass die Jungs schon so einiges auf die Beine gestellt haben. Ein paar haben sich sogar die Haare wachsen lassen, damit sie besser Frauenrollen spielen können, es verspricht also amüsant zu werden._

_Und ich habe vor, meine Sprachfähigkeiten weiter auszubauen. Ich habe mit einem Digger gesprochen, der kein bisschen Französisch sprach, als er her kam, sich dann mit einem französischen Gefangenen angefreundet hat und es jetzt fließend in Wort und Schrift beherrscht. Da habe ich einen Vorteil, theoretisch habe ich es ja in der Schule gelernt (ja, ich weiß, dass du immer besser warst als ich), also dürfte ich das doch hinkriegen.  
Spannend ist hier auch, dass es mehrere Prominente gibt, darunter den Neffen von --------- und den vom ----- auch, zudem noch einen von ------- --------- und so einige andere. Bisher hatte ich nichts mit ihnen zu tun, aber im nächsten Brief schreibe ich mehr. Auch über die ------- ---------, die die Jungs hier eingerichtet haben, die ich allerdings auch noch testen muss._

_Denn ja, ich schreibe seit Anfang an immer Briefe an dich, an unsere Eltern, an Lily, an diverse unserer Cousin, an jeden, der mir einfällt, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr sie erhaltet und man mir bloß die Antwort nicht weiterleitet, aber ehrlich gesagt glaube ich das nicht. Irgendein Brief wäre durchgerutscht in der langen Zeit, bei den vielen Briefen.  
Ich setze meine Hoffnung also in diesen Brief. Sollte ich keine Antwort kriegen, schreibe ich trotzdem weiter, aber ich hoffe doch, diesmal kannst du mir antworten, Al, weil ich neugierig bin, was meine Schwester in den letzten anderthalb Jahren so angestellt habe und weil ich dich vermisse. Es wäre leichter, wenn ich Briefe von dir hätte, wenn ich wüsste, dass es dir gut geht. Also schreib, ja?  
Dein Bruder Walt  
P.S. Möchte zu gerne wissen, wie viel sie von diesem Brief zensieren werden._


	35. Der große Kreuzzug

**Der große Kreuzzug**

Seufzend fuhr Ally sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

Sie hatte bis fünf Uhr morgens Schicht gehabt, jetzt war es kurz nach halb zehn und knapp vier Stunden Schlaf waren einfach zu wenig, da konnte man sagen was man wollte.

Aber weil die Sonne sie geweckt hatte und es ihr nicht möglich gewesen war, wieder einzuschlafen, hatte sie irgendwann entschieden, sich anzuziehen machte sich jetzt auf den Weg nach unten, in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, auf der Suche nach Belle und etwas zu Essen.

Unten saßen mehrere der Mädchen zusammen, in kleinen Grüppchen, redend und kichernd, die offenen Fenster ließen warme Juniluft herein und im Hintergrund spielte das Radio leise irgendeine eingängige Musik.

Belle hatte an einem der Fenster gesessen, bei Joan und zwei anderen namens Imogen und Georgia, erhob sich aber als sie Ally eintreten sah und kam näher.

„Alles Gute", wünschte sie lächelnd und umarmte ihre Freundin.

Ally runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„6. Juni", erinnerte Belle, „deine erster Hochzeitstag, schon vergessen?"

„Nein, ich…", etwas hilflos zuckte Ally mit den Schultern, „ich bin nur mit den Daten durcheinander gekommen."

„Ja, kenn ich", Belle grinste, „auf jeden Fall dachte ich, wo doch den Angetrauter von seinen Sklaventreibern keinen Ausgang kriegt, muss dich irgendjemand darauf aufmerksam machen."

„Ewig dankbar", gab Ally zurück und lachte, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde, nachdenklich, „wirklich schon ein Jahr. Verrückt."

Belle, mit ihrer üblichen ‚und nach mir die Sintflut'- Einstellung zum Leben, zuckte nur mit den Schultern, griff nach Allys Hand und zog sie hinüber zu ihrem Fensterplatz.

„Was höre ich da?", fragte Joan, kaum dass sie sich gesetzt haben, „ein Jahr verheiratet, Ally? Ganz schöner Meilenstein."

„Wir haben uns seit der Hochzeit nur… sieben Mal gesehen, so bemerkenswert ist es nicht", winkte Ally ab, „das letzte Mal vor zwei Wochen. Später wollten die ihm keinen Urlaub geben."

„Wie gemein!", voller Unverständnis für die Militärmaschinerie schüttelte Imogen den Kopf. Sie war jung, kaum neunzehn und noch nicht lange bei ihnen, hatte sich noch einen Teil Naivität bewahrt, den das Leben den anderen Mädchen schon ausgetrieben hatte.

„Echt fies", stimmte Georgia, eine US-Amerikanerin, zu, „noch nicht mal an eurem ersten Hochzeitstag lassen die euch zusammen sein."

„Sie haben sie am Tag ihrer Hochzeit zusammen sein lassen, das ist Entegegenkommen genug", bemerkte Belle trocken und Ally und Joan, an ihren Humor gewöhnt, lachten.

Danach wechselte Joan das Thema und für die nächsten Minuten drehte sich das Gespräch um ein neues Rockschnittmuster, das Imogen in einer Zeitschrift entdeckt hatte.

Ally, nicht sehr an Rockschnittmustern interessiert, weil schon allein ihr komplettes Unvermögen was Handwerksarbeiten anbelangt verhinderte, dass sie an solchen Themen den geringsten Gefallen fand, ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen.

Im Radio sang Vera Lynns gerade ‚The White Cliffs Of Dover' und obwohl sie das Lied etwas kitschig fand, summte Ally leise mit.

_There'll be bluebirds over  
The white cliffs of Dover  
Tomorrow  
Just you wait and see_

_There'll be love and laughter  
And peace ever after  
Tomorrow  
When the world is free_ (1)

Bevor das Lied allerdings zu Ende war, wurde es übertont von mehreren Flugzeugen, die über Sidcup hinweg flogen und für einige Sekunden jegliche Unterhaltung unmöglich machten.

„Nicht schon wieder", stöhnte Joan genervt.

„Die sind schon den ganzen Morgen dran", beschwerte sich Georgia und Imogen nickte beipflichtend.

Im Radio verklangen gerade die letzten Töne des Liedes.

„Tja, das ist halt –", begann Belle, unterbrach sich aber, als Ally eine Hand hochhielt, um sie zu Schweigen zu bringen.

Sie stand auf, ging zum Radio und drehte am Lautstärkeregler. Langsam verebbten die Gespräche im Raum und die Mädchen wandten sich ihr zu, einige neugierig, andere genervt.

Dann hörten sie, und begriffen, was passiert war.

„Dies ist der BBC Home Service – und hier ist eine wichtige Meldung, gelesen von John Snagge", verkündete eine Männerstimme aus dem Radio.

Und weiter: „Der D-Day ist gekommen. Früh am heutigen Morgen begannen die Alliierten den Angriff auf die Nordwestseite von Hitlers europäischer Festung. Die erste offizielle Nachricht kam kurz nach halb zehn, als das Oberste Hauptquartier des Alliierten Expeditionskorps das Kommuniqué Nummer Eins herausgab.  
Dies besagt: ‚Unter dem Oberbefehl von General Eisenhower haben alliierte Seestreitkräfte, unterstützt von starken Luftstreitkräften, damit begonnen, alliierte Armeen an der Nordküste Frankreichs zu landen." (2)

Einige Augenblick herrschte Stille, durchbrochen erst als im Radio „There'll Always Be An England" zu spielen begann.

_Red, white and blue; what does it mean to you?  
Surely you're proud, shout it aloud,  
"Britons, awake!"  
The empire too, we can depend on you.  
Freedom remains. These are the chains  
Nothing can break._

_There'll always be an England,  
And England shall be free  
If England means as much to you  
As England means to me._ (3)

Ally drehte die Lautstärke wieder herunter und die Mädchen tauschte ungläubige Blicke.

„Was… was bedeutete das?", fragte eine junge Australierin namens Betty.

„Dass es jetzt zu Ende geht, das bedeutet das", kam die euphorische Antwort von Carolyn aus Kansas.

„Wenn sie es schaffen", wiegelt die ewig pragmatische Schottin Muriel ab, „ihr erinnert euch an Dieppe?"

Und wie sie sich erinnerten.

„Aber Dieppe war schlecht geplant, viel zu wenig Soldaten und alles", argumentierte Eliza, eine gebürtige Londonerin, die sich immer beschwerte, dass sie nicht bei ihren Eltern zu Hause leben durfte, „sie haben doch daraus gelernt."

Ihre Landsmännin Julia, die klug war und trotzdem selten redete, nickte. „Außerdem hätten sie es nicht so triumphierend verkündet, wenn sie nicht schon erste Erfolge gehabt hätten", überlegte sie.

„Stimmt. Sie sind ja schon seit heute Morgen dran, wahrscheinlich schon Stundenlang. Wenn es ein Fehlschlag gewesen wäre, hätten die es anders gesagt", führte Angharad, deren Name sie schon als Waliserin entlarvte, die Überlegung weiter.

Teilweise glücklich, teilweise widerwillig mussten auch die anderen mit ihrer Argumentation übereinstimmen.

„Also, was machen wir jetzt?", das war Imogen, die wir immer erstmal die Lage testete, nach irgendwem suchte, der bereit war, die Führung zu übernehmen.

Ally tat ihr den Gefallen. „Wir gehen ins Krankenhaus", erwiderte sie wie selbstverständlich.

Der erwartete Protest blieb nicht aus: „Aber ich habe Urlaub." „Und ich habe noch bis 1 Uhr Zeit." „Meine Schicht ist gerade vorbei!"

„Überlegt mal", forderte Ally ruhig auf, „wenn die seit, sagen wir 6 Uhr dran sind, dann werden in ein oder zwei Stunden die ersten Verwundeten ins Krankenhaus geliefert werden und das werden bis zum Abend noch viel, viel mehr werden. Da wird jede Hand gebracht."

Joan war aufgestanden. „Außerdem, wozu seit ihr eigentlich hier? Um herumzusitzen und so schwatzen? Doch wohl nicht. Ich glaube, jede einzige von euch ist hier, um zu helfen, um Leben zu retten. Also bitte, dass ist eure Chance. Rettet Leben. Helft diesen armen Jungen, die dafür kämpfen, dass eure Kinder nicht Deutsch als erste Sprache in der Schule lernen müssen! Was stellt ihr euch so an?"

Etwas überrascht blickten alle auf Joan, die sonst so gar nicht dafür bekannt war, mit patriotischen Reden aufzuwarten.

„Außerdem werdet ihr eh alle in spätestens zwei Stunden ins Krankenhaus zitiert werden, ob ihr wollt oder nicht", bemerkte Belle von ihrem Platz aus trocken, „ihr könnt also genau so gut jetzt schon gehen und einen guten Eindruck machen."

Kaum hatte sie geendet, war es mit der morgendlichen Stille vorbei.

Einige der Mädchen waren schon aufgestanden und zur Türe gegangen, nachdem Ally ihre Aufforderung in den Raum geworfen hatte, der Großteil hatte sich von Joan überzeugen lassen und selbst die eigentlich Widerwilligen mussten mit Belles Argument übereinstimmen und erhoben sich ebenfalls.

Während also ein allgemeines Spektakel losbrach als alle sich aufbruchbereit machten, schlenderte Belle zu Ally hinüber, die immer noch neben dem Radio stand.

„Hey", sie berührte sie kurz an der Schulter, „mach nicht so ein Gesicht."

Ally, offensichtlich in Gedanken verloren, schreckte hoch und sah sie an.

„Was für ein Gesicht?", fragte sie.

„Na so eins", erwiderte Belle, aber Ally sah sie nur schweigend an.

Belle seufzte. „Na komm, ihm wird schon nichts passieren. Er ist da oben in seinem Flugzeug, das ist einer der sichersten Orte, an dem er sein kann. Und er ist ein guter Flieger, das hast du gesagt, er wird schon durchkommen", versicherte sie.

„Glaubst du?", fragte Ally leise und ließ den Blick schweifen, sah auf den grünen Garten hinaus.

„Ich bin mir sogar sicher", bekräftige Belle, „und weißt du warum? Weil heute euer Hochzeitstag ist. Ihm kann heute nichts passieren. Wir sind nämlich nicht in einem Hollywood-Film und so kitschig und klischeehaft kann das echte Leben gar nicht sein."

Ally hatte sich wieder umgewandt, sah Belle für einen Augenblick an, dann grinste sie und begann schließlich zu lachen.

„Nur du, Belle… nur du!"

„Ich bin eben einzigartig", bestätigte ihre Freundin grinsend und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, „und jetzt komm. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass die im OP ohne dich aufgeschmissen sind, also beeil dich etwas."

„Und wieder ein 24 Stunden-Tag", seufzte Ally, ließ sich aber von Belle in Richtung Tür steuern.

„Sehr richtig", nickte die, „und jetzt tu nicht so, du liebst diesen Job. Er ist anstrengend und deprimierend und traurig und alles, aber du liebst ihn. Und abgesehen davon, ich mag Carolyn ja nicht, aber sie hat einmal in ihren Leben Recht. Wenn dass hier nicht der Anfang vom Ende ist, dann weißt ich auch nicht."

Da konnte Ally nur noch zustimmen.

* * *

(1) Auszug aus dem Lied „(There'll Be Bluebirds Over) The White Cliffs Of Dover" (1941), geschrieben von Walter Kent und Nat Burton

(2) Abschrift einer Radiomeldung der BBC vom 6.6.1944  
Originaltext:  
_This is the BBC Home Service - and here is a special bulletin read by John Snagge.  
D-Day has come. Early this morning the Allies began the assault on the north-western face of Hitler's European fortress. The first official news came just after half-past nine, when Supreme Headquarters of the Allied Expeditionary Force issued Communiqué Number One.  
This said: 'Under the command of General Eisenhower, Allied naval forces, supported by strong air forces, began landing Allied armies this morning on the northern coast of France.'_

(3) Auszug aus dem Lied „There'll Always Be An England" (1939), geschrieben von Ross Parker und Harry Parr Davies


	36. Kein schlechter Ort

**Kein schlechter Ort**

„Himmel, was das wieder anstrengend", stöhnte Eliza und warf einen verzweifelten Blick auf ihre zerschundenen Hände.

„Ich würde dir jetzt ja gerne sagen, dass es besser wird, aber ich habe im Gefühl, dass eher das Gegenteil der Fall sein wird", trotz ihrer wenig aufbauenden Worte drückte Ally der anderen Frau tröstend die Schultern.

Eliza seufzte nur schwer.

„Stimmt", Angharad nickte, „seit dem großen Angriff vor vier Tagen haben wir nur stetig mehr und nicht weniger Fälle bekommen. Das wird wohl erstmal so weiter gehen."

„Seid mal ruhig", forderte in dem Moment Belle die anderen auf, bevor Eliza die Chance bekam, etwas zu erwidern.

„Was ist denn?", fragte sie stattdessen an Belle gewandt, aber die legte nur einen Finger auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hört ihr das?", flüsterte sie.

Eliza und Angharad sahen sich verwirrt, ein wenig ängstlich um, konnten auf den sonnendurchfluteten Straßen des in tiefem Mittagsschlaf liegenden Sidcup nichts Gefährliches oder Ungewöhnliches entdecken.

Ally, die Belle besser kannte, verbiss sich ein Grinsen.

„Mein Bett", erklärte Belle jetzt in verschwörerischem Tonfall, „es ruft nach mir. Laut."

Das Lachen der vier Mädchen drang durch das friedlich daliegende Städtchen und für einige Augenblicke schien die Welt kein schlechter Ort.

Sie erreichten The Oaks, das im warmen Sonnenschein und eingerahmt von alten, grünen Bäumen gar nicht so imposant und abschreckend aussah wie sonst und während Ally die Türe aufschloss erzählte Angharad eine lustige Geschichte und Belle gab einen flapsigen Kommentar dazu.

Die Geschehnisse im Krankenhaus, das sie nur vor Minuten verlassen hatten, verdrängten alle vier gekonnt. Es lebte sich leichter, viel leichter so. Vielleicht war es auch die einzige Möglichkeit, um überhaupt leben zu können.

Lachend traten sie ein, über Angharads Geschichte, die sie alle in wenigen Wochen vergessen haben würden, und es hätte ein guter Tag sein können, der beste seit langem, wäre in dem Moment nicht Joan auf Ally zugetreten.

„Da wartet ein Mann auf dich im Salon", erklärte sie und grinste, „seit fast einer Stunde.".

Für einen Moment dachte Ally an James, aber dann erinnerte sie sich, dass er niemals so lange in diesem Salon gewartet hätte, er wäre zum Krankenhaus gekommen und hätte sie abgepasst, also ging sie kurz die anderen Jungen durch, verbot sich den irrationalen Gedanken an Walt, gab schließlich auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sieh doch nach", drängte Eliza und wie Joan witterte auch sie eine gute Story.

Also betrat Ally den Salon und der Mann auf dem Sofa sah sie, erhob sich und sie wusste, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

„Mrs. Blythe", grüßte Group Captain Timothy Walker und reichte ihr die Hand.

Ally gab ihm ihre und er griff danach, nach ihrer Hand, plötzlich kalt, zitternd, und hielt sie fest zwischen seinen beiden, als würde das etwas ändern.

„Was… was ist mit ihm?", weil es der einzige Grund sein konnte.

Ihre Stimme klang fremd, selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren, und das machte Sinn, weil das ja gar nicht mehr _sie_ war, die sprach, es war irgendein Teil in ihr, ein rationaler Teil, der hervorgekommen war, um sich mit der Situation zu befassen, weil ihr anderer Teil, der fühlende, verletzliche Teil, sich längst verkrochen hatte wie ein verwundetes Tier, das sich zurückzieht um zu sterben.

„Es tut mir Leid."

Die Hülle rührte sich kein Stück, aber das kleine Tier darin zuckte zusammen als hätte jemand einen Stock genommen und es gepickt.

„Er hat es… nicht geschafft."

Und sie hatte es je gewusst, aber es zu hören, diese Gewissheit…

Es war wie fallen. Obwohl sie still stand, kein Muskel zuckte, fühlte es sich an, als würde sie fallen. Fallen und fallen und fallen, in einem Abgrund ohne Boden, ewig fallen.

Sie nahm war, dass der Mann weiter sprach, aber sie begriff die Worte nicht mehr, er war in einer Welt, nein _sie_ war es, und sie vermochte nicht, in die seine zurückzukehren, als säße sie in einem Käfig aus Glas und nahm alles war und konnte doch nicht reagieren.

„Es ist gestern passiert. Wir waren auf einer Mission über Frankreich, über dem besetzten Teil. Es schien alles gut zu laufen, aber auf dem Rückweg waren da plötzlich Flaks und sie haben sein Flugzeug getroffen. Es ist abgestürzt und explodiert und… ich weiß nicht, wie er das hätte überleben sollen."

Wie Watte. Oder wie Wasser. Ja, genau, es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie unter Wasser, alles gedämpft, alles verlangsamt, alles fremd, und sie wollte auftauchen, wollte atmen, _musste_ atmen und konnte nicht.

„Er hatte mich gebeten, es Ihnen persönlich zu sagen, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen."

„Und es wird der Tag kommen, an dem wird sie es Ihnen danken, aber für jetzt…"

Da war eine neue Stimme. Sie klang bekannt. Eine Frau.

Belle.

„Komm, Ally, komm nach oben."

Belle legte ihr einen Arm um die Taille, dann erschien Joan – Joan? – und griff nach ihrer Hand, sie zogen beide, zupften, sehr vorsichtig, es war ihnen wohl wichtig, also ging sie mit, es war ihr ja doch egal. Ob sie hier blieb oder mitging oder sich einfach in Luft auflöste. Es machte keinen Unterschied mehr. Es interessierte sie nicht mal.

Vielleicht wäre es einfacher gewesen, zu verschwinden. Weil nichts mehr sie hielt. Als hätte es etwas – jemanden – _ihn_ – gegeben, um sie am Boden zu halten und plötzlich waren die Verbindungen weg, zerschnitten und sie schwebte, ziellos, und es schien einfacher zu sein, einfach wegzufliegen, wenn nur –

Sie brauchte ihn doch. Zum fliegen. Sie konnte nicht fliegen, ohne ihn.

Sie wusste ja nicht wie es ging.

Fliegen.

Leben.

Sein.

* * *

Die meiste Zeit schlief sie.

Es war einfacher zu schlafen. Es tat nicht so weh.

Sie schlief und selbst wenn sie wach war, schlief sie noch, weil ihr ganzes Selbst sich dagegen wehrte, aufzuwachen und zu _verstehen_ und weil schlafen so viel einfacher war.

Sie schlief also und um sie herum drehte die Welt sich weiter.

Das allein schon schien ihr kurios.

Die Welt drehte sich.

Die Zeit verstrich.

Die Sonne ging treu jeden Morgen auf und jeden Abend unter.

Sie hätte nicht sagen können wie oft. Zeit hatte jegliche Bedeutung verloren. Weil Zeit mit warten zu tun hatte. Sie wusste nicht, worauf sie hätte warten sollen.

Sie hatte auf das Ende des Krieges gewartet, hatte auf ihre Zukunft gewartet, hatte auf _ih_n gewartet. Aber er war nicht mehr und ihre Zukunft war mit ihm gegangen und das Ende des Krieges hatte keinerlei Wichtigkeit mehr für sie.

Es gab nicht mehr viel, was wichtig für sie war. Nicht mehr viel, das ihr nicht egal war. Es hätte Kraft gefordert, wenn ihr etwas nicht egal gewesen wäre. Kraft, die sie nicht hatte.

Also war sie brav.

Sie hörte auf Belle. Stand auf und wusch sich, wenn die es sagte, nur um danach doch wieder ins Bett zu gehen, still liegend, an die Decke starrend, bis der Schlaf kam. Trank und saß, was sie ihr hinstellte, auch wenn ihr Körper noch mehr Widerstand aufbrachte als ihr Geist und sie das meiste hinterher erbrach. Sie antwortete sogar auf die Fragen, einsilbig zwar, aber es war eine Reaktion.

Es erleichterte Belle.

In Wirklichkeit war es nur der Weg des geringsten Widerstandes.

Es tat ihr ja nichts. Ob sie auf Belle hörte oder nicht hatte keinerlei Bedeutung mehr. Es war bloß einfacher, ihr zu gehorchen, weil Auflehnung Kraft erfordert hätte und sie sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so kraftlos gefühlt hatte.

Leben.

Existieren.

Existieren bekam sie hin.

Leben war zu anstrengend.

Leben hätte sie gezwungen, sich auseinanderzusetzen, _damit_, aus ihrer Wattewelt zu kommen, die den Schmerz dämpfte und erträglich machte und die ihr erlaubte, nicht zu denken.

Nicht daran zu denken.

Daran, dass er gegangen war. Wohin. Wo sie ihm nicht hinfolgen konnte. Nicht durfte. Nicht die Kraft hatte, zu folgen. Dabei hatte sie sich versprochen, ihm überall hin zu folgen. Bis ans Ende der Welt.

Aber was, da er das Ende, die Welt hinter sich gelassen hatte?

Wie eine rote Linie im Staub.

Er dort und sie hier und es wäre so leicht, diesen einen letzten Schritt zu tun. Es würde noch nicht einmal viel Kraft kosten. Es wäre leicht.

So leicht, diese Welt hinter sich zu lassen. Weil sie kein schlechter Ort war, nein, ein grausamer Ort. So leicht, diesen einen Unterschied zu beseitigen, der sie trennte. Weil sie lebte und er war –

Und er war –

Und er war –

Tot.

Und er war tot.

Tot.

Ein merkwürdiges Wort.

T – O – T.

O – T – T.

T – T – O.

T – O – T.

Tot.

So ein kleines Wort. Kleiner ging es kaum. Bloß drei kleine Buchstaben. Einer sogar doppelt. Symmetrisch. Ein symmetrisches Wort.

Eigentlich ein nettes Wort.

Was konnte denn das Wort dafür, dass sich so grausame Dinge dahinter verbargen? Was hatte denn das arme kleine tot getan? Woran war es denn wirklich Schuld?

Es war ja noch nicht einmal alleine. Es wurde doch bloß vorgeschoben von den anderen. Dabei war es noch das friedlichste von ihnen. Es tat am wenigsten weh.

Die Toten leiden nicht. Die Toten fühlen nicht.

Tot sein ist nicht so schlimm. Die anderen Seins sind doch viel schlimmer.

Einsam sein. Alleine sein. Verlassen sein. Zurückgelassen sein. Verletzt sein. Verwundet sein. Traurig sein. Verzweifelt sein.

Sein.

Tot. Sein.

Sein. Tot.

Tot und Sein.

Tot oder Sein.

Leben?

Einsam leben. Alleine leben. Verlassen leben. Zurückgelassen leben. Verletzt leben. Verwundet leben. Traurig leben. Verzweifelt leben.

Damit leben.

Trotzdem leben.

Deshalb leben.

Ewig leben.

Ewig tot.

Tot.

Immer dieses eine Wort. Immer tot. Ewig tot. Nie mehr leben. Nicht mal existieren. Bloß Tot.

Einfach tot.

Tot einfach.

Leben schwer.

Existieren.

Weil nichts anderes mehr ging. Nicht schwarz, nicht weißt – was ist was? – nur grau.

Tot. Leben Existieren.

Er war tot.

Und sie?


	37. Einsamkeit

**Einsamkeit**

Sie war allein.

Darauf lief alles hinaus, egal wie man es drehte und wendete. Er war weg und sie war allein. Denn, ja, sie hatte Belle hier und die anderen Mädchen und sie hatte ihre Familie zu Hause und ihre Freunde und sie hatte Walt, endlich, wieder, aber es bliebt wie es war.

Sie war allein. Und sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen, nie mehr seine Stimme, sein Lachen hören, nie mehr seine Hand in ihrer spüren, sein Lächeln sehen oder den Blick, mit dem er immer nur sie angesehen hatte.

Alles, was sie hatte, alles, was ihr blieb, waren Erinnerungen.

Da waren die Kindheitsjahre, in denen er ihr bester Freund gewesen war, nur nach Walt geordnet, weil es unmöglich geschienen hatte, damals, dass irgendwer, selbst er, ihr einmal wichtiger sein könnte als ihr Zwillingsbruder. Wie falsch sie doch gelegen hatte.

Dann die späteren Jahre, in denen sie auseinander gedriftet waren, weil Zeit und Entfernung und Umstände es gefordert hatten, und ja, auch weil sie manchmal den Gedanken gehabt hatte, dass vielleicht er und Ruby… nun, daraus war ja nichts geworden.

Erst dieses eine Gespräch am Strand, kurz nach ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag, hatte sie wieder näher gebracht. Er hatte mal gesagt, dass er sich an keine Zeit erinnern könnte, in der er sie nicht geliebt hatte, aber dass es dieser Tag erst gewesen war, an dem er angefangen hatte, es zu akzeptieren.

Sie fragte sie, ob es bei ihr nicht vielleicht der Zeitpunkt gewesen war, an dem sie begonnen hatte, sich in ihn zu verlieben, bloß ohne es zu merken. Der Gedanke ließ einen dumpfen Schmerz in ihrer Kehle zurück. Wie viel Zeit sie hätten haben können…

Aber es war ja sinnlos.

Was kam danach? Briefe, Telefongespräche, unzählige gestohlene Stunden im nächsten Sommer, aber alles nur Freundschaft, weil sie naiv gewesen war und er so verdammt _edelmütig_ – oder vielleicht auch nur zu besorgt, wie sie reagiert hätte.

Dann der Krieg, dieser unendliche Schmerz, als sie ihn in seiner Uniform gesehen hatte, diese plötzliche Verzweifelung, die sie nicht hatte einordnen können, erst sehr viel später verstanden hatte und schließlich dank Ruby diese surreale Situation in Borden.

Es hätte ihr damals klar werden müssen, aber im Nachhinein ist man wohl immer schlauer. Sie hätte ihn nicht so verletzen können, wäre selber nicht so verletzt gewesen, wenn sie damals _wirklic_h nur Cousins gewesen wären. Als er sie umarmte hatte zum Abschied, hätte er sie beinahe geküsst, hatte er erzählt, Jahre später. Nur noch eine verpasste Chance.

Die Jahre danach, ohne ihn – drei Jahre, wirklich? –, die Zeit mit Peter, an den sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht gedacht hatte, was vielleicht egoistisch war, aber zumindest wahr, und schließlich das Begreifen, die plötzliche Klarheit, trotzdem – oder gerade weil – es zu spät schien.

Sie war klargekommen. Mit der Gewissheit, dass sie ihn liebte ohne eine Chance zu haben. Es hatte weh getan, manchmal mehr als sonst, wie damals als Walts Brief gekommen war, in dem er von dem Foto einer Frau erzählt hatte, dass James bei sich trug – wie hätte sie denn wissen können, dass es ein Foto von ihr war? – oder dann in England, als sie ihn gesehen und gute Mine zum bösen Spiel gemacht hatte.

Dann dieser Novemberabend. Als die ganze Welt plötzlich heller, schöner, freundlicher schien, nur weil es ihn gab, weil er sie liebte. Als sie plötzlich trotz des Krieges, trotz Walts Verschwinden glücklich gewesen war, glücklich wie niemals zuvor.

Die Nacht, diese verrückte erste Nacht, in der sie ihre ganze Erziehung missachtet und einfach _gelebt_ hatte, und der Morgen danach, als sie in seinen Armen aufgewacht war und ihn beobachtet hatte, während er noch schlief, und die Hoffnung gehabt hatte, dass alles gut werden würde.

Ihre Hochzeit. Überhaupt nicht so, wie sie sich ihre Hochzeit vorgestellt hatte, aber ihr umso lieber, weil es ja nicht die Hochzeit war, sondern die Ehe, um die es ging, und selbst wenn, es hätte besser nicht sein können. Weil sie sich an seinen Blick erinnerte, als wäre sie alles für ihn, und daran, dass sie sich niemals in ihrem Leben mehr geliebt gefühlt hatte als in diesen kostbaren Stunden.

Gefolgt war die Sorge, weil er nicht wiedergekommen war, und schließlich diese unglaubliche Erleichterung, ihn wieder bei sich zu haben und dann seine verrückte Idee. Ein ziemlich einmaliges Erlebnis, wenn sie ehrlich war. Sie war vorher schon geflogen, aber so, mit ihm, im roten Licht der untergehenden Sonne…

Es hatte etwas Surreales an sich gehabt, beinahe magisch auf eine Art, die sie nicht erklären konnte, die rote Sonne, das kleine Flugzeug, dahinzufliegen über London, England, über der Welt – traumhaft, traumartig. Wie ein Traum, aus dem man niemals erwachen möchte.

Denn ja, es war ein Traum gewesen. Das alles, ihre ganze Zeit mit ihm. Und sie, töricht, hatte es als selbstverständlich genommen. Denn obwohl sie Angst gehabt hatte um ihn und obwohl sie gewusst hatte, dass sein Leben nicht sicher war, tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie nie geglaubt, dass es eine Möglichkeit war.

Sie hatte nie gedacht, dass sie ihn verlieren könnte, nicht wirklich.

Und doch, hier war sie. Keine 23 Jahre alt und schon – _verwitwet_. Es war ein hässliches Wort.

Ein wandernder Sonnenstrahl traf ihr Gesicht und sie kniff unwillkürlich die Augen zusammen. Sie war alleine im Zimmer, lag in ihrem Bett, wie üblich, still, stumm, nicht mal weinend.

Sie hatte nicht ein einziges Mal geweint, hatte keine Träne gehabt. Es schien ihr komisch, normalerweise weinte sie recht schnell, aber diesmal nicht. Es war, als gäbe es in ihr keine Tränen, nur einen dumpfen, trockenen Schmerz, der ihr das atmen schwer machte.

Langsam drehte sie den Kopf, wollte gerade die Augen schließen und sich wieder dem gnädigen Schlaf übergeben, da traf ihr Blick auf einen Briefumschlag, der zuoberst des Stapels ungelesener Briefe lag, den Belle für sie sammelte, und dessen Rand durch das auffällige rot-blaue Muster eines Luftpostbriefes gekennzeichnet war.

Was genau sie dazu brachte, die Hand auszustrecken und den Brief zu nehmen, würde sie später nicht sagen können, vielleicht war es mehr ein Reflexverhalten, vielleicht eine unbestimmte Sorge, weil es ein Luftpostbrief war und es dafür einen Grund geben musste.

Sie hatte keine Briefe gelesen, seit _diesem Tag_, weil sie kaum Kraft für die essenziellen Dinge hatte, die zu tun Belle von ihr verlangte, aber auch, weil sie Angst hatte, was darin stehen konnte. Weil sie nicht wusste, wie ihre Familie reagieren würde und wie viel sie selber würde ertragen können.

Ein Blick auf den Luftpostbrief und für einen Moment bereute sie, ihn hochgenommen zu haben. Er war adressiert an _Mrs. James Blythe_ und der beinahe physisch spürbare Schmerz der hochkam als sie die Worte las, führte zu einem plötzlichen Verlangen, diesen Brief zu zerstören, als könnte sie dadurch den Schmerz vernichten, aber dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Absender und sie hielt inne.

_Mrs. Dr. James Blythe_

Faith.

Vielleicht der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt, der ihren Schmerz verstehen konnte, der genauso fühlte. Schuldete sie ihr nicht, dass sie ihren Brief las? Wenigstens das?

* * *

_Ingleside, Glen St. Mary  
17.06.1944_

_Liebe Ally,  
ich habe gerade einen Brief von einer Belle Faraday erhalten. Sie schreibt, sie sei deine Freundin und das sei wohl der schwierigste Brief, den sie jemals geschrieben hat. Ich glaube es ihr gerne. Richte ihr doch bitte meinen Dank aus, wenn du sie siehst. In dem Brief scheint es, als sei sie unsicher, ob sie ihn überhaupt abschicken sollte und ich möchte, dass sie weiß, dass sie das Richtige getan hat.  
Sie hat von den Nachrichten erzählt, die du erhalten hast. Wegen meinem Sohn. Nachrichten, die sie jetzt dir mitteilen und mir nicht mehr, weshalb sie beschlossen hat, es mir zu schreiben. Sie schreibt außerdem, dass du nicht in der Lage seiest, irgendetwas zu tun, schon gar nicht, _so einen Brief _zu verfassen. Du ahnst kaum, wie gut ich es verstehe. Ich schreibe dir auch jetzt, kaum dass ich ihren Brief gelesen habe, weil ich es gleich nicht mehr können werde._

_Ihr habt also geheiratet, ja? Du und er. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, Ally, wie sehr es mich freut, dass ihr euch gefunden habt, dass er glücklich war mit mir. Ich glaube, es wird vieles leichter machen, am Ende, für uns beide. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass da _etwas _war, wie wichtig du ihm warst und auch die Veränderung in seinem Ton in den letzten anderthalb Jahren ist mir nicht entgangen. Er war wirklich glücklich. Eine Mutter merkt so etwas.  
Ich habe auch gemerkt, dass ich ihn verloren hatte. Einordnen konnte ich es nie ganz, aber jetzt verstehe ich natürlich. Er hat dir gehört. Wahrscheinlich viel länger schon als wir alle ahnen, aber sicher in der letzten Zeit. Er war immer mein Sohn, ist es noch, aber er war nicht mehr _mein_. Er hat dir gehört, völlig, und es ist kein leichter Gedanke für mich, aber es macht mich glücklich zu wissen, wie glücklich er gewesen sein muss._

_Ich kann dir keine tröstenden Worte geben, Ally, dafür brauche ich Trost selber viel zu sehr, aber ich möchte, dass du ein paar Dinge weißt. Ich könnte mir keine bessere Schwiegertochter, keine bessere Frau für James vorstellen als dich und solltest du jemals wollen, so steht Ingleside stets offen für dich. Es ist nicht viel, ich weiß, aber ich habe kaum mehr anzubieten.  
Es gibt nur noch eine Sache. Du weißt über Asteria Bescheid, sicherlich, und jetzt, da das Schicksal es für richtig gehalten hat, mir zwei Kinder zu nehmen, wie deiner Großmutter, habe ich nur eine Gewissheit. Der Schmerz geht niemals weg, er wird dich immer begleiten, aber so grausam das klingt, er wird irgendwann kein Feind mehr sein. Denn der Schmerz hält die Erinnerung am Leben, Erinnerungen an glückliche Zeiten._

_Du wirst das wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen, noch nicht, Nan hat es auch nicht verstanden. Sag, weißt du es überhaupt? Blythe ist gefallen, drei Tage vor James. Die Nachricht kam per Telegramm. Es ist ein komischer Zug des Lebens, dass ich Nan bemitleidet habe, die letzten Tage und plötzlich bin ich in der gleichen Position wie sie. Oder vielleicht nicht ganz. Ist es nicht komisch, wie viel Trost ich aus der Tatsache ziehen kann, dass er das Glück hatte, dich zu lieben, sogar zu heiraten?  
Zum einen, weil ich das Gefühl habe, er hat möglichst viel mitgenommen in seinem Leben und zum anderen, weil ich mich weniger alleine fühle. Bloß die Gewissheit, dass es dich gibt, eine Frau, die ihn ebenso geliebt hat wie ich und die ihn ebenso betrauert, irgendwie hilft das. Vielleicht wird auch dich der Gedanke etwas trösten, was ich sehr hoffe, denn du bist jetzt meine Tochter, Ally, nicht weniger als meine Mädchen es sind.  
Faith_


	38. Asche zu Feuer

**Asche zu Feuer**

„Bist du dir sicher?", besorgt musterte Belle ihre Freundin, aber Ally warf ihr nur einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, bevor sie sich weiter damit beschäftigte, ihre Haare unter der Schwesternhaube festzustecken.

„Aber das ist ein ganz schön großer Schritt", argumentierte Belle weiter, „bist du dazu wirklich bereit?"

„Ich bin okay, Belle", erwiderte Ally ruhig, stockte dann kurz, „oder… ich werde es sein… denke ich. Aber ich brauche das hier. Lass mich arbeiten. Lass mich etwas _tun_."

Die Sorge wich nicht aus Belles Gesicht, aber sie nickte zögernd. Wahrscheinlich wusste Ally tatsächlich am besten, was sie brauchte, es war nur alles so sehr schnell gegangen plötzlich und das beunruhigte sie.

Es war nur wenige Tage vergangen, seit dem Abend, an dem sie von der Arbeit heimgekehrt war und Ally, die sie morgens im Nachthemd im Bett liegend zurückgelassen hatte, angezogen und frisiert am Schreibtisch hatte sitzen sehen, gelesene Briefe und aufgerissene Briefumschläge aus den letzten Wochen um sich herum auf dem Boden verteilt.

Sie hatte auch danach nicht viel geredet, hatte sich stoisch geweigert, James' Namen in den Mund zu nehmen, aber am nächsten Tag war sie von sich aus morgens aufgestanden, war mit nach unten gekommen und hatte mit den anderen Mädchen gefrühstückt.

Am Tag darauf hatte Ally das erste Mal wieder das Haus verlassen, für einen kleinen Spaziergang und jetzt, nur kurze Tage danach, hatte sie beschlossen, wieder arbeiten zu wollen. Auf der einen Seite erleichterte Belle es natürlich, dass sich ihr Verhalten normalisierte, auf der Anderen war sie sich nicht sicher, was sie daraus machen sollte.

Was genau zu dieser Veränderung geführt hatte, wusste sie nicht, sie ahnte nur, dass es etwas mit dem Brief von James' Mutter zu tun gehabt haben musste, denn Ally hatte ihr deren Dank überbracht dafür, dass Belle daran gedacht hatte, ihr zu schreiben, und ihren eigenen hinzugefügt, ohne jedoch sonst viel dazu zu sagen.

Viel beunruhigender fand sie es allerdings, dass sich zwar Allys Verhalten zu normalisieren schien, einige andere Dinge sich aber nicht geändert hatten. Sie redete nach wie vor kaum, hatte nach allem was Belle wusste nicht ein einziges Mal geweint, wirklich getrauert, und auch dieser steinerne, emotionslose Gesichtsausdruck war nicht gewichen.

Alles in allem war Belle klar, dass Ally längst nicht darüber hinweg war, nicht mal annähernd. Sie schien nur nach einem anderen Weg zu suchen, dem Schmerz auszuweichen und arbeiten kam ihr offensichtlich gerade recht.

„Kommst du?", riss Ally sie jetzt aus ihren Gedanken und Belle beeilte sich, ihre eigene Haube aufzusetzen und ihr zu folgen.

Offiziell gab Ally als Grund für ihre Entscheidung, ins Krankenhaus zurückzukehren, an, dass jede Hand gebraucht wurde, dass es egoistisch von ihr war, sich dem zu verweigern und dass die anderen Mädchen selber ohnehin genug zu tun hatten.

Joan hatte nämlich, kaum dass ihr die Tragweite der Geschehnisse bewusst geworden war, die anderen Mädchen organisiert, so dass Allys Schichten übernommen wurde und dass, wenn Belle arbeitete, immer jemand in Allys Nähe blieb, falls… nun, man wusste ja nie.

Es hatte Ally, als sie im Nachhinein davon erfahren hatte, wohl selber überrascht, dass es kaum jemanden gab, der nicht bereit gewesen war, ihr zu helfen, aber Belle wunderte das weniger. Ally war immer eine der ersten gewesen, die Schichten getauscht oder komplett übernommen hatte, wenn ein Mädchen nicht konnte, und viele waren froh, ihr das wiedergeben zu können, jetzt wo sie es brauchte.

„Schwester Ford, schön, dass sie wieder bei uns sind", Doktor Mulroney, einer der Stationsärzte, trat auf Ally zu, lächelnd, runzelte dann aber die Stirn, „oder soll ich…?"

„Ford ist okay", erwiderte Ally die Frage, die er sich nicht auszusprechen wagte und schaffte ein Kopfnicken.

Es war nicht mehr ihr Name, seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr, aber Belle wusste, dass sie nach ihrer Hochzeit bewusst entschieden hatte, die Neuigkeiten im Krankenhaus nicht zu verbreiten und ihren Mädchennamen zu verwenden, um Verwirrung zu vermeiden.

Inzwischen wusste natürlich jeder von ihrer Hochzeit und Verwitwung und jetzt war ihr Grund, auf Ford als Name zu bestehen, offensichtlich ein anderer, denn Belle konnte nur ahnen, was für einen Schmerz es Ally bereitet hätte, immer und ständig mit dem Namen ihres toten Ehemannes angesprochen zu werden.

„Was kann ich tun?", erkundigte Ally sich jetzt bei dem Arzt.

Er schien unsicher, warf einen kurzen Blick auf Belle, machte dann aber den Fehler, Ally in die Augen zu sehen und Belle wusste, was er dort sah.

Sie kannte diesen leeren, starren, kalten Blick, als wären alle Freude, alle Wärme, alle Liebe aus ihrem Blick, ihrem Leben gewichen.

Es war ja auch so. Denn egal ob es objektiv gesehen stimmte oder nicht, Ally musste es so empfinden im Moment und damit wurde es zu einer unumstößlichen Wahrheit.

„Sie… Sie könnten auf Station gehen", schlug Dr. Mulroney jetzt vor, „ich glaube, in C2 könnten die wen brauchen."

C, das waren die Offizierstationen, wo jede Krankenschwester gerne arbeitete, weil die Krankensaale kleiner waren und man sich um weniger Männer kümmern mussten, wo aber meistens nur die besseren eingesetzt wurden.

„Gern", Ally nickte und warf dann Belle einen Blick zu, die folgte, weil sie hier im Krankenhaus nur V.A.D. war und Ally war ausgebildete Schwester und damit in der Hierarchiekette weit über ihr.

Sie erreichten C2 schnell, wo man tatsächlich stark unterbesetzt war – aber das war man überall, dieser Tage, weil ständig neue Verwundete aus Frankreich herantransportiert wurden – und ihre Routine gewöhnt begannen beide schnell und effizient zu arbeiten.

Während sie die Betten abzog, beobachtete Belle Ally verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln, immer noch fürchtend, dass ihre Freundin beim Anblick der schwer verwundeten Soldaten die Nerven verlieren würde, aber dem war nicht so.

Sie schien tatsächlich okay zu sein.

Vielleicht war es der Alltag, die Sicherheit etwas Wohlbekanntes zu tun, vielleicht die reine Ablenkung, vielleicht das Gefühl, helfen zu können, aber zum ersten Mal seit Wochen hatte Belle das Gefühl, dass die alte, echte Ally zum Vorschein kam.

Sie scherzte nicht so mit den Soldaten wie es früher getan hatte, ließ sich kaum auf Gespräche ein, aber sie erledigte ihre Arbeit mit der üblichen Gründlichkeit, war freundlich und hilfsbreit und manchmal zeigte sich auch der Schatten eines Lächelns auf ihren Zügen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Recht. Sie würde okay sein. Nicht heute, nicht morgen, wahrscheinlich nicht mal in den nächsten Monaten, vielleicht würden auch Jahre vergehen, aber es würde der Tag kommen, an dem Ally ihren Frieden machen würde mit dem, was geschehen war.

Zumindest schien sie sich entschieden zu haben, zu leben.

Ally hatte nie etwas dahingehend gesagt, nicht mal angedeutet, so dass Belle anfangs gefürchtet, sich über nichts aufzuregen, bis Julia, die vernünftige, einfühlsame Julia, schließlich den gleichen Gedanken ausgesprochen und Muriel es nickend bestätigt hatte.

Sie hatten dann Schichten organisiert, so dass immer jemand in Allys Nähe blieb, in Hörweite und regelmäßig einen Blick auf sie werfend, ob alles in Ordnung war.

Denn Belle wusste nur zu gut, dass es Zeiten gab, in denen sterben einem einfacher schien als leben.

Der Gedanke musste auch Ally gekommen sein, irgendwann während der Tage und Wochen, die sie bewegungslos in ihrem Bett gelegen hatte, und Belle war jedes Mal erleichtert gewesen, wenn sie zurückgekehrt und Ally vorgefunden hatte, zwar nicht ansprechbar, aber lebend.

Sie war immerhin Krankenschwester und eine Gute zudem. Es wäre sehr leicht für sie gewesen, das eigene Leiden zu beenden, viel zu leicht eigentlich.

Warum hatte sie sich dagegen entschieden? Wo lag der Grund?

„Es hätte meine Mutter umgebracht."

Erschrocken fuhr Belle herum und ließ beinahe die gerate geleerte Bettpfanne fallen.

Ally stand ein Bett entfernt, über einen schlafenden Soldaten gebeugt und prüfte seinen Plus. Sie sah Belle nicht an, aber es war doch klar, dass sie gesprochen hatte, irgendwie gewusst haben musste, woran Belle dachte.

„Woher…?", fragte die jetzt, in ihrer Verwirrung nicht in der Lage, der Frage ein zufriedenstellendes Ende zu geben.

„Du hattest wieder diesen Blick", erklärte Ally ruhig, „als würdest du nur darauf warten, dass ich durchdrehe und mir etwas antue."

„Was du nicht vorhast?", Belle hatte es als Feststellung sagen wollen, aber es klang mehr nach einer Frage.

Endlich sah Ally auf, zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Es würde meine Mutter umbringen. Das kann ich _ihr_ nicht antun, völlig abgesehen davon, was ich gerne tun würde oder nicht."

Es war nicht der Grund, den Belle sich erhofft hatte, es zeigte keinen wirklichen, eigenen Lebenswille, aber es war ein Grund. Ein logischer, verständlicher Grund, auf den Ally für sich gekommen und den sie für sich akzeptiert hatte und für den Moment musste das reichen.

„Hey, du!", wurde sie in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen und sah erneut erschrocken auf. Ally war einige Betten weitergegangen und zog gerade eine Spritze mit Penicillin auf, gesprochen hatte ein Mann, einer von denen, die hier arbeiteten, weil sie nicht Soldat hatten werden können und wollen, und er hatte offensichtlich Belle gemeint.

„Habt ihr noch Platz für den da?", er deutete auf ein Rollbett hinter ihm, auf dem Belle unter weißen Decken einen dunkelhaarigen Mann erkennen konnte, dessen Gesicht von einem Verband größtenteils bedeckt war.

Sie nickte. „Ja, im Nebenraum ist ein Bett frei."

Zusammen mit dem Mann rollte sie das Bett mit dem offensichtlich bewusstlosen Soldaten in den kleineren Nebenraum, in dem nur sechs Betten Platz hatten und das eigentlich für sehr hohe Offiziere reserviert war, aber darauf achtete eh niemand mehr.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Belle, nachdem sie den Soldaten vom Rollbett in das richtige Bett gehievt hatten. Er hatte sich nicht gerührt.

„Sie haben ihn in Frankreich gefunden. Er war wohl ein Gefangener. Muss den Fritzens entwischt sein. Sonst weiß man nichts, er ist noch nicht aufgewacht und keiner kennt ihn", der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern und gab Belle dann die Krankenkarte.

„Ein Kriegsgefangener?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme von der Türe und Belle musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass Ally ihnen gefolgt war.

Sie musste auch nicht nachfragen, um zu wissen, dass gerade Hoffnung und Angst gleichermaßen in ihrer Freundin tobten. Wie jedes Mal, wenn sie einen verletzten Soldaten einlieferten, der aus den deutschen Lagern kam.

„Es entkommt immer mal einer", erklärte der Mann neben Belle jetzt schulterzuckend. Er schien nicht zu wissen, warum das so wichtig war. Natürlich nicht.

Ally ignorierte ihn, trat nur sehr langsam auf das Bett zu, sich der Blicke von Belle, dem Helfer und den drei anderen Verletzten in ihren Betten, die, dankbar über die Abwechselung, das Schauspiel interessiert verfolgten.

Sie bliebt dicht neben dem Bett stehen und Belle hörte, sie sie leise die Luft ausstieß.

„Kennen Sie ihn?", fragte der Offizier im Bett an der Türe interessiert und erst dachte Belle, dass Ally nicht antworten würde, ihn gar nicht gehört hatte, aber dann nickte die Andere langsam.

„Ja", sehr vorsichtig berührte sie mit ihrer Hand die des bewusstlosen Soldaten, welche schlaff auf der Decke lag, „ja, ich kenne ihn."


	39. Sein

**Sein**

„Oh, du bist auch fertig? Sollen wir zusammen zurückgehen?", erfreut lächelte Betty Ally an, aber die schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte noch…", sie machte eine vage Handbewegung in Richtung Türe und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Ach, ja, dumm von mir", Betty lachte und scheuchte sie mit beiden Händen weg, „geh du nur, na los."

Ally nickte, verabschiedete sich dann und machte sich auf den Weg durch die langen Krankenhausgänge, ihr Ziel der kleine Nebenraum von Station C2, um den in den letzten Tagen jeder ihrer wachen Gedanken und die meisten ihrer Träume gekreist waren.

Er lag unverändert da, noch immer nicht aus seinem Koma erwacht, aber die Verbände an Kopf und Bein schienen frisch zu sein und Ally machte sich die mentale Notiz, nachher Angharad zu danken, die heute hier Schicht gehabt hatte.

Sie selber verbrachte jede freie Minute an seinem Bett, aber auch sie musste arbeiten, essen, schlafen und wenn sie nicht hier war, hatten die anderen Mädchen ein Auge auf ihn – meistens zwischen zwei und sieben Augen, ehrlich gesagt – genau wie sie ein Auge auf Ally gehabt hatten, während dieser grässlichen Tage.

Die anderen Männer in dem kleinen Raum nannten ihn den VIP-Patienten, wobei VIP für ‚very important person' stand, ein Begriff, der irgendwann während des Krieges in der Royal Air Force entstanden war und sich seitdem weit verbreitet hatte, wie sie Ally auf Nachfrage erklärten.

Auch jetzt grüßten sie Ally allesamt sehr freundlich, weil es auch für sie eine Abwechselung war, wenn sie kam und stundenlang an seinem Bett saß, ihm von zu Hause erzählend. Sie hatten mittlerweile einen sehr guten Überblick über den gesamten Clan und begannen sogar schon, Neuigkeiten und Geschichten über ihre Lieblingsmenschen zu fordern, als wären es Figuren in einem interessanten Buch.

Heute jedoch waren sie müde, also warteten sie ab, als Ally sich auf die Bettkante setzte, eine seiner Hände in ihre nahm und zu erzählen begann.

„Ich habe gestern Olli getroffen. Blythes Tod ist sehr, sehr schwer für ihn, er macht sich Vorwürfe. Dass sie ihn wegen seines Einsatzes am Juno Beach zum Lieutenant befördert haben, macht es für ihn nur noch schlimmer, glaube ich. Auf jeden Fall…"

* * *

„Ally! Da bist du ja endlich!", aufgeregt kam Imogen Ally entgegengelaufen, als sie aus dem Operationssaal trat. Eigentlich waren es eine lange Schicht und ein noch längerer Tag gewesen und Ally hatte sich schon auf einen ruhigen Abend gefreut, aber Imogens Aufregung ließ sie sofort unruhig werden.

„Was ist?", fragte sie, bereits neben Imogen durch die Korridore eilend.

„Er ist aufgewacht. Vor einer halben Stunde", erwiderte die andere außer Atem und Ally musste nicht fragen, was sie meinte.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie, als beide Station C2 erreichten.

Imogen zögerte kurz.

„Er… erinnert sich an nichts", gestand sie dann ängstlich, offenbar nicht sicher, wie Ally die Nachricht aufnehmen würde.

Die schloss kurz die Augen, sammelte sich und hatte dann sogar ein halbwegs beruhigendes Lächeln für Imogen.

„Das ist normal, unter solchen Umständen. Wenn er sich in den nächsten Tagen immer noch an nichts erinnert, dann müssen wir uns Sorgen machen, vorher nicht", erklärte sie der jüngeren Frau, Zuflucht suchend in den medizinischen Tatsachen, um ihrer plötzlichen Angst gar keinen Platz zu geben, sich auszubreiten.

Als sie den Raum betrat wandten sich sofort alle zu ihr um, aber sie ignorierte die anderen Verletzten, den Arzt Dr. White und selbst Joan, sah nur ihn an.

Er saß aufrecht im Bett und blickte mit wachen, klaren Augen zurück, aber sie erkannte sofort, was Imogen gemeint hatte. Seine Augen waren leer, ließen die Tiefe vermissen, die sie sonst hatten. Er sah die Welt zum ersten Mal.

„Hey", sie trat ein paar Schritte näher.

„Hallo", gab er zurück, aber sein Blick blieb gelangweilt, distanziert. Sie war für ihn nur eine Schwester unter vielen.

„Erkennst du mich?", fragte sie trotzdem, jetzt nur einige Schritte von seinem Bett entfernt stehend.

Er runzelte die Stirn, seine Augen suchten ihr Gesicht ab, nach einem Anhaltspunkt, nach einer Erinnerung, sekundenlang, fast eine Minute.

Ally stand sehr still, ihre Unruhe nicht verratend.

Im Zimmer hätte man eine Feder fallen hören, so still war es.

Und dann, ganz langsam, sah sie, wie etwas in seine Augen zurück kehrte, wusste plötzlich, dass es wieder _er_ war und kein Fremder mehr, dass er irgendeine Erinnerung zu greifen bekommen hatte.

Dann nickte er. „Ally." Es war keine Frage, nur eine reine Feststellung.

„James." Sie war wohl niemals in ihren Leben so erleichtert gewesen.

Schnell trat sie die letzten Schritte auf ihn zu, wollte seine Hand nehmen, als würde es realer werden, dadurch, dass sie ihn berührte, aber er antizipierte ihre Absicht und zog seine Hand blitzschnell zurück.

Erschrocken hob sie den Blick, wollte ihn ansehen, fragen, was los war, aber er hatte sich von ihr abgewandt.

„Geh weg", seine Stimme war rau und wütend, „na los, verschwinde!"

* * *

Sie hatte zwei Tage und Nächte damit verbracht, sich zu sorgen, sich zu fragen, was wohl los war, woher diese plötzliche Ablehnung kam, warum er sie nicht sehen wollte, bis sie irgendwann beschloss, dass es reichte. Er konnte wenigstens erklären, was los war, das zumindest schuldete er ihr.

Er war wach, als sie den Raum betrat, warf ihr aber kaum einen Seitenblick zu, bevor er sich zur Seite drehte. Die Botschaft war deutlich, aber dieses eine Mal würde sie es ignorieren.

Sie trat neben ihn, ohne seine ablehnende Haltung zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, schlug die Decken zurück und begann, den Verband an seinem Oberschenkel abzunehmen.

Er versuchte, von ihr weg zu rutschen, fand aber, dass sie sein Bein in eisernem, geübtem Griff hielt.

„Halt still", fauchte sie ihn an.

Er antwortete nicht, aber dafür mischte sich Jeffrey, der Mann am Fenster ein.

„Du könntest ruhig was dankbar sein", wies er James zurecht, „ohne sie hättest du dieses Bein längst nicht mehr, also sei mal was nett."

„Stimmt", nickte ein Anderer namens Leroy, „hat hier Tage und Nächte verbracht, ständig den Verband wechselnd und die Wunden badend und was auch immer sie so machen. War wohl mehr hier als sonst irgendwo."

„Und trotzdem nehmen sie es ab", zischte James zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch.

„Ist ja nicht ihre Schuld", gab der blonde Eddy zurück, „außerdem hat der Arzt doch gesagt, dass es noch nicht klar ist, oder nicht?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern, er schien nicht an die fünfzigprozentige Chance zu glauben, die der Arzt ihm eingeräumt hatte. Er spürte, dass Ally den neuen Verband fixierte und sah unwillkürlich zu ihr. Sie hatte den Blick fest auf ihre Arbeit gerichtet, aber er sah, dass ihre Hände zitterten.

„Was ist dein Problem, Mann?", Fred, der ranghöchste der Anwesenden, verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Eben. Ihr kennt euch doch offensichtlich. Warum bist du so ekelig?", mischte sich jetzt auch der Letzte, Ronald, in das Gespräch ein.

„Wir sind verheiratet", erwiderte Ally mit leiser, tonloser Stimme ohne von ihrem Verbandswagen aufzusehen.

„Eine Tatsache, die wir schnellstmöglich ändern werden", gab James kalt zurück.

Ally fuhr herum, sah ihn an, suchte in seinem Gesicht nach einem Hinweis, dass er nur scherzte, aber seine Miene blieb hart, unleserlich, als er ihrem Blick begegnete.

Langsam drehte sie sich wieder um, beschäftigte sich mit seinen Medikamenten und er hörte, wie die kleinen Flaschen klirrend aneinanderstießen, weil ihre Hände zitterten. Sie gab keinen Laut von sich, aber an ihren zuckenden Schultern sah er, dass sie weinte.

Für einige Minuten war alles still, bis Ally plötzlich die Tablettenröhre, die sie gehalten hatte, auf den Wagen fallen ließ und sich umdrehte. Ihr Gesicht war tränenverschmiert.

„Warum? Warum bist du so?", fragte sie und James erkannte das Flehen in ihrer Stimme.

Er hatte nicht antworten wollen, aber sie so zu sehen machte es schwer, an seinen Plänen festzuhalten.

„Sieh mich doch an!", schnappte er und wollte nur zu gerne von ihr wegsehen, wie sie da vor ihm stand, weinend, wissend, dass er ihr diesen Schmerz bereitet hatte, aber schaffte es nicht.

Ihr Blick blieb fragend, verständnislos, und ohne nachzudenken fügte er hinzu: „Ich bin ein verdammter Krüppel, das bin ich."

Plötzliches Verstehen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und James wusste, dass er zu viel gesagt hatte. Er sah weg und für einige Augenblicke sagte keiner etwas, auch die anderen Verwundeten, die das Schauspiel interessiert verfolgten, schwiegen.

„Du lebst", ihre Stimme war leise, als sie endlich sprach, aber sie hatte nicht mehr diesen grässlichen, schmerzerfüllten Ton.

Er rührte sich nicht, aber Ally wusste, dass er sie gehört hatte.

„Verstehst du nicht, James? Du warst _tot_ und ich – ich war es auch. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich weitermachen sollte, _warum_ ich weitermachen sollte. Da war nur noch… Schmerz und – und Verzweifelungen und dann liegst du da plötzlich und du lebst und du bist _bei mir_ und es ist, als hätte irgendeine höhere Macht ein Einsehen gehabt und… es hat alles wieder Sinn gemacht. _Leben_ hat wieder Sinn gemacht. Glaubst du wirklich…", sie brach mitten im Satz ab, als James sich ruckartig zu ihr wandte.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte er ruhig, aber da war etwas in seiner Stimme, seinem Blick, dass ihr beinahe Angst machte, „sag mir, dass du nicht meintest, was ich glaube, was du meintest."

Ihr Schweigen war lauter als jede gesprochene Antwort.

Er setzte sich auf, seine Augen bohrten direkt in ihre und selbst wenn sie hätte wegsehen wollen, sie hätte es wohl nicht geschafft.

„Versprich mir, dass du das niemals tust, Ally. Verdammt, dass du noch nicht einmal mehr darüber _nachdenkst_. Versprich mir das!", seine Stimme klang gepresst, als hätte er Mühe, die Worte zu formen, weil der bloße Gedanke daran, was sie beinahe getan hätte, kalte Angst in ihm hochtrieb.

„Du lebst", erwiderte sie nur ruhig, als wäre damit alles gesagt.

James schwieg.

„Es ist mir egal", fuhr Ally fort, sah ihn an, versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen, ihr zu glauben, „es ist mir alles egal, solange du nur am Leben bist, solange wir zusammen sind. Der Rest… es macht mir nichts. Ich liebe _dich_ und zwar so wie du bist. Das war niemals an irgendwelche Bedingungen geknüpft. Ich liebe dich. Reicht das nicht?"

Er begegnete ihrem Blick und für einen Moment dachte, hoffte sie, dass es in Ordnung war, dass er es akzeptieren würde, aber dann schüttelte er kurz den Kopf.

„Nein", erwiderte er leise, aber bestimmt, „manchmal reicht es nicht."


	40. Alea iacta est

**Alea iacta est** (Der Würfel ist geworfen)

Die Sommersonne schien warm durch das hohe Fenster und tauchte den Raum in weißes Licht, das in den Augen schmerzte, wenn man zu lange hinsah.

James war allein, weil einer der Männer gestern gestorben und ein anderer entlassen worden war, ein dritter wurde operiert und zweien hatte man erlaubt, bei dem schönen Wetter draußen zu sitzen, ihm selber das jedoch mit Hinweis auf sein Bein verboten.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr – der sechste in den letzten vier Minuten – und er wusste, dass er nicht mehr sehr lange allein sein würde. Er kannte ihr Schichten mittlerweile genau, wusste, wann sie davor kam oder danach und wie lange sie dann zu bleiben pflegte.

Denn kommen tat Ally, jeden Tag, für eine halbe Stunde oder länger, auch wenn er nach wie vor sein Bestes tat, sie nicht zur Kenntnis zu nehmen und wenn doch, ihr nur sehr klar zu machen, dass er das Ganze für eine schlechte Idee hielt.

Es überraschte James beinahe, mit welcher stoischen Ruhe Ally das aushielt, war sie doch nie besonders geduldig gewesen, aber es kam ihm ohnehin so vor, als hätte sie beschlossen, dass sie ihn nicht ernst zu nehmen hatte, weil er nicht ganz bei sich war und Dinge sagt, die er nicht so meinte.

Sie kannte ihn eben.

Denn ja, _natürlich_ wartete er auf sie. Sein ganzer Tag war auf diese paar Minuten ausgerichtet, die sie da war, in denen sie bei ihm saß und erzählte, von zu Hause, von ihren Familien, von ihrer Arbeit, meistens einfach plauderte, weil von ihm keine Antwort zu erwarten war.

Sie kümmerte sich auch um seine Verletzungen. Zwar versorgten auch andere Krankenschwestern ihn oft, aber es geschah selten etwas, ohne dass Ally davon wusste oder es beauftragt hatte. In Absprache mit einem Arzt, zumindest glaubte er das, aber sie behielt den Überblick über seinen Zustand und das recht erfolgreich.

Die Kopfverletzung war beinahe ausgeheilt mittlerweile, die kleinen bis mittelschweren Verbrennungen und Schnittwunden am Körper ebenfalls, nur die Sache mit dem Bein, das war eine andere.

Amputation.

James zog unwillkürlich eine Grimasse.

Seine Motivation in allem, was er tat, war darauf zurückzuführen. Auf die Frage, ob oder ob nicht – er selber glaubte ja nicht mehr an die erste Möglichkeit, auch wenn es Allys große Hoffnung war und der Arzt ihm immer wieder versicherte, dass es durchaus machbar war – und was er dann machen würde. Mit sich. Mit ihr. Mit dieser Ehe.

Denn, wenn man es herunter brach, was hatte er ihr eigentlich zu geben? Sie hatte das Geld, die Kontakte, den Einfluss, den Wohnort – Ingleside war zu überfüllt wie es war – und, viel wichtiger, sie hatte die Möglichkeit, eine Familie zu ernähren, was sein Job gewesen wäre, nur dass er es nicht konnte, ohne Arbeit, ohne Studium.

Er hatte immer Zuflucht in dem Gedanken gesucht, dass es temporär war, dass er etwas lernen und dann arbeiten und Geld verdienen würde, um dann nicht mehr länger auf ihr Geld – das Geld ihres Vaters – angewiesen zu sein. Aber was für Chancen hatte er noch darauf?

Und… nun, sie waren zumindest in einer Hinsicht immer gleichrangig gewesen. Wenn man Namen vergaß und Familie vergaß und Reichtum vergaß, dann waren sie bloß James und Ally. Sie hatten beide Stärken und Schwächen, aber es war ausgeglichen gewesen, bis jetzt.

Weil, es klang vielleicht dumm, aber die körperliche Stärke war immer auf seiner Seite gewesen, natürlich, während sie sich emotional nicht groß unterschieden, weil jeder mal schwach war und Hilfe brauchte.

Jetzt lief es aber darauf hinaus, dass er permanent das schwächere Glied bilden würde, körperlich sowieso und zwangsläufig auch emotional, immer auf ihre Hilfe, ihre Stütze angewiesen und das war ihr gegenüber nicht fair und ihm auch nicht.

Er hatte ihr nie materielle Dinge geben können, der vererbte Ring und dieses alte Amulett waren alles erwähnenswerte, was er ihr je gegeben hatte und im Verhältnis war beides wertlos, und er hatte immer gewusst, dass ein Leben mit ihm für sie Entbehrungen von Dingen bedeuten würde, die sie mit einem anderen Mann niemals missen würde.

Aber er hatte am Ende noch eine einzige Sache zu geben gehabt und das war sich selbst. Es schien ihr genug, weil sie nun mal hoffnungslos romantisch war, auch wenn sie es niemals zugab, also hatte er sich damit abgefunden. Aber wenn sie ihn zum Krüppel machten, dann gab es nicht mal mehr das.

Das waren nicht die Voraussetzungen, unter denen sie ihn geheiratet hatte, und es war nicht gerecht, wenn er sie trotzdem in dieser Ehe gefangen hielt. Denn darauf würde es hinauslaufen. Jetzt gerade blieb sie vielleicht tatsächlich, weil sie ihn liebte, aber das würde schwinden, unweigerlich, mit den Jahren, bis sie ihre Ehe als Käfig und ihn als Klotz am Bein empfinden musste.

Und deshalb musste er sie verlassen, wenn sie nicht dazu bereit war. Gerade weil er sie liebte, musste er sie freilassen, um sie nicht für immer an ein Leben aus Pflicht und Verbitterung zu binden.

Egal, wie sehr es schmerzte.

„Heute so allein?" Wenn man vom Teufel sprach…

Er hatte Ally nicht hereinkommen hören, was vielleicht ihre Intention gewesen sein mochte, beobachtete sie aber jetzt, als sie auf sein Bett zukam und schnell und sicher zu hantieren begann.

Sie schlug die Decke zurück, zerschnitt den Verband um seinen Oberschenkel, eine Routine, die für beide nichts Neues mehr beinhaltete. Für James zumindest bedeutete es hauptsächlich Schmerzen, schlimmer als die, die er ohnehin jeden Moment hatte, wachend und schlafend.

In den ersten Tagen hatte er nichts gespürt, oder so gut wie nichts, weil sie ihn mit Morphium nahezu zugepumpt hatten, aber ohne es genau zu wissen, ahnte er, dass Ally irgendwann auch hier die Kontrolle übernommen hatte und die Schmerzmittelzufuhr sehr genau regulierte.

Manchmal, nachts, wenn er vor Schmerz nicht mehr ein noch aus wusste, nahm er ihr das beinahe übel, aber meistens war er dankbar, weil er genug von ihr gehört hatte, über Morphiumabhängigkeit und was es aus Menschen machte, außerdem, selbst wenn er ihre Motive nicht verstanden hätte, er vertraute ihr. Am Ende war es immer das.

James zog zischen den Atem ein, als sie ein Stück Verband abnahm, das an einer Ecke mit der Wunde verklebt war, und Ally sah kurz von ihrer Arbeit auf.

„Gleich vorbei", versprach sie und lächelte entschuldigend, bevor sie sich umwandte und mit fachmännischem Blick die Wunde untersuchte. Anstatt sie danach jedoch wieder zu verbinden, wie sonst, legte sie nur einen langen Streifen Gaze darauf.

„Dr. Zuckermann möchte sich die Verletzung gleich noch einmal ansehen", erklärte sie dann und weil sie seinen Blick mied, wusste er plötzlich sicher, dass heute die Entscheidung anstand.

„Okay", nickte er also nur, weil er nicht wusste, was er ihr sonst hätte sagen sollen.

Jetzt hob sie den Kopf, sah ihn an. „Und? Bist du immer noch entschlossen, mich zu verlassen, wenn das hier… schlecht ausgeht?", sie bemühte sie um einen unbeteiligten, geradezu flapsigen Ton, schaffte sogar ein gezwungenes, kleines Lachen.

„Es ist besser", erwiderte James und fixierte seine Hände, weil er doch eigentlich nichts mehr wollte, als nachzugeben und ihr ihren Willen zu lassen, egal wie falsch es war und weil er ihr nie etwas hatte abschlagen können, wenn sie ihn so ansah wie sie es jetzt sicher tat.

„Ich weiß nicht", gab Ally zurück, immer noch in diesem lockeren Tonfall, „ich habe immerhin ohne dich gelebt. Auf eine Wiederholung kann ich verzichten."

James zuckte zusammen als er an den Schmerz dachte, den sie durchlebt haben musste, fasst sie aber wieder. „Du hast überlebt", erinnerte er.

„So gerade", und auf einmal war ihre Stimme nicht mehr flapsig, sondern sehr leise und als er hochsah war sie es, die seinen Blick mied.

Sie schweigen beide, dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeiten, hob Ally den Kopf, suchte seinen Blick und in ihren Augen waren die Emotionen so leicht zu erkennen wie der Grund eines klaren Sees.

„Warum zweifelst du an mir? Warum vertraust du mir nicht?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Zweifeln? Aber – wie… was meinst du?", war in ihrem Blick hauptsächlich Schmerz zu erkennen, stand in seinem bloßes Unverständnis.

„Du hast Angst, dass ich nur aus Mitleid bei dir bleibe, oder nicht? Oder schlimmer, weil du glaubst, dass ich irgendein dummes Pflichtgefühl habe. Dabei ist das doch Unsinn. Du _kennst_ mich James. An und für sich bin ich ein ziemlich selbstsüchtiger Mensch und das weißt du", wieder schaffte sie ein kurzes Lachen, aber es klang gepresst.

James schüttelte schweigend den Kopf, überrascht, dass sie so dachte.

„Dann _sag_ es mir", flehte sie, „_sprich_ mit mir."

„Ich… ich will nicht dein Klotz am Bein sein, deine Pflicht. Der Ehemann, den du viel zu jung geheiratet hast", gab er schließlich zögernd zu, weil er ihren Blick nicht ertragen konnte, „ich will nicht, dass du in fünf oder zehn Jahren zurückblickst und es bereust, mich geheiratet zu haben."

„Aber das _könnte_ ich nicht", widersprach Ally ungewöhnlich heftig, „verstehst du nicht? Du bist nicht meine _Pflicht_ und ich werde niemals, _niemals_ bereuen, dich geheiratete zu haben. Weil, wenn ich nur daran denke… der bloße Gedanke, wieder ohne dich leben, überleben zu müssen. Wieder alleine der Welt dort draußen gegenüber treten zu müssen… Ich meine, ich _brauche_ dich doch, James."

Sie brach ab, von ihren Gefühlen überkommen, ließ sich auf seine Bettkante sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Weinte.

Da war etwas Hilfloses in dieser Geste, eine Verzweifelung, und es war sehr plötzlich, dass er verstand, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Sie brauchte ihn tatsächlich, vielleicht nicht viel weniger als er sie brauchte. Denn auf ihre Art war sie genauso verletzt wie er, nur dass man es bei ihr nicht sah.

Er hatte vorher nicht wirklich begriffen, nicht verstanden, was es für sie bedeutet hatte, die Nachricht von seinem Tod zu bekommen, wie sehr es sie gezeichnet hatte. Und obwohl er da war und lebte und es das sicher besser machte, trug sie die Erfahrungen noch mit sich herum, die Narben und Wunden, und deshalb musste sie heilen, gesund werden, genau wie er.

Und genau wie er sie dazu brachte, brauchte sie ihn nicht minder.

Sehr vorsichtig streckte James die Hand aus, berührte sie an der Schulter und Ally hob den Kopf, sah ihn an, fragend, unsicher.

Seine Hand wanderte weiter, legte sich an ihre Wange, streichelte, mit dem Daumen fing er eine Träne auf und wischte sie weg, während ihre Augenlider flatterten, sich schlossen und sie schließlich ihr Gesicht an seine Hand schmiegte.

Sie hatte nicht aufgehört zu weinen, aber es waren andere Tränen jetzt, Tränen, die viel zu lange zurückgehalten worden waren, und während sie weinte, verließ langsam die Anspannung ihren Körper, wurde sie ruhiger, als wollte sie sagen „es ist okay, du bist da."

Er für seinen Teil hatte nicht vor, zu gehen.


	41. Schicksals Pfade

**Schicksals Pfade**

„Was ist los?", vorsichtig stupste Ally James in die Seite, gerade fest genug, dass er es spürte, aber doch so locker, dass es sein Gleichgewicht nicht stören würde.

„Was soll los sein?", gab James zurück und verlagerte sein Gewicht, so dass er mit einer seiner Krücken leicht ihr Schienenbein anstoßen konnte.

„Irgendetwas _ist_ los", beharrte Ally, machte einige Ausfallschritte und schließlich eine halbe Drehung, so dass sie jetzt rückwärts ging, ihm zugewandt, „und ich will wissen, was."

Der bisher lockere Tonfall der Unterhaltung änderte sich schlagartig, als James die Stirn runzelte und kurz den Kopf schüttelte. Ally nickte. Es war also tatsächlich etwas los.

„Ich hatte heute ein Telegramm von Dad", gab er schließlich zu, „Johnny ist verletzt."

„Johnny?", wiederholte Ally ungläubig und blieb stehen. James stoppte ebenfalls und sortierte seine Krücken, so dass er stehend sein schlechtes Bein entlasten konnte.

„Schlimm?", fragte Ally jetzt und James sah ihr an, dass in ihrem Kopf gerade alle möglichen schrecklichen Verwundungen bildlich abliefen. Es mussten eine ganze Menge sein.

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, um sie zu beruhigen. „Nein, wohl nicht. Er ist bei Scheldt verletzt worden, aber nur leicht. In zwei oder drei Wochen sollte er wiederhergestellt sein, aber trotzdem…", er brach ab und zuckte mit den Schultern, aber Ally verstand. Natürlich.

„Er ist dein kleiner Bruder", stellte sie fest und nickte und er hätte es nicht besser ausdrücken können.

Sie gingen wieder los, langsam, schweigend, Ally wieder neben ihm, ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtend, wie er sich mit den verhassten Krücken abmühte.

„So viele verletzt", murmelte sie nach einigen Minuten, „du und Steve und Tom. Dave jetzt auch bei der Air Force… Und… und Blythe."

Blythe war bei ihnen beiden schwieriges Thema, weil Ally viel zu verzweifelt gewesen war über James' angeblichen Tod und später viel zu erleichtert, dass er lebte und er wiederum viel zu sehr mit seinem eigenen Schicksal beschäftigt gewesen war, dass Blythes Tod zuerst völlig untergegangen war.

Erst mit der Zeit hatten sie beide das Ausmaß der Nachricht langsam zu begreifen begonnen und die bloße Tatsache, dass sie so lange gebraucht hatten, dass sie viel zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt gewesen waren – immer noch waren, eigentlich –, ließ beide das Thema meiden. Schuldgefühle nannte man das wohl.

„Wie geht es ihnen eigentlich? Steve und Tom, meine ich", erkundigte James sich jetzt aus genau dem Grund.

Steve Bell war im September verletzt worden, in Italien, und obwohl es keine schwere Verletzung war, nur ein Wadenstreifschuss, hatten Ally mehrere verzweifelte Briefe von Phoebe erreicht, die vor Angst um ihren Bruder fast verging und nur daraus Trost zog, dass zumindest Zack als Teil der 7ten Infanteriedivision Kanada in den letzten zweieinhalb Jahren nicht verlassen hatte und nicht verlassen würde.

Tom Douglas war schon vorher, im August, verwundet worden, als sein Schiff, die HMS Nabob, auf den schottischen Orkney Island beheimatet, im Barentssee torpediert worden war. Er war allerdings weniger glimpflich davongekommen als Steve, hatte man ihm doch kurz darauf in einem Londoner Krankenhaus den linken Unterarm abgenommen.

Dem gleichen Gedankengang folgend warfen Ally und James einen Blick auf sein linkes Bein, das zwar steif bleiben würde und schwächer als früher und vielleicht niemals ganz schmerzfrei, das aber dran war, was ihnen manchmal immer noch wie ein kleines Wunder erschien.

Ally lachte kurz als James ihren Blick auffing und sie angrinste und das half, ein wenig der Spannung zu nehmen.

„Steve geht es gut, er wird wohl in ein paar Tagen entlassen werden. Bei Tom dauert es länger, natürlich…", Ally seufzte, „arme Merry."

„Merry?", fragte James und warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Naja…", Ally schluckte, „weil… sie sind doch… Freunde, weißt du?"

„Freunde?", wiederholte er skeptisch und musterte sie, offensichtlich misstrauisch.

„Freunde", sie nickte und bemühte ihr unschuldigstes Lächeln.

Für einige Augenblicke sah er sie noch forschend an, erkannte dann aber, dass sie nicht gewillt war, mehr von dem preiszugeben, was sie offensichtlich wusste, und ließ es auf sich beruhen.

„Miller Douglas ist tot", wechselte er also das Thema, womit er Ally offensichtlich kalt erwischte.

„Was?", fragte sie, klar geschockt.

„Hmh", James nickte, „Syphilis."

„Ernsthaft?", ungläubig sah sie ihn an, „mein Gott. Das ist jetzt fies, aber…", sie lachte kurz, „aber… Oh. Mein. Gott."

„Oh ja", James nickte, ebenfalls ein Grinsen unterdrücken, weil es ja eigentlich tragisch war, dass Miller gestorben war, so kurz nach Toms Verletzung und nach Alecs Tod und nur Wochen bevor Marshall sich melden würde, aber eine gewisse Ironie ließ sich doch nicht absprechen.

„Tut es sehr weh?", erkundigte Ally sich plötzlich und James verzog das Gesicht.

Er hatte versucht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sein Bein angefangen hatte zu schmerzen, in den letzten Minuten, weil er ihr den Tag nicht hatte vermiesen wollen, aber er hätte wissen müssen, dass es ihr nicht entgehen würde.

Es war einer ihrer wenigen Urlaubstage und da er wieder kräftig genug war, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen, hatten sie sich entschlossen, den Kinofilm ‚Frau ohne Gewissen' anzusehen, weil Ally keine Geduld für klebrige Liebesgeschichten hatte und James fand, genug vom Krieg zu wissen und sich das ganze auch noch im Kino antun zu müssen, also hatten sie einen film noir gewählt.

Weil trotz kalter Temperaturen sich eine blasse Sonne ihren Weg durch die Wolkendecke gekämpft hatte und dieser Novembertag versprach, einer der letzten schönen Tage des Jahres zu werden, hatten sie nach dem Film beschlossen, zu Fuß zurück zum Krankenhaus zu gehen, womit James sich jedoch offensichtlich übernommen hatte.

„The Oaks ist da drüben", überlegte Ally jetzt, ohne eine Antwort von ihm abzuwarten, „wir könnten erstmal dorthin gehen, dann kannst du dich eine Stunde oder so ausruhen oder so und dann bringe ich dich zurück."

„Darf ich denn so lange wegbleiben?", erkundigte James sich grinsend, folgte ihr aber, als sie die Querstraße betrat, die sie zu dem großen Herrenhaus bringen würde.

Ally zuckte nur ungeduldig mit den Schultern. „Ich erlaube es dir."

„Danke, Schwester", erwiderte er, um Ernsthaftigkeit bemüht, aber nicht in der Lage, den Schalk aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Witzig", bemerkte Ally nur trocken, ging dann aber etwas schneller, offensichtlich damit er ihr eigenes Grinsen nicht sah und James beeilte sich, ihr auf den Krücken zu folgen.

Sie erreichten The Oaks tatsächlich schnell und Ally schleuste ihn ohne Verzögerung nach oben, sich der interessierten Blicke der anderen Frauen bewusst und nicht gewillt, den kurzen Tag damit zu verbringen, sinnlose Fragen zu beantworten.

In ihrem Zimmer fanden sie Belle vor, die auf dem Bett lag und las, allerdings sofort aufstand, nachdem Ally und James eintraten und schon halb aus der Türe war, bevor einer der beiden Zeit gehabt hatte, zu grüßen.

„Ähm… Belle?", erkundigte Ally sich vorsichtig, „was machst du?"

„Runtergehen", erwiderte Belle ihrerseits, als sei es völlig selbstverständlich.

„Du musst nicht…", begann Ally in dem Moment, in dem James versicherte: „Wir wollten dich nicht vertreiben."

Belle aber lachte nur und verschwand mit einem recht eindeutigen Augenzwinkern nach draußen.

„Sie ist unmöglich", seufzte Ally, aber es war klar, dass sie es nicht eigentlich so meinte, „setz dich."

Sie deutete auf ihr Bett und James humpelte hinüber, bevor er sich dankbar daraufsetzte, seine Beine ausstreckend. Ally folgte und nahm im Schneidersitz neben ihm Platz.

„Geht es?", fragte sie besorgt und er nickte und schaffte ein beruhigendes Lächeln, obwohl es doch _ziemlich_ schmerzte.

Sie schwieg, sah hinab auf sein Bein, von dem beide wussten, dass er es ihr zu verdanken hatte, dass man es nicht abgenommen hatte, und sammelte sich, offensichtlich nicht sicher, ob sie sagen sollte, was sie sagen wollte.

Kurz berührte James ihren Arm um sie zu ermutigen und sie sah auf, warf ihm ein dankbares Lächeln zu.

„Du hast mir nie gesagt… was passiert ist. Wie du… wie du überlebt hast", begann sie zögernd, wieder hinab sehen, „ich wollte nicht fragen, weil ich es dir nicht noch schwerer machen wollte, aber… dieser Walker sagte, er wüsste nicht, wie du das hättest überleben können und trotzdem bist du hier…" Etwa hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Ist okay", beruhigte James, griff nach ihrer Hand und verschränkte sie mit seiner, „du darfst ruhig fragen. Irgendwie hast du ja ein Recht, es zu erfahren."

Er schwieg für einen Moment, ordnete seine Gedanken, bevor er zu erzählen begann.

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie ich überlebt habe", gestand er, „ich erinnere mich an den Flug und dann an die Flaks unten und dass die Maschine Feuer gefangen hat und wie die Instrumente verrückt gespielt haben und wie der Boden immer näher kommt… und das nächste was ich weiß ist, dass ich im Gras liege, einige dutzend Meter vom Flugzeug entfernt, das lichterloh brennt. Ich muss rausgeschleudert worden sein oder so, bevor es explodiert ist. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern.

„Es hat etwas gedauert, bevor ich soweit zu mir gekommen war, um zu begreifen, was passiert war, wo ich mich befand… ich habe dann versucht aufzustehen, weil mir klar war, dass die Fritzens mein brennendes Flugzeug nicht übersehen würden und dass ich mich zu alliierten Truppen durchschlagen musste, nur… ich konnte nicht aufstehen. Vorher hatte ich das Bein gar nicht bemerkt, aber danach umso mehr. Es hat höllisch weh getan. Es schien mir gebrochen oder so, aber naja… was damit war, weißt du wohl besser als ich.

„Ich konnte also nicht aufstehen und wie erwartet hat das Feuer recht schnell deutsche Soldaten angelockt, die mich natürlich nicht übersehen haben, wie ich da immobil mitten auf der Wiese lag. Ich… Ich dachte wirklich, das war's jetzt. Dass ich den Absturz überlebe, nur damit sie dem ganzen dann ein Ende bereiten. War aber nicht so. Stattdessen haben sie mich mitgenommen. Wieso, weiß ich bis heute nicht, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie nicht mehr an ihren Sieg geglaubt haben und hofften, die alliierten Soldaten behandeln sie besser, wenn sie sich um mich kümmern.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange ich bei ihnen war. Die meiste Zeit war ich glaube ich entweder bewusstlos oder im Delirium oder sonst was… auf jeden Fall habe ich nicht viel mitgekriegt. Die Wunde hat sich recht schnell entzündet, weil die Deutschen sie nicht versorgt haben… vielleicht konnten sie nicht, das weiß ich nicht. Essen gab es auch nicht sehr viel und… na, das musst du eigentlich alles gar nicht wissen. Es war auf jeden Fall nicht unbedingt die beste Zeit meines Lebens.

„Irgendwann habe ich dann allerdings mitgekriegt, wie sich die Deutschen gestritten haben, über mich, offensichtlich. Sie hatten wenig Verpflegung und einigen von ihnen schien es gegen den Strich zu gehen, mich zu versorgen… wahrscheinlich dachten sie, ich sterbe sowieso bald. Es ging… es ging alles recht schnell danach. Einer von ihnen ist gekommen, mit seinem Geweht, ich dachte noch, er erschießt mich jetzt, aber er zieht mir das Ding bloß über den Schädel und… naja, das nächste, woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass ich im Krankenhaus aufwache."

Als er sich zu Ally umwandte, sah James, dass sie irgendwann während seiner Geschichte zu weinen angefangen hatte.

„Hey", er streckte seine freie Hand aus und wischte eine Träne weg, „nicht weinen. Ich bin doch da. Es geht mir gut."

Für einen Moment sah sie ihn nur an, beugte sich dann vor, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und küsste ihn, beinahe verzweifelt, als müsste sie sich irgendwie selber überzeugen, dass er tatsächlich bei ihr war, dass er okay war, dass er _lebte_.


	42. Diesseits vom Paradies

**Diesseits vom Paradies**

Die Tische im Speisesaal waren zur Seite gerückt worden, hatten unzähligen von Stühlen Platz gemacht und einigen Rollbetten, für die, die nicht eigenständig sitzen konnten, weil Weihnachten war und davon jeder etwas haben sollte.

Am Kopfende des Raumes hatte man eine behelfsmäßige Bühne aufgebaut mit einem Klavier darauf, an dem momentan eine junge Frau saß und Weihnachtslieder spielte. Die meisten der Männer sangen inbrünstig mit, aber James konnte nicht sagen, dass er sich besonders amüsierte.

Er konnte Weihnachten im Moment eh nicht wirklich viel abgewinnen, eigentlich gar nicht mehr, seit er Soldat war, und dass er Ally aus unerfindlichen Gründen seit zwei Tagen nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, half seiner Laune auch nicht gerade.

Jetzt verbrachte er seine Zeit eigentlich damit, sie in dem Menschengewühl zu suchen, seit fast einer Stunde schon und die Geduld begann langsam, ihn zu verlassen, als er sie irgendwann endlich entdeckte, an einer der hinteren Türen, mit Belle, natürlich.

Beide trugen noch ihre Schwesternuniformen, hatten sich aber der verhassten Hauben entledigt und die Haare aus den obligatorischen Chignons befreit, so dass Belle ihre nun offen trug, wie sie es gerne zu haben schien, und Ally sie zu einem lockeren Zopf geflochten hatte, aus dem sich einige Strähnen gelöst hatten, wie _James_ es gerne hatte.

Sie waren offensichtlich in ein sehr angeregtes Gespräch vertieft, hielten die Köpfe nah beieinander, bedacht darauf, dass niemand sie zufällig überhörte.

James überlegte gerade, ob er herüber gehen sollte, als Ally ihren Blick über den Raum schweifen ließ, anscheinend, weil sie Belle, die auf sie einredete, nicht ansehen wollte, und ihn zufällig entdeckte.

Augenblicklich erschien ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem zuvor angespannt wirkenden Gesicht und sie trat einige Schritte in seine Richtung, wäre zu ihm gekommen, hätte in dem Moment nicht Belle nach ihrem Handgelenk gegriffen und sie festgehalten.

Die beiden wechselten noch einige kurze Worte, dann lachte Belle und als Ally sich umdrehte, sah James, dass sie ebenfalls grinste, als sie sich ihren Weg durch die Stuhlreihen auf ihn zu bahnte. Worüber auch immer die beiden sich unterhalten hatte, gestritten hatten sie sich offensichtlich nicht.

„Komm mit", flüsterte Ally in sein Ohr, kaum dass sie James erreicht hatte und griff nach seiner Hand, um ihn hinter sich her zu ziehen.

Er folgte, sich der Blicke bewusst, denen die Anwesenden ihnen zuwarfen, aber da es wohl kaum jemandem in diesem Raum gab, der nicht von ihnen beiden gehört hatte im letzten halben Jahr –wie die Zeit verflog! –, achtete er nicht weiter darauf.

Zielsicher führte Ally ihn nach durch die leeren Gänge, zwei Treppen hinunter, schließlich durch eine schmale Türe nach draußen, in einen kleinen Garten, ein Kräuter- und Gemüsegarten für die Küche, so schien es James zumindest.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten", wünschte sie, immer noch lächelnd, und legte ihm die Arme um den Hals.

James runzelte die Stirn.

Ally lachte.

„Sei nicht so", schalt sie, in ihrer guten Laune offensichtlich nicht zu stören, „es ist Weihnachten und wir sind zusammen und das hat dich gefälligst zu freuen."

„Natürlich, Ma'am", er nickte pflichtbewusst, aber in seinen Augen saß der Schalk.

„Schon besser", nickte Ally zufrieden und belohnte ihn mit einem Kuss.

Von oben drangen die Geräusche aus dem Speisessaal zu ihnen hinunter. Man war offenbar mitten in ‚Joy to the World' und James hörte, wie Ally leise mitsang.

_No more let sins and sorrows grow,  
Nor thorns infest the ground;  
He comes to make His blessings flow  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as, far as, the curse is found._

_He rules the world with truth and grace,  
And makes the nations prove  
The glories of His righteousness,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders, wonders, of His love._ (1)

Sie war offensichtlich in _sehr_ guter Stimmung.

Das Lied verklang und die Pianistin setzte zu einer weiteren Hymne an, aber Ally wandte sich jetzt James zu und musterte ihn.

„Also, Mr. Scrooge, was hat uns heute so die Laune verdorben?", neckte sie und strich ihm eine störrische Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, die sofort wieder zurückfiel, wie immer, seit er seine Haare nicht mehr militärisch kurz geschoren bekam.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, gestern", erwiderte er nur und ließ seinerseits eine Hand ihren Rücken hoch wandern, bis er das Haarband zu fassen bekam, dass ihren Zopf zusammenhielt.

„Es ging mir nicht so gut", gestand Ally, sah dann aber wie sofort ein besorgter Blick auf seinem Gesicht erschien und wiegelte ab, „und jetzt guck nicht so. Es geht mir gut. Sehe ich denn krank aus? Ich war nur etwas erkältet, überarbeitet. Passiert."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und James konnte nicht argumentieren, weil sie einfach Recht hatte, stattdessen zog er also nur das Band aus ihren Haaren, die sich sofort aus dem Zopf lösten und über Rücken und Schultern fielen.

Ally hob kurz eine Augenbraue, entschied dann aber, das nicht zu kommentieren, schüttelte sich nur einige verirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und warf ihm noch einen forschenden Blick zu.

„Und was noch?", fragte sie mit einer Stimme, die keine Widerrede dulden wollte.

„Sie schicken mich nach Hause", erklärte James nach einer Pause und ohne sie anzusehen, „übermorgen schon."

Ally blieb sehr still.

„Ich hätte es dir vorher gesagt, aber die letzten Tage waren so hektisch und dann warst du gestern nicht da und…", jetzt zuckt er mit den Schultern und warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Dann bist du der dritte. Bruce im Sommer. Bert dürfte auch seit ein paar Tagen zu Hause sein. Jetzt du. Und trotzdem gehen noch mindestens genauso viele. Dave in seinem Camp. Marshall hat sich auch gemeldet. Harry brennt geradezu darauf, zur Navy zu dürfen", stellte Ally nachdenklich fest und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf, „wie lange das wohl noch so gehen wird?"

„Nicht mehr lange", versicherte James leise, „sie sind doch schon in Deutschland, seit fast zwei Monaten schon stehen die Alliierten in Aachen. Lange kann das nicht mehr dauern."

Ally nickte zögernd, schwieg für einige Sekunden, erzählte dann, wie nebenbei, scheinbar unbeteiligt und völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen: „Lizzie hat vor ein paar Wochen ihre zweite Tochter bekommen. Du weißt schon, Lizzie? Rubys Schwester. Sie ist anderthalb Jahre jünger als ich."

James sah sie an, versuchte in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, dass sie abgewandt hielt, versuchte, Sinn aus ihren Worten, ihrem Verhalten, zu machen und dann, ganz plötzlich, scheinbar als einzige Möglichkeit –

„Bist du…?", er schluckte, brachte die Frage nicht zu Ende.

Für die Dauer eines Augenschlags erstarrte Ally, dann hob sie den Kopf, sah ihm fest in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Nein, bin ich nicht."

* * *

Ein kalter Wind blies vom Meer her über die Hafenstadt Southampton und machte den ersten Tag nach den Weihnachtsfeierlichkeiten zu einem sehr ungemütlichen Tag, den die meisten Menschen lieber in ihren warmen Häusern verbrachten.

Auch Ally fröstelte. Sie stand an einem langen Pier, neben dem ein großer grauer Truppentransporter der Royal Navy im unruhigen Wasser lag.

James stand ihr gegenüber, wieder in kompletter Uniform unter seinem Trenchcoat, Schirmmütze einschließlich, wie sie ihn seit Monaten nicht gesehen hatte. Es war ihr nur ein schwacher Trost, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, dass er diese Uniform zu tragen hatte.

„Schickst du mir ein Telegramm sobald du da bist?", bat sie und versuchte den Gedanken an die deutschen U-Boote zu verdrängen, die immer noch im Atlantik kreuzten, und alles versenkten, was ihnen unterkam.

„Natürlich", James nickte, „sobald ich da bin."

Ally schluckte, blinzelte die Tränen weg, die schon die ganze Zeit zu fallen drohten, und beschäftigte sich dann umständlich mit ihrer Tasche, in dem Versuch, ihre Beherrschung wiederzugewinnen.

Etwas ungeduldig, aber äußerlich ruhig wartete James, bis sie schließlich einen eckigen, flachen Gegenstand herausgeholt hatte und ihm reichte.

„Weil du deins doch verloren hast", erklärte sie und sah ihn unsicher an.

Es war ein Buch. James griff danach, warf einen Blick auf den Titel und musste unwillkürlich Lächeln.

Er hatte seine Hemingway-Werke gesammelt mit nach England genommen, weil Hemingway doch nun mal einer seiner Lieblingsautoren war – Ally dagegen fand ihn zu zynisch – und wie es so hatte kommen müssen, hatte er vor fast anderthalb Jahren, als man ihn von einem Camp ins andere verlegt hatte, eines seiner Bücher irgendwie verloren.

Dass sie sich daran erinnerte und erkannte hatte, wie wichtig es für ihm war, obwohl er es ihr doch nur in einem Nebensatz erzählt hatte, überraschte ihn ein wenig, freute ihn aber auch.

Die ungelesenen Seiten knisterten, als er den Buchdeckel und die erste Seite aufschlug. Beim Titelblatt stoppte er.

_A Farewell to Arms_

_by_

_Ernest Hemingway_

Darunter, handschriftlich:

_In der Hoffnung, dass unser letztes Kapitel ein anderes sein wird.  
Ally_

„Na, zum Glück waren wir niemals in Italien", stellte er trocken fest und schlug das Buch wieder zu.

Trotzdem sie den bevorstehenden Abschied beinahe schon fürchtete, musste Ally lachen.

„Ja", nickte sie, „zum Glück."

„Ich muss jetzt gehen", seufzte James und machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Schiffes, das ihn nach Hause bringen sollte, obwohl er doch niemals zu Hause sein konnte, wo sie nicht war.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Ally, nach außen gefasst, rang sich sogar ein Lächeln ab.

„Es ist ja nicht für lange. Ein paar Monate", tröste James und wusste doch nicht, wer von ihnen den Trost nötiger hatte, „und irgendwie ist es doch nur gerecht, dass jetzt ich auch mal auf dich warte, oder nicht?"

„Irgendwie schon", stimmte sie zu.

„Pass auf dich auf, okay?", bat er, „und arbeite nicht zu viel."

„Als ob Belle mich lassen würde", für einen Moment grinste sie, wurde dann aber wieder ernst, „für dich gilt das gleiche. Überanstreng' dich nicht direkt."

„Versprochen", erwiderte er, ließ dann einige Sekunden lang seinen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht ruhen, als müsste er es sich einprägen, jede Form und jede Linie.

„Du musst gehen", flüsterte sie irgendwann und James nickte zögernd, rührte sie aber nicht, unwillig, sie zu verlassen.

„Geh!", wiederholte Ally, lachte jetzt, und schubste ihn leicht, so dass er einige Schritte zurücktrat.

Er drückte noch mal ihre Hand, bevor er sich losließ, für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, mit all den Dingen, die sie nicht sagen mussten, dann drehte James langsam sich um und ging hinüber zum Schiff.

Kaum, dass er es betreten hatte, begann er zu rennen, beeilte sich, ans Deck zu kommen, einen letzten Blick auf sie zu erhaschen, aber als er schließlich schwer atmend und mit schmerzendem Bein an der Reling stand, hielt er vergebens nach ihr Ausschau.

Ally war schon gegangen.

* * *

(1) Auszug aus „Joy to the World", geschrieben von Isaac Watts


	43. Briefgeheimnis

**Briefgeheimnis**

_Ingleside, Glen St. Mary  
__30.01.1945_

_Na du,  
wie ist es so im fernen, grauen England? Hier ist es… ‚merkwürdig' trifft es wohl am besten. Ich war über fünf Jahre weg und plötzlich wieder hier zu sein, das ist eine ganz schöne Umstellung. Ich will ehrlich sein, bei dir wenigstens. Es fühlt sich fremd an. Ingleside, Glen, das ist nicht mehr mein Zuhause. Ich habe das immer befürchtet, aber jetzt weiß ich es ganz sicher.  
Es ist einfach zu viel passiert, ich habe zu viel gesehen, zu viel getan, um noch der naive kleine Junge zu sein, als der ich gegangen bin und als den mich meine Familie kennt. Sie sind zwar alle nett und zuvorkommend und bemühen sich, aber für sie bin ich noch der gleiche wie vor fünf Jahren und das stimmt einfach nicht mehr._

_Es sind kleine Dinge. Zum Beispiel, dass ich mein Frühstück jetzt anders esse als vorher. Merry war ganz stolz, dass sie sich genau erinnern konnte, wie ich es mochte und dann musste ich ihr sagen, dass das zwar vor fünf Jahren gestimmt hat, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Sie hat es mit Fassung getragen, aber schön war es trotzdem nicht.  
Dann ist da noch dieses Familienleben. In meinem alten Kinderzimmer schlafen, zum Essen kommen wenn Tante Una ruft (siehst du? Ich nenne sie schon wieder _Tante _Una, so weit ist es mit mir) und sonst den ganzen Tag nichts tun. Es fühlt sich wie ein Rückschritt an. Mehr noch, es engt ein. Ich bin das einfach nicht mehr._

_Außerdem ist es falsch. Dass ich hier bin und du immer noch in London, auf dass die Deutschen ihre V-Bomben abschießen. Wir sollten zusammen sein, wir sollten zusammen gucken, wie wir unser Leben wieder in den Griff kriegen, nachdem man uns so viele Jahre genommen hat. Aber noch ist es nicht soweit und ich will nicht wissen, wie lange es noch dauern wird, bis ich dich wiedersehe.  
Dass ist es auch. Vielleicht ist es am schlimmsten. Es ist keine fünf Wochen her, dass ich dich das letzte Mal habe halten dürfen und doch fühlt es sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, dabei gab es doch in den letzten zwei Jahren oft viel längere Zeiten, in denen wir einander nicht sehen konnten und da habe ich dich nicht mal annähernd so sehr vermisst._

_Es muss wohl daran liegen, dass du nicht mehr in meiner Nähe bist – oder ich nicht mehr in deiner? – und vielleicht ist es auch, weil ich jetzt erst Zeit habe zum Nachdenken. Als ich noch drüben war, habe ich nie richtig begriffen, was das eigentlich heißt. Heiraten. Die Ausmaße dessen sind mir nie klar geworden, bis jetzt.  
Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, ich bereue nichts davon. Dich zu heiraten war die beste Entscheidung, die beste Tat meines Lebens. Aber wie haben nicht viel gedacht, damals, oder? Wir haben einfach getan, wonach uns der Sinn stand, ohne darüber nachzudenken, wie es weitergeht. Wir haben für den Tag, für den Augenblick gelebt und dann plötzlich ist man dann mit dieser ganzen weiten Zukunft konfrontiert._

_Ich würde gerne studieren, glaube ich. Dass ist vielleicht verrückt, weil ich doch dich habe und vielleicht irgendwann auch mehr. Ich weiß, ich sollte mir einen Job suchen und anfangen, Geld zu verdienen, aber körperlich arbeiten kann ich nicht mit dem Bein und irgendein Schreibjob – naja, du weißt, ich ungern ich schreibe. Das hier muss der längste Brief sein, den ich jemals verfasst habe.  
Dein Vater hat mich gestern angerufen und deshalb traue ich mich überhaupt, dir das hier zu schreiben. Er war ganz freundlich und ganz am Schluss des Gesprächs hat er mir die Summe genannt, die er für dich zur Seite gelegt hat bis zu heiratest. Es ist viel. Du weißt wahrscheinlich, wie viel, aber mich hat es doch etwas geschockt. Auf jeden Fall ist es genug, dass wir die nächsten 15, 20 Jahre bequem leben könnten._

_Es ist dein Geld, deshalb würde ich nie etwas damit tun, mit dem du nicht völlig einverstanden wärst. Wenn du sagst, du möchtest es zurücklegen, dann ist das in Ordnung, dann suche ich mir irgendwo einen Job und sehe, wie ich möglichst schnell selber Geld verdienen kann.  
Die Sache ist nur, ich glaube, ich habe endlich etwas gefunden, was ich gerne machen würde. Es ist so lächerlich naheliegend, dass es wahrscheinlich niemanden überraschen wird, aber du kennst mich gut genug um zu wissen, dass es _mich _überrascht hat, als es mir aufgegangen ist. Du ahnst es wahrscheinlich schon, hast es vielleicht immer geahnt._

_Ja, Arzt. Wie ich mich gegen diese Familientradition gesperrt habe, aus dem bloßen Grund, weil es eine Tradition ist. Ich hätte es fast durchgehalten und dass ich gescheitert bin, ist deine Schuld. Ja, deine Schuld. Du weißt es vielleicht nicht, aber diese Monate im Krankenhaus, das hatte etwas sehr inspirierendes.  
Der Gedanke, dass es dort draußen Menschen gibt, die leben, nur weil es _dich _gibt, nur weil du sie gerettet hast… hast du da jemals drüber nachgedacht? Nun, ich habe es, und irgendwann habe ich begriffen, dass es das ist, was ich will. Menschen helfen, diese zerstörte und verbrannte Welt aufbauen, besser machen. Mir ist mein Idealismus von damals nämlich anscheinend doch nicht ganz ausgetrieben worden._

_Bis ich tatsächlich Arzt wäre, müsste ich aber studieren und das dauert Jahre, wie du ja weißt. Vor 1950 wäre ich niemals fertig und bis dahin müssen wir leben. Denk also darüber nach und wag es dich ja nicht, mir zu sagen, dass ich als dein Ehemann faktisch über dein ganzes Geld allein verfügen dürfte. Theoretisch ist mir das klar, aber… ich bitte dich!  
Nun, jetzt kennst du meine Gedanken über die ferne Zukunft. Was die nahe Zukunft anbelangt bin ich weit weniger entschieden. Eigentlich will ich weg. Klingt ziemlich brutal, so aufgeschrieben, aber ich habe es bereits erklärt. Ich kann nicht einfach da weitermachen, wo ich 1939 aufgehört habe. Und meine Familie, so sehr ich sie liebe… es ist nicht mehr das gleiche. Weil ich mich verändert habe und ja, auch weil ich jetzt dich habe._

_Da fällt mir ein, so richtig geglaubt haben sie das mit unserer Hochzeit scheinbar nicht, bis ich vor ihnen stand mit Ring, Zertifikat und Foto als Beweis. Zumindest Dad und Merry nicht. Mum schien weit mehr zu wissen und mit der Sache mehr im Reinen zu sein als die anderen und Joy, naja, Joy ist Joy, selbst nach fünf Jahren Krieg noch. Sie findet es einfach nur romantisch und besteht darauf, es immer gewusst zu haben.  
Mit deinen Eltern habe ich wie gesagt telefoniert und deine Mutter war glaube ich einfach nur sehr glücklich, dass alles so gut verlaufen ist. Dein Vater war ehrlich gesagt auch überraschend freundlich, auch wenn er ein paar obligatorische Drohungen nicht vermeiden konnte. Alles in allem verlief das alles ausgesprochen positiv, vielleicht auch, weil sie sich einige Monate darauf vorbereiten konnten._

_Was noch? Ach, richtig, ich wollte noch etwas loswerden. Ich hatte es oben schon einmal angedeutet, aber ich finde, du verdienst es, dass ich den Mut aufnehme und dir die Wahrheit sage wie sie ist. Ich habe es mit schon öfter vorgenommen, es aber am Ende nie durchgezogen, also jetzt in einem Brief. So sollte ich es hinkriegen.  
Ich habe viel über die Zukunft geschrieben und noch viel mehr darüber nachgedacht, und ich sollte dir sagen, dass in meiner Zukunft nicht nur du und ich und eine Katze und ein Hund – ich kriege dich schon noch überredet – eine Rolle spielen, sondern auch Kinder. Sie sind immer anders, sogar die Anzahl variiert, aber wenn ich mir überlege, was ich gerne für uns hätte, dann stehen Kinder praktisch ganz oben auf der Liste._

_Wir haben nie darüber geredet, es war sinnlos während des Krieges, aber mir geht dein Kommentar zu Lizzie Callaghans Baby nicht aus dem Kopf. Wie du gesagt hast, dass sie jünger ist als du. Ich weiß, dass das ein schlichter Fakt ist, aber ich habe trotzdem das Gefühl, dass da viel mehr hinter steckte. Dass du vielleicht ähnlich denkst wie ich.  
Wenn dem nicht so ist, dann entschuldige. Das letzte, was ich möchte, ist dich unter Druck zu setzen. Solltest du dich noch nicht bereit dazu fühlen, dann hast du alle Zeit der Welt und wenn es niemals so weit sein sollte, dann arrangiere ich mich damit auch. Für mich grenzt es immer noch an ein kleines Wunder, dass ich dich habe, alles andere wäre nur Zusatz._

_Trotzdem, ich habe versprochen, ehrlich zu sein, also hier die Wahrheit: Ich hätte gerne Kinder, irgendwann. Wann, das ist mir recht egal, wir sind beide noch jung, auch wenn es sich nicht immer so anfühlt. Wenn es noch fünf oder zehn oder noch mehr Jahre dauert, dann ist das völlig okay. Ich hoffe nur, dass wir tatsächlich eines Tages eigene Kinder haben werden, die wir erziehen, verwöhnen und, am wichtigsten, lieben können.  
So, damit ist es raus. Und du hast noch etwas, über das du nachdenken kannst. Nimm dir die Zeit, ja? Setz dich hin, mit Belle, weil ihr eh alles miteinander besprecht, und denk einfach über die Dinge nach, die ich geschrieben habe. Wenn ich nämlich eine Antwort von dir erhalte, dann will ich eine ehrliche Antwort haben._

_Was mich anbelangt, ich werde wahrscheinlich noch einige Tage hierbleiben, aber nicht mehr sehr lange, dazu bin ich zu rastlos momentan. Vielleicht schaue ich mal bei unseren diversen Verwandten vorbei und erheitere sie mit der Geschichte über uns. Sie müssen ja geradezu brennen, vor Neugier. Wenn mein nächster Brief also aus Ottawa oder Winnipeg kommt, dann kannst du es als Indiz nehmen, dass ich es hier nicht länger ausgehalten habe.  
Das gesagt, muss ich jetzt aufhören. Es gibt Abendessen. Du liegst wahrscheinlich schon im Bett – dienstags hast du doch keine Nachtschicht, oder? – deshalb wünsche ich dir jetzt einfach eine gute Nacht, mein Liebling, und hoffentlich schöne Träume, auch wenn es dich nur sehr verspätet erreichen wird. Aber naja, der Gedanke zählt, nicht wahr?  
James  
P.S. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich dich liebe? _


	44. Wo das Herz ist

**Wo das Herz ist**

Es war ein kühler Märzmorgen, als Ally aus dem Zug stieg und ihre Füße das erste Mal seit fast drei Jahren wieder den Boden ihrer Heimatstadt berührten.

Toronto.

Gutes, altes Toronto.

Für einige Augenblicke blieb sie auf dem Bahnsteig stehen, atmete tief durch und lies das Gefühl auf sich wirken, endlich wieder _Zuhause_ zu sein, dann hörte sie wie der Zugbegleiter ihre Koffer neben ihr abstellte und wandte sich um.

Schnell und diskret wechselte ein Geldschein den Besitzer, der Mann tippte sich zum Dank kurz an die Schläfe, Ally nickte, dann sprang er wieder in den Zug, der kurz darauf pfeifend losfuhr.

Sie hatte noch keinen Schritt getan, da stand schon ein Taxifahrer neben ihr und deutete zu den Koffern hinüber.

Wieder nickte Ally und beobachtete, wie der Mann ihre diversen Koffer hochnahm und versuchte, alle auf einmal aus dem Bahnhof zu seinem Auto zu tragen. Innerlich amüsierte es sie etwas, dass man es ihr immer noch so leicht ansehen konnte, dass bei ihr gutes Trinkgeld zu holen war.

Manche Dinge änderten sich wohl nie.

Es gelang dem Fahrer tatsächlich, die Koffer zu seinem Auto zu schaffen, auch wenn er auf dem dahin Weg etwas schwankte, und etwas später hatte er auch alle irgendwie darin verstaut. Er öffnete eine der hinteren Türen für Ally, damit sie einsteigen konnte, bevor er sich hinters Steuer setzte.

„Wohin, Miss?", erkundigte er sich.

„Rosedale", gab sie den Stadtteil an und lies sich dann in den weichen Sitz zurücksinken.

Sie erreichten Windgates recht schnell und Ally wartete, bis der Fahrer ihr Gepäck ausgeladen hatte, bevor sie ihn bezahlte und sich verabschiedete. Dann trat sie die geschwungene Treppe zur Haustüre hoch.

Sie gab es ungern zu, aber sie war nervös.

Nach so langer Zeit wieder heimzukehren – und das auch noch ohne Vorankündigung –, noch dazu, wo sie alle sich so verändert haben mussten, sie selbst genauso wie ihre Familie, ihre Freunde… und doch, das hier war wahrscheinlich noch am leichtesten.

Für einen Moment dachte sie daran, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen zu den Callaghans würde gehen müssen, jetzt, kaum einen Monat nachdem Bobbys Flugzeug über Dresden abgeschossen und er getötet worden war, und mit einem mal schien ihr das jetzt gerade bevorstehende nicht mehr ganz so schlimm.

Es waren immerhin ihre Eltern.

Sie klingelte, wartete kurz, bis sich die Türe öffnete und Amelia, eines der Hausmädchen, ihr gegenüberstand.

„Miss Alice", rief sie überrascht aus, stockte dann aber, „oder… Mrs. Blythe?" Unsicher sah sie Ally an.

„Völlig egal. Ich höre auf beides", lachte die, „Und wie geht es so, Amelia?"

„Gut, gut", Amelia fing sich offensichtlich langsam, „bitte, kommen Sie doch rein. Ich werde dann auch sofort ihr Zimmer herrichten. Wir haben leider nicht mit ihrer Ankunft gerechnet."

„Nein, es war alles sehr spontan", erwiderte Ally entspannt, während sie Amelia in den Flur folgte und sich von ihr den Mantel abnehmen ließ. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Thomas und John sich mit ihren Koffern befassten.

Irgendwie war es komisch. Sie hatte sich so daran gewöhnt, dass es niemandem mehr gab, der ihren jeden Wunsch befolgte, dass sie für sich selber sorgen und alles allein machen musste. Plötzlich wieder hier zu sein, mit diesen ganzen Bediensteten, es war merkwürdig.

„Mrs. Blythe", Matilda, die Haushälterin, war eingetreten, „wie schön, Sie wieder bei uns zu haben. Die Mrs. Fords und Miss Elaine sind im blauen Salon, wenn Sie sie sehen möchten."

„Gern, danke Matilda", nickte Ally, übergab der älteren Frau ihre Handtasche und beeilte sich, in den blauen Salon zu kommen.

Niemand bemerkte ihr eintreten, also hatte sie einige Augenblicke Zeit, die Szene vor ihr zu beobachten. Ihre Mutter saß auf einem Sofa und nähte an irgendetwas, ihr gegenüber war Großmutter Leslie – Ally war erschrocken, wie _alt _sie geworden war –, die Lena, das andere Hausmädchen beobachtete, wie sie Tee eingoss.

Lily saß am Flügel und spielte irgendetwas, es mochte Chopin sein, aber Allys eigene Musikstunden waren in England _leicht _zu kurz gekommen, deshalb konnte sie nicht sicher sein. Zehneinhalb musste ihre kleine Schwester sein, rechnete Ally kurz nach, und stellte nach einem Blick fest, dass man ihr die vergangenen Jahre am deutlichsten ansah.

Verschwunden war das schüchterne, verängstigte kleine Mädchen. Sie war deutlich gewachsen und bereits ausgesprochen hübsch und, als Ally sich durch ein Räuspern bemerkbar machte, war Lily die Erste, die aufsprang und zu ihr hinlief.

Auch Rilla und Leslie erhoben sich, überrascht, aber mehr als erfreut, und die nächsten Minuten waren angefüllt von einem tränen- und lachenreichen Wiedersehen.

„Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du kommst? Wir hätten dich doch abgeholt", schalt Rilla, als sie ihre Tochter in den Arm nahm, aber das Leuchten in ihrem Gesicht nahm ihren Worten die Ernsthaftigkeit.

Ally wollte gerade antworten – oder besser: der Frage ausweichen – als sich die Tür öffnete und ihr Vater den Kopf hereinsteckte.

„Rilla, Mutter, ich bin dann…", er unterbrach sich selber, als er Ally sah, blinzelte ungläubig, „Ally?"

„Hi Daddy", grinste sie, überquerte die paar Meter bis zur Tür und fiel ihm um den Hals, „schön dich wiederzusehen."

„Wie… wie kommst es, dass du schon hier bist?", ähnlich verdattert wie seine Frau zuvor blickte Kenneth seine Tochter an, während er sie seinerseits in den Arm nahm.

„Lange Geschichte", winkte Ally bloß ab, sah sich dann suchend um, „wo ist Grandpa?"

Der Blick, den sich ihre Eltern zuwarfen, entging ihr nicht, aber sie entschloss sich abzuwarten, als man in die Bibliothek ging, wo Owen am Feuer saß und las.

Es genügte eine einzige Sekunde und Ally wusste, was los war. Wusste plötzlich, warum ihre Großeltern vor anderthalb Jahren Ford Manor ‚eingemottet' hatten und nach Windgates gezogen waren.

Owen Ford war krank. Sehr, sehr krank. Todkrank.

„Hallo Grandpa", grüßte sie leise und kniete neben seinem Sessel nieder.

„Ally", er lächelte erfreut und streckte eine Hand aus, um ihr Gesicht zu berühren, aber seine Stimme war dünn und die Hand zitterte stark, „wie geht es dir?"

„Mir geht es gut", erwiderte sie und benötigte ihre ganze Selbstbeherrschung, die sie lange Jahre als Krankenschwester gelehrt hatten, um ihr Lächeln intakt zu halten und ihm nicht zu zeigen, wie geschockt sie war, „ich bin froh, wieder Zuhause zu sein."

Owen nickte langsam und wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber bevor er auch nur ein Wort herausgebracht hatte, erklang eine neue Stimme aus Richtung Tür.

„Al?"

Für einen Augenblick erstarrte Ally, dann drehte sie den Kopf, sah hin und her, zur Tür, dann wieder zu Owen, gefangen in ihrem Zwiespalt.

„Geh schon", forderte ihr Großvater sie auf und lachte leise und Ally ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte sie, während sie sich vom Boden erhob.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen", lachte James und kam ihr entgegen.

„Ich habe zuerst gefragt", gab sie zurück, aber ihr Protest war halbherzig.

Sie trafen einander in der Mitte des Raumes, ihre Arme legten sich sofort um seinen Hals, seine schlängelten sich um ihre Taille, in einer alterprobten Haltung, und für diesen Moment zumindest hatten sie nur Augen füreinander, vergaßen glatt, dass sie gar nicht alleine waren.

„Naja, ich hatte doch gesagt, dass ich Verwandte besuchen werde, oder nicht?", antwortete James grinsend, „außerdem musste ich doch ein Haus für uns finden. Und die Universität von Toronto habe ich mir auch angeschaut in den letzten Tagen."

„Das heißt… wir bleiben hier? In Toronto?", fragte Ally und er sah die Überraschung in ihrem Blick.

„Ich dachte, das wäre dir am liebsten", erklärte James, hob eine Hand und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, „du wärst doch auf Dauer kreuzunglücklich auf dem Land geworden. Oder auch nur in einer Kleinstadt."

„Stimmt", bestätigte Ally nickend, „und du hast ein Haus für uns?"

„Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, suchen wir uns ein anderes, aber ich finde es passt eigentlich gut. Hochzeitsgeschenk von deinem Vater", gab James mit einer Kopfbewegung in die vage Richtung seines Schwiegervaters Auskunft.

„Danke Daddy", bedankte Ally sich artig, ohne jedoch auch nur eine Sekunde ihren Blick von James zu nehmen.

„Gern geschehen", kam es von Kenneth zurück und seine Stimme war deutlich amüsiert.

„Und was machst du schon hier?", erkundigte James sich jetzt und spürte beinahe, wie die anderen Anwesenden die Ohren spitzten.

„Es ist beschlossen worden, dass ich nicht mehr tauglich bin als Krankenschwester zu arbeiten. Zumindest momentan nicht", antwortete Ally betont nonchalant und zuckte mit den Schultern.

James runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte er, sichtlich besorgt.

Ally grinste. „Erinnerst du dich an Weihnachten?", fragte sie zurück.

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich an Weihnachten", James nickte, verwirrt von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel, und versuchte, irgendwie Sinn ihre Worte zu bringen.

„Nein", lachend schüttelte Ally den Kopf, „nicht ‚erinnerst du dich an Weihnachten?' Erinnerst du dich an _Weihnachten_?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Leslie und Rilla einen Blick tauschten. Sie hatten es wahrscheinlich eh längst geahnt.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder James zu und beobachtete interessiert die Veränderung, die in seinem Gesicht vorging. Aus Verwirrung würde Verstehen, als er begriff, worauf sie anspielte, was sie zu sagen versuchte, und schließlich eine unbändige Freude, als er es wirklich verstand.

Er sah sie an, fragend, und sie nickte ganz leicht. Er brauchte keine andere Antwort mehr. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er begann langsam, sich zu ihr zu beugen.

„Was ist denn mit Weihnachten?", unterbrach in dem Moment Lily ihr Zweisamkeit, offenbar genervt davon, dass jeder im Raum verstand, was los war, nur sie nicht.

Unwillkürlich trat Ally einen Schritt weg, löste sich aus James' Umarmung, nur ihre Hand glitt von seiner Schulter seinen Arm herunter und griff schließlich nach seiner.

„Naja", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, plötzlich ein wenig verlegen, „du wirst Tante. Im September."

Lily runzelte die Stirn, dacht offenbar über die Information nach, nickte dann. „Okay. Aber was hat das mit Weihnachten zu tun?", neugierig sah sie Ally an.

Die stockte für einen Moment, wissend, dass die anderen Erwachsenen im Raum sie amüsiert beobachteten, wartend, wie sie sich _da_ herausreden würde, dass besonders James sich ein Grinsen verbiss.

„Weißt du was?", erwiderte sie schließlich, „das erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal."

Lily seufzte. „Wenn ich älter bin?", fragte sie enttäuscht, diesen Satz offenbar gewohnt.

„Ja", Ally nickte, erleichtert, „ja, wenn du älter bist."

„Wie _viel_ älter?", wollte Lily jetzt wissen, ihr Blick zugleich forschend und hoffnungsvoll.

Für einen Augenblick betrachtete Ally sie, wie sie das stand, immer noch unschuldig, immer noch Kind, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„_Viel_ älter."


	45. Post nublia phoebus

**Post nublia phoebus** (Nach den Wolken das Licht)

Zufrieden streckte Ally sich in ihrem Sessel aus und hielt das Gesicht in die Sonne, deren Strahlen durch die hohen Fenster hinein drangen.

Sie schloss die Augen und ein Lächeln glitt über ihre Lippen.

Es war Mai und sie war seit anderthalb Monaten zu Hause, nur das ‚zu Hause' längst nicht mehr Windgates war, sondern ihr eigenes kleines Haus, das James ausgesucht hatte – wobei ‚klein' wohl relativ war, es war trotzdem so groß, dass sie eine Haushälterin, Betty, und Carolyn, ein Dienstmädchen, beschäftigten, wiewohl auch beide nicht dort wohnten und nur tagsüber arbeitete, und mit einem doch so weitläufigen Garten, dass Jack, der Gärtner von Windgates, regelmäßig herüberkam und sich darum kümmerte.

Es lag ebenfalls in Rosedale, nahe Ford Manor und Windgates, aber es war für die Gegend sehr bescheiden, ein gelbes Haus mit typisch viktorianischen Schnörkeln und schrecklich kitschig, so betrachtet, aber trotzdem perfekt.

_Surlemonde_.

Über der Welt.

Fliegen. Darum war es bei ihnen ja immer gegangen, oder nicht?

Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder, ihr Blick glitt wie von selbst hinunter, zu ihrer Hand, die auf ihrem mittlerweile merkbar gerundeten Bauch ruhte.

Sie war selten in ihrem Leben so glücklich gewesen, wahrscheinlich nie.

Da war James, der gerade irgendwo oben herumrumorte, da war ihr Haus, das nach Tagen schon _ihr Haus_ gewesen war, und da war ihr Baby.

Es war jetzt noch ein komischer Gedanke, dass sie Mutter sein sollte. Tatsächlich sie, Ally Blythe. Walt hatte sich in seinem letzten Brief darüber lustig gemacht und sie hatte ihm noch nicht einmal böse sein können.

Überhaupt, Walt.

Ihre Gedanken glitten zu dem Telegramm, was ihr Vater vorgestern erhalten hatte, in dem Walt schrieb, dass er frei war, in Frankreich, dass er bald nach England kommen würde, dann nach Kanada, dass es im gut ging, dass er lebte.

Es schien sich alles zum Guten zu wenden, irgendwie.

Das hieß, fast alles. Bei den Merediths war nichts gut. Annie, die immer noch um Alex trauerte, Blythe tot, Bert von Narben bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt, so dass er sich nicht mehr vor die Türe wagte und sich aus dem Leben zurückzog und Rose, die alles irgendwie zusammen halten wollte und doch nicht konnte.

Es war schon ein ungerechtes Leben.

„Warum so ernst?", riss sie eine Stimme aus ihren Gedanken und sie wandte den Kopf zu James, der im Türrahmen stand und sie beobachtete.

„Ich habe an Bert gedacht", erwiderte sie, sah ihm zu, wie er näher geschlendert kam und sich schließlich neben ihrem Sessel auf den Boden setzte. Wie von selbst verschränkte sich seine linke Hand mit ihrer, die immer noch auf ihrem Bauch lag.

James seufzte. „Traurig, wirklich. Ich habe ihn gesehen, ganz kurz, als ich in Glen war", er schüttelte betrübt den Kopf, „man erkennt ihn wirklich kaum noch, trotz der Hauttransplantationen. Sein ganzes _Gesicht_…" Er brach ab und seufzte noch einmal.

„Kriegt er eigentlich noch Morphium?", erkundigte Ally sich nach einer kurzen Pause, die Krankenschwester in ihr wieder durchschlagend.

„Ja", James nickte, „Dad gibt ihm immer mehr und mehr, aber es wirkt irgendwann alles nicht mehr und er muss die Dosis erhöhen. Bei dem Vorschlag, man könne versuchen, es abzusetzen, ist Bert fast durchgedreht, hat Dad erzählt."

„Er ist abhängig", stellte Ally fest, „ich hatte es befürchtet. Deshalb war ich bei dir so vorsichtig", sie lachte freudlos, „du ahnst ja nicht, wie sehr es mir weh getan hat, zu sehen, dass du Schmerzen hattest, aber ich habe so viele Verletze gesehen, die von dem Morphium nicht mehr loskamen. Sie haben alles dafür getan, alles. Ihr ganzes Leben drehte sich nur noch darum. Ich wollte das nicht für dich. Für mich auch nicht."

„Und ich bin dir dankbar", sanft nahm James ihr Kinn, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste, „was mich anbelangt, das hast du perfekt hingekriegt."

„Das Bein bleibt steif", widersprach sie.

„Aber es ist dran, es funktioniert, ich kann stehen, gehen, laufen", er zuckte mit den Schultern, „und das habe ich zu einem großen Teil dir zu verdanken. Was will ich mehr?"

„Gerade im Moment? Ich kann mir nicht viel vorstellen", sie lächelte, drückte seine Hand.

„Nein, ich auch nicht", er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, „besonders nicht, wenn ich dir sage, was ich gerade im Radio gehört habe."

Er machte eine Kunstpause und Ally verdrehte die Augen.

„Sag's mir", drängelte sie ungeduldig und James lachte.

„Deutschland hat kapituliert", verkündete er dann, „der Krieg in Europa ist vorbei."

Für einen Augenschlag sah Ally ihn nur an, offenbar sprachlos, dann, leise, tonlos, weil ihre Stimme nicht ganz mitspielte: „Wirklich?"

„Wirklich!", James lachte, „wirklich und ganz ehrlich." Er griff nach ihrer freien Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen, küsste jede einzelne Fingerkuppe.

„Jetzt wird alles gut, oder?", fragte Ally leise und als James aufsah, war ihr Blick zugleich hoffnungsvoll und verletzlich.

„Ja", erwiderte er, „ja, jetzt wird alles gut."

* * *

Und tatsächlich, in den nächsten Wochen schien Ruhe einzukehren.

Tom Douglas kehrte zurück und es schien ihm soweit gut zu gehen. Nur Tage nachdem er wiedergekehrt war, erhielt Ally einen sehr hoffnungsvollen Brief von Merry, den sie aber vor James versteckt hielt.

Die anderen Jungen wurden noch nicht aus der Armee entlassen, da der Krieg im Pazifik noch tobte, aber nun, da Deutschland kapituliert hatte und besetzt war, rechnete niemand damit, dass Japan noch sehr lange würde durchhalten können – nur Kenneth merkte pessimistisch an, dass ein Eroberungskrieg auf den japanischen und japanisch besetzten Inseln noch Monate oder Jahre dauern könnte, aber niemand wollte das hören.

Ally verbrachte den Großteil ihrer Tage mit James, der erst im September sein Medizinstudium aufnehmen würde – sie hatte nicht eine Sekunde gezögert, ihm das zu ermöglichen –, weil es nun einmal viel nachzuholen gab im Hinblick auf ihre Ehe und viel zu planen, ihr Kind betreffend.

Oft war sie aber auch in Windgates, bei Vater, Mutter und Großmutter, bei Lily, zu der sie langsam eine Beziehung aufbaute, und bei Owen, weil ihr klar war, dass sie dafür nicht mehr lange Zeit haben würde.

Es half ihr, interessanterweise, mit ihm zu reden, weil ihr klar wurde, dass es in Ordnung für ihn war. Er wusste, dass er sterben würde, hatte es lange vor allem anderen gewusst, und er hatte seinen Frieden damit gemacht.

„Ich hatte ein gutes, ausgefülltes Leben", hatte er ihr gesagt, „es gab gute und schlechte Zeiten, aber ich glaube, ich hatte viel Glück. Ich kann zurücksehen und zufrieden sein. Du magst das nicht verstehen, du bist jung, du hast dein Leben noch vor dir, aber ich alter Mann, für mich sehen die Dinge etwas anders aus. Nur um deine Großmutter sorge ich mich, aber sie ist stark, sie wird auch das überstehen. Sie weiß, dass es für mich in Ordnung ist und dass ich nichts bereue. Das heißt, ich würde es bereuen, zu sterben, bevor mein kleines Urenkelchen hier geboren würde."

Das letzte war mit einem Augenzwinkern gesagt worden und Ally hatte lachend versprochen ihr bestes zu tun.

Überhaupt, das Baby schien für die ganze Familie der Inbegriff einer neuen Hoffnung zu sein. So sehr freuten sie sich, dass Ally sich jetzt schon Gedanken machte, wie sie es verhindern konnte, dass ihr Kind so verwöhnt wurde, wie es bei ihr der Fall gewesen war.

Dass James es sich vorgenommen zu haben schien, sie _und _das Baby nach Strich und Faden zu verwöhnen, half da nicht gerade.

Selbst Ruby hatte einen Narren an Allys Kind gefressen, ihrem Patenkind, wie sie sofort erklärt hatte und Ally hatte sie um des lieben Friedens willen nicht darauf hingewiesen, dass sie sich über den Titel der Patentante mit Cece, Phoebe, Belle, Lily, Merry und Joy würde streiten müssen, die alle ebenfalls Ansprüche angemeldet hatten.

Wenigstens Walt als Patenonkel stand ohne Diskussion fest.

Auf diese Weise verstrich der Mai und der Juni brach an und brachte strahlendes Wetter mit sich.

So kam es dann auch, dann Ally eines schönen Junitages auf einer Liege im Garten lag und las – James wurde immer nervös, wenn sie nur herumlief, also tat sie ihm meistens den Gefallen und suchte sich einen bequemen Platz zum hinlegen und nichts tun.

Sie war gerade dabei, einzunicken, als sie spürte, wie ein Schatten auf ihr Gesicht fiel. Jemand nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand und dann hörte sie eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme mit einem ungewöhnlichen Akzent, der zu Teilen französisch und zu Teilen englisch war.

„Aufwachen, Schlafmütze", trällerte Belle übertrieben fröhlich und lachte, als Ally die Augen öffnete und sie verwirrt musterte.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte sie, sich aufsetzend.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen", gab Belle grinsend zurück, aber Ally winkte nur ungeduldig ab.

„Ich hatte doch versprochen, dich besuchen zu kommen, wenn ich Bea hierher begleite. Nun, Bea ist sicher in Ottawa angekommen und direkt von deiner Cousine und Tante mit Beschlag belegt worden, und ich bin hier", erklärte Belle dann und setzte sich neben Ally auf die Liege.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", erkundigte die sich.

„Ach, es war alles etwas überstürzt. Dein Bruder war so nett, uns zu begleiten, damit wir nicht alleine kommen müssen", erwiderte Belle lässig und beobachtete Ally aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Walt?", fragte die tonlos und fuhr herum, gerade als Walt auf sie zutrat, Luke auf dem Arm.

„Hey Schwesterchen", grüßte er grinsend. Er war älter geworden, die Strapazen des Krieges und der Gefangenschaft waren nicht an ihm vorüber gegangen, aber er war immer noch Walt, immer noch ihr Bruder.

„Selber hey", gab Ally zurück und streckte sich ihm entgegen, als er sich, nachdem er Luke abgesetzt hatte, zu ihr herunterbeugte und sie fest in den Arm nahm.

Sie mussten nicht mehr sagen, keine großen Reden schwingen, das hatten sie nie gemusst. Sie waren immer noch die gleichen, tief drunter, waren Zwillinge, obwohl so lange getrennt, und diese paar Sekunden reichten aus, um sie beide eins sicher begreifen zu lassen.

Sie verstanden einander. Immer noch.


	46. Dreifaltigkeit

**Dreifaltigkeit**

Der Juni verging geruhsam.

Ally wurde immer immobiler und haderte doch sehr damit. Auch der Verlust ihrer einstmals guten Figur war ihr ein Dorn im Auge, auch wenn Belle nicht aufhörte, ihr zu versichern, dass das nur temporär sei und James sowieso keinen Fehler mit ihr finden konnte.

Überhaupt, Belle. Sie schien keinerlei Eile zu haben, nach England zurückzukehren oder auch nur Bea in Ottawa zu besuchen. Platz war für sie und Luke in Windgates genug und da nach ersten Irritationen alle ihre Gesellschaft zu schätzen wussten, sah man die Verlängerung ihres Aufenthaltes mit Wohlwollen.

Luke gedieh ebenfalls prächtig. Mit viereinhalb ein ziemlicher kleiner Frechdachs, hielt er alle auf Trab und besonders Belle war nur zu froh, wenn Walt oder James ihn ihr abnahmen, um irgendwelche ‚Jungenspiele' zu spielen, wie Luke seiner Mutter auf Nachfrage erklärte, gefolgt von dem Hinweis, das verstehe sie sowieso nicht, sie sei ja ein Mädchen.

Der Krieg, der im Pazifik noch weitertobte, schien plötzlich sehr weit weg zu sein und nur der Gedanke, dass irgendwann auch hier eine große Offensive gestartet werden musste, an dem die noch unversehrten ihrer Jungen vielleicht teilnehmen würden, stellte einen Schatten der Sorge dar.

Viel lieber beschäftigte man sich mit der Vorbereitung auf das Baby von Ally und James, und, wie sich herausstellte, auch auf das von Olli und Bea, bei der es wohl im Januar des nächsten Jahres so weit sein würde.

Walt für seinen Teil schien hauptsächlich darauf bedacht zu sein, sein Leben wieder in die Spur zu bringen und auch wenn er viel Zeit mit seiner Familie, besonders aber mit Ally, verbrachte, ging er auch oft eigene Wege und verschwand immer mal wieder.

Es dachte sich niemand groß etwas dabei, nur Ally, zwangsläufig auf eine Beobachterposition reduziert, begann mit Verlauf des Julis, die Puzzleteile zusammenzufügen.

Bestätigt wurde ihre Ahnung eines Nachmittags, als James sie in einem Liegestuhl auf der Terrasse zurückgelassen und mit Luke in den Park gegangen war, und sie nach einigen Minuten der Stille unfreiwillige Zeugin eines interessanten Gespräches geworden war.

Eigentlich wollte sie ja nicht lauschen. Sie wäre sogar gegangen, hätte sie gekonnt. Aber jetzt, im achten Monat, war sie wirklich nicht mehr beweglich und der Liegestuhl war sehr tief und aufstehen plötzlich schwerer, als es hätte sein dürfen.

So blieb sie also gezwungenermaßen wo sie war, als gegen vier Uhr Belle durch das Gartentor kam, offenbar um Luke abzuholen, dicht gefolgt von Walt, dem Ally selbst auf die Entfernung ansah, dass ihn etwas belastete.

Die beiden unterhielten sich, aber zu Anfang verstand Ally nichts, da sie zu weit weg waren. Erst als sie sich langsam dem Haus näherten, nicht bewusst, dass Ally im Schatten auf der Veranda lag, konnte die ihre Stimmen ausmachen.

„…aber ich bin das einfach nicht", argumentierte Belle gerade, warf Walt einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu und sah dann wieder geradeaus.

„Es muss ja so nicht sein", warf er ein, „niemand zwingt uns zu irgendetwas."

_Uns_?

Ally nickte kurz. Sie hatte es ja geahnt.

„Und wie sie uns zwingen werden", Belle lachte trocken, „hast du mal über Luke nachgedacht? Ich habe ein _Kind_, Walter."

„Ich adoptiere ihn", gab Walt sehr ruhig zurück, „natürlich nur, wenn du willst. Ich meine, ich komme gut mit ihm aus, er mag mich. Ich würde ihn niemals schlecht behandeln."

„Ich weiß ja", Belle seufzte, „darum geht es nicht. Aber ich kenne das doch von Ally. Diese ganzen ‚hohen Damen'. Die werden mich doch nie leben lassen, nicht mit einem unehelichen Kind."

„Wir Fords waren immer für Skandale gut", Walt zuckte mit den Schultern und erlaubte sich ein kurzes Grinsen, „irgendwie muss ich das ja übertreffen."

„Und endlich weiß ich, _warum_ du mit nachgestiegen bist", gab Belle zurück, ließ sich auf die Neckerei ein.

„Was denn? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben _Sie_ mir zuerst geschrieben, Miss Faraday", beinahe nahm man Walt seine Empörung ab. Die Theaterstücke der Gefangenen in Colditz schienen doch zu etwas gut gewesen zu sein.

Belle lachte. „Stimmt", erwiderte sie, „aber nur, um dir sehr wichtige Dinge mitzuteilen. James' Tod, Allys Hochzeit, du weißt schon. Du warst derjenige, der mir nicht nur zurückgeschrieben hat, sondern auch einen richtigen Briefwechsel initiiert hat."

„Hat Ally eigentlich nie etwas gemerkt?", fragte Walt plötzlich, ernsthaft nachdenklich.

„Sie hat nie etwas gesagt. Und sie war ja nicht gerade sehr aufmerksam für Dinge, die nichts mit James zu tun hatten, in der Zeit", überlegte Belle, „aber ausschließen, dass sie es nicht gemerkt hat? Das kann ich nicht."

Was auch ganz gut so war, stellte Ally bei sich fest. Denn natürlich hatte sie es gemerkt, die Briefe, die nach Juni 1944 für Belle ankamen, die sie schnell verschwinden ließ und deren Absender sie sofort erkannte. Sie kannte Walts Schrift zu gut, um es nicht zu merken.

Aber tatsächlich, sie war zu beschäftigt gewesen, um sich groß damit zu befassen und dann war James weg gewesen und sie hatte entdeckt, dass sie schwanger war und irgendwie… irgendwie war nie der Zeitpunkt gekommen, um Belle darauf anzusprechen.

Als die beiden dann natürlich gemeinsam in Toronto aufgetaucht waren und seitdem, wenn immer mal wieder beide gleichzeitig verschwanden, hatte sie sich ziemlich genau denken können, was da los war.

Sie hatte Recht gehabt.

„Wir könnten es ihr sagen", schlug Walt gerade vor und Ally hoffte wider besseren Wissens, dass Belle ja sagen würde. Dann wäre es nicht so schlimm, dass sie gerade ein sehr privates Gespräch belauschte – unfreiwillig zwar, aber trotzdem.

„Wozu?", fragte Belle dann auch, direkt wieder auf Ablehnung, „das hier führt ohnehin zu nichts. Am Ende des Sommers gehen Luke und ich zurück und du heiratest ein standesgemäßes Mädchen. Warum nicht diese Ruby? Die scheint doch nett zu sein und ihre Mutter ist ja geradezu verzweifelt dabei, euch zu verkuppeln."

„Ich will Ruby nicht – sie mich auch nicht, nur nebenbei – und auch sonst keine", widersprach Walt, „nur dich, aber du willst ja anscheinend nicht."

„Das hat mit wollen nichts zu tun. Ich bin nur kein Mensch für dumme Wunschträume", fauchte Belle ihn an und ging einige Schritte weg, in Richtung Terrasse.

Ally wünschte sich erneut weit, weit weg.

„Wunschträume?", wiederhole Walt, jetzt selber wütend, „na gut, wenn du das so siehst, vielleicht hast du Recht. Nein, bestimmt hast du das. Ich für meinen Teil werde jetzt gehen. Vielleicht ist _Ruby_ ja einsichtiger!"

Gesagt, schon drehte er sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem Garten. Belle blieb zurück, sehr still, starrte auf ihre Hände.

* * *

Die letzten Julitage verstrichen, ohne dass Belle und Walt sich vertrugen. Sie suchten beide Allys Nähe, immer abwechselnd, so dass James irgendwann im Scherz feststellte, er bekäme ja kaum noch Zeit mit seiner Frau.

Ally für ihren Teil wünschte sich nichts mehr, als vermitteln zu können, weil sie, die sie die beiden doch kannte, das ganze ehrlich gesagt für eine sehr gute Idee hielt – sie passten einfach – und ja, auch weil Belle als Schwägerin ihr viel, viel lieber war als irgendein hohes Töchterchen.

Aber man hatte sie ja nicht ins Vertrauen gezogen, was sie wusste, wusste sie durch Kombinationsgabe, beobachtete Zwischenfälle und schließlich das belauschte Gespräch und so langer keiner der beiden sie wirklich ins Vertrauen ziehen wollte, musste sie schweigen.

Genug Ablenkung hatte sie ja, mit James und dem Baby und natürlich auch ihrer Familie.

Besonders Rilla tat sich schwer damit, eines ihrer Kinder länger als zwei Tage nicht zu sehen. Sie hatte sie gerade wieder und doch saß die Angst, sie wieder zu verlieren, sehr tief.

So war es der Abend des 6. Augusts, als Rilla und Ken ihre Tochter und ihren Schwiegersohn in Surlemond besuchten. Man saß gemütlich zusammen, redete, immer noch über die getrennten Jahre, weil es einfach so viel zu erzählen gab, und nur Ken ahnte, dass dieser Abend vielleicht ein besonderer werden würde, doch auch wenn er wusste, was anstand, er kannte kein Datum, konnte also nicht sicher sein.

Mitternacht kam und ging, Ally war bereits zweimal auf ihrem Sofa eingenickt und Rilla wollte gerade vorschlagen, dass sie besser gehen sollten, als plötzlich ein stürmisches Klingeln sie störte.

Etwas genervt erhob James sich und verlies den Raum, um die Türe zu öffnen. Kenneth dagegen war ohne ein Wort zum Radio gegangen und drehte daran herum, es liefen aber nur verschiedene Musiktitel.

Noch bevor Rilla fragen konnte, was er suchte, kam James wieder, Belle und Walt im Schlepptau, die beide sehr aufgeregt wirkten.

„Dad, wir sind gerade an der Redaktion vorbeigekommen", erzählte Walt, atemlos vor Aufregung, „und da kam gerade die Nachricht rein, dass die Yankees Hiroshima bombardiert haben!"

„Ja und?", James, der sich auf die Armlehne von Allys Sofa gesetzt hatte und ihr sanft durch das Haar strich, sah offensichtlich nicht, was daran besonders war.

„Mit einer Atombombe", erklärte Belle und zuckte bei dem Wort zusammen, als könnte es ihr wehtun.

James schwieg geschockt, aber Ken nickte. „Ich hatte es befürchtet", sagte er leise und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. Niemand kam auf die Idee zu fragen, woher er es gewusst hatte. Es war in der Familie universal anerkannt, dass er so was wissen musste.

„Was… heißt das genau?", erkundigte James sich zögernd und als Ken zu einer Antwort ansetzte, lauschten auch Belle und Walt interessiert.

Nur Rilla fiel plötzlich etwas anderes auf, viel kleiner, aber für ihre Familie vielleicht nicht weniger signifikant als die Geschehnisse in Japan.

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie die verschlungenen Hände Walts und Belles, die sie in Anbetracht der schrecklichen Nachrichten rechtzeitig zu lösen vergessen hatten und die mehr aussagten, als jedes Wort der beides es hätte tun können.

Kurz begegnete Rillas Blick dem ihrer Tochter, die sehr still, aber durchaus wach auf ihrem Sofa lag, und als Ally grinste, hatte sie jede Gewissheit.

Noch einmal glitt ihr Blick zurück zu ihrem Sohn und diesem Mädchen, dann nickte sie langsam.

Das war auf jeden Fall interessant.


	47. Von Anfang und Ende

**Von Anfang und Ende**

„Und?", neugierig sah Ally zu Belle hinüber, „willst du mir endlich sagen, ob ich dich zur Schwester kriege oder nicht?"

Es war einige Tage nachdem sie die schreckliche Nachricht vom Atombombenabwurf über Hiroshima erreicht hatte und der drei Tage später erfolgende Abwurf einer weiteren Bombe über der Stadt Nagasaki hatte Ally soweit abgelenkt, dass sie das Thema Walt-und-Belle nicht weiter verfolgt hatte, aber auch das lag schon eine Woche zurück und so langsam brachte ihre Neugier sie fast um.

Belle für ihren Teil schien erstmal geschockt.

„Du… du hast es gemerkt?", fragte sie und wrang nervös die Hände.

Ally lachte entspannt. „Es wäre viel bemerkenswerter gewesen, wenn ich es _nicht_ gemerkt hätte. Ihr beide wart nicht gerade subtil", stellte sie fest und amüsierte sich über Belles Gesichtsausdruck. Es gelang ihr nur höchst selten, die andere so aus der Bahn zu werfen.

„Und was denkst du dazu?", fragte Belle jetzt zögernd und sah wenn möglich noch nervöser aus.

„Ich finde es klasse", gab Ally Auskunft und versuchte gleichzeitig, sich in eine bequemere Position zu bugsieren. Ihr Rücken schmerzte doch sehr in den letzten Tagen.

Belle warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.

„Liebst du ihn?", fragte Ally nach einer Pause vorsichtig und als Belle wieder nur schwieg, hatte sie ihre Antwort.

„Er dich auch?", fragte sie also weiter und bekam dadurch eine Reaktion von Belle.

Leichtes Schulterzucken.

„Hat er gesagt, dass er dich liebt?", bohrte Ally weiter, weil sie Belle kannte und wusste, dass die niemals von sich aus redete, auch wenn sie eigentlich reden wollte.

„Gesagt hat er es", bestätigte Belle, aber ihr Tonfall machte klar, dass sie daran zweifelte, ob er es auch _gemeint_ hatte.

Ally kannte ihren Bruder da etwas besser. Natürlich.

„Wenn er es gesagt hat, meint er es", erklärte sie ruhig, „Walt ist einer der ehrlichsten Menschen, die ich kenne. Er kann nicht lügen. Hat uns früher in so manche Schwierigkeiten mit unseren Eltern gebracht, weil ich mir zwar kreative Lügen ausgedacht habe, er aber am Ende doch alles zugegeben hat."

Belle lachte kurz, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst.

„Meinst du?", fragte sie unsicher, wartete aber keine Antwort ab, sondern fuhr fort, „ich meine, ich mag ihn ja auch sehr. Liebe ich ihn? Vielleicht. Ich glaube. Er will mich heiraten, wusstest du das? Und Luke adoptieren. Eigentlich… eigentlich will ich ja auch. Ich würde nicht lieber, als ja sagen, aber es macht mir Angst."

Sie seufzte, stockte, setzte dann wieder an. „Das ganze Konzept Ehe macht mir Angst. Für immer an jemanden gebunden sein, nie mehr völlig frei entscheiden können. Ihm habe ich gesagt, es geht darum, dass die Leute uns nicht zusammen akzeptieren werden, aber das stimmt nicht. Was interessieren mich die Leute? Hat mich nie gekümmert. Es nur, dass… Ally? Alles okay?"

Alarmiert trat sie einige Schritte auf ihre Freundin zu, die sich in ihrem Sessel zusammengekauert hatte und die Arme fest um den Bauch geschlungen hielt. Einige Sekunden, dann entspannte sie sich langsam und sah zu Belle hoch.

„Ich weiß nicht", die Angst lag in ihrer Stimme und in ihren Augen, „es fühlt sich an, als würde jemand meinen Unterleib nehmen und zusammenquetschen."

„Wehen", nickte Belle, jetzt ganz geschäftsmäßig, „ich sage James, dass er den Arzt rufen soll. Oder willst du ins Krankenhaus? Ja, vielleicht ist das besser. Es ist doch sehr früh."

„Sehr früh? _Sechs Wochen_ zu früh. Es ist _viel zu früh_", jetzt klang Allys Stimme deutlich panisch.

Belle, schon auf dem Weg zur Türe, drehte sich wieder um. Beruhigend legte sie Ally die Hände auf die Schultern und sah sie an.

„Und es wird nicht das erste Baby sein, das ein paar Wochen zu früh zur Welt kommt und völlig okay ist", beruhigte sie, „du darfst dich jetzt nur nicht aufregen, damit machst du es nur schlimmer. Wir bringen dich jetzt ins Krankenhaus und du bist ganz ruhig, weil ich dir verspreche, dass niemand zulassen wird, dass dir oder deinem Kind etwas passiert. Okay?"

„Okay", nickte Ally, die durch Belles Worte wider besseren Wissens tatsächlich ruhiger wurde.

Belle wirkte zufrieden. „Dann sage ich jetzt James Bescheid. Und du bleibst hier und wirst nicht panisch, ja?", ihr Blick war so streng, dass Ally Nicken musste.

Ihr blieb ja auch wenig anderes übrig.

* * *

„Wie geht es dir?"

Ally öffnete die Augen, als James sich über sie beugte und ihre Stirn küsste. Sein Blick war besorgt, aber auch glücklich.

„Als wäre ich von mindesten zwei Zügen überfahren worden – sehr, sehr langen Züge –, vom Empire State Building gefallen und zu guter letzt noch in eine große Horde wahnsinniger Wildschweine geraten", gab sie zurück und lächelte, „kurz: es könnte mir nicht besser gehen."

„Rotte", verbesserte James grinsend, „das nennt man Rotte."

„Wie auch immer", winkte Ally nur ab, ihre Gedanken schon anderweitig beschäftigt, „wo ist mein Baby?" Suchend sah sie an ihm vorbei.

„Die Ärzte untersuchen ihn gerade. Du kriegst ihn gleich", antwortete James und strich ihr eine schweißverklebte Haarsträhne aus den Augen.

„Sie sollen sich beeilen", murmelte Ally und kuschelte sich gähnend tiefer in ihre Kissen.

Man hatte ihr gesagt, dass es eine schnelle, unkomplizierte Geburt gewesen war. So erschlagen wie sie nach knapp acht Stunden Wehen schon war, wollte sie nicht wissen, wie sich eine lange, komplizierte Geburt anfühlte.

„Haben wir getan", schaltete sich eine freundliche Stimme ein und als Ally hochsah, sah sie eine Krankenschwester, die ein grün eingewickeltes Bündel hielt, das sie jetzt an James weiterreichte.

„Er ist völlig gesund. Meinen Glückwunsch", fuhr sie fort und lächelte, aber die jungen Eltern beachteten sie gar nicht mehr groß.

Ally hatte sich aufgerichtet, so dass sie ihren Sohn sehen konnte, den James jetzt im Arm hatte, noch sehr ungelenk, aber sicher. Er würde ihn nicht fallen lassen.

Für einige Minuten betrachteten sie ihn beide schweigend, ihren _Sohn_, wie er da lag, schlafend, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und geballten Fäustchen, ein kleines Wunder in sich selbst.

„Er hat deine Haarfarbe", stellte James nach einer Weile fest und berührte mit einem Finger ganz vorsichtig das Köpfchen mit seinen spärlichen Haaren, die man tatsächlich als braun bezeichnen konnte, wenn man wollte.

„Und deine Ohren", fügte Ally hinzu und strich ihrerseits mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über die rosige Wange, nur die Ahnung einer Berührung, federleicht.

„Die Nase hat er von uns beiden", merkte James nach einer weiteren kleinen Weile des stillen Betrachtens an.

„Verstörender Gedanke", gab Ally sofort zurück, ohne jedoch den Blick vom Gesicht ihres Sohnes zu nehmen oder auch nur ihren liebevollen Tonfall zu ändern.

James lachte leise in sich hinein, sagte jedoch nichts weiter.

„Die Augen hat er von dir", verkündete Ally dann nebenbei, viel faszinierter davon, wie sich eine kleine Hand fest um ihren Finger schloss, nachdem sie die Handfläche ein wenig gekitzelt hatte.

„Wie willst du denn das wissen? Er schläft, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist", bemerkte James amüsiert, aber Ally runzelte nur etwas genervt die Stirn.

„Ich weiß es halt", beharrte sie, „eine Mutter weiß das."

James schluckte, suchte offenbar nach einer unverfänglichen Antwort darauf, wurde aber gerade noch rechtzeitig durch die Krankenschwester gerettet, die den Raum betrat.

„Entschuldigung, Mr. und Mrs. Blythe? Ihre Familie wartete draußen. Soll ich sie reinlassen?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Ally?", fragend sah James seine Frau an.

Die seufzte, nickte dann aber. „Na gut, bringen wir es hinter uns. Ja, bringen Sie sie bitte rein", fügte sie an die Schwester gewandt hinzu.

Und sie waren tatsächlich alle da. Kenneth, eine Hand auf dem Arm einer sichtlich besorgten Rilla, die Lily an der Hand hielt, Belle und Walt, er mit einem schlafenden Luke auf dem Arm, eine aufgeregte Ruby und sogar Leslie und Owen hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, auch wenn letzterer gar nicht gut aussah.

„Und, und, und?", fragte Ruby, kaum dass sie durch die Türe war und lief sofort zum Bett hinüber, um einen Blick auf das Baby werfen zu können.

„Ein Junge. Es geht ihm gut", verkündete James für alle, immer noch sichtlich ergriffen.

„Mir übrigens auch", fügte Ally lakonisch hinzu und lächelte unschuldig, als James sich zu ihr umsah.

„Ich mag Babys ja normalerweise nicht, aber eures ist ganz niedlich", gab Ruby ihr gnädiges Urteil ab, nachdem sie einen guten Blick auf den kleinen Jungen bekommen hatte, und trat zurück, um den anderen das gleiche zu ermöglichen.

„Und ich werde _trotzdem_ Patentante", warf Lily grinsend ein und drückte sich an Ruby vorbei, „ich bin schließlich sozusagen mit ihm verwandt."

„Sollte ich meinen Anspruch auch noch einmal betonen?", fragte Belle lachend, „ich war immerhin der erste Mensch, der von seiner Existenz wusste. Sogar vor seiner Mutter."

Ally warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Dass Belle gerade jetzt darauf hinweißen musste, dass sie, als Ally ihr die Neuigkeiten verkündet hatte, bloß ganz lässig genickt und erklärt hatte, sie wisse das schon seit ein paar Tagen, das war schon nicht nett.

„Nicht streiten", versuchte Walt gerade zu schlichten, „eine kann ja jetzt Patentante werden und die anderen beim nächsten Mal."

Belle, Ruby und Lily tauschten einige Blicke, nickten dann alle drei, wenn auch etwas zögerlich, aber damit war nun Ally so gar nicht einverstanden.

„Hey!", protestierte sie, „ich habe das eine gerade erst zur Welt gebracht. Wer sagt denn, dass ich das noch mal mitmache? Es tut nämlich _weh_!"

„Ach, beschwer dich nicht", zog Belle sie grinsend auf, „du hattest es doch leicht."

„Und du etwa nicht?", schoss Ally sofort zurück.

„Doch", nickte Belle, „aber ich beschwere mich ja auch nicht."

„Ihr habt übrigens was verpasst", wechselte Ruby, die etwas untergegangen war, plötzlich das Thema.

Walt nickte. „Richtig. Während ihr hier beschäftigt war, hat der japanische Kaiser die Kapitulation erklärt. Der Krieg ist aus", verkündete er.

„Wirklich?", ungläubig sah James hoch.

Ally jedoch ließ für einige Augenblicke nur schweigend den Blick auf Walt ruhen, sah dann hinab auf ihren Sohn. Sie wirkte nachdenklich.

„Wie wollt ihr ihn eigentlich nennen?", fragte Rilla jetzt, die bisher amüsiert das Gespräch verfolgt hatte.

„Haben wir noch nicht…", begann James, wurde aber von Ally unterbrochen.

„Nicholas", antwortete sie ohne Zögern, „Nicholas James."

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde herrschte überraschtes Schweigen, bis Leslie schließlich sprach, freundlich, aber verwundert: „Das ist ein hübscher Name, Schatz, aber wie kommst du auf Nicholas?"

Ally grinste nur, sah Walt an, auf dessen Gesicht ebenfalls langsam ein Grinsen erschien.

„Na, ist doch ganz einfach", bemerkte er, „er heißt Nicholas, weil Victor doof klingt."


	48. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind

**Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind…**

„Mir ist kalt", schlechtlaunisch kickte Lily einen kleinen Kieselstein weg, „und langweilig."

„Mir auch", fügte Luke hinzu, der grundsätzlich immer alles nachplapperte, was Lily sagte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Walt wird gleich kommen und uns sagen, warum er uns hier her bestellt hat", versuchte Rilla die beiden Kinder zu beruhigen.

„Dann sollte er besser bald auftauchen", auch James wirkte nicht gerade amüsiert, „wenn Nick sich wegen ihm erkältet…"

„Nick geht es wunderbar", besänftigte Ally und warf einen Blick auf ihren knapp drei Wochen alten Sohn, den sie auf dem Arm hielt, „und Walt kommt gleich."

„Magst du uns bis dahin sagen, was er mit uns vorhat?", erkundigte Kenneth sich amüsiert bei seiner ältesten Tochter, aber Ally strahlte ihn nur fröhlich an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich sage gar nichts", erklärte sie und die Schadenfreude stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Lily schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. „Du bist doof", erklärte sie und ignorierte sogar Rillas mahnendes „Elaine Ford!", so schlecht gelaunt war sie.

„Wartet ihr auf uns?", fragte in dem Moment eine Stimme hinter ihnen, bevor Lily noch mehr Schimpftiraden loslassen konnte.

„Nein, wir stehen bloß gerne alle sinnlos über eine halbe Stunde im Regen herum. Mit dir hat das rein gar nicht zu tun. Was dachtest du denn?", erkundigte James sich betont sarkastisch bei Walt, der auf die Gruppe zugeschlendert kam, Belle dicht hinter ihm.

Beide wirkten ausgesprochen fröhlich, trotz des für Anfang September sehr bedrückenden Wetters.

„Bevor sich die Gemüte noch weiter erhitzen, sagst du uns, warum du uns hier hin bestellt hast?", fragte jetzt Kenneth seinen Sohn.

„Naja", Walt wechselte einen Blick mit Belle, die an seiner Seite stand, „das Standesamt ist um die Ecke…"

„Wir wollten, dass ihr dabei seid, wenn wir heiraten", fügte Belle hinzu und blickte unsicher von einem zum anderen.

Alle wirkten geschockt – mit Ausnahme von Baby Nick – nur Ally lächelte. „Wunderbar. Können wir dann?", fragte sie gut gelaunt und machte zwei Schritte.

„Woher…", begann Walt, unterbrach sich aber selbst und schüttelte den Kopf, „ich frage glaube ich besser nicht."

„Gute Idee", bestätigte Belle, bemühte sich um ein unschuldiges Lächeln für ihn, zwinkerte Ally hinter seinem Rücken aber verschwörerisch zu.

„Heiraten?", fragte Rilla, die sich einigermaßen gefangen hatte, „na dann… Alles Gute. Willkommen in der Familie, Belle, Luke."

Und auch wenn Belle es nicht zeigte, zumindest Ally wusste, wie unglaublich erleichtert sie sein musste, dass Rilla ihren Sohn so einfach dazuzählte, so völlig selbstverständlich als Teil ihrer Familie aufnahm.

„Danke", lächelte Belle jetzt und ließ sich von Rilla umarmen, dann von Ally, nahm die Hände von Kenneth und James, die sich langsam von ihrem Schock erholten.

Nur Lily tappte äußert genervt mit einem Fuß auf dem Boden – es wirkte bei ihr eher drollig als wirklich verärgert – und warf einen demonstrativen Blick auf die Uhr. Das Zusammenleben mit so vielen Erwachsenen hatte sie gelehrt, ihnen so einige Verhaltensweisen abzugucken.

„Können wir dann?", wiederholte sie Ally Worte, ihre Stimme dabei äußert ungeduldig und die Erwachsenen verbissen sich ein Grinsen.

„Ja. Können wir dann?", plapperte in dem Moment Luke wie auf Kommando nach und spätestens jetzt mussten alle Versammelten lachen, selbst Lily, nur der kleine Luke wirkte etwas verwirrt.

Da der Regen langsam stärker wurde, beeilten sie sich, in das Standesamt zu kommen, wo Walt verschwand, um ihre Ankunft anzumelden.

„Wolltet ihr nicht kirchlich heiraten?", erkundigte Rilla sich bei Belle, während sie warteten, „oder zumindest eine richtige Feier haben?"

„Ich bin nicht sonderlich gläubig. Ist auch ganz gut so, glaube ich. Die Katholiken schmeißen mich eh aus der Kirche, weil ich einen Protestanten heiraten", gab Belle lachend zurück, „und was die Feier anbelangt, das hätte uns einfach zu lange gedauert."

Augenblicklich schoss Allys rechte Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ich meine, es gibt keinen besonderen Grund dafür, so kurzfristig zu heiraten", fügte Belle schnell hinzu, als sie den Gedankenpfad erkannte, dem ihre Freundin folgte, „aber nachdem wir uns einmal entschieden hatten, haben wir uns gedacht, warum warten?"

„Gute Frage", nickte Kenneth freundlich, aber Belle war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt einer grinsenden Ally böse Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Musste die denn auch _alles_ bemerken?

„Kommt ihr?", rief in dem Moment Walt durch die Empfangshalle und rettete seine Braut damit aus ihrer etwas delikaten Lage.

Die Hochzeit war so schlicht, dass zumindest Rilla, Lily und bis zu einem gewissen Grad sogar Ally fanden, dass eigentlich gar keine richtige Hochzeit war, aber Walt und Belle wirkten beide ausgesprochen glücklich und überhaupt, Ally hatte ja schon bei ihrer eigenen Hochzeit über zwei Jahre zuvor beschlossen, dass die Ehe zählte, nicht die Hochzeit.

Als sie nach der Zeremonie, die nur wenige Minuten gedauert hatte, das Standesamt verließen, hatte sich gerade die Sonne einen Weg durch die Wolkendecke gekämpft und schien freundlich auf sie hinab.

„Guck mal", rief Lily und deutete in die Ferne, „ein Regenbogen. Total schön!"

Rilla lächelte. „Ich habe Regenbogen immer als gutes Omen gesehen", erklärte sie und sah ihren Sohn und seine Braut an, „das könnte also ein gutes Omen für euch sein."

„Und wo wir das geklärt haben", schaltete James sich trocken ein, „mag mir mal einer erklären, was es mir dieser etwas… ach, _kurzfristigen_ Hochzeit auf sich hat?"

„Als ob eure weniger kurzfristig gewesen wäre", verteidigte Walt sich und zog Belle näher.

„Es war Krieg", gab James zurück.

„Ist es immer noch", nickte Belle und tauschte trotz ihrer Worte ein Lächeln mit ihrem Mann.

„Ist es nicht", widersprach Ally, „die Japaner haben heute offiziell kapituliert. Schon vergessen?"

„_Also_?", hakte James erneut nach und nahm gleichzeitig Ally ihren Sohn ab, der ihr langsam schwer zu werden schien.

„Ich liebe sie", Walt zuckte mit den Schultern, „warum also warten?"

Langsam nickte James. Das zumindest konnte er nachvollziehen.

„Da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, können wir dann gehen?", erkundigte Ally sich, „eure Gäste warten."

„Gäste?", fragte ihr Vater überrascht.

„Naja, ich dachte, eine kleine Feier sollte drin sein, also habe ich Helen gesagt, sie soll etwas kochen und ein paar Leute eingeladen", erklärte Ally wie selbstverständlich.

„Aber woher wusstest du…?", begann Belle in dem Moment, in dem Walt seine Schwester kopfschüttelnd fragte: „Das macht dir Spaß, oder?"

„Wie du nur _darauf_ kommst…", gab sie grinsend zurück

* * *

„Schläft er?", müde öffnete Ally ein Auge und beobachtete James, wie er im Dunkeln zurück ins Bett kletterte.

Es war viele Stunden später, nach der Feier, und sie waren in Windgates, hatten beschlossen, den Frischvermählten für die erste Nacht ihr Haus zu Verfügung zu stellen. So hatte James Walt irgendwann abends die Schlüssel zugeworfen und Ally daraufhin erklärt, Carolyn habe das Gästezimmer für sie fertig gemacht, was Belle _beinahe_ hatte erröten lassen.

Sie war ohnehin unsicherer, schüchterner geworden, seit sie ihre Gefühle für Walt entdeckt hatte. Liebe, das war für sie ein sehr neues Gefühl und sie mochte es nicht, sich auf unbekanntem Terrain zu bewegen, reagierte also dementsprechend nervös.

„Ja, im Moment schon", seufzte James gerade und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken, „fragt sich nur wie lange."

„Nicht sehr lange", gab Ally zurück und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Sie liebte ihren Sohn ja, mehr als sie sich je hätte vorstellen können, aber sie konnte sich schon nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie es war, nicht jede Nacht fünfmal aufgeweckt zu werden.

Es musste ein wunderbares Gefühl sein.

„Er ist ja niedlich so als Baby, aber ich bin wirklich froh, wenn er endlich älter ist", stellte sie fest und zog die Decke wieder bis zur Nasenspitze herunter, damit sie James ansehen konnte.

„Stimmt", bestätigte er, begann dann zu grinsen, „wenn Nick durchschläft können wir über ein Geschwisterchen für ihn nachdenken."

„Ich würde dich jetzt hauen, aber ich bin viel zu müde dafür", gab Ally trocken zurück und wollte die Decke wieder hochziehen, merkte aber, dass James sie festhielt.

„Ich meine… ernsthaft jetzt", erklärte er ruhig und drehte den Kopf, um sie anzusehen.

Für einen Augenblick dachte Ally nach, dann nickte sie langsam.

„Sprich mich an Nicks erstem Geburtstag noch einmal darauf an, okay?", erwiderte sie dann und lächelte.

„Verlass dich drauf", gab James zurück.

Eine seiner Hände spielte mit ihrem unordentlich auf dem Kissen ausgebreiteten Haar und als Ally seinem Blick begegnete, wusste sie spätestens, was er vorhatte.

Bevor sie jedoch auch nur die Möglichkeit hatte, irgendwie auf seinen Plan zu reagieren, hörten beide ein leises Quengeln aus dem Nebenzimmer.

Obwohl sie es durch die Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte, wusste Ally, dass James die Augen verdrehte, als er sich aufrichtete und die Decke weg schlug.

„Lass mich", sagte sie schnell und berührte mit einer Hand seinen Rücken, „du musst morgen früh in die Uni."

Das war eine Logik, mit der James nicht argumentieren konnte – und ehrlich gesagt auch nicht wollte –, also war es Ally, die sich aus dem warmen Bett quälte und barfuss ins Nebenzimmer zu ihrem Sohn ging.

Kaum das sie ihn sah, wie er in seiner Wiege lag, das kleine Gesicht verzogen und tränennass, fiel jegliche Genervtheit von ihr ab. Das hier war ihr Baby und es brauchte sie.

„Hey mein Kleiner", flüsterte sie und nahm ihn hoch, „was ist denn so schlimm? Hunger kannst du doch noch keinen haben."

Tatsächlich beruhigte Nick sich augenblicklich und schmiegte sich in ihre Umarmung. Er hatte sich wohl nur einsam gefühlt.

Ein Blick auf die leere Wiege, dann entschied Ally, dass sie ihn ganz gut verstehen konnte und nahm ihn mit ins Schlafzimmer. Wer war sie denn, ihn zu zwingen, alleine zu schlafen, wenn er genauso gut bei ihnen bleiben konnte?

James lag auf der Seite, musste innerhalb der letzten Minute eingeschlafen sein. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Im Moment waren sie beide ständig müde.

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, kletterte Ally zurück ins Bett, balancierte Nick auf einem Arm, während ihm mit der anderen Hand ein Nest aus Kissen und Decken in der Mitte des Bettes baute – James grummelte im Schlaf, als sie ihm eines seiner Kissen klaute –, in das sie ihn legte.

Zwischen seinen Eltern im warmen Bett schlief Nick sofort wieder ein, bestätigte damit Allys Ahnung, dass er sich einsam gefühlt hatte.

Ihr Blick glitt von ihrem Sohn zu ihrem Mann und wieder zurück und für einige Minuten saß Ally einfach da, aufrecht im Bett, und betrachtete die beiden Menschen, die sie auf dieser Welt am meisten liebte.

Schließlich küsste sie beide auf die Stirn und rollte sich selbst in ihrer Decke ein, denn auch sie war müde, musste schlafen, Kraft sammeln.

Wer wusste schließlich, was das Leben noch so alles mit ihnen vorhatte?

**- Fin -**


	49. Familienregister III

**Familienregister III **

**Dr. Gilbert John Blythe (02.05.1863) und Anne Shirley (17.03.1866): verh. ****15.09.1891**

**Joyce Leslie ‚Joy' Blythe (21.06.1892 – 21.06.1892)**

**Dr. James Matthew ‚Jem' Blythe (24.07.1893) und Faith Cecilia Meredith (23.06.1895): verh. 19.06.1920**

James Gerald Blythe (21.03.1921) und Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921): verh. 06.06.1943

_Nicholas James ‚Nick' Blythe (14.08.1945)_

Asteria Faith Blythe (02.02.1923 – 02.02.1923)

Meredith Una ‚Merry' Blythe (10.01.1924)

Joyce Marilla ‚Joy' Blythe (10.01.1924)

John Cuthbert ‚Johnny' Blythe (17.04.1926)

**Walter Cuthbert Blythe (26.08.1894 – 15.09.1916)**

**Anne Elisabeth ‚Nan' Blythe (09.10.1895) und Rev. Gerald John ‚Jerry' Meredith (10.02.1894): verh. 09.08.1922**

Anne Diana ‚Annie' Meredith (10.07.1923)

Blythe Baker Meredith (20.04.1924 – 06.06.1944)

Gilbert Bruce ‚Bert' Meredith (30.09.1925)

Rosemary Faith ‚Rose' Meredith (01.07.1926)

Elizabeth Marguerite ‚Megan' Meredith (07.04.1938)

Anna Eleanor ‚Ella' Meredith (07.04.1938)

**Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe (09.10.1895) und Jonas Frederick Blake (14.03.1890 – 12.01.1929): verh. 15.03.1924 – 12.01.1929**

Josephine Elisabeth ‚Josie' Blake (06.01.1925)

Philippa Katherine ‚Philly' Blake (24.04.1926)

**Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe Blake (09.10.1895) und Gordon James Blake (20.02.1983): verh. 13.09.1930**

Zoe Melanie Blake (05.07.1934)

**Prof. Shirley Gilbert Blythe (02.04.1897) und Persis Margaret Ford (22.10.1897): verh. 18.07.1923**

Owen Shirley ‚Olli' Blythe (23.09.1924) und Bernadette Valéry ‚Bea' Faraday (26.03.1926): verh. 04.04.1944

_Ungeborenes Kind (ca. 01.1946)_

Susan Persis ‚Suzy' Blythe (05.05.1926)

Henry Ford ‚Harry' Blythe (22.07.1927)

William Barker ‚Billy' Blythe (12.03.1930)

**Bertha Marilla ‚Rilla' Blythe (13.07.1899) und Kenneth Frank ‚Ken' Ford (25.11.1894): verh. 14.02.1921**

Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921) und James Gerald Blythe (21.03.1921): verh. 06.06.1943

_Nicholas James ‚Nick' Blythe (14.08.1945)_

Walter Kenneth ‚Walt' Ford (11.11.1921) und Isabelle Camille ‚Belle' Faraday (04.10.1922): verh. 02.09.1945

Elaine Shirley ‚Lily' Ford (19.09.1934) (adoptiert am 24.06.1941)

* * *

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (30.06.1870 – 16.05.1927) und Cecilia Taylor (14.12.1874 – 13.10.1901): verh. 08.11.1892 – 13.10.1901**

**Rev. Gerald John ‚Jerry' Meredith (10.02.1894) und Anne Elisabeth ‚Nan' Blythe (09.10.1895): verh. 09.08.1922**

Anne Diana ‚Annie' Meredith (10.07.1923)

Blythe Baker Meredith (20.04.1924 – 06.06.1944)

Gilbert Bruce ‚Bert' Meredith (30.09.1925)

Rosemary Faith ‚Rose' Meredith (01.07.1926)

Elizabeth Marguerite ‚Megan' Meredith (07.04.1938)

Anna Eleanor ‚Ella' Meredith (07.04.1938)

**Faith Cecilia Meredith (23.06.1895) und Dr. James Matthew ‚Jem' Blythe (24.07.1893): verh. 19.06.1920**

James Gerald Blythe (21.03.1921) und Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921): verh. 06.06.1943

_Nicholas James ‚Nick' Blythe (14.08.1945)_

Asteria Faith Blythe (02.02.1923 – 02.02.1923)

Meredith Una ‚Merry' Blythe (10.01.1924)

Joyce Marilla ‚Joy' Blythe (10.01.1924)

John Cuthbert ‚Johnny' Blythe (17.04.1926)

**Una Mary Meredith (15.11.1896)**

**Thomas Carlyle ‚Carl' Meredith (11.10.1897) und Jane Hannah Harrison (17.03.1901): verh.** **03.05.1921**

Cecilia Jane ‚Cece' Meredith (03.12.1922)

Rachel Elliot Meredith (26.06.1925)

David Carlyle ‚Dave' Meredith (02.09.1926)

* * *

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (30.06.1870 – 16.05.1927) und Rosemary West (03.04.1871): verh. 18.09.1907 – 16.05.1927**

**Bruce Oliver Meredith (04.06.1908) und Yvette Sylvie Delerue (22.09.1914): verh. 23.10.1935**

Marcel Meredith (24.09.1937)

Catherine ‚Katie' Meredith (29.10.1938)

Liliane ‚Liane' Meredith (03.02.1940)

* * *

**Owen William Ford (27.01.1858) und Leslie Rose West Moore (30.11.1862): verh. 25.12.1983**

**Kenneth Frank ‚Ken' Ford (25.11.1894) und Bertha Marilla ‚Rilla' Blythe (13.07.1899): verh. 14.02.1921**

Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921) und James Gerald Blythe (21.03.1921): verh. 06.06.1943

_Nicholas James ‚Nick' Blythe (14.08.1945)_

Walter Kenneth ‚Walt' Ford (11.11.1921) und Isabelle Camille ‚Belle' Faraday (04.10.1922): verh. 02.09.1945

Elaine Shirley ‚Lily' Ford (19.09.1934) (adoptiert am 24.06.1941)

**Persis Margaret Ford (22.10.1897) und Prof. Shirley Gilbert Blythe (02.04.1897): verh. 18.07.1923**

Owen Shirley ‚Olli' Blythe (23.09.1924) und Bernadette Valéry ‚Bea' Faraday (26.03.1926): verh. 04.04.1944

_Ungeborenes Kind (ca. 01.1946)_

Susan Persis ‚Suzy' Blythe (05.05.1926)

Henry Ford ‚Harry' Blythe (22.07.1927)

William Barker ‚Billy' Blythe (12.03.1930)

* * *

**Rev. Jonas ‚Jo' Blake (10.03.1862) und Philippa Victoria ‚Phil' Gordon (27.05.1866 – 12.12.1943): verh. 09.06.1887 – 12.12.1943**

**Philippa** **Anne ‚Phyllis' Blake (30.11.1888) und Christopher James Milton (09.04.1887): verh. 17.07.1911 **

Henry Paul ‚Harry' Milton (27.02.1913) und Janet Smith (04.03.1916): verh. 09.11.1938

_Philippa_ _Muriel ‚Pippa' Milton (10.12.1939)_

Alexandra Jane ‚Alix' Milton (13.12.1914) und Björn Gustav Eriksson (15.07.1908): verh. 04.10.1939

**Jonas Frederick Blake (14.03.1890 – 12.01.1929) und Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe (09.10.1895): verh. 15.03.1924 – 12.01.1929**

Josephine Elisabeth ‚Josie' Blake (06.01.1925)

Philippa Katherine ‚Philly' Blake (24.04.1926)

**Gordon James Blake (20.02.1893) und Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe Blake (09.10.1895): verh. ****13.09.1930**

Zoe Melanie Blake (05.07.1934)

**Alexandra Jane Blake (18.12.1893 – 18.12.1893)**

**Victoria Esther ‚Vikki' Blake (06.11.1895) und Elliot George Campbell (01.05.1893): verh.** **03.11.1919 **

Philipp Joe Campbell (30.05.1920 – 23.11.1944)

Blake Elliot Campbell (02.06.1922)

Lisa Emily Campbell (21.07.1925)

Isabel Mary Campbell (21.07.1925)

**Henry Paul Blake (21.01.1898 – 05.04.1905)**

**Josephine Violet ‚Jojo' Blake (31.08.1900 – 14.10.1918)**

* * *

**David Harrison (22.02.1875 – 02.10.1912) und Rachel Elliot (30.08.1878 – 02.10.1912): verh. 17.01.1900 – 02.10.1912**

**Jane Hannah Harrison (07.03.1901) und Thomas Carlyle ‚Carl' Meredith (11.10.1897): verh. 03.05.1921**

Cecilia Jane ‚Cece' Meredith (03.12.1922)

Rachel Elliot Meredith (26.06.1925)

David Carlyle ‚Dave' Meredith (02.09.1926)

**Elliot David Harrison (18.11.1905 – 02.10.1912)**

* * *

**Marcel Luis Delerue (11.08.1883 – 27.12.1932) und Catherine Gabrielle Mirabeau (04.11.1889): verh. 20.06.1910 – 27.12.1932**

**Liliane** **Catherine Delerue (06.03.1912 – 13.12.1928)**

**Yvette Sylvie Delerue (22.09.1914) und Bruce Oliver Meredith (04.06.1908): verh. 23.10.1935**

Marcel Meredith (24.09.1937)

Catherine ‚Katie' Meredith (29.10.1938)

Liliane ‚Liane' Meredith (03.02.1940)

* * *

**Michael Jean Faraday (18.10.1892 – 10.09.1940) und Camille Valéry Printemps (29.01.1896): verh. 30.04.1920 – 10.09.1940**

Charles Michael Faraday (17.05.1921)

Isabelle Camille ‚Belle' Faraday (04.10.1922) und Amaury Olivier Marceau (21.08.1918 – 17.05.1940): nicht verheiratet

_Lucas Amaury ‚Luke' Faraday (17.01.1941)_

Isabelle Camille ‚Belle' Faraday (04.10.1922) und Walter Kenneth ‚Walt' Ford (11.11.1921): verh. 02.09.1945

Bernadette Valéry ‚Bea' Faraday (26.03.1926) und Owen Shirley ‚Olli' Blythe (23.09.1924): verh. 04.04.1944

_Ungeborenes Kind (ca. 01.1946)_

Edgar Jacques Faraday (09.09.1927)

* * *

**Edward Joseph Callaghan (28.08.1885) und Alice Charlotte Stewart (17.02.1898): verh. 01.05.1921**

Ruby Christina Callaghan (23.04.1922)

William George ‚Will' Callaghan (23.04.1922)

Elizabeth Anna ‚Lizzie' Callaghan (19.05.1923) und Peter Jonathan Keynes (05.06.1918): verh. 25.03.1942

_Madeleine Alice ‚Maddie' Keynes (07.02.1943)_

_Cassandra Ruby ‚Cassy' Keynes (10.12.1944)_

_Ungeborenes Kind (ca. 03.1946)_

Robert Donald ‚Bobby' Callaghan (08.10.1924 – 14.02.1945)

Evelyn Betty ‚Eve' Callaghan (05.02.1926)

Dorothy Mildred ‚Dora' Callaghan (22.12.1926)

Richard James ‚Dick' Callaghan (26.03.1928)

Virginia Helen ‚Ginny' Callaghan (30.04.1929)

Patricia Ruth ‚Patty' Callaghan (30.04.1929)

* * *

**Miller Douglas (10.12.1891 – 23.10.1944) und Mary Vance (16.05.1895): verh. 17.12.1919 – 23.10.1944**

Alec Douglas (12.09.1920 – 25.12.1941)

Thomas ‚Tom' Douglas (09.09.1921)

Kathryn ‚Kit' Douglas (31.03.1923)

Cornelia ‚Nell' Douglas (28.01.1925) und Baxter Drew (23.08.1925): verh. 03.01.1944

_Hanna Kathryn Drew (31.05.1944)_

Marshall Douglas (14.12.1926)

Louisa ‚Lou' Douglas (23.02.1930)

Fred Douglas (28.10.1933)

* * *

**The End - for now.**

Die Fortsetzung heißt 'Was vom Tag noch übrig ist'.


End file.
